


Demono vaikas II

by Juodvarnis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Lietuvių kalba
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juodvarnis/pseuds/Juodvarnis
Summary: Ravena jau pagaliau žino, kad jos tėvas demonas. Vienintelis jos tikslas – išvaduoti Arelą, įkalintą Nebūties pasaulyje, bet kad tai padarytų, pirmiausia jai reikia nuvykti į Senuosius Atakanos požemius ir surasti juose slypinčius penkis brangakmenius, kurie padės jai atverti vartus. Tik kokios staigmenos laukia tuneliuose? Ar pavyks išvaduoti Arelą? Ir ko imsis Traigonas, kad ją sustaddytų?
Relationships: Febas & Azalija, Febas & Neptūnas, Febas & Ravena, Febas/Leida, Gordonas & Goda, Leida & Azalija, Leida & Neptūnas, Leida & Ravena, Lina & Agnė, Lina & Neptūnas, Lina & Ravena, Markas & Edenas, Melburnas & Gertrūda, Melburnas & Lina, Melburnas & Neptūnas, Melburnas & Ravena, Melburnas & Rebeka, Miranda & Edenas, Miranda & Markas, Neptūnas & Azalija, Neptūnas & Markas, Neptūnas & Ravena, Neptūnas & Rebeka, Oberonas & Edenas, Oberonas & Markas, Oberonas & Ravena, Oberonas/Miranda, Ravena & Anetė, Ravena & Azalija, Rebeka & Ravena, Rodžeris & Edenas, Rodžeris & Markas, Rodžeris & Melburnas, Rodžeris & Miranda, Rodžeris & Oberonas, Rodžeris/Lina, Traigonas & Gertrūda, Traigonas & Goda, Traigonas & Gordonas, Traigonas & Melburnas, Traigonas & Miranda, Traigonas & Neptūnas, Traigonas & Oberonas, Traigonas & Ravena - Relationship, Traigonas & Rodžeris, Tronheimas/Rebeka
Kudos: 1





	1. Kelionė į Arachratą

_1949 metai, Birželio 18 diena_

Tamsi nakties skraistė gaubė kaimelio apylinkes, tarsi juodas rūkas nusileido žemėn ir savo plonomis lyg pirštai gijomis nusidriekė per miškus, laukus ir slėnius. Lyg koks nematomas siaubūnas įstrigo atmintyje, įsibrovė vidun ir sumaišė žemę su dangumi. Paukščiai nustojo čiulbėję, lapai nebešnarėjo, įsivyravo mirtina tyla. Pamėkliškai sidabrinė pilnatis smalsiai žvelgė į gūdžią girią, ten, kur buvo niekam nesurandama slėptuvė – Krištolo rūmai. Visai prie pat čiurleno niekad neišdžiūstančios upės vanduo. Aplipę dumbliais akmenys slėpė švytinčius, nuo blogio saugančius simbolius, kurie žmonių akims nebuvo matomi.

O už upės driekėsi smaragdinė pieva. Nors žolė buvo aukšta, tolumoje galėjai pamatyti seną platų vieškelį. Netrukus juo pravažiavęs automobilis sukėlė dulkes, kurios vėliau nugulė ant žolės ir akmenų. Automobilio gaudimas sudrumstė tvyrojusią tylą, bet pamažu nutolo, ir toliau leisdamas jai karaliauti. Žmonių aplinkui nebuvo, tik vienas Neptūnas sunerimęs žvelgė į tolius. Nestiprus vėjas plaikstė jo ilgus plaukus, surištus mėlynu raiščiu, apsiaustas dengė siaurus, dar vaikiškus pečius.

Sekundę pastovėjęs, berniukas perbėgo žvyrkelį, nuskuodęs per pievą kirto Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės akmenis ir sustojo prie Krištolo rūmų. Dar apsidairęs ir įsitikinęs, kad niekas nemato, jis galiausiai paspaudė žvaigždės formos akmenėlį ir žengė į vidų. Nors ten gyveno jau dvejus metus, šį kartą į jį tvokstelėjusi visiška tyla buvo kažkokia bauginanti. Juk vis dėlto ėjo čia paslapčia, o Rodžerio namai buvo visai netoli, ir dargi sujungti su Krištolo rūmais, tad jis galėjo užsukti čia bet kuriuo metu, jo stebuklingi ženklai ant akmenų nė kiek neveikė.

Tik užkopęs laiptais ir atsidūręs bibliotekoje Neptūnas pasijuto saugiau ir įjungė šviesą. Daugybė knygų gulėjo tiesiog ant grindų, jau ne pirmą naktį jis bandė rasti tą, kurioje paaiškinta, kaip atverti Nebūties pasaulio vartus, neatitraukdamas akių nuo žemėlapių dirbo iki paryčių. Buvo nesaugu palikti Raveną vieną, bet negalėjo pasiųsti Linos, kad jos nesusektų Rodžeris, o Gordonas ir taip padėjo pakankamai, juk taip pat bandė rasti naudingos informacijos apie Senuosius Atakanos požemius.

Kaip ir visas praeitas naktis, berniukas užtruko labai ilgai, bet nekreipdamas dėmesio į valandas dirbo toliau. Reikėjo paskubėti, kol Traigonas neperprato jo planų, o čia lyg tyčia tos knygos nesimatė nė ženklo, ir tai tik dar labiau erzino ir neramino.

Po kelių valandų Neptūnas išgirdo girgždančias duris ir staigiai pakėlė galvą. Tačiau saugotis nebuvo ko, pro durų tarpą išniro Linos galva.

– Tu vis dar čia?

– Neturiu kito pasirinkimo, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Nepasiduosiu tol, kol nerasiu tos knygos, ji kažkur turi būti.

– Tik nepersistenk, tu jau kurį laiką beveik nemiegi, dar susirgsi.

– Nepergyvenk, juk žinai, kad aš stipresnis nei atrodo, – vangiai šyptelėjo jis. – Be to, dabar kur kas svarbiau ne aš, o Ravena.

– Žinau, bet jeigu nori pailsėti, tos knygos galiu paieškoti aš. Bent jau kelias valandas, kol tu miegosi.

– Ne, jeigu tu negrįši, Rodžeris gali kažką įtarti, mes negalime rizikuoti vien dėl to, kad aš noriu pailsėti. Tu ir dabar neturėtum čia būti.

– Nesijaudink, Rodžerio dabar nėra namuose, tikriausiai ir vėl padeda Traigonui atlikti jo nešvarius darbelius.

Neptūnas pasišlykštėjęs susiraukė, ir toliau tyrinėdamas knygas, Lina netgi galėjo nuspėti, apie ką jis galvoja. Jo kojos buvo sulenktos ir pakištos po sėdyne, mėlynas apsiaustas, susegtas auksine sege su viduryje įtupdytu perlu, bangomis krito nuo pečių iki grindų.

– Paklausyk, žinau, kad tave tai trikdo, – galiausiai prakalbo Lina. – Bet tu turi mane suprasti. Tai nė kiek manęs nekeičia, aš esu tavo pusėje.

– Žinau, – berniukas kurį laiką rinko žodžius, nenorėdamas jos įžeisti, paskui lyg pasiduodamas giliai atsiduso. – Man tiesiog keista. Kaip tu gali gyventi po vienu stogu su žmogumi, kuris visą laiką eina prieš mus?

– Ne viskas taip paprasta, Neptūnai... Kad ir koks Rodžeris būtų, aš visą laiką jį mylėsiu. Galbūt tai skamba keistai, bet kažkada jis buvo geras žmogus, tiesiog nuklydo ne tais keliais.

– Ir tu manai, kad pavyks jį atvesti tais?

– Tu niekada nesi matęs tikrojo Rodžerio, suprantu, kad manimi netiki. Be to, jūs susipažinote visai neseniai, nenuostabu...

– Na gerai, bet jeigu Rodžeris iš tikrųjų yra geras, kodėl aš esu matęs tik tą netikrą Rodžerį? Tą, kuris grasina mane nužudyti?

– Patikėk manimi, tai, ką jis daro dabar, nė kiek neprilygsta tam, ką jis padarė praeityje.

Neptūnas padėjo knygą ant grindų ir pakilo. Lina suprato, ką tai reiškia – jis nori sužinoti daugiau, kitaip nebūtų baigęs tokio svarbaus darbo.

– Tu dar tik vaikas, neprivalau visko pasakoti ir tave traumuoti.

– Traumuoti? – Neptūnas pabandė nusijuokti, bet jo lūpos išskleidė tik kažkokį menką garselį, kuris net nepriminė juoko. – Ar aš tau panašus į vaiką po visko, ką man teko patirti? Po to, kai tėvai mane paliko? Ir dabar, kai gyvenu visiškai vienas, be jų pagalbos? Jau nebėra nieko, kas mane traumuotų...

– Net jei pasakyčiau, kad tai susiję su Ravena?

– Su Ravena? – kilstelėjo antakius berniukas.

– Ir tuo pačiu su Azalija, – pridūrė ji.

– Azalija? Bet kuo jos abi gali būti susijusios?!

– Tuo, kad Rodžeris bandė joms... pakenkti.

– Nekalbėk užuominomis, – pyktelėjo jis. – Suprantu, kodėl Rodžeris nori pakenkti Ravenai, bet Azalijai? Ir kodėl aš apie tai nieko nežinojau?

Moteris sunerimusi įsitaisė prie stalo. Jos akys žvelgė kažkur, ir Neptūnas negalėjo suprasti kur, jos žvelgė tarsi į kitą pasaulį ir buvo kupinos begalinio liūdesio.

– Rodžeris žinojo iš pranašystės, kad tu pasakysi Ravenai tiesą apie Arelą, todėl bandė tave surasti pirmiau nei Traigonas. Jam kažkaip pavyko išsiaiškinti, kad tu gyveni pas Febą ir Leidą, bet kai jis ten nukako... tu jau buvai išvykęs į Krištolo rūmus. Namuose tuo metu buvo tik Azalija... o jis norėjo iš jos išgauti viską apie tave, galvojo, kad ji žino. Bet Azalija negalėjo pasakyti, todėl Rodžeris... pasinaudojo padėtimi. Jis sakė, kad tai padarė tik tam, kad ją pažemintų, kad parodytų esantis stipresnis už ją, kad gali gauti viską, ko nori ir kada nori, – ji kurį laiką tylėjo, leisdama Neptūnui priimti kiekvieną žodį. – Febas ir Leida jį užtiko. Jie buvo sukrėsti dėl dukters, ir tai paskatino juos nužudyti Rodžerį.

– Ką?! – iš nuostabos aiktelėjo berniukas, pagaliau supratęs Linos užuominas. – Rodžeris tikrai taip pasielgė? Tikrai išnaudojo Azaliją?!

– Kad ir kaip skaudu apie tai kalbėti, Rodžeris pasielgė labiau nei siaubingai. Jis nusipelnė mirties, Febas jo nė kiek nepasigailėjo. Bet ne viskas taip paprasta. Traigonas nusprendė prikelti Rodžerį, taip priversdamas jo tėvus prisidėti prie jo už padarytą paslaugą. Jam tiesiog trūko parankinių, o tai buvo puiki proga.

– Suprantu, – kiek aprimo Neptūnas. – Bet kodėl Rodžeris nenužudė manęs iškart po to, kai sužinojo, kur aš gyvenu? Kodėl laukė taip ilgai, kol mane suras Traigonas, ir tik tada, kai pajuto pavojų, nusprendė mane šantažuoti?

– Jis žinojo, kad mūsų namai sujungti su Krištolo rūmais ir kad aš neleisiu jam prie tavęs artintis, todėl laukė tinkamos progos, – moteris pakilo nuo fotelio ir lėtai perėjo kambarį, paskui vėl grįžo prie fotelio. – Visą tą laiką Rodžeris bandė įtikinti mane, kad jis gailisi dėl to, ką padarė Azalijai, kad nenorėjo jos taip skriausti. Aš tuo patikėjau, jis atrodė nuoširdus, kad jam nesmagu apie tai galvoti, kad jis nori visa tai pamiršti, bet... vieną dieną Ravena pradėjo kalbėti keistus dalykus, pradėjo keistai elgtis, tarsi kažko bijotų. Aš bandžiau jos klausinėti, bet ji tylėjo.

– Ir tu įtari, kad Rodžeris padarė jai tą patį, ką ir Azalijai?

– Būtent. Bet aš tiksliai nežinau, tai mane ir neramina.

– Tuomet kodėl negali jo tiesiog palikti? – nesuprato Neptūnas. – Kas iš to, kad tu jį myli?

– Jis mane irgi myli, – patylėjusi konstatavo Lina. – Galbūt tu nesuprasi, bet aš negaliu išeiti, kitaip jis visai palūš ir imsis tik dar beprotiškesnių veiksmų.

– Bet tu neprivalai stebėti kiekvieno jo veiksmo, neprivalai dėl jo aukotis, – paprieštaravo jis.

– Aš juk sakiau, kad tu nesuprasi. Kai kurie Rodžerio veiksmai turi pagrindą, kartais atrodo, kad aš darau tai, kas neteisinga, kad skaudinu jį, bet tai nereiškia, kad pritarsiu visoms jo niekšybėms. Ravena privalo būti apsaugota ir aš dėl jos padarysiu viską, netgi savomis rankomis nužudysiu Rodžerį, jeigu jis nueis per toli.

Lina apsisuko ir lėtai išėjo. Neptūnas nedrįso jos sustabdyti, tik spoksojo įsmeigęs akis į duris. Net tada, kai jos žingsniai pranyko koridoriuje, jis vis dar stovėjo sustingęs ir apie kažką galvojo. Ne, jis netikėjo, kad Rodžeris gali pasikeisti, tikrai netikėjo...


	2. Chapter 2

Netrukus apylinkės pradėjo šviesėti, horizonte išniro mažas ruoželis ir nudažė blausią dangaus mėlynę ryškiai purpurine šviesa. Brėško rytas, atnešdamas skaidrų ir gaivų ankstyvą vasaros orą, o kai lengvas vėjelis sušnarėjo tarp medžių, pro atviras duris svaigiai padvelkė saldus ir švelnus rausvažiedžių rožių kvapas. Ant vis dar susiskleidusių jų žiedelių nusileido lengva dulksna ir maži lyg perlai ryto rasos lašeliai.

Saulė pamažu budo, iš lėto prikeldama augalus naujai dienai, plonyčiai jos spindulėliai it aukso adatėlės palytėjo žemę, miškus ir upę. Tamsa pamažu traukėsi iš apylinkių, nugobdama savo juodą skraistę ir kviesdama miegoti naktines būtybes, prieš tai tūnojusias medžių šešėliuose. Bematant dangus tapo jau visai šviesus. Sukilę paukščiai ėmė neramiai sukti ratus aplink nedidelę rastinę trobelę, apsodintą tujomis ir apsuptą neaukšta apgriuvusia tvorele. Saulė raibuliavo ir žibėjo seno namo languose ir netgi pro užtrauktas naktines užuolaidas skverbėsi į vidų.

Nors ir daug metų nebeprižiūrimas sodybos kiemas atrodė dar gana žavingai: akmenėliais grįstas takelis vingiavo tarp vešlių bijūnų, narcizų ir tulpių, kol galiausiai baigėsi prie smaragdinės pievos, šnarančios daugybės kvepiančių vyšnių pavėsyje. Žmonių aplinkui nebuvo, tik ant vienos iš tų vyšnios šakos, tarp virpančių nuo vėjo lapelių, sėdėjo daili mergaitė. Basos kojos buvo nuleistos žemyn ir maskatavo ore, o liaunos baltos rankos, kurias virš alkūnių dengė pilkšvo lino suknelė, tvirtai laikėsi kamieno. Juodi jos plaukai buvo labai trumpi, net nesiekė pečių, bet pasilenkus galėjo uždengti švelnias safyrines akis. Mergaitei ši vieta be galo patiko. Svaiginančių kvapų ir spalvų apsuptyje, ji galėjo valandų valandas gulėti aukštoje žolėje ir klausytis žiogų, laukdama, kol iš Krištolo rūmų grįš Neptūnas.

Pasidėjusi dar valandėlę, ji be garso, lengvai kaip plunksna nušoko ant žemės, nuslinko tarp medžių ir sustojo pievoje tarp gėlių. Palytėtos saulės jos atrodė nenusakomai gražios, malonus medžių šnarėjimas skverbėsi į sielos gelmes, bet akimirką pasirodė, jog kažkas ją stebi iš šalies. Mergaitė apsidairė, bet nieko ypatingo nepastebėjusi pasiekė tvorą ir nulydėjo pro šalį pravažiuojančius automobilius. Nerimavo dėl Neptūno. Šį kartą jis užtruko ilgiau, įprastai jau turėtų miegoti. Ką jis sau mąsto? Nejaugi nė kiek nesirūpina savimi?

– Ravena! – staiga pasigirdo pažįstamas balsas ir mergaitė krūptelėjusi pakėlė galvą. Priešais ją stovėjo mergina, apsigobusi melsva šilkine skarele, kuri buvo pusiau nuslydusi nuo pečių, veide žaidė maloni šypsena.

– Anete?! – apstulbo Ravena ir išsigandusi net atsitraukė. – Iš kur žinai, kad aš čia?!

– Tik ėjau pro šalį, ko taip išsigandai? – sutriko mergina. – O kur tavo tėvai?

– Jų nėra, aš čia viena.

– Kodėl?

Ravena minutėlę pamindžikavo aplinkui, bandydama sugalvoti priežastį, bet į galvą nešovė jokia geniali mintis.

– Prašau, niekam nesakyk, kad mane čia matei, gerai? Mano tėvai neturi žinoti, kad esu šiame name.

Mergina trumpam suraukė antakius.

– Palauk, žinau, kodėl tu čia. Tu jau žinai, kad Rodžeris ir Lina nėra tavo tėvai, kitaip nebūtum nuo jų atsiskyrusi.

– Tu žinai visą tiesą? – mergaitės akys virto dviem dideliais safyriniais ežerais. – Bet kaip? Kodėl?

– Aš esu tokia pat nepaprasta, kaip ir tu, tad mano tėvams nebuvo reikalo nuo manęs viską slėpti.

– O tavo tėvai – Izalduras ir Andora, taip?

– Taip, tu teisi, – linktelėjo Anetė. Jos dangaus žydrumo akys slėpėsi už plaukų, nuauksintų ryto saulės, ir todėl Ravenai ji panėšėjo į angelą.

– O gal kartais pas jus gyveno Felicija?

– Iš kur apie ją žinai? – nustebo mergina. – Mano tėvai niekada neminėjo jos vardo. Felicija nėra mano tikra sesuo, tėvai ją lyg ir įsivaikino, bet visai neseniai ji pabėgo iš namų. Darome viską, ką galime, kad ją surastume, bet ji tarsi skradžiai žemę prasmego.

– Atrodo, aš žinau, kas nutiko Felicijai... – panarino galvą Ravena. – Ji žuvo...

– Žuvo?! – kiek per garsiai aiktelėjo Anetė, bet susivaldžiusi pasilenkė arčiau tvoros. – Bet iš kur tu gali žinoti?

Mergaitės kumščiai tvirtai susigniaužė. Stengdamasi nepravirkti, ji nupasakojo viską, kas įvyko pastaruoju metu. Anetė sukrėsta minutėlę tylėjo. Jos rankos, atremtos į tvorą, matomai drebėjo. Paskui ji atsitiesė, lyg ir norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet tik papurtė galvą.

– O iš kur žinai, kad tai ta pati Felicija? – galiausiai paklausė ji. – O jeigu ne?

– Ji man pasakojo apie tave. Štai iš kur aš žinau, kad ji gyveno pas jus. Man labai gaila...

– Nesigraužk, tu nieko negalėjai padaryti, – liūdnai nusišypsojo mergina. – Mane labiau neramina žmonės, kurie ją persekiojo. Ar tu juos pažįsti?

– Ne, nė vieno, jų buvo trys, – papurtė galvą Ravena. – Nors ne, su jais vėliau buvo Rodžeris.

– Rodžeris? – sukluso ji.

– Taip, jis kažkodėl manęs klausinėjo apie Feliciją, aš sakiau jam tiesą, bet jis manimi netikėjo. Keista, ar ne? Įdomu, kodėl jam buvo taip svarbu apie ją žinoti?

Anetė gūžtelėjo pečiais.

– Jis grasino mane nužudyti, jei nepasakysiu tiesos, štai kodėl nenoriu, kad žinotų, kur dabar esu, – tęsė Ravena. – Bet nesakyk ir Linai, nes jis gali ją susekti, jei ji ateis mane aplankyti, o aš nenoriu, kad jis sužlugdytų mano planus. Dar šiandien mes su draugu ketiname išvykti pas mano mamą.

– Gerai, gali dėl to visiškai nesijaudinti, – ramino ją mergina. – Man jau metas eiti. Beje, jei norėsi mane aplankyti, mes su tėvais persikėlėme į Vandenų Karalystę. Esi girdėjusi apie tokią vietą?

– Kartą mačiau ją žemėlapyje.

– Tada bus nesunku surasti.

Ravena atsisveikino su Anete ir apsigręžusi nuėjo trobelės link. Jos pažinojo viena kitą dar nuo tada, kai Ravena pradėjo lankyti mokyklą, ir nors Anetei buvo penkiolika metų, jos tarpusavyje turėjo daug bendro ir dažnai pasikalbėdavo per pertraukas prie tinklinės tvoros. Ravena nelaikė jos drauge, tik kompanione, su kuria gali aptarti daugybę dalykų ir nesigėdindama atvirai pasikalbėti, bet už mokyklos sienų jos susitikdavo retai, nes gyveno toli viena nuo kitos. Prisiminus mokyklą užplūdo kažkoks ilgesys, juk beveik visą mėnesį nelankė pamokų. Gerai, kad dabar buvo vasaros atostogos, galbūt per tą laiką sutvarkys visas bėdas ir spės padėti savo mamai. Nors į Žvejų kaimelį tikriausiai niekada nebegrįš...

Giliai atsidususi Ravena nužvelgė trobelę. Neptūnas vis dar negrįžo, bet viltis, jog greitai išlaisvins mamą, ruseno jos širdyje. Mergaitė džiaugėsi, kad draugas laisvas, kad galės keliauti su juo, bet liūdėjo dėl to, kad negalės matyti Linos, juk ji buvo tokia gera, visą laiką ja rūpinosi ir prižiūrėjo kaip savo vaiką. Nejaugi dabar viskas taip ir pasikeis? Nors po to, kai ji sužinojo, kad yra demono vaikas ir turi pavojingų gebėjimų, neatrodė, kad viskas galėtų būti taip pat, kaip prieš tai.

Stengdamasi apie tai negalvoti, mergaitė pažvelgė į žydrą dangų, kuriame nesimatė nė debesėlio. Tuo metu kažkas sušnarėjo tarp medžių ir pasislėpė tamsesniame šešėlyje. Ravena išsigandusi sustingo. Aplinkui nieko nesimatė, bet ji žinojo, kad kažkas ją stebi, ir lėtai žengė prie durų. Tačiau netrukus širdis nusirito į kulnus – medžių viršūnėse tupėjo varnos, neapsakoma gausybė jų įdėmiai sekė ją savo raudonomis akimis.

Ravena papurtė galvą ir smuko vidun. Žinojo, kad turi slėptis – jeigu kas nors čia pasirodys, tikrai nesugebės apsiginti. Neturėdama kitos išeities ji palindo po lova ir uždengė kraštą antklode. Beveik iškart po to pasigirdo tuksenimas. Mergaitė nežinojo, ar kažkas beldė į duris, ar į langą, buvo per daug išsigandusi, kad suvoktų.

Minutėlę niekas nevyko, paskui girgždėdamos prasivėrė durys. Ravena girdėjo lėtus žingsnius, kaip sunkūs batai pakyla nuo medinių grindų, paskui vėl nusileidžia ant jų. Po to sekė kažkoks šnaresys, tikriausiai įsibrovėlis rausėsi jos daiktuose. Sulaikiusi kvėpavimą Ravena spoksojo į kojūgalį, tą vietą, kurios neuždengė antklodė. Pro tą tarpą skverbėsi saulės spinduliai ir jos kojos buvo beprotiškai arti krašto, bet ji bijojo pajudėti, kad nesukeltų garso.

Staiga įvyko tai, ko ji labiausiai bijojo – batuotos kojos išniro priešais neuždengtą tarpą. Mergaitė užsidengė ranka burną, stengdamasi susilaikyti nerėkusi, jos skruostais ritosi stambios ašaros.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuojauta kuždėjo kažką negero, todėl Neptūnas nusprendė negrįžti pas Raveną visą naktį, kad tik kuo greičiau rastų knygą. Kurį laiką buvo netekęs vilties, kad Febas ją paliko kažkur kitur arba ji tiesiog pasimetė, bet galiausiai po kelių varginančių valandų jam pavyko. Knyga atrodė ilgaamžė, rankraštinė, storu odiniu viršeliu, ant kurio buvo nupieštas ratas, besisukantis pagal laikrodžio rodyklę – energijos atidavimo elementas. Tai Neptūnui priminė Šešėlių knygą, tikinčiųjų šventraštį, kuriame pilna burtų, užkalbėjimų ir visokių kitokių paslapčių.

Atvertęs ją, berniukas tvirtai įsitikino, kad knyga tikrai ta – antraštės apačioje buvo nurodytas Febo vardas, nerimą kėlė tik tai, kad galbūt bus sunku iššifruoti, kas joje parašyta. Bet tokius panašius raštus jis jau buvo matęs kitose bibliotekos knygose, turėtų rasti ir jų reikšmes.

Neptūnas giliai įkvėpė oro, jo pirštai nevalingai atvertė knygos vidurį, akys paklydinėjo tarp eilučių ir įvairių simbolių kraštuose. Kitame puslapyje jis matė penkiakampę žvaigždę viduryje, aplink ją buvo prirašyta kažkas neaiškaus, kai kuriose vietose žodžiai buvo pageltę ir apsitrynę, bet dar nepakankamai, kad nepavyktų perskaityti.

Berniukas atitoko ir jau norėjo ieškoti dar vienos knygos, bet staiga apačioje sugirgždėjo grindys ir kažkur trinktelėjo durys. Jis įsitempė ir sustojęs tarpduryje įsiklausė.

– Ravena, ten tu? – abejodamas paklausė. – Ravena?

Niekas, žinoma, neatsiliepė, bet berniukas nė kiek neabejojo, kad kažkas jį stebi. Tyliai uždaręs duris apsidairė, tačiau koridorius atrodė tuščias. Vis dėlto nusileido į pirmą aukštą. Keistas pojūtis, jog jis čia ne vienas, dar labiau paaštrėjo. Apėmė nerimas. Neptūnas turėjo ginklą, jei reikėtų apsiginti, tik, deja, nežinojo, kur jis šiuo metu, tad ištiesęs į priekį rankas sliūkino tolyn. Po kelių sekundžių tarp kolonų praslinko tamsus šešėlis.

– Tu?! – atpažinęs figūrą piktai atrėžė berniukas. – Kas gi daugiau galėtų čia slampinėti?

– Malonu ir vėl susitikti, – atsiremdamas į koloną pašaipiai prakalbo Markas. Vienoje rankoje jis laikė aštrų it pjūklas durklą, akivaizdžiai ruošdamasis įveikti nepageidaujamą kliūtį.

– Iš kur gavai mano rūmų raktą?

Vyriškis iš lėto priėjo prie Neptūno ir nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Jo tamsiai rudos akys prisipildė begalinio pykčio.

– Kodėl turėčiau tau atsakyti?

– Ką čia veiki?

– Jeigu sunku atspėti, atvykau keršyti už tai, ką ta mergaitė padarė Rodžeriui, – stengdamasis valdytis kalbėjo jis. – Nenuspėjome, kas gali atsitikti, nė neįtarėme, kad ji gali turėti tiek galios. Pripažįstu, kai jas pamačiau, buvau truputį išsigandęs, net neįstengiau pajudėti iš vietos ir padėti Rodžeriui, bet tai daugiau nebepasikartos. Aš ištaisysiu savo klaidą ir padarysiu tai, ką tada turėjau padaryti.

– Nemanyk, kad taip paprastai pro mane praeisi.

Markas pastebėjo jo rankose nušvintančią melsvą šviesą ir tyliai nusijuokė.

– Žinai, kad manęs neįveiksi, kam taip stengiesi? Turėtum bėgti, galiu nubausti tave kur kas blogiau nei Rodžeris. Jis nė pats nežino, ką aš sugebu.

Neptūnas įniršęs keliais žingsniais atsitraukė, bet pajuto už nugaros sieną. Eiti nebebuvo kur. Supratęs, kad valdo padėtį, vyriškis pažvelgė jam į akis, bandydamas įvaryti jam dar didesnę baimę.

– Žinau, kad kažkur slepi Raveną. Jeigu nebūtum mūsų susekęs, dabar ji būtų negyva. Jai tik pasisekė, kad praeitą kartą parodė savo galias, bet ateis diena, kai laimėsiu aš, kai šalia nebus tavęs ir Ravena neturės priežasties kovoti.

– Tu niekada nesužinosi kur ji, – sušnypštė jis. – O juo labiau Rodžeris. Daugiau niekada nepaliksiu savo draugės bėdoje vienos.

– Gerai, kaip nori, – šyptelėjo vyras, ašmenys rankoje pavojingai žybtelėjo ir po vieno staigaus judesio atsidūrė Neptūnui tiesiai prie gerklės. Berniukas suakmenėjo iš siaubo ir netekęs žado žvelgė į durklą, nuo kurio prisilietimo net pašiurpo oda. Tie ašmenys tikriausiai praliejo ne vieno žmogaus kraują, bet jis nė nenorėjo apie tai galvoti.

– Ir ką pasakysi dabar? – primerkė akis Markas. – Vis dar nebijai mirti?

– Žinau, kad Rodžeris turi Zeurato veidrodį, – neatlyžo jis. – Kam jis reikalingas? Ką jis ketina daryti su tuo veidrodžiu?

Vyras prikišo durklą tik dar arčiau jo kaklo. Neptūno akyse žybtelėjo neapykanta. Kad ir kaip atrodė neįtikėtina, vienintelis dalykas, kurį jis galėjo padaryti – susisiekti su Ravena telepatiškai ir pasakyti, kad nesijaudintų dėl jo ir jokiu būdu negrįžtų į Krištolo rūmus. Jis jau buvo bebandantis susikaupti, tačiau to padaryti nespėjo – durklo ašmenys įsirėžė į odą. Dar ne taip stipriai, kad pralietų kraują, bet pakankamai, kad įvarytų dar didesnę baimę.

– Nežinau, ką jis planuoja, bet tą veidrodį nukalė Zeurato Ordinas, ar ne?

– Taip, ir kas jam iš to?

– Ogi tas, kad veidrodyje slypi milžiniška galia. Rodžeris visuomet siekė galios, jeigu ją panaudotų, tikriausiai įveiktų patį Traigoną. Bet tos galios paprastai panaudoti nepavyks, kad tai padarytų, jam reikia Ravenos.

– Deja, ji nemoka naudotis tuo veidrodžiu, – šyptelėjo Neptūnas.

– Bet tai nereiškia, kad neišmoks, ar ne?

– Tuomet kodėl Rodžeris taip trokšta ją nužudyti?

– Jis tik norėjo ją pagąsdinti, kad išgautų visą informaciją apie Feliciją.

Berniukas net sugriežė dantimis. Kaip jis taip gali? Pasinaudoti Ravena tam, kad gautų viską, ko nori, ir turėtų milžinišką galią? Be to, iš kur taip gerai žinojo, kad ta galia gali įveikti patį Traigoną?

– Jei nenori mirti, atiduok mergaitę, – iškošė pro dantis Markas.

Kad ir kaip buvo baisu, Neptūnas negalėjo pasiduoti baimei ir privalėjo kažko imtis, kad Markas jo nenužudytų, tad iš visų jėgų sugriebė durklą laikančią ranką, pasuko ją į šoną ir liuoktelėjo tolyn nuo sienos. Markas neatsilikdamas vikriai šoko prie jo. Berniukas pajuto visą jo kūno masę ir net riktelėjo, kai dvi tvirtos rankos sugriebė ir šveitė jį į priekį per visą koridorių, bet atsitrenkęs į koloną iškart ėmė ristis į šalį nuo priešininko, prišokusio jį pribaigti. Markas tuo metu užsimojo. Į Neptūną nuskriejo purpurinis psi energijos pliūpsnis, ir jeigu nebūtų beveik per centimetrą nepataikęs, jam nuo pečių būtų nuskriejusi galva.

Gaudydamas orą Neptūnas sunkiai pakilo. Akimirką buvo pritemę akyse, iš burnos kampelio tryško kraujas, bet šiaip jis atrodė nenukentėjęs. Jo akys sekė artėjantį Marką, vėl kaupiantį rankose psi. Palaukęs dar kelias sekundes, berniukas pašoko į viršų ir atsispyrė nuo sienos, jo kojos apsisuko ratu ir trinktelėjo priešininkui į pilvą. Ir nors Neptūnas pajuto visu kūnu nuvilnijančius smūgio virpesius, Markas net nesusverdėjo, vos tik jam spėjus pasitraukti, vyro rankos nėrė žemyn ir sugriebė berniuką už kaklo. Šis pajuto, kaip atitrūksta nuo grindų, o po kelių akimirkų ir vėl buvo nutrenktas ant žemės.

– Matai? Ar dabar pasakysi, kur paslėpei Raveną?

Marko šešėlis uždengė piktą Neptūno veidą. Nelaukdamas, kol jis prieis, berniukas pakėlė galvą, jam besisukant į priešininką, abi jo kojos nuslydo grindimis ir kliudžiusios jo blauzdas išvertė jį iš pusiausvyros. Bekrisdamas Markas pametė durklą, kuris kaipmat atsidūrė Neptūno rankose. Įniršęs vyras pastvėrė jo riešą ir iš visų jėgų pasuko. Berniukas net suriko iš skausmo, kai aštri geležtė staiga nukrypo į jį ir giliai sulindo į petį.

Giliai alsuodamas Markas paleido savo auką. Durklas liko įsmeigtas, o netrukus visa Neptūno nugara permirko krauju. Jis susvirduliavo, stengdamasis neprarasti sąmonės. Jokiu būdu negalėjo pasiduoti, nors žinojo, kad Ravena saugi trobelėje.

– Kodėl turėčiau išduoti savo draugę? Tai reikštų beveik tą patį, ką susidėti su Traigonu, – piktai atkirto jis, ignoruodamas visą kūną užplūstantį skausmą.

– Anksčiau ar vėliau vis tiek viską pasakysi.

– Tu tuo tikras? Priversk mane, jei gali.

Markas šyptelėjo ir apėjęs iš šono vėl šoko, bet berniukas išsilenkė smūgio, jo rankose nušvito melsva šviesa, kuri po akimirkos kirto taikiniui per pilvą. Apstulbęs Markas žengtelėjo atbulas ir griebėsi už žaizdos, akis aptraukė migla ir jis suklupo ant kelių.

Supratęs, kad įveikė priešininką, Neptūnas pagaliau atsikvėpė, bet po akimirkos nepakeliamas skausmas aptemdė jam sąmonę.


	4. Chapter 4

Ravena susirietusi vis dar gulėjo po lova, bet staiga pajuto kažką virpant giliai sąmonėje, tarsi kažkas bandytų su ja susisiekti. Galvoje nuskambėjo baimės kupinas šauksmas.

– Neptūnas! – sukuždėjo ji išsigandusi, bet staiga grįžo į realybę – juk dabar slapstosi nuo užpuoliko, įsibrovusio į tvirtovę. Vis dar matė jo batus pro lovos tarpą ir melste meldė, kad tik jos nepastebėtų.

Bet netrukus žmogus atsitraukė ir mergaitė išgirdo užtrenkiamas duris. Dar kurį laiką gulėjo po lova, norėdama įsitikinti, kad vyriškio nėra, o po to atsargiai, vis dar saugodamasi, kad nesukeltų nė garselio, išlindo. Ši vieta buvo visiškai nesaugi, tikriausiai tą vyrą pasiuntė Traigonas arba Rodžeris. Kitokio varianto nebuvo, jai teko kuo greičiau sprukti, kol jos iš tikrųjų nesučiupo.

Tyliai pravėrusi laukujes duris, Ravena jau ketino bėgti, bet tiesiai priešais ją išniro tamsus siluetas.

– Štai kur tu! – piktai sušnypštė jis. – Dabar tikrai nuo manęs nepaspruksi!

Ravena pamatė priešais save aštrų durklą ir išsigandusi ėmė slinkti prie tvoros vartelių, vis žvilgčiodama į užpuoliką ir niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl jis žvelgia į ją su tokia panieka. Svarbiausia tai, kad tas vyras jai atrodė kažkur matytas, buvo įsitikinusi, kad teko susidurti su juo anksčiau, bet niekaip negalėjo prisiminti kur.

Bet galvojimui laiko nebuvo, teko kuo greičiau gelbėtis, kad tik jos nesužeistų. Ašmenų ji nebijojo taip, kaip to vyro, pačiai teko tokiais naudotis, ir nors pirmą kartą buvo be galo sunku, Felicija padėjo susitaikyti, kad kartais nėra nieko blogo sužeisti kažką kitą, jei nori išsigelbėti pats. Juk tada ji tik gelbėjo savo draugę, nieko blogo nepadarė.

Deja, savo durklų ji nebeturėjo, tikriausiai Rodžeris juos atėmė tą dieną, kai ją pagrobė. Dabar Ravena turėjo bėgti ir nežiūrėti atgal, tad pasiryžusi šoko per tvorą ir nukūrė per pievą. Šūksmingas balsas nuaidėjo už nugaros ir pasigirdo bėgimas žvyrkeliu. Mergaitė skuodė visu greičiu. Artėjo Krištolo rūmų link. Nors ne, negalėjo taip lengvai atskleisti priešui savo buveinės, tad netrukus pasuko į kairę. Puikiai žinojo, kur turi bėgti, Neptūnas parodė jai slaptą vietą, kurioje galės pasislėpti, jei kas nors nutiks, tereikėjo nukreipti užpuoliko dėmesį arba neleisti jam pasivyti. Bet Ravena nebuvo tokia greita, vyriškis nė kiek neatsiliko, beveik lipo jai ant kulnų. Mergaitė tikėjosi, kad jis nebus toks vikrus, kaip ji, kai teks bėgti per Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės akmenis, juk jai jau buvo tekę eiti tuo keliu daugybę kartų. Gąsdino tik tai, kad vyriškis galbūt panaudos savo galias, nors jei būtų norėjęs, seniai būtų tai padaręs. Bet tuomet ką jis galvoja? Ar neturi gebėjimų? Ir kodėl puola ją žinodamas, kad ji nepaprasta?

Ravena pagaliau perbėgo per pievą ir lengvai kaip plunksnelė ėmė šokinėti per akmenis, juodi plaukai ir balta vasarinė suknelė šmėžavo saulės šviesoje, ji nė neatsigręžė pažiūrėti tol, kol nepasiekė kranto. Užpuolikas dar nebuvo perėjęs nė pusės upės, tad tuo pasinaudojusi mergaitė nuskuodė nedidelio kalnelio, ant kurio stovėjo storas išsišakojęs medis, link. Vienoje jo pusėje, už tankiai suaugusių išsiraizgiusių šakų, slėpėsi nedidelė ola. Ravena greitai šmurkštelėjo vidun, o paskui ją ir užpuolikas, bet jis trenkė galvą į olos kraštą ir piktai keikdamasis turėjo atsitraukti.

Anga, kurioje atsidūrė Ravena, buvo gana erdvi, kad ji galėtų lengvai pralįsti, bet staiga vyras sugriebė jai už kojos. Mergaitė pradėjo klykti bei spardytis, ir kadangi jis buvo iki pusės sulindęs į olą, spyrė jam tiesiai į veidą ir vos pajutusi laisvę, ėmė keturiomis ropoti gilyn. Ola gerokai išplatėjo bei ėmė leistis žemyn. Ravena galvojo, kad vyras ten jos nepasieks, todėl lindo vis giliau.

Po kurio laiko nustojo ropojusi ir pažvelgė į olos pradžią. Ten šmėžavo to vyro figūra ir ji pasislinko dar giliau, bet nugaros pusėje, rankomis neužčiuopusi jokio pagrindo, išsigando ir šlumštelėjo kažkur ant didelės sudžiūvusių lapų krūvos. Atsistojusi ir nusivaliusi dulkes apsidairė, bet nieko nepamatė – šioje keistoje vietoje buvo beprotiškai tamsu. Ji suprato tik viena, kad jie kažkur po žeme, o išgirdusi piktą vyro balsą vėl pažvelgė į olą. Jis jau buvo netoliese ir Ravena ėmė panikuoti, bet supratusi, kad tai nepadės, vėl apsidairė. Ant grindų netoliese mėtėsi stora lazda, tad ją pasigriebusi, pasiruošė smogti bet kurią akimirką.

Vos vyras iš olos iškišo galvą, mergaitė užsimojo ir stipriai vožė. Numetusi lazdą, apgraibomis nubėgo tuneliu į priekį, o vyras, sustūgęs labiau iš pykčio, nei iš skausmo, pasileido bėgti paskui, rankoje vis dar laikydamas durklą. Ravena bėgo, kartkartėmis apsigręždama pažiūrėti, o tunelis, atrodė niekada nesibaigs. Buvo labai tamsu ir mergaitė bijojo, kad gali už ko nors užkliūti ir pargriuvusi susižeisti, bet tokioms mintims laiko nebuvo, nes ant kulnų mynė užpuolikas, kuris net nesivargino būti atsargus.

Netrukus mergaitė pasiekė žemyn vedančius laiptus. Buvo jau truputį šviesiau, nes kažkur iš laiptų aikštelės gilumos sklido blausi šviesa. Nusileidusi žemyn ji atsigręžė ir pamačiusi, kad vyras jau netoliese, nuskubėjo koridoriumi. Jis buvo labai šviesus ir priekyje ji pamatė duris, bet jos buvo užrakintos, tad pasuko kitu koridoriumi. Jame driekėsi ilgas raudonas kilimas, kuris prislopino jos žingsnius. Ant sienų kabojo keletas paveikslų, bet ji neturėjo laiko į juos žiūrėti.

Priekyje dar vienas posūkis ir dar vienos durys. Ravena pribėgo prie jų ir atidariusi smuko vidun. Buvo tokia išsigandusi, kad vos įstengė kvėpuoti. Eiti nebebuvo kur. Dabar ji pričiupta, tikriausiai tas vyras nugabens ją pas Traigoną, o gal tą patį padarė ir su Neptūnu, dėl to jis visą naktį pas ją neatėjo. Ji jau girdėjo artėjančius žingsnius, matė nusvyrančią durų rankeną. Šiuo metu galėjo padėti tik galios, kurias nešiojo savyje. Taip, galios, juk vieną kartą jau buvo pavykę jas panaudoti, galbūt pavyktų ir dabar.

Ravena plačiai išskėtė kojas ir ištiesė į priekį rankas, stengdamasi apsimesti, kad nė kiek nebijo. Durys pagaliau atsivėrė ir vyriškis visu ūgiu stovėjo tiesiai priešais ją. Tuo metu Ravena prisiminė, kur anksčiau buvo jį mačiusi, juk tai Oberonas, Rodžerio tėvas! Širdyje truputį palengvėjo, kiek prisiminė, jis neturi galių, išsigelbėti galimybė yra, tereikėjo prasmukti pro duris.

– Pakliuvai į savo pačios spąstus, ar ne? – pasišaipė jis, iš lėto slinkdamas prie mergaitės ir tiesdamas į jos pusę durklą. – Nepabėgsi.

Ravena pasiruošė, ir kai jis žengė dar porą žingsnių arčiau, nėrė jam pro šoną. Tačiau Oberonas buvo vikresnis ir pačiupo jai už rankos. Mergaitė prarado pusiausvyrą ir griuvo ant žemės. Užpuolikas jau lenkėsi prie jos, gindamasi ji užsidengė ranka veidą, bet staiga iš jos pasklidusi juodai violetinė magiška energija apgaubė visą jos kūną kaip skydas.

Oberonas nustebęs atsitraukė, bet netrukus jo veide nušvito šypsena ir mostelėjęs apsiaustu jis išnyko kaip dūmas. Ravena kurį laiką klūpojo ant grindų, mėgindama suprasti, kas čia įvyko, jos krūtinė sunkiai kilnojosi, juk išgyveno vos per plauką. Tik kodėl Oberonas paliko ją iškart po to, kai ji parodė savo galias? Nejaugi išsigando?

Mergaitė sunkiai pakilo ir stengdamasi nurimti paliko slaptąją vietą, kuri jau nebebuvo tokia slapta. Vis dėlto paslėpusi duris šaknimis ji nuskubėjo Krištolo rūmų link, paskubomis nuspaudė žvaigždės formos akmenėlį ir puolė pro vartus.

– Neptūnai! – pašaukė neramiu balsu. – Tu čia?

Perėjusi nedidelį siaurą koridorių ir pagaliau atsidūrusi erdvioje salėje, Ravena apsidairė ir net pakraupo iš siaubo. Draugas gulėjo paslikas ant grindų, jo melsvi marškinėliai buvo permirkę krauju. Akimirką ji pamanė, kad jis miręs, bet pribėgusi arčiau pamatė virpčiojančius jo akių vokus ir skausmo perkreiptą veidą.

– Neptūnai, kas atsitiko? – atsiklaupdama prie jo paklausė mergaitė. – Kas tave taip sužeidė?

Berniukas iš lėto pramerkė akis ir pažvelgęs į ją vos matomai šyptelėjo, nenorėdamas jos per daug jaudinti.

– Markas, – sunkiai išspaudė, palengva kildamas nuo grindų.

– Bet kodėl? – Ravena stengėsi sulaikyti draugą, kad jis nepargriūtų. – Kaip?

– Tikriausiai Rodžeris davė jam Krištolo rūmų raktą. Jau seniai įtariau, kad jį turi.

– Štai kodėl tos slaptos durys kartais būna atrakintos, – užbaigė Ravena, bet staiga atitokusi užspaudė rankomis kraujuojančią žaizdą. – Geriau dabar nekalbėk, tau reikia pagalbos. Eikime į kambarį, padėsiu susitvarkyti.

Neptūnas linktelėjo. Atsargiai, nenorėdama jo užgauti, mergaitė permetė jo ranką sau per petį ir iš lėto ėmė jį kelti. Berniuko keliai sunkiai išsitiesė, bet šiaip ne taip, padedamas draugės, jis pradėjo eiti tolyn. Stengdamasi jo labai nevarginti, Ravena nuvedė jį į artimiausią rūmų kambarį ir pasodino ant lovos.

– Palauk manęs čia, tuoj atnešiu vandens.

– Ten kažkur turi būti tvarsčiai ir vaistai, – parodė jis į duris, vedančias į vonios kambarį.

– Gerai, – linktelėjo ji. – Aš greitai, pakentėk.

Ir nubėgo atnešti tai, ko jis prašė. Neptūnas ramiai žvelgė į nedidelę baltą figūrėlę, pranykstančią už durų. Po kelių minučių ji grįžo ir negrabiai pastatė ant stalelio dubenį su vandeniu.

– Nusirenk marškinius, išvalysiu tau žaizdą.

– Nereikia, Ravena, pats susitvarkysiu, tikrai, – bandė įtikinti draugas.

– Išvalysi žaizdą nugaroje? – suraukė antakius ji. – Duok man, bus daug greičiau.

– Na gerai, – pasidavė jis ir prasegęs marškinius pasisuko šonu, kad Ravenai būtų lengviau prieiti.

Toji labai atsargiai prisėdo ant lovos krašto, panardino medžiagos skiautelę į dubenį, o po to uždėjo ją ant žaizdos. Neptūnas vos matomai suvirpėjo.

– Nekreipk dėmesio į mane ir tęsk, – pro sukąstus dantis ištarė jis.

Mergaitė žinojo, kad jam siaubingai skauda ir kad jis stengiasi susilaikyti nerėkęs, bet privalėjo pabaigti tai, ką pradėjo. Stengdamasi kuo švelniau, ji valė nuo nugaros sukrešėjusį kraują. Žaizda jau nebekraujavo, bet ji aiškiai galėjo pasakyti, kad dūris gilus, ir jai pagailo draugo. Kaipgi Markas galėjo taip žiauriai pasielgti?

Pabaigusi valyti žaizdą, Ravena ėmė tepti ją gydomuoju tepalu. Neptūnas juto jos švelnių rankų judesius ir netrukus jo įsitempęs kūnas atsipalaidavo.

– Ačiū, tu labai paslaugi, – padėkojo jis.

Ravena nusuko žvilgsnį į kitą pusę ir nuraudo.

– O kodėl Markas taip pasielgė? – galiausiai paklausė ji. – Ką jis sakė?

– Na... – Neptūnas kiek delsė, jo veidas atrodė be galo susirūpinęs. – Markas norėjo sužinoti, kur tu, bet aš jam, žinoma, nepasakiau.

– Suprantu. Rodžeris manęs nekenčia už tai, ką jam padariau, todėl ir pasiuntė savo brolį... – mergaitė nudelbė žvilgsnį į grindis. – Tai aš kalta, kad tu dabar sužeistas.

– Nekalbėk taip, Ravena, tu tikrai dėl to nekalta, Rodžeris pats kaltas, kad tave pagrobė, o aš kaip draugas privalėjau padėti.

– Žinau, bet vis tiek... – nusiminė mergaitė. – Be to, aš tau kai ko nepasakiau.

– Ko? – sukruto Neptūnas.

Ravena minutėlę tylėjo. Bintas sustingo jos rankose.

– Prieš man ateinant čia, mane užpuolė, – pradėjo ji ir pagaliau ėmė vynioti bintą aplink draugo petį. – Man pavyko išsisukti, bet buvau priversta išduoti tavo slaptą vietą urve. Atleisk, aš bandžiau pabėgti, bet jis tiesiog nepaliko manęs ramybėje.

– Urvas nesvarbu, svarbiausia, kad tu gyva.

– Taip, bet aš žinau, kas tas užpuolikas, žinau jo vardą. Dar tada, kai buvau mažesnė ir nieko nežinojau apie Ypatingųjų pasaulį, jis užeidavo pas mus į namus.

– Tikrai? Kas jis toks?

– Oberonas, Rodžerio tėvas. Manai, kad tai sutapimas?

– Tikriausiai ne. Rodžeris bando tave sumedžioti, bet netrukus leisimės į kelią ir jam bus kur kas sunkiau susekti mūsų pėdas.

– Tikrai nori keliauti taip anksti? Ar nebūtų geriau pirmiau atgauti jėgas?

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, ir taip per ilgai užtrukome, negalime daugiau delsti.

– O kas, jeigu paimčiau iš Rodžerio raktus, kad jis negalėtų čia patekti? – netikėtai pasiūlė Ravena. – Juk gyvenome vienuose namuose, žinau, kur jis laiko visus savo daiktus. O ir nusigauti iki ten nebūtų sunku, galėčiau praeiti pro slaptą tunelį nepastebėta.

– Geriau nerizikuok, neturėdamas rakto Rodžeris praeitų pro vartus kitokiais būdais. Beje, ar nesakiau, kad jis susidėjo su tavo tėvu?

– Su... Traigonu? – nejučia sukuždėjo jo vardą Ravena, baigdama vynioti paskutinį binto sluoksnį.

– Taip. Tai tik įrodo, kad privalai saugotis jo kur kas labiau, nes Traigonas suteikė jam naujų galių, – pasisukdamas į ją paaiškino berniukas.

– Aš jau žinau, koks jis gali būti pavojingas, – atsiduso mergaitė, vogčiomis žiūrėdama į draugą, bet pastebėjusi tyrinėjantį jo žvilgsnį greitai nusuko akis ir sumirksėjusi pažvelgė kažkur į sieną.

Neptūnas nieko nesakęs pakilo, pravėrė spintos duris ir minutėlę pasirausęs joje ištraukė naujus marškinius. Kol rengėsi, Ravena tylėdama tvarkė stalą.

– Ką gi, mums jau metas. Bet prieš tai šį tą tau duosiu, – po valandėlės prakalbo jis ir dar kartą įniko į spintą, joje kažko ieškodamas. – Štai, turėtų tikti, apsivilk.

Neptūnas mestelėjo į Ravenos pusę kažkokį nedidelį drabužį. Mergaitė ištiesė jį sau prieš veidą ir net aiktelėjo iš nuostabos.

– Nereikėjo, Neptūnai, – akimis dėkojo ji. – Tas švarkelis tikrai labai gražus, iš kur jį gavai?

– Nupirkau. Tik smulkmena, – nuraudo jis. – Na, pasiskubinkime, turime suspėti iki stotelės. Dėl maisto gali nesijaudinti, kol buvai tame namelyje, sukroviau visas mūsų kuprines.

– Gerai, tada eikime, – sutiko ji.

Pasiruošę ir įsitikinę, kad viską pasiėmė, vaikai pagaliau išėjo į kiemą. Oras buvo kiek atvėsęs, bet aplinkui vis dar kvepėjo vasarinėmis gėlėmis. Neptūnas atsargiai padėjo kuprinę ant takelio ir susiėmęs už peties užrakino duris. Akmeniniai vartai užsidarė, paslėpdami Krištolo rūmų vidų, bet jis susimąstęs minutėlę žiūrėjo į tą pusę. Nuojauta kuždėjo kažką negero.

– Ar tau viskas gerai? – susirūpinusi paklausė Ravena.

– Nekreipk į mane dėmesio, – ramino ją draugas. – Keliaukime, turime nedaug laiko.

Ir jie nuėjo žvyrkelio, vedančio į autobusų stotį, link.

– Žinai, – po kurio laiko nedrąsiai pratarė Ravena, – man pasirodė labai keista...

– Kas? – susidomėjęs stabtelėjo berniukas.

– Kai tave sužeidė, aš kažką pajutau ir išgirdau, lyg mane kviestum.

– Nes aš kviečiau tave telepatiškai, – patyliukais nusijuokė jis.

– Telepatiškai? Ką tai reiškia?

– Tai gebėjimas mintimis susikalbėti su kitu žmogumi.

– Ar aš irgi taip moku?

– Nežinau, galbūt. Kas žino, ką dar sugebi, juk esi pusiau demonė.

Bekalbėdami vaikai pasiekė stotelę ir atsisėdo ant suoliuko pailsėti. Netrukus atvažiavo autobusas. Neptūnas sunkiai pakilo.

– Eikime, – paragino, dešine ranka prilaikydamas sužeistą petį.

– Ar tau tikrai viskas gerai? – vis nerimo mergaitė.

– Nesijaudink, praeis, – skausmingai šyptelėjo jis, traukdamas iš kišenės pinigus, kad galėtų susimokėti už kelionę.

Bet Ravenai nepalengvėjo, jis atrodė prastokai, veidas buvo išblyškęs kaip popierius. Be to, ji nežinojo, kaip jam pasakyti, ką šiandien padarė prie Oberono. Galvodama apie tai įsitaisė autobuso gale ir nusiėmusi nuo kaklo grandinėlę įdėmiai ją apžiūrėjo.

– Kas čia? – palinko į priekį berniukas.

– Dovana nuo Felicijos, – paaiškino Ravena, glausdama grandinėlę sau prie krūtinės. – Gavau ją dar prieš išsiskiriant mūsų keliams.

– Tikriausiai ta Felicija tau labai svarbi.

– Taip... Ji buvo mano geriausia draugė... – nejučia nutęsė ji. – Geriausia po tavęs, žinoma, bet vis tiek jaučiu kaltę, kad per mane ji pakliuvo į pavojų. Jei nebūtume susitikusios, tikriausiai ji vis dar būtų gyva.

– Nekaltink savęs dėl visko, kas atsitinka, Ravena. Tu nekalta, kad viskas pakrypo būtent taip.

– Žinau, man tik liūdna, kad buvau šalia, bet nieko nesugebėjau padaryti. Lygiai taip pat, kaip tą dieną, kai tas vyras tave pagrobė.

– Aš juk sakiau, kad viskas gerai, negalvok apie tai.

Ravena linktelėjo ir nežinodama, ką pasakyti, pažvelgė pro langą. Visą laiką, kol jie važiavo, nė vienas nepratarė nė žodžio. Vėliau jiems teko perlipti į kitą autobusą, bet buvo dar beveik valanda iki jo atvykimo, tad vaikai nusprendė prasiblaškyti ir pasivaikščioti.

– Palauk, gal galime užeiti čia? – staiga paklausė Ravena, rodydama į nedidelę sendaikčių parduotuvėlę.

– O ką tu ten veiksi? – nustebo Neptūnas.

– Prašau, užeikime, nieko blogo nenutiks, ar ne?

– Gerai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

Mergaitė apsidžiaugusi pribėgo prie durų, draugas priėjo daug lėčiau, ir vos tik ji pravėrė duris, į juos padvelkė šviežiai rinktų žolelių kvapas. Parduotuvėlė buvo jauki, apšviesta gelsvos žvakių šviesos, sienos iškabintos spalvotais kilimais ir įvairiais senoviniais paveikslais. Tačiau Raveną domino ne tai, ji iškart puolė prie prekystalių, apžiūrinėdama ant jų sudėliotus daiktus. Neptūnas spėliojo, ko jai čia prireikė, juk akivaizdžiai matė, kad neatėjo čia be priežasties.

– Prašom, vaikučiai, ko norėtumėte? – mandagiai kreipėsi į juos pardavėja, pasidėjusi prie savęs garuojantį arbatos puodelį.

– Nieko, mes tik apžiūrinėjame, – nusišypsojo Neptūnas, stebėdamas, kaip draugė akimis ryja kiekvieną parduotuvės brangenybę. Jų čia buvo visokių: nuo senovinių knygų storais odiniais viršeliais, iki blizgančių amuletų, molinių vazų, įvairių gydančių žolelių ir eliksyrų.

– Ši vieta man primena Krištolo rūmus, – tarė Ravena.

– Taip, – pritardamas linktelėjo berniukas ir žengė prie pardavėjos. – Nors ne, palaukite, vis dėlto šį tą nusipirksiu. Gal turite kokių nors žolelių, malšinančių skausmą? Susižeidžiau petį, labai skauda.

– Palauk, berniuk, tuoj pažiūrėsiu, – moteriškė pasilenkė prie stalčių ir ėmė tikrinti vieną po kito, paskui atsitiesė, rankose laikydama nedidelį maišelį. – Taip, turiu štai šių žolelių. Išsivirk jas kaip arbatą ir gerk tris kartus per dieną, skausmai iškart dings.

– Ačiū, – skubiai padėkojo Neptūnas, dėdamas ant stalo maišelį auksinių. – Grąžą galite pasilikti.

– Palaukite! – staiga iš kito parduotuvės galo atsiliepė Ravena. – Aš irgi noriu šį tą nusipirkti!

Ji kažką paėmė nuo prekystalio ir atnešė prie pardavėjos. Pastebėjęs, kas tai, Neptūnas net išsižiojo iš nuostabos. Durklas? Kam gi Ravenai reikalingas durklas?

– O gal kartais turite dar tokių? – paklausė ji.

– Žinoma, turiu keletą egzempliorių, – linkčiojo pardavėja.

– Tuomet gal dar turite dėklų su dirželiais, kad galėčiau juos prisitvirtinti?

– Taip, turiu viską, ko tau reikia.

– Puiku. O kiek kainuoja?

– Nesijaudink dėl kainos, tavo draugas davė daugiau nei reikia.

Apsipirkę ir susidėję daiktus į kuprines, vaikai išėjo iš parduotuvės ir iš lėto patraukė atgal, stotelės link.

– Kokia maloni moteriškė, ar ne? – šypsojosi Neptūnas.

– Taip, – pritarė Ravena. – Bet ar tiki, kad tave išgydys kažkokios žolelės?

– Ne, bet tu irgi vis dar sužeista, tad pabandyti verta.

– Tuomet kodėl pakišai jai tiek daug auksinių?

– Juk aš turtingas, o kitiems kažkaip reikia užsidirbti, – jis patapšnojo sau per kišenę ir nusijuokė, bet greitai jo veidas surimtėjo. – Bet svarbiausia dabar ne tai, man labai įdomu, kam tu pirkai tuos durklus. Žinau, kad reikės apsiginti nuo Traigono ir panašiai, bet ar būtina tokiu būdu?

– Bijai, kad nemokėsiu jais naudotis?

– Ne, ne tai, tiesiog keista tave matyti su ginklais.

– Nuo šiol teks priprasti, – Ravena stipriai sugniaužė rankose laikomus durklus. – Išmokau jais naudotis, kai mes buvome atskirti vienas nuo kito, mane išmokė Felicija. Aš pati jos paprašiau, nes nenorėjau būti silpna, bet to neužteko, kad ją išgelbėčiau.

Neptūnas nusiminęs tylėjo, nenorėdamas jos liūdinti klausimais. Visuomet taip buvo – jei draugė liūdėdavo, liūdėdavo ir jis. Niekaip negalėjo paaiškinti, kodėl taip nutikdavo, galbūt dėl to, kad jie tapo labai artimi vienas kitam.

Pagaliau pasiekę stotį, jie prisėdo ant suoliuko. Buvo likę dar penkiolika minučių iki autobuso.

– Gali juos man parodyti? – paklausė Neptūnas.

– Žinoma, imk, – Ravena padavė jam durklus, ir kol jis apžiūrinėjo, nusprendė prisitvirtinti prie šlaunų dėklus. Kaip ir sakė Felicija, nebuvo patogu laikyti juos po suknelės skvernais, bet kitaip dabar ji negalėjo.

Cakt, cakt, ir paskutinės sagtelės pagaliau buvo užsegtos. Mergaitė pakėlė akis į berniuką, vis dar spoksantį į durklus. Jie buvo su auksinėmis rankenomis, kaip ir senieji, kuriuos gavo iš Felicijos, tik šie turėjo mažiau rašmenų, o viduryje rankenų blizgėjo po mėlyną apvalų deimančiuką. Ravena negalėjo pasakyti, ar jie tikri, bet jai nerūpėjo.

– Puikūs ašmenys, – tarė Neptūnas, grąžindamas jai ginklus. – Reikės pas tą moterį užsukti dažniau.

Netrukus autobusas atvažiavo. Ravena paslėpė durklus ir vaikai pakilo.


	5. Chapter 5

– Jau labai vėlu, nemanai, kad turėtume kur nors apsistoti? – žiovaudama ištarė Ravena ir neramiai pažvelgė į žvaigždėtą dangų.

Jie ką tik išlipo iš autobuso, bet dar nebuvo pasiekę kelionės tikslo ir tiesiog stovėjo stotelėje, bet Neptūnas, atrodo, nė kiek dėl to nesijaudino ir net neplanavo skubėti, jo veide švietė plačiausia šypsena.

– Manau, kad žinau vietą. Ji visai netoli nuo čia, tu kartą ten jau buvai, dar prieš Rodžeriui tave pagrobiant.

Ravenos akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos.

– Turi omenyje savo globėjus?

– Žinoma, jie malonūs žmonės. Iš pradžių maniau, kad neleis man toliau gyventi vienam, bet tikriausiai per mažai juos pažinojau, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis ir persimetęs per petį kuprinę patraukė keliu.

Ravena nusekė iš paskos. Gatvė buvo apšviesta žibintų, bet jai atrodė kažkaip nejauku, kad iš bet kurios pakampės gali užpulti koks girtuoklis ar valkata, norėdamas juos apiplėšti. Su Neptūnu, žinoma, buvo truputį saugiau nei vienai, tad stengėsi negalvoti apie blogus dalykus ir laikėsi greta jo. Ir nors buvo vasara, naktis neatrodė tokia jau šilta, žvarbokas vėjas žnaibė jai odą, ji susigūžusi sukryžiavo rankas sau ant krūtinės, bet tuo metu jai ant pečių nusileido šiltas apsiaustas.

– Neptūnai, nereikėjo, dabar sušalsi tu! – sunerimo mergaitė.

– Jau geriau aš, nei mano draugė, – nekaltai šyptelėjo jis. – Nesijaudink, netrukus būsime viduje ir sušilsime.

Ravena linktelėjo, glausdama prie savęs apsiaustą. Jis kvepėjo lygiai taip pat, kaip ir praeitą kartą, kai buvo jį apsigobusi. Tada irgi buvo naktis, pati gražiausia iš visų naktų, kokias ji kada nors matė – švytinti Sidabrinio Sfinkso upė ir aplinkui skraidantys jonvabaliai. Kaipgi ji gali pamiršti tokį grožį ir su juo susijusį muskuso kvapą?

– Štai čia! – parodė ranka Neptūnas, išvaikydamas visas jos mintis.

Ravena pažvelgė į namą priešais. Jis atrodė lygiai taip pat, kaip prisiminė – didžiulis, trijų aukštų, apsuptas baltos tvoros, prie kurios raizgėsi raudonų rožių krūmai. Neptūnas tyliai pravėrė vartelius ir parodė draugei įeiti. Jie perėjo akmenimis grįstą siaurą takelį ir sustojo verandoje. Berniukas pabeldė į duris, o Ravena dairėsi aplinkui. Visai šalia matė langą, pro kurį iššoko, kai bėgo nuo Febo ir Leidos, ir dabar jai pasidarė siaubingai gėda, nors žinojo, kad privalėjo tai padaryti, norėdama juos apsaugoti.

– Neptūnai, čia tu? – nuostabos kupinu balsu prakalbo tarpduryje pasirodžiusi Leida. – Ką čia veiki taip vėlai? Ir Ravena su tavimi?

– Taip... mums lyg ir reikia pastogės nakčiai, – nedrąsiai pratarė berniukas.

– Žinoma, galite užeiti, – plačiai atvėrė duris ji. – Lauke šaltoka, gal jūs išalkote?

– Turime savo maisto, bet būtų neblogai kas nors karšto.

– Užeikite, nesikuklinkite, – vis ragino ji.

Ravena įėjo tik po Neptūno. Moteris paėmė nuo jos apsiaustą ir padėjo nusiimti kuprinę.

– Nemaniau, kad ir vėl teks pamatyti tave po to, ką padarei.

Mergaitė nuraudo.

– Atsiprašau, nieko blogo nenorėjau, jūs buvote tikrai svetingi.

– Nesvarbu, puikiai tave suprantu. Užeikite į virtuvę, Febas turėtų greitai grįžti iš darbo.

– Jis dirba iki taip vėlai? – nustebo Neptūnas.

– Taip, kartais, bet jo tai nė kiek nevargina, visada buvo energingas.

– Nė kiek nepasikeitė, – nusijuokė berniukas, eidamas paskui ją.

Virtuvėje juos pasitiko Azalija. Kukliai su ja pasisveikinusi, Ravena įsitaisė prie stalo, o netrukus priešais ją garavo karštos arbatos puodelis.

– Taigi, kas jus čia atvedė? – pasidomėjo Leida. – Ar jau neturėtumėte būti prie Nebūties pasaulio vartų?

– Taip, bet dėl kai kurių priežasčių teko grįžti atgal į Krištolo rūmus, – paaiškino Neptūnas. – Labai ilga istorija, papasakosiu, kai grįš Febas.

Laukti ilgai nereikėjo, Febas namų slenkstį pasiekė po pusvalandžio. Pamatęs svečius jis buvo maloniai nustebintas ir netgi apkabino Neptūną. Matydama draugą tokį laimingą kartu su savo globėjais, Ravena juto kaltę, kad jis privalėjo juos palikti ir padėti jai. Be to, visas tas jų bendravimas priminė, kaip ji pasiilgo Linos ir Agnės, dabar padarytų bet ką, kad bent minutei jas pamatytų, bet pažadėjo sau, kad bus stipri, o jas aplankyti galės bet kada, kai išlaisvins savo mamą, dabar nieko svarbesnio už tai nebuvo.

Neptūnas papasakojo viską, kas įvyko tą dieną, kai buvo čia atvykęs. Leida supratingai linkčiojo, o Febas klausėsi galbūt net per įdėmiai, juk pats buvo visų tų įvykių dalis.

– O tiksliau, į Krištolo rūmus grįžome dėl štai ko, – aiškino Neptūnas, iš kuprinės traukdamas Šešėlių knygą. – Žinau, kad nieko neprisimeni, bet gal pavyktų kuo nors padėti? Vis dėlto, knyga parašyta lotyniškai, o aš moku ne viską, tad pasiėmiau ir žodyną, bet tu turėtum mokėti lotyniškai geriau, ar ne?

– Taip, moku, – pritarė Febas. – Parodyk man tą knygą.

– Būtų labai gerai, jei padėtum, sutaupytume šiek tiek laiko ir galbūt Traigonas nesuprastų, kad bandome jį apgauti.

– Žinoma, suprantu, – vyras paėmė iš berniuko knygą ir kurį laiką apžiūrėjo, tarsi bandydamas prisiminti, kaip ją parašė, pirštai švelniai nuslydo stora briauna ir atvertė viršelį. Ne, deja, jam nieko nepavyko prisiminti, bet puikiai atpažino rašyseną ir žinojo, kad ta knyga rašyta tikrai jo, tai įrodė ir vardas pirmo puslapio kampe.

– Ten kažkur mačiau pentagramą, – tarė Neptūnas. – Spėju, kad tai susiję su Nebūties pasaulio vartais.

– Palauk, tuoj pažiūrėsiu, – Febas nusigriebė nuo komodos akinius, kad geriau matytų išblukusį tekstą, ir pervertęs kelis puslapius pagaliau rado pentagramą. Prie kiekvieno jos smailaus kampo buvo nupiešta po skirtingų spalvų ir formų kristalą.

– Na? Ką nors supranti? – nekantravo Leida.

– Negaliu pasakyti tik iš paveiksliuko, kitame puslapyje viskas paaiškinta, – jis akimis perbėgo eilutes, bet dar kurį laiką tylėjo, mėgindamas įsitikinti, kad viską suprato teisingai. – Na, visų pirma reikia nusigauti į tuos požemius, žinoma.

– Bet ką daryti po to? – susirūpino Ravena. – Kur tiksliai rasti tuos vartus?

– Tuneliai labai ilgi, bet juos nesunku perprasti, kai žinai visą sistemą ar turi priešais save žemėlapį. Štai čia aš jį ir nupiešiau, – parodė dar kitą puslapį Febas. – Iš pradžių matysi tik vieną ilgą tunelį, bet giliau pasieksi tris išsišakojimus. Viename jų turėtų būti Magiškasis kambarys, kuriame rasi tą pentagramą. Tai ir yra portalas į Nebūties pasaulį.

– Tikrai? – nustebo mergaitė.

– Taip, bet tai dar ne viskas, tau reikia žinoti, kaip tą portalą atverti. Pentagramos kampai reiškia penkis brangakmenius: topazą, smaragdą, safyrą, ametistą ir oniksą. Tu turi juos rasti ir lygiai ta tvarka, kuria aš juos išvardinau, sudėti ant tų kampų. Bet svarbiausia pradėti nuo Šiaurės ir eiti prieš laikrodžio rodyklę, kitaip vartai neatsivers.

– Bet kam reikalingi tie brangakmeniai? – nesuprato Azalija.

– Tam, kad apsaugotų nuo blogio, pasklidusio po visą Nebūties pasaulį.

– O kaip juos rasti? – uždavė kitą klausimą Ravena.

– Tam reikia pereiti visus tris tunelius. Deja, juose rasi tik po vieną brangakmenį, kitus du gauti bus šiek tiek sunkiau, – Febas truputį patylėjo. – Arelos likimas buvo išpranašautas, ji žinojo, kada tiksliai bus įkalinta Nebūties pasaulyje, todėl paslėpė du iš brangakmenių, kad Traigonas nesugebėtų sunaikinti vartų. Smaragdą ji atidavė tavo seseriai Rebekai, kurią jis vėliau išsiuntė į Rubėjaus planetą, o ametistas liko paslėptas kažkur Tamsos Karalystėje, paties Traigono tvirtovėje.

– Kodėl būtent ten?! – įpykęs Neptūnas trenkė kumščiu į stalą. – Gal tai kokia klaida? Ar teisingai viską supratai?

– Taip, teisingai, – tikino Febas.

– Bet ką Arela sau manė, palikdama brangakmenį Tamsos tvirtovėje?! Juk tai visiškai nelogiška!

Azalija išsigandusi susigūžė. Ją stebino toks brolio elgesys, įprastai jis būdavo linksmas ir niekada ant nieko nerėkdavo.

– Palauk, Neptūnai, tuoj viską paaiškinsiu, – bandė raminti jį Febas. – Kai Arela sužinojo, kad susituokė su demonu ir tai, ką jis vėliau padarys, vis dar gyveno Tamsos tvirtovėje. Kadangi pats Traigonas jos ateities dar nežinojo, ji galėjo be kliūčių iš tų tunelių pasiimti brangakmenius. Paskui ji nusprendė su vaikais pabėgti į Azaratą, bet tada viskas pasisuko visai kita linkme – Traigonas sužinojo visus jos planus, bet kai ėmė veikti, jau buvo per vėlu, visi vaikai, išskyrus Rebeką, buvo saugiai paslėpti. Traigonas atėmė Rebeką ir nusiuntė į Rubėjaus planetą, bet prieš tai Arela spėjo jos drabužiuose paslėpti smaragdą. Rebeką užaugino kiti žmonės, bet Traigonas kartais leisdavo Arelai ją pamatyti, todėl ji papasakojo brangakmenio paskirtį. Taigi, Rebeka žino apie tunelius ir laukia, kada galės atiduoti smaragdą Ravenai.

– Tai nepaaiškina, kodėl tas kitas brangakmenis liko Tamsos Karalystėje, – toliau pyko Neptūnas. – Kodėl Arela neatidavė jo Rebekai, taip pat, kaip ir pirmojo?

– Todėl, kad atidavė jį Linai.

– Negali būti! – vienu metu pašoko Ravena ir Neptūnas.

– Lina nesugebėjo to brangakmenio apsaugoti ir jį paėmė Rodžeris, – toliau kalbėjo Febas. – Norėdamas pakenkti, jis paslėpė brangakmenį Tamsos tvirtovėje, bet Vyriausioji pranašė Lorena, ta pati, kuri išpranašavo Arelai ateitį, pamatė viziją ir sužinojo tikslią vietą, kur jo ieškoti, tad pasakė Arelai, o toji tai perdavė Rebekai. Dabar ji vienintelė gali mums pasakyti, kur tą brangakmenį rasti.

– Vadinasi, viskas gerai? – kiek aprimo berniukas. – Mums tik reikia kažkaip nusigauti į Rubėjaus planetą, surasti Rebeką ir gauti tuos du brangakmenius?

– Taip, bet tai nebus taip paprasta. Rubėjaus planeta, kaip ir Azaratas, yra apgaubtas apsauginiu skydu, tik tas skydas yra tam, kad Rebeka negalėtų pabėgti iš tos planetos. Jums pavyktų su ja pasikalbėti tik panaikinus tą skydą.

– Bet kaip mums tai padaryti? Ir kaip rasti tą planetą?

– Niekas nežino, tad šiuo metu galite pasikliauti tik pačia Rebeka. Ji jau nuo pat mažens mokėsi įvaldyti savo galias ir dabar, kai jau yra sustiprėjusi, įvairiais būdais bando tą skydą panaikinti.

– Ir visa tai parašyta knygoje? – stebėjosi Leida.

– Taip, viskas. Beje, dar šis tas. Yra dar vienas brangakmenis, kuris aktyvuosis, kai bus surinkti visi penki. Tas brangakmenis yra... Ravena.

– Aš? – apstulbo mergaitė. – Kaip taip gali būti?

– Paprastai. Tu esi ta, kuri atvers portalą į Nebūties pasaulį, tad visa tų brangakmenių magiška energija atiteks tau. Tada tu sustiprėsi ir galėsi pasinaudoti burtais, bet tau teks pasakyti burtažodžius, kurie irgi yra čia parašyti. Bet būk labai atsargi, jeigu pasakysi burtažodį ne taip, vartai užsiblokuos ir tu niekada neišgelbėsi Arelos.

– Suprantu, – sugniaužė kumščius ji.

– Saugokitės ir pačių tunelių, juose pilna įvairiausių spąstų ir jie gali nulydėti netgi į kitas dimensijas.

– Gerai, ačiū, kad perspėjai, – padėkojo Neptūnas.

– Manau, kad tai viskas, – Febas užvertė knygą ir padavė ją berniukui. – Pasilikite, ji vis dar bus reikalinga, galbūt rasite kokių kitų naudingų burtų.

Leida išvargusi pakilo nuo stalo.

– Varge, kaip vėlu, – pažvelgdama į laikrodį tarė ji. – Metas poilsiui, juk rytoj anksti kelsitės ir vėl leisitės į kelią, ar ne?

– Taip, – sutiko Neptūnas ir nusprendė pernakvoti svečių kambaryje. Nors namuose vietos buvo daug, Ravena įsirengė pas jį – vienai nakvoti svetimuose namuose buvo truputį nejauku. O išaušus rytui vaikai susiruošė į kelią. Leida pripildė jų kuprines maisto atsargomis.

– Ačiū, – padėkojo Neptūnas, užverdamas tvoros vartelius. – Kada nors vėl susitiksime.

Berniukas pamojavo atsisveikindamas ir galiausiai pasisuko į draugę. Autobusų stotyje jie susiplanavo tikslesnį maršrutą ir pagaliau išvažiavo. Buvo likusi tik viena stotelė, ir Ravena vis labiau nerimo žinodama, kad galbūt visai greitai pamatys savo mamą.


	6. Nauji planai

– Jūs privalote ilsėtis, pone, žaizdos dar nesugijo, – tarė sargybinis, stovintis prie Rodžerio lovos.

– Man nerūpi, – atkirto jis. – Ar čia yra bent vienas normalus gydytojas? Ar nors vienas gali išgydyti mane burtais?

– Jie jau atvyksta, pone.

– Kiek man dar teks laukti? – sunkiai kildamas iš guolio pasiskundė jis.

– Atleiskite, pone, gal jums reikia pagalbos?

– Ne, gali eiti iš čia, susitvarkysiu ir be tavęs.

Sargybinis nusilenkė ir skubiai išėjo. Rodžeris kurį laiką sėdėjo ant lovos krašto. Jis buvo įveiktas Ravenos. Kaipgi galėjo būti toks neapdairus ir galvoti, kad ją įveiks, nes ji dar tik vaikas, nors puikiai žinojo, kad ji – demonė? Tvenkėsi pyktis, bet jis nusprendė, kad kitą kartą pasiruoš geriau, tik reikia sulaukti tinkamos progos ir atgauti jėgas po visko, ką ta mergaitė jam padarė. Mintimis vyras vis grįždavo į tą dieną. Niekaip negalėjo pamiršti to šlykštaus jausmo, kai jo kūnas buvo valdomas kažkokios nepaaiškinamos grėsmingos jėgos, kuriai jis neįstengė pasipriešinti. O dabar sėdėjo su lūžusia ranka ir peikė savo lemtį. Tačiau vis dėlto iš to išėjo vienas geras dalykas – Rodžeris vis dar turėjo Zeurato veidrodį. Kol kas dar nežinojo, ką su juo daryti, bet buvo tikras, kad be jo Ravenos galios silpnesnės. Šypsena nušvito jo veide, kai ištraukė iš stalčiaus veidrodį ir atidžiai jį apžiūrėjo. Ir kas galėjo pamanyti, kad tokiame paprastame daikte slypi tiek galios?

– Atsiprašau, pone, pusryčių metas, – staiga nutraukė jo mintis tarpduryje pasirodęs sargybinis. – Po to planavote vizitą pas Traigoną.

– Žinau, – sumurmėjo Rodžeris, iš lėto kildamas nuo lovos. – Nueisiu pats.

Sargybinis pradingo už durų. Vyras nusigriebė apsiaustą ir prisisegęs jį viena ranka paliko kambarį. Koridorius atrodė neįprastai tuščias, kaip visuomet apšviestas deglais, nuo kurių sklindanti šviesa maloniai ramino. Eidamas tolyn jis svarstė, kaip reikės pasiaiškinti Linai, kodėl taip ilgai negrįžo namo. Tikriausiai ji labai jaudinasi, o jis nenorėjo grįžti tokios būklės, nes tada ji nerimautų tik dar labiau ir jam tektų aiškintis. Jis nemėgo aiškintis, ypač, kai reikalai buvo susiję su Ravena. Ir dar plius tai, kad turės sugalvoti pasiaiškinimą iki susitikimo su Traigonu, juk tas tikrai norės sužinoti, kas jį taip sužeidė.

Perėjęs koridorių, Rodžeris pasuko už kampo ir jau norėjo lipti laiptais, bet staiga susidūrė su Melburnu. Šis jau norėjo ignoruodamas nueiti savais keliais, bet pastebėjęs subintuotą partnerio ranką kilstelėjo antakius.

– Kas ir vėl primušė? Žmona? – pašaipiai paklausė.

– Dar kartą tai pasakyk ir išmušiu dantis! – iškošė jis.

– Apsiramink, juk juokavau. Man tik įdomu, kaip pasiteisinsi Traigonui, tikriausiai tai ir vėl bus vienas iš tavo melų.

Rodžeris tik piktai suurzgė ir jau sukosi eiti, bet Melburnas jį sulaikė.

– Gal nori kartu papusryčiauti? Padėčiau palaikyti šaukštą.

– Atstok! – tiesiog įtūžo Rodžeris ir nustūmęs jį petimi prasibrovė praėjimą laiptais. Beeidamas tolyn dar girdėjo jo juoką.

Pusryčiai praėjo ramiai ir, žinoma, be Melburno, tačiau dabar laukė Traigonas. Rodžeris jau žinojo, ką pasakys, tad nė kiek nesibaimino, ta išgalvota istorija jam atrodė visiškai įtikinanti, pats tikriausiai patikėtų tokiu melu, tereikėjo tik pasikliauti savimi, kad visko nesugadintų.

Į salę jį įleido sargybinis. Traigonas jau laukė jo savo pamėgtame krėsle, patogiai atsirėmęs į atkaltę. Rodžeris susierzinęs pavartė akis. Bet problema buvo ne Traigonas, šalia jo būtinai turėjo stovėti Melburnas. Tikriausiai nenorėjo praleisti progos pasiklausyti jų pokalbio ir tiesiog primelavo, kad turi būti šalia ir jį saugoti. Traigoną, žinoma, Rodžeris jam nė kiek nerūpėjo.

– Pagaliau tu ir vėl čia, – prakalbo demonas, glostydamas savo atremto prie krėslo kalavijo rankeną.

– Taip, mano pone, – vyras priėjęs nusilenkė. – Atsiprašau, kad priverčiau laukti.

– Tai nesvarbu, geriau iškart eik prie reikalo.

Prieš pradėdamas jis dar žvilgtelėjo į Melburną, ir tai pamatęs šis nusišypsojo, akivaizdu, kad šaipėsi.

– Prisimenate, kai praeitą kartą davėte man užduotį sutrukdyti Gordonui, nes jis bandė pralaužti barjerą?

– Taip, kuo puikiausiai. Tęsk.

– Suprantate, aš mėginau jam sutrukdyti, bet jis pasirodė esantis stipresnis už mane. Dėl tokios mano būklės kaltas tik jis.

– Hm... – Traigonas iš lėto pakilo nuo krėslo ir susimąstęs pažvelgė pro langą. – Bet tu puikiai supranti, kad ne kartą man nepaklusai, todėl aš pasiklioviau tavimi, patikėdamas tokią svarbią užduotį?

– Tikrai? – apstulbo jis. Kaip taip gali būti? Kaip Traigonas gali taip kalbėti? Nejau viskas yra visiškai ne taip, kaip jis įsivaizdavo?

– Žinoma, – tikino demonas. – Maniau, kad norėsi pasitaisyti ir įtikti man, todėl atliksi užduotį be priekaištų.

– Bet jūs puikiai žinote, kad Gordonas stipresnis už mane, jau iškart buvo akivaizdu, kad pralaimėsiu.

– Ne tai svarbiausia. Ta užduotis tikrai buvo labai svarbi, bet tu gali pamėginti dar kartą, ar ne? Įrodyk man, kad esi stipresnis už jį ne galia, o protu. Pasirinkau tave būti tuo, kas esi, ne be reikalo, žinau tavo gebėjimą regzti planus. Gordonas tikrai sumanus, bet pasistengęs tikrai gali jį įveikti.

– Ačiū, pone, – dar kartą nusilenkė Rodžeris. – Padarysiu viską, kas mano jėgoms.

– Puiku, – Traigonas pagaliau atsisuko ir nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. – O dabar esi laisvas, gali ilsėtis, naujų užduočių kol kas tau neskirsiu, su viskuo susitvarkys Melburnas ir Gertrūda.

Rodžeris linktelėjo ir nuėjo prie durų.

– Palauk, – sulaikė jį demonas. – O kaip sekasi dukterų paieškos? Yra nesklandumų? Tikiuosi nepamiršai, ką turėsi padaryti.

– Ne, pone, – nė neatsisukdamas atsiliepė jis. – Vieną jų buvo beveik pavykę sugauti, bet ji paspruko. Kol kas nepavyksta rasti jos pėdsakų.

– Gerai, išnaudok savo laiką.

Tyliai nusviro durų rankena ir vyras nieko nesakęs paliko salę. Nesitikėjo, kad pokalbis bus toks sėkmingas ir sklandus. Vadinasi, Traigonas nė kiek neįtaria, kad jis bandė atsikratyti jo dukterimi ir toji jį mirtinai sužeidė. Džiaugdamasis tuo, jis jau norėjo eiti, bet prasivėrė durys ir koridoriuje pasirodė Melburnas.

– Na? Išsisukai? – pašaipiai ištarė.

– Iš kur žinai, kad tai buvo melas? – įpyko partneris. – Pasakiau jam tiesą.

– Puikiai tave pažįstu, taigi ir Traigoną.

– Tuomet kodėl jis manimi patikėjo?

– Galbūt turi kokių nors planų? – pridėjo pirštą prie smilkinio jis. – Nebūk toks naivus, tai nė kiek nesusiję su tavimi, žinai, kad Traigonas savanaudis.

– Svarbiausia ne tai, svarbiausia, kad man pavyko likti gyvam, o visa kita aš sutvarkysiu, kai ateis laikas.

– Tikrai? Tuomet ką planuoji daryti su Agne? Žinau, kad slepi ją lygiai taip pat, kaip slėpei Raveną.

Rodžeris apstulbęs pažvelgė į jį.

– Iš kur žinai?

– Pats Traigonas man pasakė, norėdamas, kad aš ją pasiimčiau ir atsidėkodamas tarnaučiau jam dar dešimt metų.

– Na ir kas, kad pasakė? Agnė man nė kiek nerūpi, gali be kliūčių ją pasiimti.

Melburnas tyrinėjančiu žvilgsniu nužiūrėjo jį nuo galvos iki kojų ir nusijuokė.

– Tuomet kodėl niekada anksčiau man nesakei, kad ją turi? Kodėl nesakei, kad turi mano dukterį?!

– Kodėl turėčiau sakyti tai savo priešui? Be to, ją priglaudė Lina, o ne aš. Neprašiau, kad ji tai padarytų.

– Nežinau, ką planuoji, bet aš ne toks, kaip tu, neketinu atiduoti Agnės Traigonui, net jei jis klaupsis prieš mane ant kelių. Darysiu viską, kad ją apsaugočiau, net jei pačiam tektų tarnauti visą gyvenimą. Ji neturės klimpti į tą patį mėšlą, į kurį įklimpau aš.

Melburnas apsisuko ir skubiai nuėjo. Rodžeris kurį laiką stovėjo koridoriuje ir galvojo apie tai, ką jis pasakė. Ir kas iš to, kad jis bando gelbėti savo šeimą? Už tai Traigonas jį nužudys ir pats pasiims jo dukterį, tuo viskas ir pasibaigs. Vyras tuo nė neabejojo. Jeigu Melburnas būtų sumanesnis, pasielgtų taip, kaip jis.

Besijuokdamas iš jo padėties, Rodžeris grįžo į savo kambarį, o netrukus atvyko ir gydytojas.

– Vis tiek vis dar turėsite kelias savaites nešioti įtvarą, – apžiūrėdamas ranką kalbėjo jis. – Kad ir kokie įgudę mūsų gydytojai, lūžių burtais išgydyti neįmanoma.

– Tuomet kam jus čia iškviečiau? – pasipiktino Rodžeris.

– Pagydyti kitas jūsų žaizdas, pone, – mandagiai tarė jis.

– Turiu kuo greičiau pasveikti, kad galėčiau toliau dirbti, žiūrėk, kad viską atliktum teisingai.

– Žinoma, galite dėl to visiškai nesijaudinti.

Kol gydytojas jį gydė, Rodžeris stengėsi atsipalaiduoti ir užsimerkęs atsilošė į pagalvę. Galvoje vis dar sukosi vaizdiniai iš to, ką padarė tą dieną. Pagrobti Raveną miegančią nebuvo sunku, tereikėjo sukaustyti ją magiškomis grandinėmis, tad tikėjosi, kad visa kita taip pat bus sklandu. Deja, viskas pakrypo jo nenaudai, Ravenos galios buvo kur kas pavojingesnės, nei jis įsivaizdavo, o taip tikėjosi, kad sužinos, kur Lina slepia Feliciją. O gal mergaitė nemelavo ir iš tiesų nieko nežinojo? Nesvarbu, vis tiek gavo tai, ko nusipelnė, jei prireiks, iškvos ir pačią Liną, nors žaloti jos nė kiek nenorėjo. Be to, žinojo jos nenusakomą meilę jam, galėjo tuo pasinaudoti, apsimesti, kad nori pasikeisti arba netgi ją pačią privilioti prisijungti prie Traigono. Ne, tai atrodė pernelyg beprotiška idėja, Lina niekada neprisijungtų prie Traigono, kad jam padėtų, ji ne tokia, kaip Gertrūda, kuri puolė į jo spąstus, nors žinojo, kaip tai rizikinga.

Gydytojui išgydžius žaizdas, Rodžeris nusprendė grįžti namo, vis tiek čia neturės, ką veikti, tad teleportavosi prie namų durų. Lina pasitiko jį kur kas maloniau, nei jis kada nors būtų įsivaizdavęs.

– Rodžeri? Užeik, kodėl taip ilgai negrįžai namo? Kas nutiko tavo rankai?

– Paaiškinsiu, kai būsime viduje, – sumurmėjo jis.

– Gal tu alkanas, gal reikia pertvarstyti ranką?

– Ne, ką tik buvau pas gydytojus.

– Tikrai? – moteris atidžiai jį nužiūrėjo, bet nieko blogo nepastebėjusi suėmė jam už sveikos rankos ir nuvedė į svetainę. – Prisėsk, tikriausiai pervargai, gal atnešti vandens?

– Gerai, – nenoriai sutiko jis, kad tik ji pagaliau atstotų. Vis dėlto džiaugėsi, kad nepasitiko jo su priekaištų lavina. Tikriausiai dėl to, kad buvo pernelyg rūpestinga, nors, anot jos, jis pridarė daugybę klaidų.

– Na, pasakok, kas atsitiko, – prakalbo Lina ir padavusi jam stiklinę prisėdo šalia.

– Traigono užduotys, kaip visada. Neapskaičiavau savo galimybių ir nukentėjau, – trumpai paaiškino jis. – Per daug dėl manęs nesijaudink.

– Nesijaudinti? Betgi tu galėjai žūti!

– Argi tau tai rūpi?

– Nenusišnekėk, žinai, kad rūpi. Kodėl negrįžai taip ilgai? Galėjai bent jau paskambinti.

– Atleisk, gulėjau be gyvybės ženklų, atsipeikėjau tik šiandien, – norėdamas ją nuraminti, Rodžeris pasilenkė virš jos ir pabučiavo į kaktą.

– Maniau, kad tu ant manęs pyksti, – nustebo ji. – Po to, kas įvyko praeitą kartą... kai pasakei, kad suradai Feliciją... išsigandau, kad nugabensi ją Traigonui.

– Ji juk pabėgo.

– Ir ką tu planuoji daryti dabar?

– Toliau jos ieškosiu, bet tu man padėsi, ar ne?

Lina sutrikusi pakėlė akis į jį.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad... atsisakai to beprotiško plano?

– Puikiai žinai, kad tas planas ne mano, aš tik turėjau sutikti arba ne.

– Suprask, galėsiu padėti tik tada, jei nesutiksi ir neperleisi mūsų dukterų Traigonui. Tuo pačiu galėčiau padėti tau, jei jis nuspręstų tavimi atsikratyti.

– Tikrai rizikuotum savo gyvybe dėl manęs? – apstulbo Rodžeris. – Man dar reikia pagalvoti.

Moteris nejaukiai sujudo ant sofos.

– Nemanyk, kad gali pasinaudoti mano gerumu, neplanuoju peržengti ribos, bet žinok, kad kai prireiks, aš būsiu šalia.


	7. Chapter 7

– Negaliu patikėti, kad su tavimi taip pasielgė kažkoks vaikis, – piktinosi Miranda, bintuodama Marko žaizdą.

– Iš kur galėjau žinoti, kad jis toks įgudęs?

– Nereikėjo nusileisti vien dėl to, kad jis jaunesnis už tave, – konstatavo ji. – Ar bent jau pavyko rasti mergaitę?

– Ne, Krištolo rūmuose jos nebuvo, Neptūnas ją kažkur paslėpė. Bandžiau jį iškvosti, bet jis tylėjo, todėl ir pradėjome kovą.

– Vadinasi, viskas veltui?

– Ne, aš dar pasiunčiau tėvą, jis taip pat ieško Ravenos, galbūt jam pasiseks geriau nei man.

– Tu pasiuntei Oberoną?! – nustebo Miranda. – Jis neturi galių, kaip gali sugauti mergaitę?

– Mums ir nereikia jos sugauti, norime ją tik išbandyti.  


Moteris sutrikusi akimirką liovėsi bintuoti sūnaus žaizdą.

– Nesuprantu. Kokie dabar tiksliai mūsų planai?

– Rodžeris kol kas neplanuoja Ravenos sugauti, jam tik reikia žinoti, kokie jos gabumai, kai ji neturi Zeurato veidrodžio, juk jame slypi didžioji dalis jos galių. Rodžeris nori išsiaiškinti, ar turėdamas tą veidrodį bus pranašesnis, kad vėliau netrukdomas galėtų padaryti tai, ką pradėjo.

Miranda susimąsčiusi nukreipė žvilgsnį į langą. Kambarys buvo apšviestas ramios saulės, prasiskverbusios pro nuleistas užuolaidas. Tai, ką jie bandė padaryti, atrodė beprotiška, bet kad ir kaip buvo sunku, ji neturėjo kito pasirinkimo, tik padėti, nenorėdama, kad jie nukentėtų nuo Traigono. Tačiau ji nebuvo pakankamai stipri, o perkalbėti sūnus buvo visiškai neįmanoma, ypač Rodžerį. Markas bent jau suabejodavo jų planu nuversti Traigoną nuo sosto ir kartais pats norėdavo atsitraukti, bet taip pat, kaip ir ji, padėjo Rodžeriui, nes juo rūpinosi ir nenorėjo, kad jis bandytų įgyvendinti savo planus vienas. Tai reikštų visišką jo žlugimą, nors pačiam Rodžeriui, atrodo, tai nė kiek nerūpėjo, jis buvo įsitikinęs, kad pavyks.

– O kam jam reikia tos vargšės mergaitės? – galiausiai paklausė Miranda. – Nejaugi tik tam, kad išsiaiškintų, kur Felicija?

– Ne tik dėl to, – ramiai ištarė Markas. – Juk per ją dabar jis sunkiai sužeistas.

– Tai jau prisideda ir kerštas? – negalėjo patikėti ji. – Aš jau pavargau nuo šito. Negana to, kad turime vykdyti Traigono užduotis, turime padėti Rodžeriui ir veltis tik į dar didesnius pavojus.

– Mama, mes jau kalbėjime apie tai.

– Žinau, bet pažiūrėk, kur tave tai nuvedė. Dabar tu sužeistas, nes dėl Rodžerio užpuolei nekaltą vaiką, kuris iš tikrųjų nedarė tau jokios žalos.

– Pakentėk, mes kaip nors susitvarkysime, – bandė raminti jis.

– Betgi tu turi sūnų ir plius tai, kad augini jį vienas, – priminė moteris. – Jis turėtų būti tau svarbesnis už viską.

– Edenas jaunas ir stiprus, gali padėti mums daugiau nei manai. Be to, nori pasakyti, kad turime sustoti po vienos nesėkmės? – jis pakėlė akis ir visiškai rimtai pažvelgė į ją. – Pati prieš tai buvai Rodžerio pusėje ir gynei jį, kas privertė tave apsigalvoti?

– Argi neakivaizdu? Oberonas niekada nenorėjo jam padėti, bet lyg ir buvo priverstas, kai aš negalėjau atsisakyti, tad daugiau nebenoriu jo skaudinti. Suprask, aš jau ne tokia jauna, kad imčiausi tokių kvailysčių, o jeigu kitą kartą atsitiks kas nors dar blogesnio?

Markas minutėlę tylėjo ir spoksojo į grindis. Taip, visa tai iš tiesų buvo komplikuota, bet jis negalėjo nepagalvoti ir apie Rodžerį. Kaipgi kitaip jam padėti, jei jis niekaip negalėjo atsisakyti to plano?

– Nerimauji dėl Oberono, tiesa? Manai, kad jis galbūt negrįš, nes mergaitė jį įveiks?

– Prašau, Markai, dar kartą pasikalbėk su Rodžeriu ir viską jam paaiškink, – maldaute maldavo Miranda ir pagaliau baigusi jį bintuoti sugriebė jam už pečių. – Galbūt jis pakeis savo nuomonę.

Vyras atsargiai patraukė jos rankas, pagriebė nuo sofos marškinius ir pakilo.

– Galiu pamėginti, bet nieko neprižadu.

Moteris stebėjo, kaip jis velkasi marškinius, kaip vieną po kitos sagsto sagas, o po to atitraukia užuolaidas ir praveria langą, kad į vidų įleistų grynesnio oro. Tuo metu virstelėjo durys ir pro tarpą išniro Edeno galva.

– Tėve, girdėjau, kas nutiko, ar tau viskas gerai?

– Praeis pora dienų ir pasveiksiu, nesunkus sužeidimas.

– Gal atnešti tau kavos?

– Ne, nenoriu, greitai eisime.

– Kur eisime? – sunerimo jaunuolis. – Ir jeigu tai nerimta, kodėl negrįžai vakar?

– Atleisk, turėjau pabūti pas Mirandą, – norėdamas nuraminti sūnų, vyras priėjo arčiau ir patapšnojo jam per petį. – Eisime ieškoti Oberono, jau kurį laiką negrįžta, mums neramu. Vėliau paaiškinsiu, kas nutiko.

Jis perėjo kambarį ir nusikabino apsiaustą koridoriuje, prie laukujų durų. Edenas nusekė iš paskos, bet netrukus nusviro durų rankena ir tarpduryje pasirodė Oberonas. Pamatęs juos kažkur besiruošiančius kilstelėjo antakius.

– Oberonai? – apsidžiaugė jį pamačiusi Miranda. – Manėme, kad pakliuvai į bėdą, ko taip ilgai negrįžai?

– Nes pavyko rasti triušį urve, – pavargusiu balsu ištarė šis. – Kaip Rodžeris ir prašė, išbandžiau jos galias. Pasirodo, mergaitė jau pradėjo savo gebėjimus kontroliuoti.

– Ir ką tai reiškia? – pasidomėjo Edenas.

– Kol kas ji nėra stipri, bet jeigu Rodžeris nori įgyvendinti savo planą, turi veikti kuo greičiau, nes su ja yra Neptūnas. Jis gali išmokyti ją naudotis galiomis.

– Taip ir žinojau, kad jis ją slepia, – pasipiktino Markas.

– Ir dar šis tas, – tęsė Oberonas. – Bandžiau juos pasekti ir išsiaiškinti, ką jie planuoja daryti.

– Mes jau žinome, kad jie nori nuvykti į Senuosius Atakanos požemius ir išvaduoti Arelą.

– Taip, bet nugirdau, kad jie bando apgauti Traigoną.

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti?

– Mes galime juos išduoti, tada galbūt Traigonas užblokuos jiems kelią.

– Arela mums nė kiek nepakenks, kodėl turime tai daryti? – susiraukė Markas.

– Nejau nesupranti? Jeigu Ravenai nepavyks įgyvendinti savo plano, vienintelis dalykas, ką ji galės padaryti – grįžti pas Liną, o ten bus kur kas lengviau ją pričiupti, nemanai? – šyptelėjo Oberonas.

– Gal tu ir teisus, turime kuo skubiau pranešti tai Rodžeriui. Galbūt pagaliau visam tam ateis galas.

– Ir kaip, jūsų manymu, Rodžeris atkeršys Ravenai, kad to nepastebėtų nei Lina, nei Traigonas? – sunerimo Miranda. – Jau prieš tai turėjo lygiai tokią pačią problemą.

– Aš susitvarkysiu, – staiga pasigirdo Rodžerio balsas koridoriuje.

Visų žvilgsniai akimirksniu nukrypo į jį. Vyras stovėjo atsirėmęs į sieną ir šypsojosi, o niekas net nepastebėjo, kaip jis taip greitai čia atsirado. Atmetęs apsiausto skvernus, jis atsitraukė nuo sienos ir priėjo prie jų.

– Žinoma, tik po to, kai pasveiksiu, – tęsė jis. – Tada Ravena bus mano rankose.

– Ir kaip tiksliai planuoji jai keršyti? – susidomėjo Miranda. – Pagrobti ir kankinti?

– Galbūt. Bet šį kartą jos neišgelbės nei draugas, nei galios.

– Ir kaip tu tai padarysi?

– Visų pirma turiu įgauti Linos pasitikėjimą, kad ji manytų, jog Ravena man nė kiek nerūpi, o tada, kai ji praras budrumą, imsiu veikti. Jau žinau, kad Lina nemeluoja dėl Felicijos ir pati nežino, kur ji, bet Ravena žinoti gali, nes jos abi pabėgo iš degančio vasarnamio.

– Tiesą pasakius, aš nemačiau Felicijos, – įsiterpė Markas. – Ravena iš vasarnamio pabėgo viena.

– Arba tik leido manyti, kad ji viena, – patikslino Rodžeris. – Felicija tik bandė išnešti sveiką kailį, o Ravena nukreipė jos dėmesį. Felicija tikrai negalėjo žūti, vasarnamyje neradau nė vieno jos pėdsako.

– Tu teisus, – sutiko Oberonas. – Be to, negalime pajusti jos pagal energiją, tikriausiai ją maskuoja.

– Gerai, tada aišku, ką turime daryti, – užbaigė Edenas. – Bet ką teks daryti man?

– Tą patį, ką ir prieš tai – šnipinėti Liną, – tarė Rodžeris. – Dėl visa ko. Galbūt jai pavyks rasti Feliciją arba netgi Eulariją. Nežinau, kiek tiksliai galiu ja pasitikėti, galbūt ji nuspręs man nesakyti, jei jas ras. Tavo pagalba tikrai pravers.

– Suprantu, viską padarysiu, – linktelėjo vaikinas.

– Puiku, – apsidžiaugė jis. – O dabar man metas, negaliu ilgai čia užsibūti, Lina ims įtarinėti, kad kažką rezgu.

– Žinoma, mielasis, žinoma, – patapšnojo jam per petį Miranda. – Nepersistenk, dabar tau reikia ilsėtis.

Rodžeris atsisveikino ir skubiai išėjo. Moteris dar kurį laiką įdėmiai žiūrėjo į tolstančią jo figūrą, bet galiausiai jis teleportavosi namo. Giliai atsidususi ji užtrenkė duris ir prisiglaudė prie prieinančio Oberono. Nuojauta kuždėjo, kad jų planas nėra toks jau geras.


	8. Senieji Atakanos požemiai I

Tamsioje ir erdvioje Tamsos tvirtovės menėje iš lėto įsižiebė ugnis. Iš pradžių deglai pūptelėjo kiekviename kampe, o paskui ilga jų eilė nusidriekė per visą sieną, ir kai salė pagaliau visa nušvito, netoli grotuotų langų, uždengtų raudonomis aksominėmis užuolaidomis, buvo galima pamatyti ilgą stalą, o šalia jo – krėslą aukštu atlošu ir keletą paprastesnių kėdžių. Pati salė atrodė labai prabangi, tvirtovės šeimininkui žengiant į priekį tvirtos tamsiai rudos ąžuolo grindys net nesugirgždėjo. Jam einant nebuvo girdėti nė garso, nes žingsnius sugėrė ryškiai raudonas kilimas, nusitęsęs nuo durų iki pat salės langų gale. Vienintelį garsą sukėlė tik pūpčiojanti liepsna, tarsi atsiliepdama į ją paskleidusį savininką. Jo akys kurį laiką degė raudonai, kai jis išdidžiai žingsniuodamas artėjo prie krėslo. Paauksuotos prisegtų prie abiejų šonų kalavijų rankenos blizgėjo deglų šviesoje.

Jo tvirta tobula figūra žavėjo kiekvieną šios tvirtovės sargybinį. Traigonas treniravosi su jais kiekvieną dieną, nenorėdamas prarasti savo formos, bet tai darė tik iš pareigos. Dar niekas nematė, kad Traigonas būtų bendravęs su jais kitokiu būdu, kaip su draugais ar sau lygiais pašnekovais. Draugų jis neturėjo, o sargybiniai jam nerūpėjo, ne kartą treniruočių metu juos sužeisdavo arba netgi nužudydavo. Užtat likę kiti sargybiniai jo bijojo ir gerbė. Kiekvienas nusižengimas reiškė mirtį, net ir menkiausia padaryta klaida turėjo pasekmių. Vienintelis, kuriuo pasitikėjo Traigonas, buvo Melburnas. Nors kartais jis ir nepaklusdavo, visuomet atlikdavo užduotis be priekaištų ir, priešingai nei Rodžeris, nekūrė planų jam už nugaros. Bet kad ir ką Rodžeris planavo daryti, Traigonas buvo tikras, kad nė vienas iš tų planų nesuveiks. O dar plius Neptūnas ir Ravena. Jie Traigoną neramino kur kas labiau.

– Ne, negaliu visko taip palikti, – piktai ištarė jis, balso aidas atsimušė į sienas. – Kaip jie gali manyti, kad taip paprastai mane apgaus? Kad išvaduos Arelą iš Nebūties pasaulio? Ne, turiu kažkaip pakeisti Pranašystę... turiu pakreipti viską man geresne linkme...

Traigonas kurį laiką vaikščiojo po salę ir apmąstė savo galimybes, jo išryškėjantis deglų šviesoje apsiaustas vilkosi grindimis, veidas buvo kupinas nerimo. Kad ir kaip tai nepatiko, jis puikiai žinojo, kad likimui pasipriešinti neįstengs, nors buvo vienas iš stipriausių demonų.

Tuo metu nė nepasibeldęs pro salės duris įžengė Melburnas. Traigonas atsigręžė į jį. Laukė, kol ateis, turėjo jam svarbią užduotį, o kai parankinis sustojo nusilenkti, smigo į krėslą ir patogiai atsilošęs uždėjo rankas ant minkštų porankių.

– Žinai, Melburnai, kad turi besąlygiškai man tarnauti, taip? – prakalbo jau daug ramesniu balsu.

– Taip, – kiek sutriko šis. Kodėl valdovas uždavė tokį akivaizdų klausimą?

– Rodžeris iki šiol rimtai neatliko savo darbo arba atliko ne taip, kaip aš norėjau, bet tu... – demonas pakėlė akis, nužvelgdamas jį savo visareginčiu žvilgsniu. – Žinai, kad esi man kur kas naudingesnis už jį, ar ne?

– Taip, – Melburnas atsitiesė, vis dar nesuprasdamas, ką jis nori tuo pasakyti.

–Žinau, kad tau nepatinka tai, ką aš darau, kad vis dar laikau savo tvirtovėje tokią šiukšlę, kaip Rodžeris, bet būk kantrus. Jeigu ir toliau taip ištikimai tarnausi, gausi viską, ko nori, o jis man reikalingas tik tam, kad atliktų pačius nešvariausius darbus.

–Vadinasi, nė neplanuojate jam atiduoti Mozanrato planetą, kaip aš ir spėjau?

– Ne, Mozanrato planetą aš jam duosiu, – paprieštaravo jis. – Bet tik tam, kad išsklaidyčiau visas jo abejones. Tamsos Karalystės jam niekada nepavyks gauti.

– Žinoma, – pritarė Melburnas.

– Bet dabar mes čia susirinkome ne dėl to. Aš turiu tau užduotį.

– Klausau, pone, – nuolankiai šyptelėjo jis.

– Pagaliau atėjo metas akis į akį susitikti su Ravena. Esu tikras, kad ji jau keliauja į Senuosius Atakanos požemius kartu su savo draugu. Noriu, kad tu taip pat ten nuvyktum. Jiems tai bus didžiausia staigmena, nes jie mano, kad pavyks mane taip paprastai apgauti, bet aš puikiai žinau visus jų planus.

– Ir ką man reikės daryti? – sutriko parankinis.

– Pažaisk su mano dukterimi. Nepersistenk ir nenužudyk jos, aš tik noriu, kad ji šiek tiek uždelstų su Neptūnu.

– Suprantu. Įvykdysiu užduotį, – dar kartą nusilenkė jis.

– Man reikia, kad Ravena liktų viena, kitaip nepavyks įgyvendinti plano. Kaip nors tuos vaikus atskirk, o tada teks įsikišti man.

Traigonas pakilo nuo krėslo ir iš lėto priėjęs prie lango nužvelgė saulės apšviestą horizontą. Melburnui pasirodė, kad jis šiandien laimingesnis nei įprastai, bet liko stovėti savo vietoje – nenorėjo drumsti jo džiaugsmo savo buvimu, juk Traigonas niekada neprisileido nė vieno, net patikimiausio parankinio.

– Pats metas parodyti Ravenai, ką ji iš tikrųjų sugeba, – vėl prakalbo demonas.

Melburno akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos.

– Bet kaip tai padarysite, jei dėl savo negatyvios energijos net negalite prie jos prisiliesti? O gal yra koks nors kitas būdas?

Traigonas vis dar žvelgė į horizontą ir minutėlę tylėjo, bet šį kartą jo veidas atrodė labai rimtas.

– Aišku, tu teisus, bet kitos išeities nėra. Tam, kad mano galios jai nepakenktų, galiu pamėginti užslopinti savo energiją, bet mano gebėjimai per stiprūs, kad būtų slopinami ilgam, tad turėsiu itin saugotis, kad jai nepakenkčiau, juk vis dėlto Ravena man labai svarbi.

– Suprantu, valdove, – linktelėjo Melburnas, jo akys suliepsnojo deglų šviesoje.

– Jeigu man pavyks atskleisti Ravenos galias ir prisivilioti ją prie manęs prisijungti, galbūt ji galės padėti man užimti visas karalystes kur kas greičiau, nei planuoju. Ką tu manai, Melburnai?

– Ar jūs įsitikinęs, kad ji bus pakankamai stipri?

– Be abejo, juk Pranašystė skelbia mano pergalę, – didžiuodamasis gyrėsi Traigonas, o jo akys, kupinos triumfo, suliepsnojo dar labiau.

– Jeigu taip sakote. Tikiu, kad jūsų planas tobulas.

– Džiugu girdėti, bet dabar gali eiti, pasakiau viską, ką norėjau.

Melburnas nusilenkė trečią kartą ir patraukė prie durų, bet tuo metu priešais jį išniro Gertrūda. Jie vos nesusidūrė, ji nesitikėjo, kad dar kas nors bus viduje, bet laiku spėjo atsitraukti ir priėjusi prie Traigono pagarbiai nusilenkė. Melburnas būtų išėjęs, bet jį sudomino jų pokalbis, todėl liko prie durų.

– Atleiskite, kad trukdau, valdove, bet įvykdžiau užduotį, – prakalbo Gertrūda. Ji buvo nusilenkusi taip žemai, kad tobulai juodi plaukai iš abiejų pusių uždengė jos veidą kaip užuolaidos.

– Puiku, įrodei, kad esi šio to verta, nujaučiau, kad nenuvilsi.

Melburnas nesiskundė, bet iš jo veido išraiškos buvo matyti, kad jam tai nė kiek nepatiko. Visų pirma dėl to, kad nenorėjo daugiau konkurentų, užteko vien Rodžerio, o antra – Gertrūda tarnavo labiau Rodžeriui, nei Traigonui, akivaizdu, kad nė kiek nepadės jam atsikratyti to mulkio. O kodėl turėtų? Jie net nepažįsta vienas kito ir greičiausiai net nesivargins susipažinti. Jam ta moteris nepatiko nuo pat pirmos akimirkos, vos ją išvydo, kodėl turėtų ja domėtis?

– Buvo garbė jums pasitarnauti, – meilikavo Gertrūda, lūpų kampučiuose išryškėjo šypsena.

Traigonas kurį laiką tyrinėjo ją žvilgsniu, tarsi bandydamas kažką išsiaiškinti. Melburnas tikėjosi, kad tai ir padarys, bet klydo.

– Malonu žinoti, – tarė jis. – Duosiu tau naują, jau daug sudėtingesnę užduotį, bet šį kartą atliksi ją ne viena. Melburnai, šioje užduotyje būsi jos partneris.

– Aš? – išsižiojo iš nuostabos jis. – Kodėl ne Rodžeris? Jie pažįsta vienas kitą kur kas geriau.

– Žinau, nepanikuok, – šyptelėjo demonas. – Bet tai bus puiki proga jus abu išbandyti. Visą tą laiką tavo partneris buvo Rodžeris, bet jums niekada nepavyko sutarti. Oberonas tegul lieka su Miranda, tu būsi su Gertrūda, bet jei jums vis dėlto nepavyks sutarti, tada Gertrūda galės grįžti pas Rodžerį, o tu liksi be partnerio.

– Aš jau įpratęs dirbti vienas, – paprieštaravo jis. – Galiu būti vienas ir dabar.

– Kaip jau sakiau, tai tik išbandymas, – Traigonas ėmė eiti arčiau parankinės, kuri vis dar klūpojo ant kilimo. – Gertrūda?

– Taip, pone.

– Noriu, kad nukeliautumėte į Senuosius Atakanos požemius. Tavo partneris paaiškins daugiau, kai būsite vietoje, sutinki?

– Nėra dėl ko nesutikti. Ačiū ir iki kito susitikimo.

Moteris atsitiesė ir nužingsniavusi durų link kartu su Melburnu paliko salę. Šis jau ketino eiti šalin, bet Gertrūda staigiai sugriebė jam už rankos.

– Argi negirdėjai, ką jis sakė? – pasipiktinusi paklausė.

Melburnas suraukęs antakius pažvelgė į jos pirštus, spaudžiančius jo dilbį.

– Nežinau, ką planuoji, bet nemanyk, kad patikėsiu, jog esi atsidavusi tarnauti Traigonui, – atkirto jis.

– Nesuprantu, apie ką kalbi, sutikau jam tarnauti savo noru.

– Nemeluok, žinau visus Rodžerio planus, manęs neapgausi.

– Ar girdi, ką pats šneki? – moteris nė kiek nebijodama pažvelgė jam tiesiai į akis. – Žinau, kad nekenti Traigono lygiai taip pat, kaip visi kiti, kurie yra priversti jam dirbti, bet gerbi jį tik iš baimės, kad jis tavęs nenužudytų.

– Tuomet ką čia veiki?

– Kad išgelbėčiau tuos, kurie negali padėti sau, – ji iš lėto atleido jo ranką, pasitaisė išsitaršiusias plaukų sruogas ir nuskubėjo koridoriumi, o Melburnas dar kurį laiką žiūrėjo į tolstančią jos figūrą, kol galiausiai ji pranyko už posūkio.


	9. Chapter 9

Ravena rymojo prie lango ir spoksojo į pro ją pralekiančius vaizdus. Jie visi buvo vienodi, nes didžiąją dalį kelio užėmė miškai ir tarp jų besirangančios upės. Viskas atrodė tarsi išmirę, tik kai kuriose vietose buvo matyti pasenusios trobelės ir mediniai šulinių stogeliai. Bet netrukus namų ėmė daugėti ir mergaitės širdis stipriau sutuksėjo iš jaudulio. Ji žinojo, kad tikslas visai netoli.

– Apie ką galvoji? – nutraukė tylą Neptūnas.

Ravena pažvelgė į jį ir vos matomai šyptelėjo.

– Apie savo šeimą, – sukuždėjo ji. – Sakei, kad aš nesu vienintelis vaikas, kad turiu seserį Rebeką ir dar tris brolius, ar ne?

– Taip, o ką?

– Galvoju, ar man kada nors teks su jais susipažinti? Ir ką jie apie mane galvos?

– Nežinau, bet neabejoju, kad apsidžiaugs tave pamatę, – bandė pralinksminti ją draugas. – Jeigu tik pavyks išsiaiškinti, kur tavo mama juos paslėpė.

Mergaitė ir vėl nukreipė žvilgsnį į langą. Miestas pamažu plėtėsi ir gražėjo, vis daugiau žmonių zujo aplinkui, ir ji bandė įsivaizduoti esanti jų vietoje, bandė spėlioti, apie ką jie galvoja ir kur eina. Atspėti, žinoma, buvo neįmanoma, bet ji puikiai žinojo, kad jiems nereikėjo keliauti į Senuosius Atakanos požemius ir vaduoti savo mamų.

– Neptūnai... – po dar ilgesnės tylos neryžtingai prakalbo ji. – Man dėl kai ko labai neramu...

– Dėl ko? – krūptelėjo jis.

– Dėl to, kad negaliu savo energijos paslėpti pati. O kas bus, jei burtai išsisklaidys tuo metu, kai tavęs šalia nebus?

– O kodėl turėčiau būti kažkur kitur? Mes jau radome Šešėlių knygą, man daugiau neteks grįžti į Krištolo rūmus.

– Žinau, bet gal vis dėlto galėtum mane išmokyti? Kad ir šiandien?

– Nemanau, kad tai bus taip paprasta.

– Kodėl?

– Kad išmoktum slopinti energiją, pirmiausia turėčiau panaikinti burtus, o per tą laiką, kol tavo energija nebus paslėpta, mus gali susekti Rodžeris arba Traigonas.

– Gaila... Bet kada nors mane vis tiek išmokysi, taip?

– Žinoma, gali tuo nė kiek neabejoti.

Po jo žodžių Ravenai truputį palengvėjo, ji tiesiog laukė, kada jie atvažiuos, nenorėdama varginti savęs klausimais ar nerimauti dėl nežinomos ateities. O netrukus autobusas sustojo. Visi keleiviai ėmė lipti, o tarp jų sau kelią skynėsi ir Ravena su Neptūnu. Atsidūrę gatvėje apsidairė. Tai buvo Arachrato senamiestis. Neptūnas čia niekada nesilankė, nes miestas buvo labai didelis, kad pavyktų jį apeiti per vieną dieną. Žmonių šioje miesto dalyje nebuvo labai daug, o viskas aplinkui priminė gilius viduramžius, bet buvo pakankamai išpuoselėta ir prižiūrėta. Juos supo siauros akmeninės gatvelės, medinės užeigos ir smuklės, iš kurių sklido dūžtančių bokalų garsai ir apgirtusių vyrų riksmai. Eidama pro jas Ravena net susigūžė, jos rankos mašinaliai siekė durklų, jei tik reikėtų gintis. Bet to daryti neprireikė, vaikai nuo triukšmadarių greitai nutolo ir pasiekė kiek ramesnę gyvenvietę. Visi aplinkiniai namai dabar buvo akmeniniai ir sugrūsti vienas šalia kito. Žingsniuodama keliu Ravena jautėsi tarsi svetimšalė ir stengėsi nesukelti nė garselio. Paskui jie pasuko kitu, jau ne akmeniniu, o žmonių numintu taku.

– O tu įsitikinęs, kad einame ten, kur reikia? – staiga paklausė mergaitė.

– Taip, žemėlapis rodo teisingai, – linktelėjo jis. – Požemiai jau visai netoli. Beje, yra dar šis tas – jie ne be reikalo vadinami Senaisiais Atakanos požemiais.

– Kodėl taip sakai?

– Kai Gordonas su Lina ištraukė mane iš Tamsos tvirtovės ir man pagaliau pavyko išsiaiškinti, kad Nebūties pasaulio vartai yra Senuosiuose Atakanos požemiuose, mėginau pasidomėti apie juos daugiau.

– Ir ką tau pavyko išsiaiškinti?

– Labai nedaug, bet tai, galbūt, bus naudinga. Atakana kadaise buvo galinga burtininkė, daugeliui žmonių padėjusi išsigydyti įvairiausias ligas. Kai kurie tikėjo, kad savo burtais ji galėjo išgydyti net marą ir aklam žmogui sugrąžinti regėjimą. Tais laikais buvo daugybė ligotų žmonių, o medicina dar nebuvo labai pažengusi, tad miestelio gydytojai piktinosi jos lengvu uždarbiu ir nusprendę ją apšmeižti nunuodijo keletą pacientų ir pamelavo, kad ji – bandanti juos apgauti ragana. Miestelėnai tuo patikėjo ir viešai sudegino ją ant laužo, kažkur čia, pačioje senamiesčio aikštėje, – pasakojo Neptūnas. – Bet tai dar ne viskas. Atakana buvo ištekėjusi ir turėjo tris vaikus. Tą dieną miestelio gyventojai nužudė jos vyrą, mat jis priešinosi jos suėmimui, o vaikams nukirto galvas ir jų kūnus paliko požemiuose, kuriuos vėliau pavadino Senaisiais Atakanos požemiais. Manoma, kad ten vaidenasi ir kad Atakanos dvasia klaidžioja tuneliuose, ieškodama savo vaikų.

– Kaip jie taip galėjo? Turiu omenyje, kaip jie galėjo ją tiesiog sudeginti? – pasipiktino Ravena. – Kaip manai, ar ji bandys mums kaip nors pakenkti, manydama, kad mes vieni iš tų miestelėnų?

– Nežinau, būtent dėl to ir papasakojau tą istoriją, kad nenustebtum, jei vėliau kas nors atsitiktų.

Bekalbėdami jie nė nepajuto, kaip pasuko duobėtu miško keliu. Ravena vos nesuklupo, bet draugas padėjo jai išsilaikyti ant kojų ir skausmingai dejuodamas suklupo.

– Tau tikrai nereikėjo taip anksti keliauti, – užjautė jį mergaitė. – Leisk, padėsiu, ten netoliese yra suoliukas, galėsi pailsėti.

– Bet mes jau vietoje, pažiūrėk, – kilstelėjo galvą jis. – Dėl manęs nesijaudink.

Ravena padėjo jam atsitiesti, bet staiga aiktelėjo iš siaubo.

– Neptūnai, tavo žaizda kraujuoja, tu privalai pailsėti!

– Na gerai, bet tik kelias minutes.

Kaip ir praeitą kartą, mergaitė permetė jo ranką sau per petį ir palydėjo jį iki suoliuko. Jie sumetė savo kuprines šalia.

– Ar labai kraujuoja? – sunkiai alsuodamas paklausė berniukas.

– Ne, tik truputį. Jeigu nori, galiu pertvarstyti.

– Nereikia, pirmiau noriu sužinoti, kas yra tuose tuneliuose. Kuo greičiau sužinosiu, tuo bus ramiau.

Ravena tylėdama pakėlė galvą ir pažvelgė ten, kur turėtų būti įėjimas į požemius. Jis buvo labai aiškiai matomas iš toli, nors slėpėsi tarp tankių medžių. Tai buvo labiau tarsi anga į urvą, o ne į požemius, tik žymiai didesnė nei ta, į kurią ji lindo, bėgdama nuo Oberono. Akmeniniai vartai buvo apaugę samanomis ir kad tai vartai, buvo galima pasakyti tik iš jų dar likusios formos. Ravena nujautė, kad jau labai seniai čia niekas nesilankė, galbūt net kelis šimtus metų, ir ją apėmė baimė, bet tuo pačiu smalsumas. Tuo metu Neptūnas pakilo nuo suoliuko ir priėjo prie akmeninių vartų, abi jo rankos nusileido ant minkštų kaip patalai samanų.

– Ravena, padėk man juos atverti, vienam bus per sunku.

– Žinoma, – linktelėjo mergaitė ir pribėgo prie draugo.

Neptūnas pirštais įsikibo į kraštą ir įrėmęs petį iš visų jėgų pastūmė, Ravena pabandė iš apačios, bet vartai nė kiek nepajudėjo.

– Velniai nemato, išsprogdinsiu, – pasidavė berniukas ir per kelis metrus atsitraukė.

– Palauk, o jeigu kas nors išgirs? – išsigando Ravena. – O jeigu ši vieta vis dar kam nors priklauso?

– Man nerūpi, pasitrauk.

Mergaitė žinojo, kad draugo neatkalbės, tad nenorėdama nukentėti pribėgo prie suoliuko paimti kuprinių. Neptūnas ištiesė delną tiesiai į akmeninius vartus, bet dar sekundę delsė, tarsi kažko laukdamas. Ravena buvo pasirengusi užsidengti ausis, bet viskas įvyko taip greitai, jog ji nespėjo susivokti. Iš Neptūno delno šovęs šviesos blyksnis sutrupino akmenį be jokio garso ir iš jo neliko nė dulkelės. Priešais vaikus atsivėrė plati anga. Laiptai vedė kažkur gilyn į apačią. Neptūnas dar atsigręžė pažiūrėti į stabo ištiktą draugę ir plačiai nusišypsojo.

– Kaip tu tai padarei? – paklausė ji.

– Burtai? – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Geriau eikime.

Ravena padavė jam kuprinę ir užsidėjo savąją. Jie pažvelgė vienas į kitą ir kartu ėmė leistis pasenusiais laiptais. Viduje buvo tamsu ir dvokė pelėsiais. Neptūnas išsitraukė žibintuvėlį ir pašvietė kelią. Laiptų apačioje jų laukė erdvi patalpa, iki kulkšnių apsemta lediniu pūvančiu vandeniu. Teko atsargiai eiti, nes dugnas buvo apaugęs gličiais žaliais dumbliais. Ravena suraukė nosį ir apsidairė. Iš abiejų patalpos šonų stiebėsi storos, barokinio stiliaus kolonos, o priekyje atsivėrė grotos į viršų nusmailėjančiais strypais.

– Senieji Atakanos požemiai, – negarsiai ištarė Neptūnas, žvelgdamas virš tų grotų, į kurias nukreipė žibintuvėlio šviesą, jo veidas atrodė be galo rimtas. Ravena žinojo, kad jis pasirengęs bet kurią akimirką leistis į gilumą.

– Būk atsargi, – prakalbo jis. – Nenoriu, kad mane paliktum... nors išpranašauta, kad viskas pasibaigs gerai.

– Išpranašauta? – sutriko ji. – Ką tu čia kalbi? Ką visa tai reiškia?

Berniukas kurį laiką dvejodamas dairėsi aplinkui.

– Na... kaip čia pasakius... – nuleido akis jis. – Negaliu daug pasakoti, ateityje viską sužinosi.

Ravena nesuprato, ką jis turi omenyje, bet nusprendė daugiau neklausinėti. Vaikai visiškoje tyloje vis dar stovėjo prie grotų. Tiesiai pro pravertą angą, sūkuriais įsisukdamas į patalpą, padvelkė žvarbokas vėjas, nors anksčiau jo nebuvo nė ženklo. Laukė bauginanti nežinia.

– Ar pasirengusi? – sukuždėjo Neptūnas.

Mergaitė linktelėjo ir paragino draugą eiti. Jis sugriebė grotas abiem rankomis ir iš visų jėgų patraukė į save. Sunkiai, girgždėdamos jos pagaliau pasidavė, ir į vaikus tvokstelėjo begalinė tunelio tamsa, į kurią po akimirkos įsmigo Neptūno žibintuvėlio šviesa. Nenorėdami sukelti jokio garso, jie kurį laiką ėjo visiškai tylėdami, tyrinėdami kiekvieną tunelio kampą, tačiau visur atrodė vienodai šlapia ir niūru, reikėjo saugotis tik kelyje pasitaikančių duobių ir tarp kojų besipainiojančių akmenų, atskilusių nuo vientisos sienos. Per tą laiką, kol jie vaikščiojo po balas, Ravenos batai kiaurai permirko, ėmė šalti kojų pirštų galiukai. Tunelis nebebuvo šlapias tik po geros valandos.

– Pagaliau, – pasiekusi sausą žemę atsikvėpė ji, kratydama iš bato vandenį. – Gal kartais turi gebėjimą, kuris padėtų juos išdžiovinti?

– Žinoma, duok, – nusijuokė Neptūnas.

Mergaitė net aiktelėti nespėjo, kai jis pagriebė jai už rankų batą ir virš jo ištiesė delną. Palaikęs kelias sekundes grąžino.

– Na štai, duok kitą.

– Bet kaip tu tai padarei? – negalėdama atsistebėti Ravena apžiūrinėjo batą.

– Burtai? – eilinį kartą gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

– Žinau, kad burtai, bet kaip tiksliai? Gali paaiškinti daugiau?

– Galiu, bet ne dabar.

Padaręs tą patį ir su antruoju batu, Neptūnas patraukė tolyn keliu. Ravena nuskubėjo jam iš paskos ir jie ėjo dar kokią valandą, bet paskui jų kelią užkirto akmenų krūva. Ji buvo iki pat tunelio viršaus, tad vaikai pralįsti negalėjo.

– Betgi tu gali pamėginti teleportuotis, ar ne? – staiga prisiminusi paklausė mergaitė.

– Ne, negaliu teleportuotis ten, kur niekada nebuvau. Tai galioja visiems, kurie turi šį gebėjimą.

– Tuomet ką darysime?

– Nežinau, ar galiu sprogdinti taip pat, kaip įėjimą, tunelis labai senas ir gali sugriūti.

– O jeigu tiesiog tuos akmenis nuimtume?

– Jie labai dideli, bus sunku išjudinti. Ir dar plius tai, kad aš vis dar sužeistas.

Ravena nusivylusi susmuko ant žemės. Jų kelionė dar tik prasidėjo, kas bus vėliau, kai teks susidurti su daug didesnėmis kliūtimis?

– Nėra kitos išeities, turiu padaryti praėjimą, – tarė Neptūnas. – Nors stengsiuosi kuo atsargiau, būk pasiruošusi bėgti, jeigu tunelis grius.

– Gerai, – linktelėjo ji ir per kelis metrus atsitraukusi įdėmiai stebėjo draugą. Jis palengva nusiėmė kuprinę, taip pat atsitraukė ir susikaupęs paleido į akmenis melsvą psi energijos pliūpsnį. Tuo metu sudrebėjo žemė ir daugybė akmenų iš viršaus ėmė riedėti žemyn. Nenorėdamas nuo jų nukentėti ar sužeisti bendražygės, Neptūnas vikriai pašoko į orą ir keletą kartų paskleidęs psi sutrupino juos į dulkes. Kiti likę akmenys vis dar dengė angą, bet viršuje dabar buvo matyti pakankamo dydžio praėjimas.

– Bus gerai ir taip, – atsisukdamas į draugę iškėlė nykštį berniukas.

– Ak, Neptūnai, ką aš be tavęs daryčiau? – apsidžiaugė Ravena.

Vaikai pirmiausia permetė į kitą pusę savo kuprines, o paskui patys ėmė lipti per akmenis. Neptūnas saugiai pralindo pirmas, bet dar liko viršuje, norėdamas padėti draugei. Toji apžergė paskutinį akmenį ir slysdama į priekį jau norėjo tiesti jam ranką, bet staiga akmuo po ja sujudėjo. Ji akimirką sustingo ir tuo metu išgirdo kažkokį dundesį, kuris, atsimušdamas į sienas, nuskambėjo kaip perkūno griausmas. Mergaitė net suriko iš siaubo, kai po ja atsivėrė duobė, ir su visais akmenimis būtų nugarmėjusi žemyn, bet Neptūnas puolė prie krašto ir sugriebė jai už rankos. Tačiau žaizda petyje privertė jį suvaitoti iš skausmo, kuris tarsi elektra perėjo iki pat jo pirštų galiukų.

– Neptūnai! – suklykė Ravena ir pažvelgė į apačią, kur žiojėjo beribė duobė, bandė išsikapanoti pati, bet nepavyko, nors skausmo varstomas draugas visaip stengėsi jai padėti.

– Ne, Neptūnai, tu sužeistas!

– Nesvarbu. Aš ištrauksiu tave iš čia.

Ignoruodamas skaudamą petį, berniukas pabandė iškelti ją į viršų, bet krūtine prilietęs šaltą grindinį tik dar labiau suvaitojo. Ravenos pirštai ėmė slysti iš draugo delno, bet tada jis dar pasistengė ir ji kita ranka pagaliau galėjo apčiuopti duobės kraštą ir pasiekti saugų pagrindą. Sunkiai alsuodama sudribo. Draugas krito šalia jos, ir tik tada ji pastebėjo pro baltus jo marškinius besisunkiantį kraują.

– Neptūnai, dabar jau tikrai turiu tave pertvarstyti! – net pašoko ji ir akimirksniu pastvėrė kuprinę.

Jis sumurmėjo kažką neaiškaus, bet nesipriešindamas sunkiai atsisėdo ir nusivilko marškinius. Ravena priėjo jam iš nugaros, nuvyniojo seną tvarstį, sušlapino jo vis dar švarią dalį su vandeniu iš butelio ir nuvalė kraują, o po to užtepė žaizdą gydomuoju tepalu ir apibintavo nauju tvarsčiu. Dar kurį laiką sėdėjo uždėjusi abi rankas jam ant nugaros, todėl Neptūnas galvojo, kad vis dar bintuoja ir iš vietos nejudėjo, nors iš tikrųjų ji jau buvo baigusi, tik kažkodėl delsė.

– Skauda? – sukandusi dantis paklausė mergaitė.

– Nė neįsivaizduoji... Nors ne, įsivaizduoji.

– Neptūnai, atsiprašau, kad per mane turi taip kentėti, – sukuždėjo ji. – Pažadu, kad šioje kelionėje būsiu naudinga. Aš būsiu stipri ir padarysiu viską, kas man lemta.

– Ravena, tu... – berniukas norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet išvydo aplinkui pasklindančią švelniai melsvą šviesą ir pajuto visu kūnu nuvilnijančią šilumą. Nustebęs jis pažvelgė į draugę, bet ji tik liūdnai šyptelėjo ir be sąmonės susmuko jam prie kojų.


	10. Chapter 10

Ravena pabudo, išgirdusi keistą garsą, pakėlusi galvą apsidairė ir netoliese pamatė Neptūną. Jis sėdėjo nusisukęs ir mėgino įžiebti ugnį. Į viršų kilo mažos, šviesą spinduliuojančios žiežirbos.

– Neptūnai? – sukuždėjo ji.

Po kelių minučių užkūręs laužą, berniukas atsisuko ir plačiai nusišypsojo.

– Pagaliau nubudai, – atsikvėpė, eidamas prie draugės.

Ravena gūžtelėjo pečiais, lįsdama iš savo miegmaišio.

– Bet jaučiuosi keistai. Kas atsitiko?

– Tu bandei mane išgydyti ir atidavei man beveik visą savo energiją, o paskui aš dalį jos sugrąžinau tau.

Mergaitė išpūtė akis.

– Bet kodėl jaučiuosi kažkaip kitaip, jei dalį savo energijos atgavau?

– Nes gavai dalį ir mano energijos.

– Oho, kaip? – net išsižiojo ji.

– Ta energija, kurią man atidavei, susimaišė su manąja. Dabar mano kūne yra dalis tavo energijos, o tavajame – mano, – berniukas akimirką tylėjo. – Bet nutiko dar šis tas...

– Kas? – Ravena susidomėjusi prisislinko arčiau.

Neptūnas galvos kilstelėjimu parodė į savo petį.

– Tu mane išgydei. Tau pavyko pasinaudoti savo gydymo galiomis.

– Tikrai?

– Jeigu netiki, galiu parodyti, kad žaizdos nebėra. Ačiū, tu man labai padėjai.

– Nėra už ką, – nuraudo ji.

– O dabar patarčiau pailsėti, galių naudojimas naujokus labai vargina, neplanuoju tavęs nešti per tuos tunelius, – šyptelėjo jis.

Ravena linktelėjo. Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir klausėsi, kaip lašai teška į akmenines grindis. Mergaitė žvelgė į draugą, vis negalėdama atsistebėti, kad pavyko jį išgydyti. Paskui Neptūnas ėmė raustis kuprinėje ir išsitraukė Šešėlių knygą.

– Kol ilsėsiesi, patikrinsiu, ko dar joje yra. Kaip Febas sakė, galbūt pravers.

Ravena atsigulė ant miegmaišio viršaus ir įdėmiai stebėjo draugą. Neptūnas kurį laiką sėdėjo atsirėmęs į akmeninę sieną ir vartė Šešėlių knygą, bet netrukus jo žvilgsnis kažkur užkliuvo.

– Čia yra dar viena pentagrama, – prakalbo jis. – Ateik pažiūrėti.

Ravena sujudo greitai ir įsitaisiusi prie draugo įsmeigė akis į knygą. Kaip jis ir sakė, viduryje buvo nupiešta pentagrama, o aplink ją – daugybė žodžių, kurių mergaitė nesuprato, nes viskas buvo parašyta lotyniškai.

– Ką visa tai reiškia? Ar mums reikės daryti dar kažką? Gal Febas kažką praleido?

– Nesu tikras, leisk patikrinti.

Berniukas išsitraukė iš kuprinės žodyną ir atvertęs jį peržiūrėjo keletą žodžių reikšmių.

– Ne, tai nė kiek nesusiję su Nebūties pasaulio vartais, – netikėtai šyptelėjo jis. – Čia nurodyti vartai į kitas karalystes ir pasaulius, tai ko man ir reikėjo.

– Betgi tai nuostabu! – apsidžiaugė Ravena. – Dabar galėsi rasti savo tėvus!

– Taip, bet tai nebus taip paprasta, tų karalysčių čia tiek daug.

– Bet kodėl jos visos pažymėtos pentagramoje? – nesuprato ji.

– Todėl, kad jų vartai Žemės planetoje išdėstyti taip, kad sudarytų pentagramą. Štai čia yra Požemių Karalystė, matai? Vartai į ją yra į šiaurę nuo Žvejų kaimelio. Vakaruose yra Vandenų Karalystė, o rytuose – Dvasių.

– O kas pietvakariuose ir pietryčiuose? – parodė pirštu Ravena.

– Šviesos ir Tamsos karalystės.

– Tamsos Karalystė! – sukruto ji. – Ten turėtų būti mano tėvas.

– Taip, – pritarė jis. – Hanakuro miestas pietvakariuose. Anksčiau ar vėliau turėsime ten keliauti.

– Žinau, – nusiminė Ravena, prisitraukdama prie savęs kelius.

Neptūnas dar kurį laiką bandė pastudijuoti pentagramą ir išsiversti tai, ką Febas apie ją parašęs.

– Štai šios penkios karalystės, kurias ką tik išvardinau smailuose pentagramos kampuose, yra vadinamos išorinėmis karalystėmis.

– Ir ką tai reiškia? – susidomėjo Ravena.

– Tai, kad jos yra stipriausios ir turi saugoti kitas, vidines karalystes, – paaiškino berniukas. – Ar bent jau taip buvo praeityje, kai visi gyveno taikoje. Dabar likusi tik viena stipri išorinė Karalystė – Šviesos. Bet gera žinia ta, kad dvi iš vidinių yra lygiai tokios pat stiprios, kaip ir Šviesos Karalystė – Dangaus ir Šešėlių.

– O kodėl štai šita pažymėta kita spalva? – parodė prie Tamsos Karalystės Ravena.

– Tai Iliuzijų Karalystė, bet dabar ji išnykusi.

– Kaip manai, kas nutiko? – sukuždėjo ji, tarsi būti nesmagu apie tai kalbėti.

– Tik Gordonas žino, reikės jo paklausti.

– Pastebėjau, kad labai dažnai kalbi apie tą Gordoną, juk jis perdavė tau Zeurato veidrodį, ar ne? Kas jis toks? Ir kaip jūs pažįstate vienas kitą?

– Na... Lina mane su juo supažindino. Tik iš Gordono galėjau gauti didžiąją dalį knygų, kuriose sužinojau daugiau apie Visatos istoriją ir kokią žalą padarė Traigonas. Neabejoju, kad Gordonas žino kur kas daugiau, nei pasakoja tos knygos.

– Kodėl? – susidomėjo Ravena.

– Jis yra žynys, o žyniu būti yra tikra retenybė, turiu omenyje, Ypatingųjų pasaulyje, nes tie žyniai geba bendrauti su dievais. Deja, su pačiais Visatos Kūrėjais susisiekti negali net jie, bet ir to užtenka, kas žinotų daugiau nei kiti. Tik abejoju, ar Gordonas gali pasakoti viską, galbūt apie kažką kalbėti yra tabu ir jam tektų mirti, jeigu viską išduotų.

– Kaip baisu, – nusipurtė Ravena. – Jau geriau to nedarytų.

– Nebijok, nedarys, – ramino ją draugas. – Jeigu nori, galėsiu kada nors supažindinti tave su Gordonu. Pamatysi, jis labai malonus, nors kartais ir santūrus.

– Gerai, bet tik tada, kai baigsime savo kelionę ir kai tu surasi savo tėvus, – sutiko ji. – Beje, kaip manai, kurioje iš karalysčių jie galėtų gyventi?

– Neturiu supratimo, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Neptūnas.

– Kai išlaisvinsime mano mamą, tada aš padėsiu tau, gerai?

– Ne, nenoriu to užkrauti tau.

– Kodėl? Tu man padedi, todėl aš noriu padėti tau.

– Supranti... – jusdamas kaltę berniukas panarino galvą. – Tai nebus taip paprasta, kad rasčiau savo tėvus, man teks keliauti metų metus, o ir taip neaišku, ar pavyks. Be to, tos karalystės dar ne viskas, pažiūrėk čia tarp jų yra ir tarpiniai pasauliai: Nebūties, Dvasių, Užmaršties, – bedė pirštu jis, – Tamsos ir Nežinomybės dimensijos, o čia dar kiti pasauliai, kurių dar niekas neištyrė, nes nežino, kaip atverti jų vartus. O ką jau kalbėti apie planetas?

Jo balsas skambėjo vis liūdniau ir Ravena tik dar labiau nusiminė. Norėjo jį kaip nors paguosti, bet nežinojo kaip.

– Pažadėk man, kad paliksi šią idėją ramybėje, kad nepadėsi man, – vėl prakalbo jis. – Tose karalystėse gali grėsti didžiuliai pavojai, nenoriu, kad rizikuotum savo gyvybe.

Ravena tylėjo. Neptūnas žinojo, kad ji nesutinka, bet jam nerūpėjo, buvo apsisprendęs ją palikti ir iškeliauti vienas. Kurį laiką jie taip ir sėdėjo nekalbėdami, su atversta priešais Šešėlių knyga, bet paskui Ravena pakilo, valydamasi nuo suknelės nešvarumus.

– Manau, mums jau metas ruoštis, aš jau pailsėjau iki valiai.

– Tu tikra? – pasitikslino Neptūnas. – Kitas sustojimas bus tik vakare, visą tą laiką eisime.

– Kodėl taip nusprendei? Pailsėti galime bet kada.

– Žinau, bet turėti planą geriau.

Neptūnas pakilo, pastvėrė kuprinę ir ėmė grūsti į ją visus daiktus, tada apdrabstė ugnį žemėmis ir įjungęs žibintuvėlį atsitiesė.

– Na, pasirengusi?

Mergaitė skubiai užtraukė kuprinės užtrauktuką ir vaikai vėl patraukė tuneliu. Ravena džiaugėsi, kad draugas sveikas ir kad buvo ta, kuri prisidėjo jam padėdama, juk pažadėjo, kad bus naudinga. Tačiau netrukus mintis sujaukė kiti rūpesčiai, vis dėlto, tai buvo tik pradžia, be to, grėsė didelė tikimybė, kad Traigonas išsiaiškins jų planus ir nuspręs įsikišęs viską sugadinti, o Ravena to norėjo mažiausiai. Nuo Traigono jos neapsaugotų net Neptūnas. Ir nors ji dar niekada nebuvo mačiusi savo tėvo, visiškai to netroško.

– Kas atsitiko? – pastebėjęs jos rūpestį paklausė Neptūnas.

– Nerimauju dėl to, ką teks padaryti. Viskas taip painu ir neapsakomai sunku... Man nepavyks.

– Nesakyk taip, tu tikrai sugebėsi. Argi Febas neaiškiai nurodė, ką reikia daryti?

– Gal tu ir teisus... – nutęsė mergaitė. – Bet aš vis dar abejoju savo jėgomis. Kaip jis gali manyti, kad tokia, kaip aš, dar tik pradedanti pažinti pasaulį, įstengs išvaduoti savo mamą iš kito pasaulio? Ar tau tai atrodo įtikinama?

– Liaukis, Ravena, jei nepažįsti pasaulio, iš kur gali žinoti, kad tai neįtikinama? – nusijuokė jis. – Be to, mes esame Ypatingieji, mums viskas įmanoma bet kuriuo metu ir bet kokiame amžiuje. Ir žinai ką? Džiaugiuosi, kad turime ypatingų gebėjimų. Jų tiek daug, kad per savo gyvenimą tikriausiai visų nesužinosime, tad geriausia savęs nespausti ir neiškoti savyje to, ko galbūt neturi. Gebėjimai pasirodys patys, kai ateis laikas. Beje, tarp mūsų yra netgi pranašų, kurie gali pranašauti ateitį.

– Tikrai? – sujudo Ravena. – Tai gal galėtume tų pranašų paprašyti, kad pasakytų, ar mums pavyks įveikti visus sunkumus be mano tėvo įsikišimo?

– Nemanau, kad tai gera mintis...

– Kodėl? Gal nežinai, kur tuos pranašus rasti?

– Žinau, bet tų pranašų pasaulyje labai nedaug, kaip ir žynių. Be to, jų vizijos pasirodo pačios, jie negali jų matyti bet kada.

– Suprantu... – susimąstė mergaitė. – Viskas kur kas sudėtingiau, nei kažkada maniau.

– Žinoma, bet viskas įveikiama, patikėk.

– Jei taip sakai, – šyptelėjo ji. – Ir žinai, man kažkodėl palengvėjo.

– Tuomet eikime tolyn. Niekas negali mums sutrukdyti, ar ne?

Ravena, žinoma, sutiko, juk nereikia taip savęs nuvertinti, nes nesugebės įvykdyti to, kas jai lemta. Ji tuo ir mėgo Neptūną, kad jis visuomet sugeba ją pralinksminti ir padrąsinti, netgi tada, kai jai atrodo, kad padėtis pati blogiausia.

Kelias valandas vaikai keliavo į priekį, ieškodami išsišakojimų į tris tunelius, kaip ir buvo paaiškinta Šešėlių knygoje, bet jų taip ir nesimatė. Mergaitė ėmė nerimauti, kad galbūt jie nuklydo ne ten, kur reikia, bet kitokio kelio nebuvo ir pasiklysti atrodė visiškai neįmanoma. Tunelis gilėjant darėsi vis šaltesnis ir drėgnesnis. Ravena susigūžusi sukryžiavo rankas ant krūtinės, bet staiga tolumoje kažką išvydo.

– Štai ten! – apsidžiaugusi riktelėjo ji ir nė nepajuto, kaip bėgte pasileido prie išsišakojimų.

– Kuriuo eisime pirmiausia? – sustodamas prie jos paklausė Neptūnas.

– Štai tuo, – mergaitė parodė ranka į kairę. – Taip bus lengva prisiminti, kur jau buvome, o kur ne.

– Žinoma, – sutiko bendražygis.

Ir vaikai nuskubėjo kairiuoju tuneliu, niekuo nesiskiriančiu nuo to, kuriame buvo visą laiką. Ravena dar minutėlei stabtelėjo. Iš po senų akmeninių grindų matėsi žemės lopinėlis, tad atsitūpusi pradėjo jame kažką raižyti.

– Ką čia darai? – pasilenkdamas prie jos susidomėjo berniukas.

– Žymiu kelią, kad nepasiklystume, jeigu šis tunelis išsišakotų dar į kelis.

– Gudru, – kasėsi galvą jis. – Nors nemanau, kad bus taip blogai.

Kurį laiką vaikai ėjo tylėdami. Netrukus tunelis ėmė šviesėti, tad Neptūnas išjungė žibintuvėlį.

– Kaip manai, ką mes ten rasime? – pažvelgė į jį mergaitė.

– Tiesiog eikime, – rimtai ištarė jis.

Ravena neprieštaravo, nors kažkodėl nujautė, kad draugas dėl kažko labai nerimauja. Jis atrodė susikaupęs ir susimąstęs labiau nei įprastai, žingsniai buvo tvirti ir spartūs. Ji nenorėjo galvoti apie nieką blogo, tad bandė spėlioti, kad Neptūnas tiesiog susikoncentravęs į savo užduotį. Ir štai po kelių minučių tunelis baigėsi ir priešais vaikus atsivėrė įspūdingo dydžio salė. Ji buvo labai aiškiai apšviesta, tačiau nesimatė jokio šviesos šaltinio, kad ir kaip berniukas stengėsi jį surasti. Pati patalpa atrodė tarsi visiškai nepriklausanti šiems požemiams, nes buvo žymiai naujesnė, tik, deja, visiškai tuščia.

– Eiti nėra kur, – tarė Ravena. – Vadinasi, kažkur čia turėtų būti pirmasis brangakmenis, ar ne?

– O jeigu mes pakliuvome kažkur į kitą dimensiją? – susimąstė Neptūnas, prisiminęs, ką jiems sakė Febas.

– Kodėl tau taip atrodo?

– Nežinau. Jaučiu... kažkokią keistą energiją, – suraukė antakius jis. – Blogą energiją. Ir labai pažįstamą.

Neptūnas žengė prie grublėtos akmeninės sienos ir braukdamas per ją pirštais ėjo gilyn į salę, tarsi mėgindamas kažką surasti. Ravena minutėlę stovėjo prie įėjimo, bandydama suprasti, ką jis daro. Jos rankos nejučia taip pat nuslydo per sieną, bet staiga visa salė aptemo ir ant grindų kažkas žybtelėjo. Mergaitė nespėjo nei suprasti, kas atsitiko, nei pamatyti Neptūno reakcijos, jos kūnas apsunko, o galva trenkėsi į akmenines grindis. Sąmonė užgeso tarsi vėjo užpūsta ugnis.


	11. Chapter 11

_– Kur aš?_

_Ravena apsidairė. Jautėsi tarsi sapne, nors žinojo, kad nesapnuoja. Bet kur atsidūrė ji nežinojo, juk prieš tai buvo su Neptūnu, aiškiai apšviestoje patalpoje, o čia tvyrojo neapsakoma tamsa._

_– Kas čia? – visu balsu suriko mergaitė. – Neptūnai, atsiliepk!_

_Tačiau girdėjo tik savo balso aidą, kuris atsimušęs į sienas pamažu nuslopo nežinioje. Ji jau norėjo apsisukti ir bėgti, bet staiga ją iš visų pusių apsupo ugnis. Ravena prisidengė ranka akis, bet tuo metu kažką pajuto ir pažvelgė priešais save. Neaiškus siluetas niro tiesiog iš ugnies, jam einant į priekį mergaitė matė vis daugiau jo bruožų: skaisčiai degančias raudonas akis rūsčiame veide, juodus ilgus plaukus, užklojančius šarvu dengiančią krūtinę ir antpečiais apsaugotus pečius. Raudonas aksominis apsiaustas susiliejo su liepsnomis ir buvo sunku pasakyti, kada jis baigiasi._

_– Kas tu? – mergaitės širdis stipriai sutvinksėjo krūtinėje. Nejaugi?.._

_– Tikrai nežinai? – būtybės akys įsmigo tiesiai į jos. – Tai aš, iš tavo vizijų._

_Ravena žengė atatupsta. Norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet pritrūko žodžių. Nejaugi čia tikrai jos tėvas? Pats Traigonas? Jeigu taip, vadinasi žino visus jos planus ir neabejotinai jai sutrukdys. Ką jai daryti? Nejaugi bėgti ir neįgyvendinti savo planų, dėl kurių taip stengėsi ir ne kartą buvo pakliuvusi į pavojų?_

_– Manei, kad išvengsi susitikimo? – tarsi perskaitęs jos mintis paklausė demonas. – Manei, kad be problemų gausi viską, ko trokšti? Jei taip, nuo šiol žinok, kad manimi atsikratyti tau niekada nepavyks, visuomet būsiu tavo galvoje._

_Jis buvo jau visai arti. Ravena juto grėsmę, matė jo tvirtą figūrą, iškylančią priešais, bet nejudėjo, žinodama, kad pasprukti nepavyks, juk ji dar nemoka naudotis savo galiomis. O būtų atidavusi bet ką, kad mokėtų, tada galbūt viskas būtų visiškai kitaip..._

_– Kur Neptūnas? – drebančiu balsu paklausė ji._

_– Nejaugi nesupranti? Čia ne Senieji Atakanos požemiai, o Tamsos Karalystė, – šyptelėjo jis. – Sveika atvykusi į savo tikruosius namus, Ravena._

_– Tamsos Karalystė? – negalėjo patikėti ji. – Kaip aš čia atsidūriau?_

_– Nebijok, tavo kūnas vis dar požemiuose, bet mintys – pas mane. Nepatariu priešintis, jeigu aš tau ką nors padarysiu čia, tai atsilieps ir ten._

_– Ką visa tai reiškia? Kodėl mane čia pasikvietei?_

_– Vis dar nesupranti? – demonas nužvelgė ją nuo galvos iki kojų ir tyliai nusijuokė. Ravena buvo tokia panaši į savo mamą: tamsūs plaukai, švelnūs veido bruožai, toks pat atkaklumas ir mėlynų akių žvilgsnis, kuris visuomet jį traukdavo. Net ir dabar norėjo iš arčiau į jį pažiūrėti, bet mergaitė laikėsi metro atstumu, o jis nenorėjo jos per daug gąsdinti, juk vis dėlto tai pirmas jų susitikimas, būtų blogai, jei viską sugadintų._

_– Nežinau, ko tu iš manęs nori, žinau tik tai, kad nieko gero._

_Traigonas žengė vieną žingsnį arčiau. Ravena įsitempusi atsitraukė, įdėmiai spoksodama net į menkiausius jo judesius, pasiruošusi bet kurią akimirką gintis._

_– Tu manęs bijai? – su vos matoma nuostaba paklausė jis. – Gerai, bijok, išauš diena, kai paklusi man, net jei turėsiu tave priversti._

_– Niekada! – sukaupusi drąsą paprieštaravo mergaitė._

_Traigono akys tik dar labiau žybtelėjo._

_– Manai, kad tau pavyks surasti Arelą? – pašaipiai paklausė jis. – Žinau viską, ką ketini daryti, galiu matyti kiekvieną tavo žingsnį._

_– Ne, – purtė galvą ji. – Tu nežinai dar daugybės dalykų, ilgą laiką net nežinojai, kur mama mane paslėpė, nes jei būtum žinojęs, būtum seniai su manimi susisiekęs._

_– Galbūt tai ir tiesa, kurį laiką nė nenumaniau, kur tu, bet jeigu nebūčiau žinojęs, kad tu šiuose požemiuose, argi dabar čia stovėčiau? – vyptelėjo jis. – Suprask, Arelos nebėra šiame pasaulyje, kaip padarysi tai, kas tau lemta?_

_– Aš rasiu būdą. Tu man nesutrukdysi._

_– Tikrai? O jeigu Febo vizijos buvo netikslios? O jeigu jis viską ne taip suprato?_

_– Tai netiesa! Tu man meluoji! – įširdo ji._

_– Netiki savo tikruoju tėvu, Ravena?_

_– Kodėl turėčiau tikėti tokiu, kaip tu? Febas man nemeluotų, jis... jis parašė... – sumikčiojo mergaitė, rydama karčias ašaras. Kaipgi jis gali taip žiauriai kalbėti? Ir kodėl jai taip skaudu tai girdėti, nors tvirtai žino, kad tai melas?_

_– Tikrai taip gerai jį pažįsti? Tikrai žinai, kad jis nemelavo? – toliau skaudino ją Traigonas._

_– Žinau! – susiėmusi piktai atkirto Ravena, jos rankos instinktyviai nusileido ant šlaunų, ten, kur kabėjo jos naujieji durklai._

_– Argi turi įrodymų? – išsišiepė jis. – O jeigu Neptūnas irgi tave apgavo? Jeigu jis norėjo tavimi atsikratyti?_

_– Kodėl turėtų tai daryti? – mergaitė prabėgomis prisiminė, kaip Neptūnas stengėsi nuo jos nuslėpti tiesą, bet buvo visiškai įsitikinusi, kad jis tik norėjo ją apsaugoti nuo aplinkui tykančių pavojų, o ypač nuo tokio niekšo, kaip Traigonas._

_– Argi jam reikia demono? To, kuris bet kada gali jį nužudyti? – toliau šaipėsi tėvas. – Jis norėjo tavimi atsikratyti, nes būtum buvusi jam tik našta, o tu privertei jį keliauti kartu į šiuos tunelius._

_– Ne, aš jo nepriverčiau, jis pats norėjo man padėti._

_– Tu įsitikinusi, kad jis veltųsi į tokius pavojus dėl tavęs?_

_– Ką nori tuo pasakyti?_

_– Jei jis kaip nors nukentės, tu būsi dėl to kalta, nes įpainiojai jį į mūsų reikalus. Manai, kad aš jo pasigailėsiu? Kad paverksi prieš mane ir man pasidarys gaila?_

_Ravena sukrėsta kurį laiką tylėjo ir apgalvojo viską, ką jis pasakė. Ji net nepajuto, kaip jos skruostais ėmė ristis stambios ašaros. Ji buvo be galo nusivylusi, bet tuo pačiu nekentė Traigono už tai, ką jis pasakė. Atrodė, kad panorėjusi galėtų sukapoti jį į gabalus. Jautėsi lygiai taip pat, kaip tada, kai norėjo užmušti Rodžerį už tai, kad ją pagrobė ir nuskriaudė jos draugą. Norėjo pajusti savyje tą pačią galią, tačiau ji neprabudo. Mergaitė nejuto jokios kibirkšties, kuri galėtų tą galią prižadinti._

_– Ne, aš netikiu tavim! – nusibraukdama ašaras ryžtingai atkirto ji. – Kaip tu gali taip meluoti? Jei kas ir kaltas dėl visko, kas vyksta, tai tu!_

_– Tik dabar taip sakai, – ramiai kalbėjo Traigonas. – Dar ateis diena, kai maldausi atleidimo, norėdama prie manęs prisidėti._

_– Aš niekada to nedarysiu. Tu nori manimi tik pasinaudoti, ką padarei ir su mano mama._

_– Manai, kad gali pakeisti savo likimą? Prieš mane tu esi bejėgė, nužudyčiau tave be jokių pastangų, bet ateityje būsi man labai reikalinga._

_Tuo metu Traigonas pastebėjo Ravenos rankose nušvintančius durklus ir jo veidą perkreipė tik dar platesnė šypsena. Ji stovėjo tvirtai sučiaupusi lūpas, pečiai ir rankos virpėjo, tačiau tas žvilgsnis... Traigonas buvo maloniai nustebintas. Nors ir bijodama, ji stengėsi žiūrėti jam į akis ir parodyti, kad taip pat šį tą sugeba, juk vis dėlto jos venomis tekėjo jo kraujas._

_– Grąžink mane atgal! – drąsiai pareikalavo ji. – Netikiu nė vienu tavo žodžiu! Kad ir kiek kartų bandysi mane įtikinti, aš tuo netikėsiu._

_– Tikrai nori taip greitai išeiti? – kilstelėjo antakius jis. – Tiek metų laukiau, kada galėsiu su tavimi susipažinti ir pasakyti, kad esu tavo tėvas._

_– Man nerūpi. Neptūnas papasakojo viską apie tave, kodėl turėčiau dėkoti tau už tai, ką blogo padarei?_

_Šį kartą ji jau daug tvirčiau suspaudė tarp pirštų paauksuotas durklų rankenas, tarsi ruošdamasi bet kurią akimirką pulti, tačiau Traigonas dėl to nesuko galvos, puikiai žinojo, kad kažkokia maža mergaitė jam nepakenks._

_– Nes tu esi lygiai tokia pat, kaip aš, Ravena. Tu esi mano kūnas ir kraujas. Ir nesvarbu, kaip tau tai nepatinka, tu niekada negalėsi to pakeisti._

_Ravena purtydama galvą ėmė trauktis tolyn. Jo žodžiai kaip aštrus peilis smigo jai į širdį, bet ji negalėjo pasiduoti, tikrai ne, juk vis dar turėjo savo durklus, tereikėjo jais pasinaudoti. Ir ji pasiryžo, sukaupusi visas jėgas stipriai užsimerkė ir užsimojo abiem durklais iškart. Tačiau taikinio jie nepasiekė, Ravenos rankos sustingo ore. Pramerkusi akis ji bandė suprasti, kas atsitiko. Jos rankos buvo sukaustytos kažkokiais nematomais pančiais, kurių ji neįstengė įveikti. Durklai išslydę terkštelėjo ant žemės, o Traigonas stovėjo kaip stovėjęs ir šypsojosi ta pačia klastinga šypsena._

_– Ką man padarei? – sunkiai išspaudė ji._

_Staiga jis priartėjo ir sugriebė mergaitei už rankos. Jo veido išraiška persimainė, ji išsigando pikto jo veido, bet netrukus pajuto nepakeliamą skausmą ir išvydo pasklindančią juodą psi energiją, kurią valdoma tėvo paskleidė ji pati, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi išsivaduoti, jai nepavyko. Tik tada kai Traigonas pasilenkė tiesiai prie veido, pamatė raudonai žibančią jo Agją._

_– Taip atsidėkoji už tai, kad paleidau tave į pasaulį? Už tai, kad užuot nužudęs leidau tau gyventi? – piktai metė jis. – Tik pažiūrėk į savo galią, turėtum didžiuotis tokią turėdama._

_– Paleisk! – riktelėjo ji ir pagaliau išsilaisvinusi iš gniaužtų krito ant grindų._

_– Mes dar pasimatysim, – išgirdo balsą ir atsistojusi apsidairė, tačiau Traigonas jau buvo dingęs._


	12. Chapter 12

– Ravena, pabusk, prašau tavęs, pabusk!

Ugnis kaip paslaptingai atsirado, taip ir išsisklaidė, o netrukus pramerkusi akis Ravena priešais save išvydo Neptūną. Jis purtė ją, suėmęs už pečių, jo skruostais ritosi ašaros ir krito jai ant veido.

– Neptūnai? – sukuždėjo mergaitė. – Kodėl tu verki?

– Kaip gerai, kad pabudai! – nusibraukdamas ašaras džiaugėsi jis. – Jau maniau, kad mirsi.

– O kodėl turėčiau mirti? – sutrikusi ji iš lėto ėmė stotis.

– Ši salė užburta Juodąja magija, dėl to tu ir praradai sąmonę. Ar gerai jautiesi? Gal tau reikia pailsėti?

– Ne, jaučiuosi puikiai, – papurtė galvą ji. – Atrodo, buvau Tamsos Karalystėje ir mačiau savo tėvą.

– Nujaučiau, kad nepavyks nuo jo pabėgti, – berniukas aimanuodamas susmuko ant žemės. – Ar tai reiškia, kad jis žino visus mūsų planus?

– Nesu tikra... supratau tik tai, kad jis žino, jog esame šiuose tuneliuose ir planuojame išvaduoti mano mamą.

– Palauk, nori pasakyti, kad jis nieko nežino apie brangakmenius?

– Jis nieko apie juos nepasakė, galbūt nežino.

– Tuomet apie ką su tavimi kalbėjo?

– Kad aš daugiau niekada nepamatysiu mamos ir tau esu tik našta, kuria tu nori kuo greičiau atsikratyti.

– Neklausyk Traigono, jis tik bando tau sutrukdyti. Juk žinai, kad niekada taip su tavimi nepasielgčiau, tiesa? – pažvelgė jis į draugę.

– Žinoma, – linktelėjo mergaitė.

– Tada viskas gerai. Kol Traigonas neišsiaiškino apie brangakmenius, turime kuo greičiau juos rasti.

– Taip, brangakmeniai! – prisiminusi pašoko ji. – Vienas jų turėtų būti kažkur čia.

– Štai ten! – mostelėjo ranka berniukas.

Ravena pažvelgė ten, kur jis parodė, tačiau nieko nepastebėjo, tik tą pačią tuščią salę. Bet šį kartą buvo šis tas pasikeitę – viduryje grindų tarytum ugnis žibėjo kažkoks simbolis. Aštuonios strėlės iš paties vidurio vedė į aštuonias skirtingas kryptis.

– Chaoso žvaigždė, – paaiškino Neptūnas. – Brangakmenis yra jos viduje, kad jį gaučiau, turiu praeiti barjerą.

– Barjerą? – apstulbo ji, tačiau draugas jos neišgirdo, skubiai eidamas prie simbolio.

Ravena nieko negalėjo padaryti, tik laukti, kas bus toliau, o Neptūnas atsistojo per pusmetrį nuo simbolio ir plačiai pastatęs kojas ištiesė į jį ranką. Tuo metu į visas puses pasklido juodi žaibai ir mergaitė atsitraukusi stipriai užsimerkė. Kurį laiką berniukas taip ir stovėjo, ji nesuprato, ką jis daro, bet netrukus jo veide atsirado vos matoma šypsena. Ravena įdėmiai pažvelgė į jį. Tuo metu priešais Neptūną išryškėjo mirkčiojantis šviesos stulpas. Berniukas kažko siekdamas ištiesė rankas, ir tik tada Ravena stulpo ašyje pamatė ryškiai geltonai spindintį taškelį. Neptūnas apgaubė jį delnais ir žengė iš šviesos stulpo, kuris dar paskutinį kartą sublykčiojo ir išnyko kartu su chaoso žvaigžde.

– Topazas, – šyptelėjo Neptūnas. – Vieną jau turime. Puiki pradžia. O dabar eikime, negalime gaišti nė minutės.

Jis jau sukosi į duris, bet tuo metu sudrebėjo žemė.

– Kas čia dabar? – aiktelėjo Ravena.

– Geriau bėkim! – berniukas metė žvilgsnį išėjimo link.

Mergaitė išsigandusi griebė jam už rankos ir pasileido iš salės. Aplink vaikus pradėjo kristi daugybė akmenų, bet jie nesustojo, stipriai laikydamiesi vienas kito. Žemės drebėjimas iš lėto rimo, kol galiausiai visai baigėsi. Tik tada Neptūnas paleido draugės ranką ir giliai alsuodamas suklupo ant grindų.

– Kaip manai, Neptūnai, kaip tas brangakmenis ten atsidūrė? – atgavusi kvapą paklausė Ravena. – Ar jis taip ir turėjo būti tame šviesos stulpe?

– Tikriausiai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

– O jeigu Atakana saugoja tuos brangakmenius ir neleidžia mums jų paimti?

– Iš kur ištraukei tokią nesąmonę? Atakana nė kiek nesusijusi su brangakmeniais ir Nebūties pasauliu.

– Žinau, bet argi ne keista, kad ta salė buvo užburta? Kas kitas galėjo tai padaryti, jei niekas tuose tuneliuose nesilankė jau metų metus?

– Gal tu ir teisi... – susimąstė berniukas. – Teks pasidomėti jos istorija pačiame Arachrate, galbūt pavyks kažką aptikti.

– O gal kas nors būtų Šešėlių knygoje?

– Gal, bet dabar tai nesvarbu, nepamiršk, kad turime surasti kitus brangakmenius, kol mums nesutrukdė Traigonas.

– Geriau man neprimink jo, – prigludusi prie sienos ji nuslydo ant kietos žemės. – Labai išalkau, geriau pavalgykime, kol dar nenuėjome į kitą tunelį.

– Tu teisi, – sutiko bendražygis. – Bet manau, kad reikia ir pamiegoti. Jeigu būsime išsekę, kaip tęsime savo paieškas?

– Bet kaipgi miegosi tu, jei paėmei tik vieną miegmaišį? – sunerimo Ravena.

– Deja, antras miegmaišis netilpo, ką kitą beliko daryti?

– Ne, aš neleisiu tau miegoti ant žemės, bus labai šalta, – paprieštaravo ji.

– Nesijaudink, pasiėmiau antklodę.

– Geriau sulyskime į miegmaišį abu, jis gana didelis, vietos tikrai užteks.

Neptūnas nenorom sutiko, ir greitai pavakarieniavę vaikai sulindo į guolį. Tačiau Ravena ilsėjosi neilgai ir vos prabudusi nukreipė žvilgsnį į Neptūną. Jis vis dar miegojo, tad prisislinkusi arčiau atidžiai nužvelgė draugą. Jis kvėpavo ramiai, tolygiai, mergaitė matė besikilnojančią krūtinę.

„Ne, Neptūnas tikrai man nemeluoja. Jis negalėtų... – galvojo ji. – Neturėčiau tikėti savo tėvu, jis juk demonas, kenkiantis ne tik mano mamai, bet ir daugeliui kitų žmonių, vis dėlto, per jį žuvo visi azaratiečiai... O Neptūnas visą laiką stengėsi dėl manęs, todėl dabar aš turiu pasistengti dėl jo“.

Mergaitė iš lėto palinko virš draugo ir ištiesė į jį rankas, bet staiga išvydo prasimerkiančias akis. Pamatęs Raveną visai šalia, Neptūnas pašoko kaip įgeltas.

– Ką čia darai?! – sumišo jis.

– Aš... nepagalvok nieko blogo, aš tik...

– Atrodo, lyg būtum norėjusi mane pabučiuoti, – nusijuokė jis.

– Ne, visai ne tai! – nuraudo ji. – Aš tik galvojau apie tai, ką man pasakė tėvas. Apie tave.

– Tikrai?

– Žinoma. Tu tiek dėl manęs padarei, net nežinau, kaip išreikšti savo padėką.

– Man nereikia jokio atlygio, svarbiausia, kad būtum saugi. Visą laiką būsiu tavo sergėtojas, niekada to nepamiršk.

– Tik nepersistenk, Neptūnai, ir tave turi kas nors saugoti. Ir kas šiuo metu tai padarys, jei nei aš?

– Nebent aš pats, – sumurmėjo berniukas ir ėmė skubiai vynioti miegmaišį. Pabaigęs sugrūdo jį į kuprinę. – O kaip tu miegojai? Nebuvo šalta?

– Viskas buvo kuo puikiausiai, bet dabar labai norėčiau karštos arbatos.

– Žinoma. Užkursiu laužą ir galėsime pavalgyti. Maisto turime pakankamai.

– Gerai... – nutęsė susimąsčiusi Ravena, apkabindama rankomis kelius. – Bet žinai, aš dar šio to nepasakiau.

– Ko? – susidomėjo berniukas. – O aš maniau, kad sakai man viską.

– Taip, bet tai nutiko vos vakar, prieš mums atvykstant čia, kai teko susidurti su Oberonu. Tau gali atrodyti keista, bet moku kažkokį neįprastą dalyką.

– Kokį? – kilstelėjo antakius jis.

– Na, matei, kaip juodai žibėjo Zeurato veidrodis, ar ne? Taip gali žibėti ir mano rankos.

– Nenuostabu, juk esi nepaprasta. Tėvas tau padovanojo daugybę gebėjimų, tad nereikia jų bijoti. Vėliau išmoksi juos valdyti ir nebus taip sunku, pamatysi.

– O tu ką nors panašaus moki?

– Taip, tau jau buvo tekę tai matyti, – jis ištiesė ranką delnu į viršų ir jame blykstelėjo melsva šviesa. – Tai vadinama psi energija. Nesunku, kai ją valdai, tiesiog reikia laiko išmokti.

– Bet kodėl taviškė ne juoda, o mėlyna?

– Ji pas visus skirtinga. Spalvos gali daug ką pasakyti apie žmogų – kuo energija tyresnė, tuo ji šviesesnė.

– O ar tu turi kokių nors kitokių galių?

– Be abejo. Moku bendrauti telepatiškai, naudotis telekineze, teleportacija ir levitacija, galiu išgydyti žaizdas, naudodamas psi, bet taip pat, kaip ir tu, dar nesu tų galių įvaldęs tinkamai, nes išnaudoju per daug energijos ir greitai pavargstu.

– Telekinezė? – susiraukė ji. – O kas tai per daiktas?

– Tai ne daiktas, Ravena, – nusijuokė Neptūnas, panaikindamas psi iš savo delnų. – Telekinezė yra gebėjimas ką nors valdyti mintimis.

– O levitacija?

– Tiesiog skraidymas.

– Vadinasi, tu moki skraidyti kaip paukštis, nors neturi sparnų? – Ravenai iš nuostabos išsiplėtė akys.

– Panašiai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais berniukas. – Visų galių pagrindas – sutelkti energiją į norimą kūno vietą. Nori, parodysiu triuką?

Nelaukęs, kol draugė ką nors pasakys, jis ištiesė rankas priešais save. Mergaitė įdėmiai žiūrėjo, kaip jo delnuose nušvinta melsva šviesa, tik šį kartą ji buvo daug ryškesnė nei prieš tai. Paskui jis suglaudė delnus, tarsi mėgindamas juose kažką paslėpti, ir pasilenkęs kažką sušnabždėjo. Ravena nesuprato, ką jis daro, bet netrukus jo delnai atsiskyrė. Maži mėlyni sparneliai suplazdėjo ore.

– Drugelis! – aiktelėjo ji, stebėdama, kaip jis pakyla iki pat lubų ir apsukęs keletą ratų pranyksta kažkur tunelio tamsoje.

– Taip, išbūriau lygiai tokį patį, kad pakviestų tave į Krištolo rūmus, – šyptelėjo Neptūnas. – Bet tu niekada manęs apie jį nepaklausei.

– Betgi tai tiesiog nuostabu, savo rankomis gali kurti gyvybę, – mergaitė pažvelgė į tamsą priešais, bet drugelis daugiau nebegrįžo. – Tik kas iš to? Jis tame tunelyje neišgyvens...

– Jam ir nereikia, jis nėra tikras, po trijų dienų išnyks, – berniukas pakilo ir pastvėrė nuo žemės kuprinę. – Geriau dabar nežaiskime, turime kuo skubiau pasiruošti ir eiti.

Jie užkūrė laužą, pasiruošė pusryčius ir po puodelį arbatos, bet valgė taip greitai, kad kalboms nebuvo laiko, o paskui susirinko daiktus ir užgesinę laužą leidosi į kelią. Kad pasiektų antrąjį tunelį, teko grįžti atgal pirmuoju, bet šį kartą jis atrodė daug trumpesnis nei prieš tai, jie net nepajuto, kaip pasiekė išsišakojimus.

– Truputį palauk, – sulaikė Neptūną mergaitė ir įrėžė į žemę savo vardo inicialą.

– Tu persistengi, kitų tunelių čia tikrai nebus.

– Iš kur gali žinoti? O jeigu kuriame nors iš jų bus dar daugybė? – bandė ji išgąsdinti draugą.

– Šie požemiai neturėtų būti tokie jau dideli, o jei būtų, Febas neabejotinai būtų užsiminęs.

– Gal tu ir teisus, bet man vis tiek neramu.

Bekalbėdami jie keliavo toliau. Antras tunelis niekuo nesiskyrė nuo pirmojo, tik oras jame atrodė nebe toks grynas. Visur smirdėjo puvėsiais, ir Ravena spėliojo, ar jiems ir vėl teks bristi per pasenusį žalią vandenį. O kas, jeigu pasidarys per gilu ir jiems nepavyks pasiekti tunelio pabaigos?

– Bet kur mums reikės eiti toliau? – paklausė ji.

– Tik eidami sužinosime. Vienaip ar kitaip tikslą vis tiek pasieksime.

– Teisybė, – sutiko ji, žibinto šviesoje matydama žibančias draugo akis.

– Geriau duok man ranką, kad nepasimestume vienas nuo kito.

– Žinoma, – linktelėjo ji.

Jie susikibo ir tolyn žengė palengva, kad neužkliūtų už priešais besipainiojančių akmenų. Begraibydamas sieną, Neptūnas neapleido minties, kad jie čia ne vieni. Kurį laiką manė susidūręs su Senosios Atakanos dvasia, tačiau paėjėjęs toliau išvydo akinantį šviesos blyksnį, lekiantį tiesiai į juos. Norėjo pasilenkti, bet nespėjo ir riktelėjęs krito ant žemės. Ravena pajuto iš jos rankų išslystančius berniuko pirštus.

– Neptūnai!

– Nebijok, aš sveikas.

– Kas čia buvo? – vos spėjo paklausti ji ir žengusi atatupsta į kažką atsitrenkė. Tas kažkas griebė jai už burnos ir stipriai prispaudė prie savęs. Mergaitė pradėjo spardytis bei muistytis, norėdama išsivaduoti iš užpuoliko gniaužtų.

– Nurimk, arba perpjausiu gerklę, – tyliai sušnabždėjo jis, prikišdamas durklą jai prie kaklo.

Ravenai nieko kito neliko, privalėjo paklusti. Tuo metu iš tamsos išniro Neptūnas ir šoko ant vyro. Tas buvo priverstas paleisti Raveną, tad ji stipriai trenkėsi ant žemės ir aiktelėjusi prisišliejo prie sienos. Berniukas išsitraukė iš makštų kalaviją ir užsimojo į užpuoliką, bet šis apsigobė energijos skydu ir ašmenys jo neužkliudė. Neptūnas įtūžęs užsimojo dar kartą, bet gavęs smūgį į veidą dukart apsivertė ore ir krito ant žemės. Kalavijas išslydo jam iš rankų, vyras pakėlė jį ir nusitaikė...

– Ravena, bėk! – staiga riktelėjo berniukas. – Surask brangakmenį!

Mergaitė iš išgąsčio vos nepravirko, juk tai tas pats vyras, kuris prieš tai pagrobė Neptūną, kai jie dar buvo Krištolo rūmuose ir ruošėsi išvykti ieškoti Arelos. Kaipgi iškart jo neatpažino?

– Ne! – suriko ji ir išsitraukusi durklus šoko ant užpuoliko. Šis išmetė iš rankų kalaviją, kuris su didžiausiu trenksmu rėžėsi į akmenines grindis, ir nusviedė nuo savęs nepageidaujamą kliūtį. Mergaitė nusirito prie Neptūno, dar norėjo atsikelti nuo grindų, bet netikėtai jos sąmonė aptemo. Draugo balsas nuslopo...


	13. Tamsos tvirtovė

– Taip ir maniau, kad įdomiausią darbą pasiliksi sau, – pasipiktinusi Gertrūda sunėrė rankas ant krūtinės. – O man teko tik sėdėti ir laukti.

– Galėsi kitą kartą, – atsainiai mestelėjo Melburnas.

– Kito karto nebus, Traigonas norėjo atsikratyti tik berniuku, mergaitės liesti negalime. Ką man dar liko daryti?

– Suprask, mes turime atlikti darbą be priekaištų, o tu man nė kiek nepritari, kaip galiu patikėti tokią svarbią užduotį tau?

– Pamiršai, ką sakė Traigonas, kad turime dirbti drauge?

– Ne, puikiai žinau, ką darau.

– Tu tyčia nori, kad Traigonas leistų man būti su Rodžeriu, – konstatavo ji.

– O tu nenori?

Klausimas pakibo ore, nes tuo metu prasivėrė durys ir į kambarį įėjo sargybinis.

– Pone, jūsų kalinys pabudo. Ką dabar su juo daryti?

– Palik jį kameroje, pats nueisiu su juo pasikalbėti.

– Klausau. Jums leidus, išeisiu, – sargybinis nusilenkė ir pranyko už durų.

– Ir ką ketini jam pasakyti? – paklausė Gertrūda, nepatikliai žvelgdama į Melburną.

– Pabandysiu išgauti informaciją, – tepasakė jis ir nusigriebęs apsiaustą paliko partnerę vieną kambaryje. Kai pasiekė požemius, rado Neptūną gulintį ant seno kieto gulto. Jis buvo nusisukęs į sieną, bet net išgirdęs žingsnius nesivargino atsisukti. Jam nerūpėjo, kas atėjo, mintyse sukosi tik vienas klausimas: kaip ištrūkti? Juk ir vėl pakliuvo į Tamsos tvirtovę, nebuvo jokių abejonių.

– Kur Ravena? – staiga paklausė jis. – Ką jai padarei?

– Pats žinai, kad nenuskriausiu jos, juk Traigonas liepė palikti ją ramybėje, – šyptelėjo Melburnas. – Problema tu. Kodėl negali daryti to, kas tau liepiama? Argi taip sunku?

– Aš ne Traigono tarnas, kodėl turiu jam paklusti?

– Nejaugi nori mirti?

– Turbūt dar nežinai, kas esu, ar ne?

Melburnas nustebęs nieko nesakė. Neptūnas pagaliau pakilo nuo gulto ir atsisuko tiesiai į jį. Vyriškis šyptelėjo.

– Man nerūpi, kas tu, privalau iš tavęs kai ką sužinoti.

– Nujaučiau, kad ne be reikalo čia atėjai.

– Kai buvome tunelyje... kalbėjai apie kažkokį brangakmenį, – Melburnas sugriebė kameros virbus ir įsmeigė akis tiesiai į berniuką. – Ką visa tai reiškia? Apie kokį brangakmenį kalbėjai?

– Ne tavo reikalas! – atkirto jis, taip pat įdėmiai spoksodamas į jį ir nė neketindamas atsitraukti pirmas.

Kurį laiką jie taip ir stovėjo vienas priešais kitą kaip pasipūtę gaidžiai, bet galiausiai Melburnas nusijuokė ir ėmė vaikščioti iš vieno koridoriaus galo į kitą. Jo atsimušančių į grindis batų kaukšėjimas erzino Neptūną.

– Hm... ir ką galėčiau padaryti, kad priversčiau tave kalbėti? Gal pasakyti, kur gali rasti savo tėvus?

– Tu pažįsti mano tėvus? – apstulbo berniukas.

– Žinoma, mes jau pažįstami kurį laiką. Jeigu nori juos pamatyti, pasakyk man, ką planuoji.

– Kodėl turėčiau tavimi tikėti?

– Tarkim, pasitiki manimi, o tada gauni tai, ko taip ilgai ieškojai.

– O kas tada? Pasakai visus planus Traigonui ir sužlugdai Raveną?

– Ne visiems taip sekasi, kaip tau, Neptūnai, negalėsi gelbėti jos visą gyvenimą, anksčiau ar vėliau teks rinktis – tu arba ji.

Neptūno kumščiai stipriai susigniaužė, jis tiesiog virė iš pykčio, bet giliai savyje žinojo, kad Melburnas sako tiesą, juk negalės visą laiką būti šalia draugės, juolab kad planavo vienas išvykti ieškoti savo tėvų.

– Na? Ir ką pasakysi? – nekantravo Melburnas. – Nori žinoti, tiesa?

– O kas, jei taip? – piktai atšovė jis. – Bet tai nereiškia, kad išduosiu Ravenos planus. Be to, galbūt jau per vėlu ir ji jau pasiekė tikslą.

– Manęs tuo neišgąsdinsi, geriau tūnok sau už grotų, jei nenori nukentėti. Ateisiu pas tave rytoj, jei negali atsakyti dabar.

Melburnas apsisuko ir skubiai pranyko koridoriuje. Neptūnas puolė prie grotų, šaukdamas jo vardą, bet veltui, jis negirdėjo arba nenorėjo girdėti. Nusivylęs berniukas grįžo prie gulto, bet dar nužvelgė kamerą, galvodamas, kaip galėtų pasprukti. Tikrai nesiruošė čia tūnoti, reikėjo tučtuojau grįžti pas Raveną. Tačiau jokios išeities nerado, ši vieta buvo apsupta negatyvios energijos, o tai reiškė, kad net naudodamas galias neištrūktų. Reikėjo veikti kitaip, ir jis jau žinojo kaip, tik reikėjo sulaukti tinkamo momento.

Viską apsvarstęs iki pat smulkmenų, berniukas įsitaisė kietame gulte, pritaisytame prie akmeninės sienos tvirtomis grandinėmis. Apsimetė, kad miega, nors iš tikrųjų puikiai girdėjo, kas dedasi aplinkui – čežančius žingsnius, sargybinių balsus ir juoką, kai jie šaipėsi iš įkalintų už grotų kalinių. Apėmė tik dar didesnis pyktis, jei tik galėtų, visus juos iš čia ištrauktų, bet turėjo pasprukti nesukeldamas ant kojų visos tvirtovės, nes kitaip pasprukti būtų neįmanoma.

Kalbos vis nerimo ir tai ėmė jį varginti, nors labiausiai vargino nieko neveikimas. Urzgiantis pilvas pranešė, kad netrukus turėtų būti pietūs. Gerai, Neptūnas tik to ir laukė – artėjo metas veikti. Kurį laiką niekas nesikeitė ir jis ėmė nerimauti svarstydamas, ar sargybiniai išvis varginasi savo kalinius aprūpinti valgiu. Bet netrukus pasigirdo puodelių skimbčiojimas ir dūžtančios lėkštės.

– Kaip nori, šiandien pietų negausi! – per visą koridorių subliovė sargybinis ir riebiai keikdamasis priartėjo prie Neptūno kameros. – Valgyti nori?

Berniukas užuot atsakęs lėtai pakilo nuo gulto ir žengė prie grotų, atidžiai nužvelgdamas sargybinį. Šis stovėjo ir laukė atsakymo, laikydamas padėklą su valgiu – lėkštę avižinės košės, riekelę ruginės duonos ir varinį puodelį su vandeniu. Tačiau Neptūnui rūpėjo ne tai, jis norėjo įsitikinti, ar visi sargybiniai su savimi nešiojasi raktus, nes spėjo, kad vienas jų turėtų atrakinti kameras.

Sargybinis netekęs kantrybės jau norėjo eiti prie kitos kameros, bet tuo metu jam prie šono žybtelėjo raktų ryšulys, tad atitokęs berniukas sulaikė vyriškį.

– Palauk, duok man!

Sargybinis pasilenkė prakišti padėklą pro grotų apačią, bet puodelis buvo žymiai per didelis, tad palaukė, kol kalinys pats pasilenks jo paimti. Neptūno pirštai iš lėto apčiuopė šaltą puodelį, veidą perkreipė šypsena. Sargybinis nė sureaguoti nespėjo, berniuko ranka vikriai šovė pro virbus, griebdama už žiedo, ant kurio buvo sumauti raktai, o kita žiebė per veidą puodeliu. Sargybiniui apsvaigo galva ir jis susverdėjo, metalinis žiedas nutrūko ir raktai pasklido ant grindų. Pamatę incidentą kiti sargybiniai puolė prie jų, bet netrukus buvo suguldyti ant žemės melsvos magiškos šviesos. Reikėjo paskubėti, kol į požemius neatėjo kiti sargybiniai. Neptūnas pro virbus sugraibė visus raktus ir ėmė tikrinti vieną po kito. Akimirką pamanė, kad neras, bet netrukus užraktas spragtelėjo. Džiūgaudamas berniukas išbėgo iš kameros ir žinodamas, kad prasmukti nepastebėtam nebus labai lengva, pastvėrė durklą, prisegtą prie sargybinio šono. Minutėlę dar žvelgė į kitus kalinius, bet pažadėjęs jiems, kad ateis jų išvaduoti vėliau, nubėgo išėjimo iš požemių link. Dabar beliko pabėgti, žinojo, kad bus sunku, bet kartą Gordonas su Lina beveik nepastebėti jį iš čia išnešė, pačiam irgi pavyks, jei pasistengs. Turėtų pavykti.

Priekyje driekėsi ilgas koridorius, blausiai apšviestas deglais, aplinkui vyravo mirtina tyla. Neptūnas atsargiai žengė į priekį, vis dairydamasis į šalis. Nežinojo, kur tiksliai yra, ir tai kėlė nerimą, bet stengėsi apie tai negalvoti, užduotis buvo svarbesnė, turėjo susikaupti. Aplinkui buvo tamsu ir niūru, ant sienų nekabojo paveikslai, grindų nedengė raštuoti kilimai, nesimatė nė vienos skulptūros ar reljefo – Žemutinė požemių dalis, iš kurios pasprukti sunkiau, nei iš Aukštutinės.

Tuo metu už posūkio pasigirdo žingsniai ir berniukas vikriai nėrė atgal, pasislėpdamas gretimame koridoriuje ir išsitraukdamas iš dėklo durklą. Pro pat praėjo trys vyrai ir nusuko priešinga kryptimi. Jis smuko į dar vieną koridorių ir lengviau atsiduso, galvodamas, ką daryti toliau. Netikėtai į galvą šovė geniali mintis, tad prigludo prie sienos ir ėmė laukti, kol pasirodys daugiau sargybinių. Kilo nerimas, kad kas nors pastebės įvykusias kautynes prie kamerų, reikėjo paskubėti.

– Štai kur tu! – staiga pasigirdo balsas už nugaros.

Neptūnas išsigandęs apsigręžė ir priešais save išvydo sargybinį su kalaviju rankoje. Vos spėjo sureaguoti, kai ašmenys žaibo greičiu švystelėjo oru, vengdamas smūgio metėsi į šoną, paskui šoko į priekį ir atsidurdamas užpuolikui už nugaros durklu smogė jam kažkur tarp menčių. Sargybinis veriamai suriko, bet staigiai atsisuko į berniuką ir kirto jam per kojas. Neptūnas pašoko į orą, taip išvengdamas dar vieno smūgio, ir spyrė sargybiniui į krūtinę. Šis rėžėsi į sieną, iš rankų išmesdamas ginklą. Čiurkšlėmis pasipylė kraujas, kai jam suvarytas durklas atsitrenkus į sieną įsmigo dar giliau.

Sargybinis sunkiai žnektelėjo ant grindų ir daugiau nebeatsikėlė. Neptūnas žinojo, ką turi daryti, tad nedelsdamas nutempė jį už tamsesnio kampo, dar apsidairė, ar niekas nemato, ir ėmė skubiai segioti šarvų sagteles. Kad pabėgtų, geriausia buvo įsilieti į aplinką, o tai reiškė, kad apsirengti taip, kaip visi. Berniukas nežinojo, ar šarvai neatrodys jam įtartinai per dideli, bet pabandyti buvo verta, juk nieko nepraras.

Nurengęs sargybinį, jis nusisegė apsiaustą ir nušluostė juo kraują. Šarvuose buvo likusi nemaža skylė nuo durklo. Neptūnas nė kiek nesistebėjo, kad Traigonas neaprūpina savo karių tvirtesnėmis uniformomis, juk gyvybės jam niekada nerūpėjo. Pagalvojus apie tai net apėmė pyktis, bet jausmų protrūkiams nebuvo laiko, tad tikėdamasis, kad niekas tos skylės nepastebės, jis ėmė skubiai rengtis. Šarvai tikrai atrodė per dideli, bet juos buvo galima šiek tiek sumažinti sagtelėmis, be to, gelbėjo aukštas Neptūno ūgis. Dabar problema buvo sargybinis – turėjo jį kažkur paslėpti, tačiau kur?

Neptūnas nervingai dairėsi aplinkui. Netoliese buvo vonios kambarys. Jis nukreipė ten žvilgsnį vieną kartą, kitą, bet nieko geresnio nesugalvojęs nutempė į jį sargybinį.

– Atleisk, turiu tai padaryti.

Prie sienos stovėjo sena medinė spinta, kurioje berniukas ir paslėpė visus įkalčius, paskui užsimaukšlino ant galvos šalmą ir lyg niekur nieko, ramiai sau švilpaudamas, išėjo. Tuo metu pasigirdo šauksmai ir artėjantys žingsniai. Koridoriuje pasirodė keletas sargybinių, ir Neptūnas atpažino, kad tai tie patys, kuriuos jis suguldė prie kamerų.

– Greičiau! Kalinys paspruko! – riktelėjo vienas jų. – Turėtų būti kažkur netoliese, negalėjo praeiti nepastebėtas!

Nenorėdamas sukelti įtarimo, Neptūnas linktelėjo ir nubėgo jiems iš paskos. Galbūt taip net geriau, nereikės ieškoti išėjimo iš požemių pačiam.

Jie perbėgo ilgą koridorių, dar pasuko už kampo ir pasiekė laiptus į Aukštutinius požemius, kaip spėjo berniukas, o tiesiai virš jų – į pirmąjį Tamsos tvirtovės aukštą. Jis stengėsi įsiminti kiekvieną posūkį, kad prireikus žinotų, kur ieškoti kalinių, nors visi tie koridoriai atrodė vienodai, skyrėsi tik tai, kad pirmame aukšte grindis dengė raudoni kilimai, o sienas puošė įvairių dydžių paveikslai su neatpažįstamų žmonių veidais ir keistomis būtybėmis, besislepiančiomis jų šešėliuose.

Perbėgę tuos koridorius, jie pagaliau atsidūrė prie pat Tamsos tvirtovės vartų, o kai nuleido pakeliamąjį tiltą, priešais juos atsivėrė ryškiai raudonas dangus. Vyriausiasis sargybinis paliepė kitiems apieškoti apylinkes, o Neptūną pasiėmė kartu, kad nueitų prie Tamsos Karalystės vartų ir užkirstų pagrindinį praėjimą.

– Tu naujokas, ar ne? – jiems bebėgant staiga paklausė vyriškis.

– Atspėjai, – linktelėjo berniukas, stengdamasis nutaisyti kuo vyriškesnį balsą.

– Dar toks jaunas, kodėl stojai į armiją?

– Nenorėjau, bet mane privertė.

– Ir už tai sužeidė? – jis galvos kilstelėjimu parodė į skylę šarvuose. – Pats Traigonas, tiesa?

Neptūnas nieko nesuprasdamas pažvelgė į jį.

– Žinau, Traigonas žaidžia su mumis kaip su lėlėmis, bet kas mums belieka, turime paklusti.

Jie daugiau nekalbėjo, norėdami susikoncentruoti į užduotį, ir netrukus pasiekė vartus. Berniukas net nustebo, kad juos saugojo tik du kariai, apsiginklavę ietimis, skydais ir durklais prie šonų. Gerai, bus tik dar lengviau juos visus įveikti. Jis stipriau suspaudė tarp pirštų durklo rankeną ir nedelsdamas užsimojo į vyriausiąjį sargybinį.

– Ką tu darai?! – apstulbęs suriko jis, bet jau buvo per vėlu, geležtė įsmigo jam giliai į šlaunį ir dejuodamas jis susmuko ant žemės.

Neptūnas pašoko į orą, puldamas tuos du likusius žaliūkus, ir kai jie gindamiesi atkišo ietis, tvoskė į juos psi ir apsivertęs kūliais saugiai nusileido jiems už nugarų. Vienas sargybinis krito ir daugiau neatsikėlė, tačiau kitas buvo kur kas atkaklesnis ir šoko ant berniuko. Šis pasigriebė nuo žemės ietį, vikriai atmušė kirtį ir metėsi atgal, kai priešininkas smogė dar kartą, tik dabar jau su durklu. Neptūnas nenorėjo gaišti, tad smogė į jį psi ir pargriovęs ant žemės prikišo prie kaklo ieties smaigalį.

– Atleisk, privalau iš čia išeiti.

Bet išgirdęs šūksnius apsigręžė ir išvydo į jo pusę atlekiančius dar kelis sargybinius, kurie, be abejo, pastebėjo incidentą. Tačiau Neptūnas kautis su jais neketino, tad staigiai puolė prie vartų. Jie buvo milžiniški, jis niekada prieš tai tokių nematė: žalvariniai strypai stiebėsi į dangų kaip milžiniškos ietys, net šiurpas nukrėtė pagalvojus, kas nutiktų, jei pabandytų juos perlipti. Bet svarbiausia dabar buvo ne tai, stipriai suspaudęs rankenas, jis iš visų jėgų patraukė į save vartus. Jie atsidarė sunkiai, tarsi neliesti šimtus metų, o dar plius tai, kad nebuvo laiko – sargybiniai vis artėjo. Berniukas pasistengė dar labiau, pasidarė pakankamo dydžio tarpą ir pagaliau prasmuko.

Dabar jis buvo jau nebe Tamsos Karalystėje, o Žemės planetoje, tad galėjo kiek atsikvėpti – sargybiniams nebuvo leista eiti toliau už Tamsos Karalystės ribų, tokią teisę turėjo tik vyresnieji, o tai reiškia, kad Melburnas arba Rodžeris. Neptūnas šyptelėjo. Kol jie sužinos apie jo pabėgimą, jis jau seniai bus toli nuo čia. Tik problema buvo tai, kad vis dar nemokėjo tobulai teleportuotis, kaipgi jam nusigauti atgal į Senuosius Atakanos požemius? Ir ką dabar veikia Ravena, viena be jo?

Stengdamasis nesijaudinti, berniukas susikaupė, norėdamas susisiekti su Lina. Net jei ir pats negalėjo teleportuotis, puikiai mokėjo bendrauti telepatiškai.

„Prašau, atsiliepk, – melste meldė jis. – Atsiliepk“.

„Neptūnai?“ – netrukus galvoje pasigirdo kiek abejojantis balsas.

„Taip, čia aš, – apsidžiaugė jis. – Paklausyk, vėliau paaiškinsiu, kas nutiko, dabar esu prie Tamsos Karalystės vartų, bet turiu kuo greičiau dingti. Gali padėti ir išgabenti mane iš ten?“

„Žinoma, palauk minutėlę.“

Neptūnas atsikvėpė ir nutolęs nuo vartų ėmė laukti. Žinojo, kad Lina užtruks mažiausiai pusę minutės, kol aptiks jo energiją, ir jis buvo teisus, moteris netrukus išdygo tiesiai priešais jį.

– Kodėl tu dėvi sargybinio šarvus? – paklausė ji.

Neptūnas nusitraukė šalmą ir pakratė galvą, taip pasitaisydamas prie skalpo prigludusias ilgų plaukų sruogas.

– Tik taip galėjau pasprukti iš požemių, – paaiškino jis. – Mūsų planas nepavyko, Traigonas jau žino, kad praėjome pro kitą įėjimą, todėl pagrobė mane, kad nepadėčiau Ravenai. Jeigu Melburnas man nemelavo, Ravena vis dar turėtų būti požemiuose, galėtum mane ten grąžinti?

– Žinoma, jei tik žinočiau, kur jie yra.

– Tiesa, tu juk niekada ten nesilankei, – taukštelėjo sau per kaktą jis. – Nors tai irgi ne problema, galiu perduoti tau savo prisiminimus, tada žinosi, kur tiksliai yra tie požemiai.

– Tikrai? – kilstelėjo antakius Lina.

– Taip, tiesiog duok man ranką, aš pats viską padarysiu.

Moteris pakluso, ir vos tik jų pirštai susilietė, jai į galvą pradėjo plūsti įvairūs vaizdiniai iš to, ką jie patyrė kartu: kaip paliko Krištolo rūmus, autobusu atvažiavo į Arachrato miestą ir nuėjo iki Senųjų Atakanos požemių, kaip Ravena vos nenugarmėjo į bedugnę, rado pirmąjį brangakmenį ir buvo atskirta nuo draugo.

– Dabar matai? – šyptelėjo berniukas, paleisdamas jos ranką. – Galėsi teleportuotis?

– Be abejo, tik duok man truputį daugiau laiko, bus šiek tiek sunkiau.

Neptūnas linktelėjo ir minutėlę tylėdamas stebėjo, kaip Lina susikaupusi ir užsimerkusi bando rasti tikslią vietą, kurioje jiems reikės sustoti. Jos kaktoje atsirado nežymi raukšlė, pirštai pakilo prie smilkinių.

– Radau! – kiek aprimusi ji ir vėl ištiesė Neptūnui ranką.

Jis žinojo, ką turi daryti, o po kelių sekundžių pagavęs verpetas nunešė juos prie Senųjų Atakanos požemių.

– Atleisk, negalėjau perkelti pas Raveną, nežinau, kur ji šiuo metu yra, juk užbūrei ją, kad Traigonas jos nesusektų.

– Nieko tokio, svarbu, kad aš čia. Ačiū, kad padėjai, – padėkojo jis. – Beje, kol nepamiršau, turiu tau kai ką pasakyti...

Neptūno veidas persimainė. Lina spėliojo, kas tai galėtų būti, bet jokia mintis nešovė į galvą.

– Tai susiję su Felicija, – vėl prakalbo jis. – Prisimeni, Rodžeris sakė, kad buvo ją radęs, ar ne?

– Taip, – patikino moteris. – Ką nori tuo pasakyti?

– Tai, kad po incidento jis liko sužeistas, o Felicija nuo jo pabėgo. Ar tau tai neatrodo įtartina?

– Na, Rodžeris kurį laiką nesirodė namuose, o grįžęs aiškino, kad Traigonas davė jam užduotį, nuo kurios jis ir nukentėjo.

– Vadinasi, jis tau melavo.

– Kodėl taip sakai?

– Rodžeris negavo jokios užduoties, nes tuo metu bandė prisivilioti Feliciją. Ir tai dar ne viskas, kol aš kalėjau Traigono požemiuose, Ravena buvo kartu su ja.

– Iš kur žinai? – išsižiojo iš nuostabos ji.

– Ravena man viską papasakojo. Ji atsitiktinai sutiko Feliciją ir kurį laiką jos ramiai gyveno vasarnamyje, bet tada pasirodė Rodžeris ir... – Neptūnas kelias akimirkas tylėjo, jo veidas tapo tik dar liūdnesnis. – Ravena pabėgo, o Felicija kažkur dingo. Rodžeris galvojo, kad Ravena žino jos slėptuvę ir norėjo viską išgauti. Ravena, žinoma, nesakė, ir supykusi panaudojo savo galias... o aš tuo metu buvau šalia ir viską mačiau...

Lina kurį laiką tylėjo, bandydama priimti viską, ką jis pasakė. Žinojo, kad čia kažkas ne taip, bet niekada nebūtų pagalvojusi, kad Rodžeris prisidengs melu, juk prieš tai niekada nemelavo, o jei ir bandydavo, užgraužus sąžinei vis tiek pasakydavo tiesą.

– Tai reiškia, kad... jį sužeidė Ravena? – sunkiai išspaudė ji. – Kodėl anksčiau man nesakei?

– Atleisk, nenorėjau jaudinti, bet vis tiek būtum išsiaiškinusi pati. Man labai gaila, kad pametėme Felicijos pėdsakus, bet pažadu, kad padėsime jos ieškoti.

– Nereikia, Neptūnai, ją surasti ne tavo pareiga, tu turi ir savo bėdų, juk dabar tau reikia grįžti pas Raveną.

– Žinoma, – berniukas žengė prie įėjimo į Senuosius Atakanos požemius. – Iki susitikimo. Susisieksiu, kai atliksime užduotį.


	14. Chapter 14

– Žinai, Rodžeri, dažnai pagalvoju apie tai, kas būtų, jei būčiau pasiėmęs Raveną į Tamsos tvirtovę, užuot leidęs jai būti tavo namuose, – Traigonas palinko prie skaidraus krištolo rutulio, paguldyto ant raudonos kaip kraujas pagalvėlės.

– Ir? – kilstelėjo antakius šalia jo stovintis parankinis.

– Nejaugi nesupranti? Jeigu ji būtų augusi Tamsos tvirtovėje, dabar nereikėtų galvoti apie tolimesnius jos žingsnius, nes ji jau būtų mano pusėje.

– Suprantu, bet kodėl dabar apie tai kalbate?

Traigonas akimirką žvelgė į jį, akyse po truputį išryškėjo raudonai deganti liepsna. Atrodė, jis tuoj pratrūks, bet dėl kažkokios priežasties sutramdė savo emocijas.

– Iš dalies tu kaltas, kad iškart nepasakei visos tiesos, o man prireikė ne vienų metų, kad surasčiau savo dukterį pats.

– Argi nesakėte, kad norėjote suteikti jai paprastą gyvenimą? – priminė jam Rodžeris.

Demonas lėtai perbraukė per lygų rutulio paviršių.

– Sakiau, bet jei ji būtų augusi su manimi nuo pat kūdikystės, puikiai būtų praleidusi laiką ir čia. Aišku, būtų kur kas anksčiau sužinojusi, kad yra pusiau demonė, bet tai nė kiek nebūtų jai trukdę ramiai gyventi.

Vyras kaltai panarino galvą.

– Atleiskite man, žinau, kad padariau klaidą, bet dabar nieko negaliu pakeisti.

– Tiek to, nebausiu tavęs už tai, vis tiek prisiviliosiu Raveną kitokiais būdais, o taip, galbūt, bus net įdomiau, – šyptelėjo jis. – O kaip tavo žaizdos? Vis dar nepasveikai?

– Ne, pone, po kautynių praėjo dar labai mažai laiko. Kodėl klausiate?

– Būtų neblogai, kad kuo greičiau susidorotum su Gordonu, vis dar yra galimybė, kad jis įsikiš ir sugadins visus mano planus, juk vis dėlto savo galiomis prilygsta man, – paaiškino Traigonas. – Niekada nepalieka manęs ramybėje, kaip koks įkyrus parazitas.

– Suprantu, valdove, pasistengsiu, kad tai būtų kuo greičiau sutvarkyta, – linktelėjo jis. – Beje, vakar šį tą sužinojau iš Oberono, galbūt suintriguos.

– Tikrai? – jis susidomėjęs atsitiesė.

– Ravena su Neptūnu bando jus apgauti ir iki Senųjų Atakanos požemių keliauja ne Krištolo rūmų tuneliu, o pro kitą įėjimą Arachrato mieste. Tikriausiai jie greitai pasieks Nebūties pasaulio vartus, tad Krištolo rūmų tunelio užblokavimas jiems nieko nereiškia.

– Žinau, – kiek suirzęs jis vėl palinko prie rutulio, kurio viduryje pradėjo suktis juodai raudoni ratilai.

– Bet kaip? – apstulbo Rodžeris. – Ir nuo kada?

– Jau seniai, – tyliai nusijuokė demonas. – Manai, kad neapgalvojau savo priešininkų veiksmų? Žinojau, kad jie taip greitai nepasiduos ir nepaliks Arelos Nebūties pasaulyje, bet dabar tai nesvarbu, daugiau nesikišk į tai, ką daro tie vaikai, su viskuo susitvarkys Melburnas arba Gertrūda.

Kad ir kaip Rodžeriui buvo pikta, jis privalėjo su tuo sutikti, juk bandė apsimesti tobulu parankiniu, kad gautų viską, ko trokšta. Be to, Traigonas buvo teisus, dabar jis negalėjo vykdyti užduočių, nes vis dar buvo sužeistas. Tuo metu prasivėrė salės durys ir pakėlęs galvą jis išvydo vidun įeinančius Oberoną ir Mirandą. Tai jį šiek tiek nustebino. Ko jiems gali prireikti tokiu metu?

– Atleiskite, valdove, turime pasakyti kai ką labai svarbaus, – mandagiai nusilenkdamas prakalbo Oberonas. – Nors galbūt tai jūsų nė kiek nepradžiugins.

– Klausau, – trumpai teištarė jis.

– Suprantate, tarnavome jums jau labai ilgai ir mums, žinoma, buvo didžiulė garbė, bet dabar norėtume išeiti.

– Ką?! – kiek per garsiai riktelėjo Rodžeris. – Ką visa tai reiškia?!

– Tęskite, – ignoruodamas jo emocijas paliepė Traigonas.

– Tikrai būtų malonu pasitarnauti jums ilgiau, bet nusprendėme, kad nebepajėgiame tinkamai atlikti užduočių, pats matote, kad jau nesame tokie jauni, kokie buvome. Žinau, kad sudarėme sutartį visam gyvenimui, bet nebegalime būti labai naudingi, tad ar galėtumėte mus tiesiog išleisti? Prašau, mums tai labai svarbu.

Traigonas kaip įprastai sunėrė rankas už nugaros ir susimąstęs lėtai patraukė jų pusėn. Rodžeris įdėmiai jį stebėjo, mėgindamas suprasti, apie ką jis galvoja.

– Žinoma, būtų labai gaila paleisti tokius ištikimus tarnus, kaip jūs, – sustojęs per porą metrų nuo jų pagaliau prakalbo demonas. – Bet šiuo metu turiu pakankamai kitų, kurie galėtų atlikti darbus už jus.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad sutinkate? – apsidžiaugė Miranda.

– Ką girdėjai, – pagarbiai nusilenkė jiems Traigonas, pridėdamas ranką sau prie krūtinės. – Puikiai atlikote savo darbą, galite eiti užtarnauto poilsio. Jūsų pagalba man labai pravertė.

– Mes jums labai dėkingi, valdove, – taip pat nusilenkė Oberonas. – Ačiū už viską ir sudie.

Jie abu apsisuko ir greitai pranyko už durų. Rodžeris kurį laiką stovėjo ištiktas stabo, bandydamas suvokti tai, kas nutiko. Tėvai nusprendė palikti savo darbą, o tai reiškė, kad atsisakė padėti jam nuversti Traigoną nuo sosto. Kaip taip gali būti? Ir kodėl Traigonas taip paprastai juos paleido? Kas už viso to slypi?

– Matai, Rodžeri? – staiga prižadino jį iš minčių Traigonas. – Galiu būti lojalus, jei ir tu toks būsi.

– Suprantama, – nežinodamas, ką pasakyti, teištarė jis.

– Svarbiausia, kad Oberonas ir Miranda išėjo taikiai, neturėdami jokių piktų kėslų prieš mane, todėl aš ir daviau jiems laisvę. Jie niekada ir nebandė su manimi konkuruoti, bet tu norėjai juos nuvesti ne tais keliais, kad padėtų tau pasiekti savanaudiškus tikslus, tiesa? – pasitikslino demonas. – Bet kad ir kas vyko, kad ir ką bandei jiems įrodyti, jie visuomet mane gerbė.

– Galbūt, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis, apsimesdamas, kad jam tai visai nerūpi.

– Tas pats gali būti ir tau: jeigu mane gerbsi, tada aš gerbsiu tave, supranti?

– Žinoma, – nusilenkė parankinis.

Traigonas neskubėdamas grįžo prie krištolo rutulio ir ištiesė į jį rankas, tarsi koks plėšrūnas, bandantis pričiupti savo auką. Rutulio viduryje, kaip ir prieš tai, apsisuko juodai raudoni ratilai, o jiems išsisklaidžius išryškėjo vaizdas – tamsiu tuneliu bebėgantis Neptūnas. Traigono veide atsirado nežymi šypsena.

– Tik pažiūrėk, paspruko iš požemių. Įdomu, ką be jo veikia Ravena? Nori pažiūrėti?

– Kaip norite, valdove, – Rodžeris jau lenkėsi prie krištolo rutulio, kuriame vaizdas susiliejo ir mainėsi į kažką kitą, bet staiga pro duris įpuolė sunerimęs Melburnas, o jam iš paskos – Gertrūda.

– Atleiskite, kad nesibeldėme, bet sargybiniai ką tik pranešė, kad Neptūnas paspruko iš požemių, – dalykiškai kalbėjo jis. – Jie tikino matę jį prie vartų su Tamsos Karalystės kariuomenės šarvais.

– Mat kaip, – ramiai ištarė Traigonas. – Mums jo nebereikia, palikite tą vaiką ramybėje.

– Bet kodėl? – nesuprato Gertrūda. – Mes taip stengėmės jį atskirti nuo Ravenos.

– Žinau, bet neverta nerimauti, aš jau susisiekiau su ja. Ravena žino, kad nuo manęs niekur nepabėgs.

– Tikrai? – apstulbo Melburnas.

– Viskas mano naudai, galite dėl to nė kiek nesijaudinti, – Traigonas nužvelgė visus tris parankinius ir apie kažką mąstydamas kurį laiką tylėjo. – Nujaučiau, kad Melburnas ir Gertrūda nesugebės dirbti kartu, tad neskyriau labai svarbios užduoties. Kaip ir norėjai, Melburnai, galėsi užduotis ir toliau atlikti vienas.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad aš galėsiu būti su Rodžeriu? – mintyse tiesiog džiūgavo moteris.

– Taip, bet turėsite man įrodyti, kad esate geras duetas. Vos Rodžeris pasijus geriau, duosiu jums naują užduotį.

– Labai ačiū jums, valdove, – dėkojo ji.

– O dabar esate laisvi. Melburnai, tu dar pasilik.

– Geros jums dienos, – palinkėjo Gertrūda ir nusilenkusi skubiai išėjo. Rodžeris nusekė jai iš paskos.

Traigonas minutėlę žiūrėjo į duris. Tikriausiai laukė, kol jie pranyks koridoriuje.

– Nesuprantu, – Melburnas pirmasis pasisuko į valdovą. – Kodėl paskyrėte mus dirbti kartu, jei žinojote, kad mums nepavyks sutarti?

– Viskas labai paprasta, mano mielas Melburnai, – demonas perėjo salę ir kaip įprastai pažvelgė pro langą, už kurio siautėjantis vėjas lenkė eglių viršūnes. – Kaip jau sakiau, nenoriu sukelti įtarimo Rodžeriui. Puikiai žinau, kad Gertrūda atvyko čia padėti jam, o ne tarnauti man, nors tikrai norėčiau, kad būtų priešingai. Jeigu būčiau iškart paskyręs ją būti Rodžerio partnere, galbūt jis įtartų, kad kažkas ne taip. Turėjau apsimesti, kad nieko nežinau, o jūsų nesutarimas man puiki dingstis skirti ją Rodžeriui, ar dabar supranti?

– Taip, – linktelėjo Melburnas. – Bet ar nebūtų daug geriau, jei jie būtų atskirai?

– Būtų, bet tegul jie daro, ką nori, vis tiek manęs neperpras. Įdomiausia bus sužinoti, ką jie bandys padaryti, kad mane nurungtų. Beje, kaip jums sekėsi su berniuku? Pavyko iš jo ką nors išgauti?

– Deja, bet ne. Prieš pagrobimą jis liepė Ravenai surasti kažkokį brangakmenį, bet kai uždariau jį už grotų, jis vis tiek atkakliai tylėjo.

– Sakai, brangakmenį? – susimąstė Traigonas.

– Taip, – tikino jis. – Būčiau iškvotęs berniuką vėliau, bet jis pirmiau paspruko. Atleiskite, nemaniau, kad sugalvos tokią gerą priedangą, teks pasamdyti daugiau sargybos, kad tai daugiau nebepasikartotų.

– Nieko tokio, Melburnai, apie tą brangakmenį sužinosime kitaip. Pažiūrėk, ką šiandien gavau iš tėvo, – parodė į krištolo rutulį. – Per jį galėsime viską matyti.


	15. Senieji Atakanos požemiai II

Jau praėjo daugiau nei mėnuo, kai Lina nematė Ravenos, ir nors žinojo, kad viskas turėtų praeiti gerai, vis tiek nerimavo, juk vis dėlto kelyje bet kada gali pasipainioti Traigonas. Moteris žinojo, kad jis jau išsiaiškino apie slaptą jų kelią, ir tai reiškia, kad gali bet kuriuo metu pulti, o Ravena nebuvo pakankamai stipri ir nežinojo, kaip panaudoti savo galias, kad nuo jo apsigintų.

Užsigalvojusi apie tai, Lina pjaustė pomidorus ir dėjo juos į didelį dubenį, pietums ruošdama salotas. Kad ir kaip kankino nerimas, prie Agnės turėjo apsimesti, kad viskas gerai. Mergaitė, žinoma, klausinėjo, kur Ravena, ir Lina turėjo jai meluoti, kad išvyko į vasaros stovyklą. Agnė pyko ir stebėjosi, kodėl nesužinojo apie tai anksčiau, bet moteris tikino, kad ji apsisprendė išvažiuoti skubotai. Ir nors pasakė, kad stovykla truks visą vasarą, abejojo, ar Ravenai per tą laiką pavyks išlaisvinti Arelą, anksčiau ar vėliau privalės papasakoti Agnei tiesą. Bet be dabar, kol ji dar nepasiruošusi, o ir pati Lina nebuvo pasiruošusi, visą laiką mąstė, kaip tą tiesą pasakyti. Be to, pasakiusi turėtų išduoti ir tai, kad pati Agnė yra ne jos ir Rodžerio, o Melburno ir Elizos duktė. Tai ją šokiruotų labiausiai. Nebuvo lengva apsispręsti, kai pamilo abi mergaites kaip savo vaikus, nenorėjo jų skaudinti, nors tuo pačiu juto kaltę, kad pamilusi jas apleido Feliciją ir Eulariją. Bet kitos išeities nebuvo, tad stengėsi guosti save, kad pasielgė teisingai, juk apsaugoti Agnę ir Raveną buvo kur kas svarbiau.

– Mama, kas pietums? – staiga paklausė tarpduryje pasirodžiusi Agnė.

Lina šiek tiek išsigandusi pažvelgė į ją. Pastaruoju metu taip nerimavo dėl daugelio dalykų, kad apimdavo paranoja ir atrodydavo, kad ją visą laiką kažkas stebi. Dėl to moteris kartais būdavo išsiblaškiusi, o dabar dar nebuvo baigusi gaminti pietų.

– Pamatysi. Prisėsk ir palauk, greitai baigsiu, – tarė ji, nusisukdama į tai, ką daro. Ji girdėjo, kaip mergaitė lėtai eina prie stalo ir įsitaiso kėdėje, galėjo nuspėti jos veido išraišką. Tikriausiai Agnė pastebėjo jos keistą elgesį, bet nieko apie tai neklausinėjo. Lina daug kartų bandė pagalvoti apie tai, kas būtų, jei nebūtų priėmusi mergaičių į savo namus. Kur tada jos būtų? Ką veiktų ir ar apskritai egzistuotų? Tačiau vijo tas mintis šalin, nesigailėjo savo veiksmų ir nepasielgė savanaudiškai.

Pabaigusi gaminti pietus, Lina paruošė lėkštę sau ir Agnei, ir prisėdo šalia. Rodžerio kaip įprastai nebuvo, bet jos tai nė kiek neliūdino, buvo pripratusi nematyti jo prie stalo, tačiau Ravenos jai trūko, juk ji visada būdavo šalia. Norėjo išgirsti jos skambų kaip varpeliai juoką, pamatyti šypseną jos veide, bet žinojo, kad gyvena iliuzijų pasaulyje – Ravena daugiau nebegrįš, o skaudžiausia, kad vėliau tai padarys ir Agnė.

– Mama, ar gali man kai ką pasakyti? – nutraukė tylą Agnė.

–Žinoma. Kas yra? – nepakeldama akių paklausė Lina.

– Ar tu man melavai, kad Ravena stovykloje, nes iš tiesų nutiko kažkas labai blogo?

–Agne... – moteris užsidėjo pirštus ant smilkinių. – Neklausk manęs dabar, labai tavęs prašau.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad Ravena niekada negrįš?

– Ne, Agne, Ravenai viskas gerai, aš tik truputį dėl jos nerimauju. Pasikalbėsime apie tai vėliau, gerai?

Kurį laiką jos sėdėjo visiškoje tyloje, bet staiga Lina kažką pajuto ir nukreipė akis į langą. Prie galinių durų stovėjo vyriškis, ir jį atpažinusi moteris išsigando.

– Agne, eik pavalgyti į savo kambarį, aš turiu svečių, – paliepė ji ir nelaukdama puolė prie durų. Tik įsitikinusi, kad mergaitė nuėjo, pravėrė jas ir išėjo į kiemą.

– Melburnai, ką čia darai tokiu metu? – piktokai paklausė. – Ko tau iš manęs reikia?

Jis minutėlę tylėjo ir nužiūrėjo ją akimis, bandydamas suprasti, kuo ji tokia ypatinga Rodžeriui, juk visiškai niekuo nesiskyrė nuo eilinių moterų: gilios, tamsiai rudos akys, kaštoniniai iki pečių plaukai su kirpčiukais, dengiančiais jos kaktą. Priešais jį ji atrodė labai žema ir gležna, tačiau jis žinojo, kad negalėjo spręsti apie ją iš išvaizdos. Lina buvo pakankamai stipri, kad jį įveiktų, bet jis čia atėjo ne kautis, norėjo su ja tik pasikalbėti.

– Nepasisveikinsi ir neįleisi manęs į vidų? – pašaipiai paklausė Melburnas. – Niekada nepadariau tau nieko blogo.

– Ne tai svarbiausia, – plačiai atvėrusi duris, ji leido svečiui įeiti, bet jos veidas taip ir liko piktas. – Žinau, kad tarnauji Traigonui ir gali padaryti bet ką. Įdomu, ko jam reikia šį kartą?

– Atėjau čia ne Traigono paliepimu.

– Tikrai? – nustebusi pažvelgė į jį Lina.

– Žinoma. Atėjau, nes žinau, kad turi Agnę.

Moteris sustingusi nieko nesakė. Melburnas žvelgė į ją ir bandė atspėti, apie ką ji galvoja.

– Ir ką ketini daryti? – galiausiai paklausė ji. – Atimsi ją iš manęs?

– Ir taip, ir ne. Atėjau jos pasiimti gražiuoju, neketinu tavęs versti.

– Ir kaip tai padarysi? Puikiai žinai, kad Eliza atidavė Agnę man, kad apsaugotų ją nuo tavęs, kodėl turėčiau atiduoti ją gražiuoju?

– Visų pirma manęs išklausyk.

– Kodėl man turi rūpėti tai, ką tu nori pasakyti?

– Todėl, kad aš, taip pat, kaip ir tu, noriu apsaugoti Agnę.

Lina pakėlė į jį akis. Jo balsas nuskambėjo labai rimtai, bet ar galima juo taip paprastai pasitikėti?

– Nuo ko tiksliai nori ją apsaugoti?

– Nuo Traigono. Žinau, ką jis planuoja daryti su tavo dukterimis ir tai, kad Rodžeris iš bailumo su tuo sutinka, bet aš neketinu laukti, kol Traigonas tą patį padarys su Agne.

– Iš kur žinai, ką jis darys?

– Jis pats užsiminė. Nežinau, kada tai nutiks, Agnė dar per jauna, kad jam tarnautų, bet noriu iš anksto viskuo pasirūpinti.

Moteris perėjo koridorių, tiek daug klausimų sukosi galvoje, kad vos įstengė pastovėti ant kojų, tad prisėdo ant sofos svetainėje. Melburnas atrodė ramus ir leido jai priimti visą informaciją.

– Bet... ką tu darytum, pasiėmęs Agnę? – paklausė ji. – Juk net neturi nuosavų namų, kur ji turėtų eiti?

– Bet kur, kad tik kuo toliau nuo čia. Mano mama galėtų ją priglausti, pati žinai, kad ja pasitikėti galima.

– O jeigu Traigonas ją ras ir ten? Tada tavo mamai kils didžiulis pavojus.

– Gal ir taip, o gal ir ne, bet ji ne silpna, susitvarkytų.

– Taip pat, kaip ir aš, – atkirto Lina. – Nejaugi manimi nepasitiki? Iki šiol puikiai susitvarkiau viena.

– Tu nesupranti. Nenoriu, kad Agnė būtų prie jo.

Nors Melburnas neištarė vardo, moteris puikiai suprato, ką jis nori pasakyti. Tie žodžiai kaip šaltas vanduo perliejo visą jos kūną.

– Aš susitvarkysiu su Rodžeriu, Agnei jis nieko nepadarys.

– Ar gali man prisiekti, kad sakai tiesą?

Moteris nuleido akis į patiestą ant grindų kilimą. Vyras prisėdo šalia ir pasilenkęs prie jos suėmė už rankos.

– Žinau, kad netiki tuo, ką sakau, bet Agnė man rūpi labiau, nei kas nors kitas. Jeigu jai kas nors nutiks, tu būsi dėl to kalta. Ar tikrai nori prisiimti tokią atsakomybę?

Lina tylėjo. Draskė abejonės, bet ji papurtė galvą, vydama įkyrias mintis.

– Aš myliu Agnę ne mažiau, nei tu. Be to, ji dar nežino visos tiesos, kaip aš jai paaiškinsiu, kad tu jos tėvas?

– Paprastai. Jeigu tu to nepadarysi, tada teks man. Ką renkiesi?

– Iš kur man žinoti, kad tai nėra spąstai? Kad geriniesi norėdamas ją pasiimti ir nugabenti pas Traigoną?

– To, deja, įrodyti negaliu, – jis iš lėto atleido jos ranką. – Agnė viršuje, ar ne? Galiu ją pamatyti?

– Ne, palauk! – šį kartą Lina sugriebė jį už rankos. – Ką jai pasakysi?

Melburnas tyliai nusijuokė.

– Vis dar nenori jos atiduoti? Kuo ilgiau visa tai tęsis, tuo bus sunkiau ir tau, ir Agnei.

– Suprask, aš tik noriu, kad Agnė gyventų saugiai, – ėmė aiškinti moteris. – Dabar nėra Ravenos, mums ir taip labai sunku, kodėl turėjai ateiti būtent tokiu metu? Pažadu, aš pati pasakysiu Agnei tiesą, bet man dar reikia laiko.

– Tu pažadi? – vyras iš lėto pakilo nuo sofos, jo veidas atrodė susimąstęs. – Gerai, bet kaip aš galiu tavimi pasitikėti, jeigu tu nepasitiki manim?

– Jeigu netarnautum Traigonui, tikrai tavimi pasitikėčiau.

– Suprantama. Tada padarykime kitaip – leisiu Agnei likti su tavimi tol, kol ji nežinos visos tiesos apie mane, o kai tu jai pasakysi, ateisiu jos pasiimti. Aš kantrus, galiu palaukti kiek reikės, ir tai bus mano pasitikėjimo tavimi ženklas. Ar gali pažadėti, kad padarysi tai, ko prašau?

– Žinoma, pažadu, – sukuždėjo ji ir norėdama jį patikinti linktelėjo.

– Gerai, užeisiu kurią dieną patikrinti, kaip jums sekasi, – Melburnas mostelėjo apsiaustu ir tiesiog išnyko.

Lina iš palengvėjimo atsikvėpė, gerai, kad jis išėjo, nepareikalavęs akis į akį susitikti su Agne, to jai būtų per daug, svarbiausia, kad paliko mergaitę, kol ji dar nepasiruošusi. Moteris džiaugėsi, kad jis davė neribotą laiką, bet nujautė, kad negalės delsti, juk pats sakė, kad kuo ilgiau tai tęsis, tuo bus sunkiau pasakyti tiesą. Ir jis buvo teisus, Lina žinojo, kad negalės sudėti bluosto nei šią, nei kitą naktį.


	16. Chapter 16

Ravena atsipeikėjo labai sunkiai ir lėtai. Jai skaudėjo galvą, bet šiaip ne taip įstengė pakilti nuo žemės, bandydama prisiminti, kas nutiko. Minutėlę galva visiškai neveikė, juk vis dėlto gulėjo be sąmonės visą pusdienį, ir dar plius tai, kad per dieną sąmonę buvo praradusi jau tris kartus. Bet paskui prisiminimai ėmė grįžti ir mergaitė sunerimusi pažvelgė į tamsą.

– Neptūnai! – iš visos gerklės suriko.

Bet draugas neatsiliepė. Jo šalia nebuvo, ji liko viena tamsoje. Viena kaip pirštas. Visiškai nežinojo, kur eiti. Nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia į priekį, bet privalėjo padėti draugui. Kad ir kur jis bebūtų, turėjo jį rasti. Niekaip negalėjo suprasti, kodėl buvo palikta viena šiame šaltame tunelyje ir kam reikėjo ją atskirti nuo draugo.

Stengdamasi susikoncentruoti į užduotį, Ravena užsidėjo kuprinę ant pečių ir patraukė tiesiu keliu. Jos pirštai nevalingai braukė per grublėtą sieną. Nuojauta kuždėjo, kad pirmiau reikia surasti brangakmenį, juk jis turėtų būti kažkur šiame tunelyje. Tačiau kad ir kaip mergaitė stengėsi pasiekti pabaigą, jos nebuvo matyti nė ženklo, o galvos skausmas tik dar labiau paaštrėjo, trukdė susikaupti. Ravena norėjo tiesiog kristi ant žemės ir daugiau niekada neatsikelti, bet mintis, kad daugiau nepamatys savo mamos ragino ją nepasiduoti.

Po ilgų klaidžiojimų tunelis pagaliau pradėjo šviesėti. Kai kuriose vietose tarp skilinėjančios sienos mergaitė įžiūrėjo lendančias augalų šaknis, kurios raizgėsi ir pynėsi viena su kita. Einant tolyn tų pynių vis daugėjo, ir tunelis darėsi panašesnis ne į akmeninį, o į medžių tunelį. Tai Raveną pakerėjo, ji žengė į priekį atlošusi galvą, bet netrukus suklupo ant apsamanojusių laiptų, vedančių kažkur gilyn į mišką, ir akimirką stabtelėjo atidžiau apsidairyti. Nors aplinkui buvo pilna medžių, pro plonas jų šakas lengvai skverbėsi saulės spinduliai, o danguje nesimatė nė vieno debesies. Ši vieta atrodė niekada neliesta žmogaus rankos, bet taip juk ir buvo, žemiečiai šiuose tuneliuose niekada nesilankys...

Raveną apniko kažkokie nostalgiški prisiminimai ir ji jau statė koją ant paskutinio laiptelio, bet staiga iš kažkur atklydęs vėjas įsivėlė jos plaukuose. Kažką pajutusi mergaitė pažvelgė į miško gilumą ir tuo metu išgirdo švelnų varpelio skambesį. Kaip keista, iš kur čia varpelis, jei aplinkui daugiau nieko nėra? Ir ką reiškia ši nuostabi vieta? Ar joje tikrai gali būti paslėptas brangakmenis?

Norėdama sužinoti daugiau, Ravena žengė į priekį, po kojomis jusdama minkštą samanų kilimą ir pirštais braukdama per kiekvienos šakos linkį, tarsi tokiu būdu norėdama įsiminti kuo daugiau detalių. Viskas atrodė tarytum sapne, niekada neregėta ir nelytėta, bet netrukus ją prižadino pažįstamas garsas. Nė pati nesuprasdama kodėl, mergaitė paspartino žingsnį ir išėjo į žymiai atviresnę vietą. Priešais ją kaskadomis liejosi visomis vaivorykštės spalvomis mirgantis vanduo. Purslų virtinė tarytum milžiniškas fontanas iš nenusakomų aukštybių veržte veržėsi į upę ir kvietė atsigaivinti. Pajutusi troškulį Ravena žengė arčiau, panardino rankas lediniame vandenyje ir sušlapino įkaitusius skruostus.

Tuo metu ir vėl pasigirdo varpelio skambėjimas. Mergaitė pakėlė galvą ir pasijutusi esanti ne viena apsidairė. Bet aplinkui nebuvo nė gyvos dvasios, visiškai nieko, kas patrauktų dėmesį. Nors ne, šį tą ji pastebėjo – upės vanduo buvo toks skaidrus, kad pro jį dugne aiškiai matėsi akmenys ir tarp jų žybsinti ryškiai mėlyna švieselė.

– Brangakmenis! – aiktelėjo Ravena. Kad jį gautų, reikėjo bristi per upę, tad nedelsdama nusimetė kuprinę ir nusiavė batus.

Nuo pirštų galiukų ir aukštyn per visą kūną perbėgo šiurpuliukai, o sudrumstas vandens paviršius suraibuliavo lyg gyvsidabris. Pamažu eidama tolyn, ji pasiekė upės vidurį, priartėjusi prie akmenų pasilenkė ir plonais pirštais suspaudusi kristalą patraukė į save. Iš pradžių nepajudėjo, tad patraukė stipriau ir pagaliau jį išjudino. Brangakmenis jos delnuose tik dar labiau sutvisko, o toje vietoje, kur jis buvo prieš tai, liko lašo formos įduba.

Mergaitė saugiai grįžo į krantą ir paslėpė brangakmenį kuprinėje. Reikėjo eiti. Kad ir kaip jai patiko ši įspūdinga vieta, pareiga buvo svarbiau.

„Čia turbūt safyras, – įsispirdama į batus pagalvojo. – Įdomu, kur dabar Neptūnas? Būtų gerai, jei mokėčiau justi aurą, tada žinočiau, kur jis. O gal būtų verta pamėginti? Neptūnas visada junta auras, neturėtų būti labai sunku“.

Mergaitė stabtelėjo ir stipriai užsimerkusi užsidėjo pirštus ant smilkinių. Stengėsi ką nors pajusti, bet nieko.

– Beviltiška, – atsiduso ji. – Aš dar nemoku naudotis savo galiomis...

Nieko nepešusi grįžo atgal į tunelį ir ėmė ieškoti išėjimo, bet buvo taip tamsu, kad niekaip negalėjo jo rasti. Ji bėgo bet kur, vis šaukė Neptūną, tikėdamasi jį sutikti, tačiau girdėjo tik savo balso aidą, atsimušantį į storas akmenines sienas. Buvo išsekusi, kūnas aukojo daugybę jėgų, bet pasiduoti neketino. Reikėjo kaip nors ištrūkti. Nežinia kaip, bet ištrūkti.

– Neptūnai! – dar kartą pašaukė Ravena. – Kur tu?

Atsiliepė tik tas pats įkyrus aidas. Nusivylusi ir prislėgta mergaitė susmuko ant šaltos žemės ir mąstė apie tai, kas įvyko. Pateko kaip į labirintą, iš kurio neįmanoma išeiti, o šį kartą netgi draugas negalėjo padėti. Ašaros užspaudė gerklę. Dabar jau tikrai viskas. Nepavyks surinkti visų brangakmenių ir patekti į Nebūties pasaulį. Traigonas sakė tiesą, ji nugalėta.

Bet staiga pasigirdo trenksmas. Sukilusi stipri vėjo banga ištaršė Ravenos plaukus ir ji išsigandusi pakilo. Netrukus priešais ją išryškėjo žmogaus siluetas. Aiktelėjusi mergaitė jau sukosi bėgti, bet į kažką atsimušusi skaudžiai pargriuvo.

– Atiduok brangakmenį, – pasigirdo balsas už nugaros. – Niekur nuo manęs nepabėgsi, užbūriau praėjimą magiška siena.

Ravena pažvelgė priešais save ir jai net užgniaužė kvapą, kai per magišką sieną, nuo pat viršaus iki apačios perėjo mėlynos spalvos elektra, bet netrukus dėmesys nukrypo į ugnies kamuolį, lekiantį tiesiai į ją. Mergaitė suriko nesavu balsu ir užsidengė rankomis veidą. Tuo metu priešais ją sušvito juoda psi energija. Ravena stipriai užsimerkė, o kai vėl pramerkė akis, pamatė ją gaubiantį juodą energijos skydą, o už jo – tą patį vyriškį, kuris jau du kartus kėsinosi į jos gyvybę.

– Kas tu toks? – drebančiu balsu paklausė ji, maldaute maldaudama, kad tik skydas neišnyktų. – Palik mane ramybėje!

Vyriškis kurį laiką šypsodamasis tiesiog žiūrėjo į ją.

– Tai ne paskutinis mūsų susitikimas, – galiausiai prakalbo. – Kaip matau, pradėjai įvaldyti savo galias, bet tai nereiškia, kad tau pavyks nuo manęs apsiginti. Jeigu nenori nukentėti, tučtuojau atiduok man brangakmenį.

– Nešdinkis iš čia! – supykusi sušnypštė mergaitė.

– Nerimauji dėl Neptūno, tiesa? Nebijok, jis gyvas ir sveikas, ir už tai gali dėkoti tik Traigonui.

Ravena nustebusi nieko nesakė, ir toliau atkakliai laikydama skydą, bet po akimirkos jį kliudė vyriškio paleistas ugnies kamuolys ir ji tik dar labiau prigludo prie žemės.

– Nagi, pasiduok! – pro dantis iškošė jis. – Traigonui nepatiks, jei tave sužeisiu.

– Pasakyk jam, kad gali daryti, ką nori, aš niekada nepasiduosiu!

Vyriškis tik šyptelėjo ir staiga priartėjęs ištiesė delną. Iš jo pasklidusi ryškiai auksinė šviesa iš lėto ėmė naikinti skydą, tiesiog tirpdė jį kaip ugnis ledą. Nežinodama, ko imtis toliau, Ravena suriko iš siaubo. Žinojo, kad laimėti nepavyks, juk buvo dar visiškai nepatyrusi, kaipgi gali laimėti prieš patyrusį kovotoją?

Skydas keletą kartų sublykčiojo ir tiesiog dingo. Užpuolikas nelaukdamas čiupo mergaitę už plaukų ir trenkė į sieną.

– Atiduok man brangakmenį, argi taip sunku?

Ravena neatsikėlė. Galvoje ūžė, susivėlę plaukai dengė piktą veidą. Akimirką aptemo akyse, bet stengdamasi neprarasti sąmonės ji tvirtai sugniaužė kumščius. Daugiau nebenorėjo būti silpna ir pažeidžiama, juk tiek daug metų leidosi mušama ir žeminama Rodžerio. To jau buvo gana. Akyse žybtelėjo neapykanta. Tai pastebėjęs vyriškis per žingsnį atsitraukė, bet jau buvo per vėlu, Ravena staiga pakilo nuo žemės ir nenusakomu greičiu, kaip koks pasiutęs žvėris, šoko tiesiai ant jo. Aštri durklo geležtė giliai sulindo jam į šoną.

Aimanuodamas iš skausmo vyriškis susverdėjo, bet išsilaikęs ant kojų šiaip ne taip atplėšė nuo savęs mergaitę. Toji taip pat išsilaikė nepargriuvusi ir giliai alsuodama nepaleido jo iš akių. Tarytum kažkas būtų ją apsėdę – akys degė raudonai, o žymė ant kaktos žibėjo kaip ryškiausias rubinas. Vyriškis kažką panašaus jau buvo matęs, ir tai jam priminė patį Traigoną. Nejaugi? Nejaugi tai reiškė, kad ji pagaliau parodė savo vidinį demoną? Savo užslėptą galią, kuria Traigonas taip didžiavosi?

Tačiau galvoti nebuvo kada, jam teko kuo greičiau dingti, kol ta demono išpera jo nenužudė, tad ranka spausdamas žaizdą apsigobė apsiaustu ir išnyko kaip dūmas.

Ravena pavargusi susmuko ant žemės ir dar kelias minutes žiūrėjo sau į rankas, negalėdama patikėti tuo, ką padarė, juk vis dėlto ir vėl pasirodė galia, kurią padovanojo tėvas. Jautėsi keistai. Net nežinojo, džiaugtis ar liūdėti, nes naudodama tą galią nesijuto savimi, atrodė, tarsi stebėtų save iš šalies, darančią kažką, ko protas daryti nenori.

Paslėpusi durklus dėkluose iš lėto pakilo. Buvo nusibrozdinusi kelius ir dešinę ranką, ant kurios nukrito. Netikėtai akyse susitvenkė ašaros. Mergaitė tiesiog neįstengė jų suvaldyti, tik troško kuo greičiau dingti iš šios vietos, tad nieko nelaukusi nubėgo tuneliu, retkarčiais nusišluostydama ašaras. Sustojo tik tada, kai bėgti nebepajėgė. Jautėsi nusivylusi. Na ir kas, kad turėjo brangakmenį, jei šalia nebuvo draugo? Ką jai vienai daryti toliau? Nors ne, išeitis buvo, juk ji dar galėjo pamėginti surasti Neptūną pagal jo aurą.

Stengdamasi nusiraminti, Ravena giliai įkvėpė oro ir užsimerkė. Kurį laiką taip ir stovėjo, susikoncentruodama vien į savo kvėpavimą, bet staiga jos akys sidabriškai žybtelėjo ir lyg užburta keistos jėgos ji skubiai patraukė tolyn. Tarytum vestų nematoma ranka. Ji nė pati nesuprato, kaip pasiekė tunelio pabaigą, o pamačiusi šviesą nudžiugo ir ėmė bėgti išėjimo link. Po kelių akimirkų viskas aplinkui nušvito. Mergaitė vėl atsidūrė prie antrojo tunelio ir net aiktelėjo, pamačiusi prie sienos sėdintį bendražygį.

– Neptūnai! – džiaugsmingai pašaukė ir puolė prie jo.

Berniukas pakėlė apsunkusią galvą ir pažvelgęs į ją išsišiepė nuo ausies iki ausies.

– Ravena! Taip ir žinojau, kad būsi tame tunelyje, ar pavyko rasti brangakmenį?

– Taip, – linktelėjo ji ir prisėdusi šalia prasegė kuprinę. – O tau viskas gerai? Kaip pasprukai nuo užpuoliko?

– Jis nugabeno mane į Tamsos Karalystę ir uždarė už grotų, nenorėdamas, kad tau padėčiau, bet aš vis tiek pasprukau ir telepatiškai išsikviečiau Liną, kad teleportuotų mane čia.

– Kaip baisu, – nusipurtė Ravena. – O gal žinai, kas jis toks?

– Melburnas, vienas iš Traigono parankinių. Kas gi daugiau gali norėti mums sutrukdyti?

Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir ilsėjosi. Ravena žvelgė į įvairiais mėlynais atspalviais tviskantį brangakmenį, bet staiga tarsi pabudusi iš sapno papurtė galvą.

– Žinai, man atrodo, kad aš tave pajutau... tavo aurą... – sukuždėjo ji. – Taip ir radau išėjimą iš tunelio.

– Tikrai? – susidomėjęs kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas.

– Nežinau, bet kitaip išėjimo nebūčiau radusi. Mane tarsi kažkas užbūrė ir aš ėjau tiesiai iš tunelio. Ar taip ir turi būti?

– Na, ta galia gali veikti dviem skirtingais būdais. Kol nesi įvaldžiusi savo gebėjimų, tai labiau tarsi instinktas, kai galia kontroliuoja tave, bet kai pats išmoksti ją kontroliuoti, instinktų nebereikia.

– Ir kaip tai padaryti? Ar gali mane pamokyti?

– Na... – pasikasė galvą jis. – Labai sunku paaiškinti, bet kai įvaldysi savo gebėjimus, pati suprasi. Tau tereikia žinoti, kad nepavyks pajusti žmogaus, su kuriuo niekada nebuvai susitikusi.

– Jeigu taip sakai... – mergaitė nevalingai paglostė draugo ranką. – Beje, ar tu moki gydyti?

– Taip, o kodėl klausi?

– Man tik įdomu, nes kai buvai sužeistas... tu negalėjai savęs išgydyti, tiesa?

– Taip, nes per žaizdą buvau nusilpęs ir turėjau per mažai magiškos energijos, – berniukas sutrikęs žvelgė į grindis. – Ne viskas taip paprasta, savo galias naudoti galima ne visada.

– Bet kaip žinoti, kada galima?

– Kai moki gerai valdyti energiją, gali tiesiog justi, kiek jos turi, o tada žinai ir savo galimybes.

– Bet aš juk savo galias naudoju bet kada ir tai reiškia, kad galiu nusilpti, ar ne?

– Tikriausiai. Negaliu tiksliai pasakyti, tavo galios kiek kitokios, nes tavyje yra demono kraujo, o jie iš prigimties kur kas ištvermingesni už žmones.

Ravena giliai atsidususi paslėpė brangakmenį ir apsikabino rankomis kelius.

– Kai buvau toje tamsoje, mane man ir vėl pavyko jas parodyti, o tada tas Melburnas paliko mane ramybėje...

– Suprantama. Dabar tavo galios skleidžiasi per baimę, ir kol tu nemoki jų valdyti, jos gali būti ypač pavojingos, todėl jis ir nenorėjo rizikuoti.

Vaikai kurį laiką klausėsi juos supančios tylos. Ravena vis dar negalėjo pamiršti to keisto jausmo, kai smeigė į Melburną durklą. Ne, šį kartą ji neišsigando, kaip tą dieną, kai nusmeigė Ževodano žvėrį, viskas buvo visai kitaip. Ji net nenorėjo sužeisti Melburno, tik gynėsi, bet kažkas viduje rėkte rėkė jį nužudyti.

– Mes čia per ilgai, reikia paskubėti, – pakildamas nuo grindų staiga prakalbo Neptūnas. – Sugalvojau šį tą geresnio.

– Ką? – mergaitė atitokusi pačiupo norinčio padėti jai atsikelti draugo ranką.

– Tu eik į trečią tunelį dėl brangakmenio, o aš ieškosiu to Magiškojo kambario, kuris kažkur čia turėtų būti. O kai parneši brangakmenį, galėsime ten nueiti abu, juk taip bus daug greičiau.

– Gerai, – sutiko mergaitė.

– Susisieksiu su tavimi telepatiškai, jeigu kils kokių nesklandumų.

– Tik labai labai saugokis.

– Tu irgi, – šyptelėjo berniukas. – Sėkmės!

Ir jis nubėgo tolyn tuneliu. Ravena dar minutėlę žiūrėjo į tą pusę, paskui pasisuko į trečiąjį tunelį. Jis buvo visai čia pat, tad pasilenkusi ant žemės įrėžė savo vardo inicialą ir patraukė tolyn. Nors požemiuose nepraleido labai ilgai, atrodė, tarsi būtų praėjusi visa amžinybė. Ta diena, kai sužinojo, kad ji nėra paprasta mergaitė, dabar atrodė tarsi slogus sapnas. Tiek daug dalykų įvyko vos per mėnesį, kad sunku buvo patikėti, jog tai apskritai įvyko. Įdomu, kaip dabar laikosi Lina ir Agnė? Ar palaiko ją ir meldžiasi, kad tik viskas baigtųsi kuo puikiausiai? Ravena nė neabejojo, kad taip. Baisiausiai jų pasiilgo, bet nieko negalėjo padaryti, tik guosti save, juk galės su jomis susitikti, kai įvykdys savo užduotį.

Tunelis, kaip ir visi kiti prieš tai, buvo nenusakomai ilgas ir toks pat vienodas. Mergaitė spėliojo, ką teks pamatyti jo gale, ar teks susidurti su kokiomis nors neįveikiamomis kliūtimis. Ir apskritai tas brangakmenių ieškojimas jai atrodė keistai per lengvas, nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia paskubėti, kol Traigonas nesugalvojo ko nors niekšingo, juk vis dėlto žinojo, kad ji šiuose tuneliuose.

Negalėdama pakęsti aplinkui tvyrančios tylos, Ravena pradėjo bėgti, o po valandėlės tolumoje pamatė šviesą.

– Brangakmenis! – drąsino save ji. – Privalau jį rasti!

Netrukus priešais save išvydo metalu kaustytas duris ir stabtelėjo atgauti kvapą. Nujautė, kad ras ten brangakmenį. Rankos drebėjo, ji nežinojo, kas laukė kitapus, bet nuraminusi jaudulį ir baimę pasiryžo. Jau norėjo eiti, bet mintis išblaškė žingsniai. Kažkas artėjo. Ravena staigiai apsigręžė. Į ją plūstelėjo stipri karšto vėjo banga ir ji net aiktelėjo iš siaubo – aplink ją degė ugnis, lygiai taip pat, kaip tada, kai pirmą kartą susitiko su savo tėvu.

– Sužeidei mano parankinį, hm? – kažkur tose liepsnose pasigirdo Traigono balsas. – Vis dėlto kažką sugebi.

Mergaitė karštligiškai dairėsi aplinkui, stengdamasi jį pamatyti, bet veltui, viskas, ką matė, tai ugnį.

– Žinau, ko tau reikia, – toliau kalbėjo jis. – Galiu matyti kiekvieną tavo žingsnį.

– Ko tau iš manęs reikia? – stengdamasi vaidinti drąsią paklausė ji.

Tuo metu Traigonas lėtai išniro iš ugnies. Ravena matė jį artėjantį, kaip liepsnų liežuviai sukasi jam aplink veidą ir rankas, bet atrodė, kad nuo jų sklindantis karštis jam nė kiek nekenkė.

– Tau neverta manęs bijoti, – įtariai šypsojosi jis, žvelgdamas į dukterį savo raudonų akių žvilgsniu, o kai toji užsimerkė, pasilenkė jai tiesiai prie veido ir kilstelėjęs galvą atidžiai ją nužiūrėjo. – Tu tokia panaši į savo mamą, žinai? O aš ją taip mylėjau...

Ravena tik dar labiau išsigandusi per kelis metrus atsitraukė, nors nujautė, kad pasprukti nuo jo nepavyks.

– Tuomet kodėl pradėjai visą šį mūšį? Kodėl ją įkalinai?

– Arela buvo tokia pat, kaip ir tu, visuomet žlugdė mano planus ir atskyrė tave nuo manęs, turėjau ją kažkaip nubausti, juk tu man brangesnė už viską, ką turiu.

Ravena kurį laiką stovėjo gniauždama kumščius. Ugnies liežuviai skraidė aplink įraudusį veidą.

– Ne. Kad ir kiek kartų bandysi įtikinti, kad ji pasielgė blogai, aš tuo netikėsiu, ji tik norėjo mane apsaugoti nuo tokio niekšo, kaip tu!

– Gerai, anksčiau ar vėliau vis tiek suprasi, kas teisus, o kas ne.

Ravena nė aiktelėti nespėjo, tik pajuto kūną sukaustančius tvirtus gniaužtus, nors Traigonas jos net nepalietė. Visiškai taip pat, kaip prieš tai, ji matė jį artėjantį ir lėtai besilenkiantį, juodus plaukus, dengiančius veidą, ir žibančią raudoną žymę ant kaktos, lygiai tokią pačią, kokią turėjo ir ji. Jis jau tiesė į ją ranką, mergaitė stipriai užmerkė akis, tačiau smūgio nepajuto, o kai pažvelgė į tėvą, virš jo delno išvydo kažką žibant.

– Spėju, tau jų reikia, kad atvertum Nebūties pasaulio vartus, ar ne? Pasiturėsiu juos sau, niekada negali žinoti...

– Ne! Paleisk mane! Paleisk! – visu balsu rėkė ji, bet staiga pajuto malonią vėjo gaivą ir ją apgaubė akinanti šviesa.

Ugnis išblėso, o Traigonas dingo be pėdsako. Nusivylusi Ravena susmuko ant žemės ir graudžiai pravirko. Neapykanta tėvui vis didėjo, juk jis norėjo pakenkti netgi savo vaikui. Savo kūnui ir kraujui... Dabar ji tikrai pralaimėjo, niekada nesugebės atimti iš jo brangakmenių. Ką jai dabar daryti? Grįžti atgal ir suradus Neptūną visam laikui palikti tunelius? Ne, ji to daryti tikrai negalėjo, privalėjo kažko griebtis. Guodė save tik tuo, kad nepaliko tų brangakmenių pas Neptūną, nes tikriausiai jis jau būtų miręs...

Stengdamasi daugiau nebeverkti, Ravena vis dėlto nusprendė surasti trečią brangakmenį ir jokiu būdu neatiduoti jo tėvui, tad pakilo nuo žemės ir patraukusi į save rankeną pagaliau atvėrė metalines duris. Priešais ją atsivėrė saulės apšviestas sodas, apsodintas įvairiausiomis gėlėmis, tarp kurių kaip koks kaspinas vingiavo akmenimis grįstas takelis. Tai vieta priminė oranžeriją Krištolo rūmuose, ir mergaitė sužavėta iš lėto žengė tolyn, tuo pačiu bandydama nepamiršti savo tikslo, juk atėjo čia ne grožėtis gamta.

Tolumoje buvo matyti dangų rėžiantis bokštas. Nenorėdama gaišti ji patraukė tolyn taku, galbūt ten ir ras brangakmenį?

Dangus ėmė temti. Kol Ravena ėjo, vėjas taršė jos trumpus juodus plaukus ir lengvą baltą suknelę. Kad ir kaip ji stengėsi negalvoti apie tai, kad nebeturi brangakmenių, ta mintis niekaip nepaliko jos ramybėje, juk taip stengėsi, kad juos gautų, o Traigonas viską sugadino ir pasimėgaudamas atėmė juos kaip kokį žaislą iš vaiko. Neapykanta dabar buvo tokia didelė, kad ji nė kiek neabejojo, jog viskas, ką apie jį sužinojo iš Neptūno, yra tikrų tikriausiai tiesa. Nors abejonių niekada nebuvo, tiesiog jai prieš tai per daug tai nerūpėjo, niekada nebuvo mačiusi Traigono ir galvojo, kad pavyks savo užduotį įvykdyti be jo įsikišimo, netgi pyko pati ant savęs, kad buvo tokia naivi ir nepasiruošė geriau, juk vis dėlto žinojo, kad vien durklų neužteks. Bet dabar jau nieko nebegalėjo pakeisti, teko susitaikyti su tuo, ką turėjo.

Mergaitė net nepajuto, kaip perėjo takelį ir prisiartino prie bokšto. Įėjimo niekur nesimatė, tad eidama aplinkui nužvelgė jį nuo viršaus iki apačios ir vienoje pusėje aptiko tarsi nišą. Ji buvo apaugusi daugybe ilgų žolių, tad praskirsčiusi jas įsirėmė į duris ir iš visų jėgų pastūmė. Jos pasidavė lengvai, ir Ravena pagaliau pateko į vidų. Stovėjo siaurame neilgame koridoriuje, kurio gale kvietė vedantys aukštyn spiraliniai laiptai. Kelias jais buvo ilgas ir nuobodus. Mergaitei paskaudo kojas, miegas pamažu ėmė užvaldyti sąmonę, bet ji nepasidavė, žūtbūt norėdama pasiekti pabaigą.

Laiptų gale atsivėrė puošnus marmurinis portalas, išraizgytas įvairiausiais auksiniais ornamentais, taip pat kažkuo primenančiais Krištolo rūmus. Apimta jaudulio Ravena greitai įėjo į patalpą už jo ir kairėje išvydo milžinišką mozaiką, sudėtą iš įvairiausių spalvotų akmenėlių. Joje buvo pavaizduotos visos Saulės sistemos planetos ir jų palydovai, tačiau mergaitė pastebėjo vieną keistą dalyką – juodos spalvos mėnulį. Ką jis reiškia? Gal simbolizuoja mėnulio užtemimą?

Tačiau apie tai mąstyti nebuvo nei noro, nei jėgų. Darėsi vis šalčiau. Ravena apsidairė po patalpą, tačiau ji buvo visiškai tuščia, o pro langą su pusapvale arka nieko nebuvo matyti, tik pilki tankūs debesys.

„Aš... tik truputį pailsėsiu... “ – pagalvojo ji ir nusiėmusi nuo pečių kuprinę sudribo prie sienos. Pro langą tiesiai priešais ją atsivėrė tamsiai mėlynas dangus, mirgančios žvaigždės ir mėnulis, kurio melsva šviesa apšvietė išvargusį jos veidą. Aplinkui tvyrojo mirtina tyla, ir nejučia Ravena nuklydo į prisiminimus, prabėgusio laiko nelaimes ir džiaugsmus, kaip kadaise gyveno ramų gyvenimą su Lina ir Agne, vasarą maudėsi upėje, o atėjus rudeniui lankė mokyklą... Dabar atiduotų viską, kad grįžtų į tuos laikus, nereikėtų čia sėdėti ir galvoti, ką teks daryti toliau.


	17. Magiškasis kambarys

Išaušo rytas. Saulė iš lėto nuslydo dangaus skliautu ir nutvieskė nedidelę patalpėlę, kurioje, atrėmusi galvą į sieną, miegojo Ravena. Spinduliai jos miego nė kiek netrikdė, tačiau netrukus aplinkui pradėjo neramiai skraidyti daugybė paukščių ir pasitrynusi akis ji net pašoko iš vietos. Nepajuto, kaip užmigo, tikriausiai buvo labai pavargusi, juk visą dieną praleido keliaudama tuneliais.

Prisislinkusi prie savęs kuprinę, mergaitė išsitraukė keletą skanėstų ir skubiai papusryčiavo. Širdį draskė liūdesys prisiminus, kas atsitiko vakar, be to, vis dar nesurado brangakmenio ir nė neįsivaizdavo, kur jis galėtų būti, juk šiame bokšte daugiau nieko nebuvo, tik ta spalvota akmenėlių mozaika.

Kąsniai strigo gerklėje, ašaros riedėjo skruostais ir krito ant marmurinių grindų. Kaipgi viskas galėjo pakrypti tokia siaubinga linkme? Kaip jai dabar grįžti pas Neptūną ir pasakyti, kad visos jų pastangos nuėjo veltui? Tikriausiai jis neapkęs jos labiau nei visko savo gyvenime, juk ir vėl pasielgė kaip paskutinė bailė, o viskas, ką beliko daryti, tai verkti. Juk turėdama tokią pavojingą galią savyje galėjo pulti ir užmušti savo tėvą, ar bent jau sužaloti taip pat, kaip prieš mėnesį sužalojo Rodžerį.

Ne, Ravena papurtė galvą. Ji tik bandė apgauti save. Jai jokiu būdu nepavyktų įveikti Traigono, jis panorėjęs gali užvaldyti įvairius pasaulius ir dimensijas, o ji bus bejėgė, kad tai sustabdytų. Net Neptūnas tai pripažintų.

Pakilusi nuo grindų mergaitė užsidėjo ant pečių kuprinę ir susiruošė palikti bokštą, bet dar stabtelėjusi išsitraukė savo durklus ir kurį laiką laikė juos ištiesusi sau prieš veidą. Po to, kai nusmeigė Ževodano žvėrį, pažadėjo sau, kad bus stipri, kad nepasiduos jausmams, tačiau vis dėlto pasidavė. O ką daugiau daryti, kai viskas taip nesisekė? Apsimesti, kad viskas kuo puikiausiai?

Ravena ir vėl papurtė galvą. Neapykanta ant tėvo dabar peraugo į pasibjaurėjimą. Kaip jis gali taip niekšingai pasielgti? Įkalinti savo žmoną? O jei taip galėjo, tai ar apskritai ją mylėjo?

Į galvą lindo įvairios mintys, bet mergaitė žinojo, kad turi paskubėti, tad paslėpė durklus jiems įprastoje vietoje ir išbėgo iš bokšto. Šį kartą visiškai nekreipė dėmesio į ją supantį grožį, privalėjo grįžti pas Neptūną ir viską jam papasakoti, nesvarbu, kaip jis į tai reaguos. Tiesos išvengti jis negalėjo.

Bet staiga Ravena stabtelėjo ir suklupusi ant takelio susiėmė už galvos. Ją taip diegė, jog atrodė tarsi koks grąžtas bandytų įsigauti į jos smegenis.

„Radau Magiškąjį kambarį! Kuo greičiau ateik!“ – nuskambėjo mintyse Neptūno balsas.

Skausmas kaip greitai atsirado, taip greitai ir dingo. Nieko nesuprasdama mergaitė pakilo ir nuskubėjo išėjimo link. Gaišti negalėjo, todėl visą laiką bėgo, juk tunelis buvo gana ilgas, o ji nenorėjo ir vėl susidurti su Traigonu. Ir nors skubėjo, vis tiek užtruko daugiau nei valandą, kol pagaliau atsidūrė prie žemėje įrėžtos savo vardo raidės. Neptūnas rymojo prie sienos ir laukė jos.

– Kaip gerai, kad tu sveikas, – pribėgusi ji stipriai apkabino draugą.

– Malonu ir vėl tave matyti, – nuraudo berniukas. – Kaip sekėsi?

Ravena susigėdusi paleido Neptūną ir kaltai panarino galvą.

– Man nepavyko, aš... neradau brangakmenio.

– Nieko tokio, – ramino ją Neptūnas ir jau sukosi eiti tuneliu. – Galėsime kartu jo paieškoti, tik pirmiau eikime į Magiškąjį kambarį. Radau jį toje angoje, kur tu vos neįkritai, ne be reikalo ji ten buvo.

– Palauk, – mergaitė skubiai pačiupo jam už rankos. – Kol nenuėjome, turiu tau šį tą pasakyti. Tai labai svarbu.

Neptūnas kiek nustebęs atidžiai nužvelgė jos veidą.

– Gerai. Kas tai?

– Aš... – Ravena žiojosi sakyti, bet gerklę tuoj užspaudė ašaros ir ji užsidengė rankomis veidą. – Mano tėvas... jis buvo tunelyje ir atėmė iš manęs brangakmenius. Aš nieko nesugebėjau padaryti, viskas įvyko taip greitai!

Berniukas išsigandęs sugriebė ją už pečių.

– Tau viskas gerai? Jis tau nieko nepadarė?!

Mergaitė tik papurtė galvą.

– Ne, bet aš susimoviau ir dabar nebeturiu brangakmenių. Tu turėtum ant manęs siaubingai pykti, aš dėl visko kalta...

– Tu juokauji? Kodėl turėčiau ant tavęs pykti? Man kur kas svarbiau tavo gyvybė, tau dar pasisekė, kad Traigonas nepadarė kažko daugiau.

– Tikrai? – ašarotomis akimis ji pažvelgė į draugą. – Tu ant manęs nepyksti?

– Nė kiek, tu juk mano draugė. Be to, žinau, kaip stengeisi tuos brangakmenius surasti. Labai dėl to nesijaudink, jei reikės, pats nuvyksiu pas Traigoną ir tuos brangakmenius iš jo atimsiu.

– Betgi jis kur kas už tave stipresnis, tu neįveikei net Rodžerio, kaip gali įveikti jį?

– Tu teisi, bet aš turiu draugų, kurie gali man padėti, neprivalau keliauti vienas.

– Žinoma, – Ravena nusibraukė ašaras ir dar kartą stipriai jį apkabino. – Kaip gerai, kad tu toks optimistiškas, viena tikriausiai neištverčiau.

– Gerai gerai, eikime į Magiškąjį kambarį, – šyptelėjo jis. – Pamatysi, viskas bus gerai.

– Kalbi taip, tarsi žinotum ateitį. Gal tu aiškiaregys?

– Ne, tiesiog jaučiu. Eime.

Jis pamojo ranka ir vaikai nedelsdami nuėjo atgal, išėjimo iš Senųjų Atakanos požemių link. Žibintuvėlio šviesa netrukus užpildė tunelį.

– Bet kodėl man taip skauda galvą, kai tu kalbi su manimi telepatiškai? – staiga paklausė Ravena. – Ar taip ir turi būti?

– Įprastai ne, bet tu dar nesi įvaldžiusi savo gebėjimų, todėl tau ir skauda.

– Suprantu, – linktelėjo ji. – Bet kaip man išmokti juos valdyti? Ką turėčiau daryti pirmiausia?

– Kontroliuoti emocijas, o tai padaryti geriausiai padeda meditacija, joga, tai-chi ir kitokie panašūs dalykai. Jeigu nori, išmokysiu tave, kai ištrūksime iš šių tunelių.

– Puiki mintis, – apsidžiaugė Ravena.

Bekalbėdami draugai pagaliau perėjo tunelį ir sustojo prie duobės, kurią prieš tai dengė akmenų krūva. Mergaitė žvilgtelėjo žemyn, bet matė tik tamsą, ir jai kažkodėl pasidarė nejauku.

– Čia nėra labai gilu, galime paprasčiausiai nušokti, – nerūpestingai nusijuokė Neptūnas. – Nors ne, jei nušoktum paprastai, tikriausiai susilaužytum kojas.

– Tuomet kaip reikia šokti? – suraukė antakius Ravena.

– Naudojant burtus. Pažiūrėk, ką padarysiu, tik duok man ranką, šoksime kartu.

Ji tik linktelėjo, nors niekaip negalėjo suprasti, ką jis ketina padaryti. Vos tik padavė ranką, Neptūnas nė neperspėdamas stumtelėjo ją nuo krašto ir nušoko pats. Ravena išsigandusi ėmė klykti, bet netrukus suprato nebekrentanti ir pažvelgusi sau po kojomis net aiktelėjo iš nuostabos. Jie abu sklendė ore, o jiems po kojomis žibėjo melsva šviesa, kuri ir neleido jiems visu greičiu nukristi į duobę.

– Matai? Sakiau, kad panaudosiu burtus, – pasigyrė berniukas. – Nėra ko bijoti.

Jie iš lėto ėmė leistis žemyn. Mergaitė šį kartą žiūrėjo į draugą, niekaip negalėdama atsistebėti, kaip jis gali būti toks linksmas po visko, kas nutiko, o po kelių minučių jų kojos saugiai pasiekė žemę. Tunelis, kaip ir visi kiti, buvo šaltas ir akmeninis, tik, žinoma, žymiai tamsesnis. Bet eiti juo ilgai nereikėjo, durys į Magiškąjį kambarį buvo visai šalia. Ravena nedrąsiai jas pravėrė ir žvilgtelėjo į vidų. Kambarys atrodė labai panašus į tą, kuriame jie rado pirmąjį brangakmenį – akmeninis, beveik tuščias, tik ne toks didelis ir visiškai neturėjo kampų, nes buvo apvalus.

– Gal turi degtukų? – paklausė ji draugo, pamačiusi prie durų pritvirtintus deglus.

Neptūnas be žodžių juos uždegė, o kai patalpa nušvito, joje buvo galima pamatyti ir daugiau detalių. Pačiame viduryje, kaip ir rašė Febas, buvo nubrėžtas lygus apskritimas, o jo viduryje – magiška penkiakampė žvaigždė, ant kurios kampų reikės sudėti visus brangakmenius. Kiek toliau nuo jos patalpą papildė daugybė lajinių žvakių, kurios buvo tokios senos, jog atrodė prilipusios prie grindų.

– Gali būti, kad mums nė neprireiks visų brangakmenių, – staiga prakalbo Neptūnas. – Prisimeni, Febas sakė, kad jie reikalingi tik tam, kad apsaugotų nuo Traigono pasiųsto blogio. Galbūt turėdami mažiau brangakmenių nebūsime tokie saugūs, bet vis tiek pateksime į Nebūties pasaulį, ką manai?

– Net nežinau, juk dabar galime rasti tik tą vieną brangakmenį trečiame tunelyje, – susimąstė Ravena. – Ar tiek užteks?

– Nesu tikras, bet pabandyti verta, ar ne? Be to, vis dar galime gauti brangakmenį iš tavo sesers ir tą, kurį Tamsos tvirtovėje paslėpė Rodžeris.

– Ir kaip planuoji tai padaryti? Galbūt mums kaip nors pavyktų įsibrauti į mano tėvo namus, bet pas Rebeką tikrai ne, Febas aiškiai pasakė, kad niekas nežino, kur rasti Rubėjaus planetą.

– Teisybė, bet vis geriau, nei nieko nedaryti, – Neptūnas nusimetė nuo pečių kuprinę ir patogiai įsitaisęs ant grindų išsitraukė Šešėlių knygą. Pervertęs kelis puslapius padėjo ją priešais save. – Štai burtažodžiai, kuriuos tau reikės ištarti. Padarykime eksperimentą.

– Kokį? – susidomėjo draugė.

– Pabandykime atverti vartus dabar ir patikrinkime, ar jie atsivers be brangakmenių. Į Nebūties pasaulį, žinoma, kol kas neisime, jeigu iš ten sklis labai didžiulis blogis, bet bent jau bus aišku, ar burtai veikia vieni.

– Na gerai, – sutiko Ravena ir pakėlusi knygą atsisėdo į pentagramos vidurį. Minutėlę spoksojo į burtažodžius, bet galiausiai ėmė aiškiai skaityti: – _Via temporis, iam clamo ad te via spatti._

Neptūnas susijaudinęs įdėmiai žiūrėjo į ją ir laukė, kas nutiks toliau. Ravena net sulaikė kvėpavimą, bet kurį laiką niekas nesikeitė. Ji jau pamanė, kad galbūt ne taip perskaitė burtažodžius, bet staiga apskritimas su pentagrama žybtelėjo aiškia sidabrine šviesa, kuri iš lėto perėjo į auksinę, o po to persimainė į raudoną.

– Veikia, – sukuždėjo berniukas.

Tuo metu apskritimas keletą kartų sumirksėjo ir galiausiai visai užgeso. Vaikai vis dar sėdėjo sustingę savo vietose, tikėdamasi, kad įvyks dar kažkas, bet veltui, nė viena pentagramos gyslelė nebesužibėjo.

– Beprasmiška, mums nepavyks, – giliai atsiduso Ravena. – Mano tėvo pasiųstas blogis neleidžia atidaryti vartų, aš ir vėl jaučiu keistą galią... lygiai tokią pačią, kai jis ateina...

– Nesijaudink, Traigonas dabar neateis, tau tik taip atrodo, nes jauti jo energiją.

– Žinau, – linktelėjo ji. – Vis tiek labai keistas jausmas...

– Neliūdėk, mes kaip nors rasime išeitį, jeigu nepavyks atidaryti vartų su vienu brangakmeniu, tada gal pavyks susisiekti su Gordonu?

– Ir kuo jis galėtų mums padėti?

– Gordonas yra labai patyręs burtų srityje, galbūt jam pavyktų rasti burtus, kurie perkeltų mus į Rubėjaus planetą pas Rebeką?

– Betgi tu sakei, kad neįmanoma teleportuotis ten, kur niekada nebuvai, – susirūpino ji.

– Žinau, bet kartais būna burtų, kurie laužo taisykles, nors jais gali naudotis tik keletas, – pakilo nuo grindų jis. – Geriau dabar eikime ieškoti trečio brangakmenio, vis tiek nieko kito daryti negalime, ką manai?

– Tu teisus, – atsiduso Ravena.

– Pasilik Šešėlių knygą sau, jos tau reikia labiau, nei man.

Mergaitė sutiko ir skubiai paslėpė ją kuprinėje. Vaikai nedelsdami paliko Magiškąjį kambarį ir naudodami burtus, lygiai taip pat, kaip ir nusileido į duobę, pakilo į viršų. Ravena vis dar negalėjo atsistebėti, kokių įvairių burtų moka jos draugas, pati nesulaukė, kada galės išbandyti, bet tuo pačiu žinojo, kad tai, ką pamatė, yra dar labai maža dalis iš visko, ką teks pamatyti vėliau. Be to, puikiai prisiminė, kad burtai ne žaidimai ir juos naudojant per dažnai galima nusilpti ar net blogiau.

– Žinai, Neptūnai, – staiga prakalbo ji, jiems einant trečiuoju tuneliu. – Dažnai pagalvoju apie tai, kaip mes susipažinome.

– Taip, o kas negerai?

– Tu juk susipažinai su manimi ne be reikalo, o tam, kad pasakytum tiesą apie tikruosius mano tėvus, ar ne?

– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? – nesuprato berniukas.

– Na... tiesiog tu, kiek pamenu, pažįsti mano mamą.

– Taip, ji ir pasiuntė mane, kad viską tau papasakočiau.

– Bet kaip jūs susipažinote? Ir kodėl ji pasiuntė būtent tave?

Neptūnas sunerimęs stabtelėjo, bet nenorėdamas jaudinti draugės tuoj vėl pradėjo eiti.

– Kas yra? Kodėl man nesakai? – ji švelniai sugriebė jį už rankos. – Neptūnai, kodėl tu toks paslaptingas?

– Aš ne paslaptingas, tiesiog viskas labai komplikuota, gal galime apie tai pasikalbėti kitą kartą?

Ravena nenoromis paleido Neptūno ranką, leisdama jam suprasti, kad sutinka. Ir nors nujautė, kad jis kažką slepia, nenorėjo versti ir erzinti jo klausimais. Draugo veidas atrodė labai rimtas, ir ji nežinojo, ar jis nerimauja dėl to, ką ji pasakė, ar tiesiog bando galvoti apie užduotį, tačiau netrukus jos dėmesį patraukė į sienas atsimušantis aiškus varpelio skambėjimas. Berniukas staigiai apsigręžė.

– Girdėjai? – sukuždėjo Ravena.

Neptūnas linktelėjo ir pridėjęs pirštą prie lūpų kurį laiką įdėmiai klausėsi. Garsas artėjo jų pusėn, ir Ravenai darėsi vis baisiau, kad draugas nieko nedaro, tiesiog stovi ir laukia.

– Kartą aš tai jau girdėjau, – stengdamasi kuo tyliau prakalbo ji. – Tada, kai Melburnas mus atskyrė ir aš viena nuėjau į antrąjį tunelį.

– Kaip manai, kas tai galėtų būti?

– Man nerūpi, geriau paskubėkime.

– Palauk, jaučiu tyrą energiją, čia tikrai ne tavo tėvas, gali nebijoti. Tyliai pabūkime, galbūt pavyks pamatyti.

Neptūnas atsitūpė prie sienos ir išjungęs žibintuvėlį toliau žiūrėjo į tunelio tamsą. Nieko nesuprasdama Ravena įsitaisė šalia jo, nors tai labiau darė ne iš smalsumo, o tam, kad būtų arčiau draugo, jei juos užkluptų pavojus.

Ilgą laiką jie tiesiog klūpojo tamsoje ir klausėsi varpelio, bet tada pasigirdo tyli rauda. Ravena įsitempė ir tik dar labiau prigludo prie berniuko. Šis nė nekrustelėjo, o po dar kelių kankinančiai ilgų minučių tamsoje ėmė kažkas ryškėti. Labai lėtai ta šviesa slinko vaikų pusėn, ir kuo arčiau ji buvo, tuo aiškiau mergaitė įžiūrėjo žmogaus siluetą, apgaubtą sidabrinės mistiškos šviesos. Vaizdas ją tiesiog pakerėjo ir ji užmiršo visą baimę, norėjo iš arčiau pažvelgti į tą būtybę. Jos pieno baltumo veidas atrodė nuostabiai gražus, tarsi iškaltas iš marmuro, tobulai lygūs juodi plaukai krito ant nuogų pečių ir krūtinės, prie kurios ji glaudė kažkokį į audeklą susuktą nešulį. Ji vilkėjo balta iki žemės suknele, iš apačios matėsi tik kyšančios pėdos, kai basa ji žengė per šaltą akmeninį grindinį. Ravena nesuprato, ką visa tai reiškia, bet paklausti draugo nedrįso, nenorėdama visko sujaukti ir išgąsdinti būtybės, kuri taip graudžiai verkė, jog jai pasidarė gaila. Tačiau staiga ji sustojo, tarsi būtų pamačiusi vaikus, ir tiesiog dingo kaip dūmas, po savęs nepalikdama nė pėdsako.

– Kaip manai, kas ji? – pakildama nuo žemės paklausė Ravena.

– Nejau nesupratai? – įjungdamas žibintuvėlį šyptelėjo Neptūnas. – Tai Atakana. Prisimeni, pasakojau tau istoriją, kad jos dvasia klaidžioja požemiuose ir ieško savo vaikų.

– Vadinasi, visa tai ne šiaip išgalvota istorija.

– Žinoma, niekada tuo net neabejojau. O dabar geriau eikime ir negaiškime savo brangaus laiko.

Ilgą laiką jie tiesiog ėjo tylėdami, nenorėdami nukreipti dėmesio kitur, o po valandėlės sustojo prie metalu kaustytų durų. Ravena nedvejodama jas atidarė, ir priešais vaikus atsivėrė neregėto grožio panorama. Dabar, kai ją apšvietė virš zenito pakilusi saulė, viskas atrodė kur kas įspūdingiau, tarsi kokioje pasakoje.

– Kokia čia vieta? – paklausė berniukas, išvydęs tolumoje dangų rėžiantį bokštą. – O ten brangakmenio ieškojai?

– Taip, bet neradau. Kaip mes galime jį rasti tokioje milžiniškoje erdvėje?

– Nesuk dėl to galvos, aš juk moku skraidyti, – skardžiu balsu nusijuokė jis. – Pirmiau dar kartą patikrinkime bokštą, noriu įsitikinti, kad brangakmenio ten nėra.

– Gerai, bet jeigu tu skrisi, kaip iki ten nusigauti man?

– Skrisime kartu, – ramino jis ir nelaukdamas ištarė burtažodį: – _Ascendit!_

– Bet Neptūnai, aš...

Tačiau mergaitė spėjo tik aiktelėti, kai draugas pačiupo jai už rankos. Kojos atsiplėšė nuo žemės, ji tikėjosi, kad jos svoris nusvers Neptūną ir jam bus sunku skristi, bet taip neįvyko, jie abu pakilo į orą ir nuskriejo tarp pūkinių debesų. Iš pradžių Ravena bijojo, kad nukris žemyn, ir stipriai užsimerkė, iš visų jėgų spausdama jo ranką, bet tada pajuto nenusakomą lengvumą ir nustebusi pažvelgė į apačią. Jie sklendė ore kaip besparniai paukščiai, daugybė medžių iš viršaus atrodė tokie maži, tarsi skruzdėlės, o šiltas vėjas taršė plaukus ir glostė įkaitusius skruostus. Nejučia ji užsimerkė ir mėgavosi akimirka, buvo nuostabiai gera ir ji niekada nesijautė tokia laisva, o Neptūnas sklendė visai šalia, žvelgdamas į draugę ir nuoširdžiai šypsodamasis.

– Deja, negaliu daugiau skristi, burtai tuoj išsisklaidys, – prakalbo jis.

– Gerai, tada nugabenk mus prie viršutinio bokšto lango, – atitoko Ravena. – Nereikės eiti laiptais.

Neptūnas stipriau suspaudė draugės ranką ir jau kiek greičiau nusklendė prie arkos. Tik tada, kai ji atsisėdo ant palangės ir nušoko vidun ant tvirtų grindų, įsmuko pats. Nedidelė patalpa buvo apšviesta akinamos saulės šviesos, tačiau, be akmenėlių mozaikos, joje absoliučiai nieko nebuvo.

– Pažiūrėk, toje mozaikoje pavaizduotos visos Saulės sistemos planetos, – tarė Ravena. – Gal tai kažką reiškia?

– Įdomu. Leisk atidžiau apžiūrėti.

Berniukas perėjo kambarį ir atsistojo priešais mozaiką. Kurį laiką žiūrėjo į ją nepratardamas nė žodžio, pirštais braukdamas per grublėtus iškilimus, bet staiga jo akys prisipildė nuostabos.

– Brangakmenis!

– Kur? Kur? – sutrikusi ėmė dairytis mergaitė.

– Štai čia! Mėnulis! Oniksas! – džiaugėsi traukdamas brangakmenį jis.

– Kaip aš galėjau jo nepastebėti? – nusistebėjo ji. – Tas juodas mėnulis iškart patraukė mano dėmesį, bet nemaniau, kad jis gali būti brangakmenis.

Neptūnas pagaliau išjudino akmenėlį ir laikydamas jį delne ištiesė į draugę. Ravena akimirką abejojo, nežinodama, ar tikrai gali jį saugoti, juk prieš tai prarado net du, bet paskui nusprendė, kad šis brangakmenis ypatingas, o ji yra vienintelė, kuri privalo jį turėti, juk niekas kitas negalės išvaduoti Arelos. Tai jos pareiga, negalėjo užkrauti jos Neptūnui, o jis, matyt, tai puikiai suprato, štai kodėl brangakmenį atidavė jai.

– Tai tiesiog nuostabu, galėsime patikrinti, ar su juo atsidaro vartai.

– Tada metas grįžti į Magiškąjį kambarį, – šyptelėjo mergaitė, delnuose spausdama žybčiojantį oniksą. – Šį kartą niekam neleisiu jo paimti.

Neptūnas tik sutiko, kad taip ir bus, ir vaikai nelaukę išbėgo iš bokšto, tačiau jiems dar nepasiekus išėjimo berniukas staiga stabtelėjo, prie metalinių durų pastebėjęs matytą vyriškį.

– Melburnas! Ko jam ir vėl reikia?! – iš pykčio net suurzgė jis. – Pabūk čia, aš su juo pasikalbėsiu.

Ravena liko stovėti, o Neptūnas ėmė iš lėto eiti į priekį. Melburnas taip pat žengė artyn, mergaitė aiškiai matė jo veide klastingą šypseną ir tik dar stipriau spaudė delnuose brangakmenį. Širdis krūtinėje daužėsi kaip pašėlusi. Kas gi dabar atsitiks? Ar jie kausis?

– Ir vėl pasiuntė Traigonas? – sustojęs prie pat Melburno rimtai paklausė Neptūnas. – Kad atimtų paskutinį brangakmenį, ar ne?

– Traigonui to brangakmenio nereikia, jis bevertis, – nusijuokė vyras. – Būtų užtekę paimti tik vieną, kad jums nepavyktų atidaryti vartų.

– Iš kur taip gerai žinai?

– Pats pabandžiau, netiki? Traigonas viską mato ir gali nuspėti visus tavo veiksmus, kaip manai, iš kur sužinojo apie brangakmenius?

– Kada nors aš jį nudėsiu! – netvėrė berniukas, jo ranka iš lėto slydo per prisegtą prie diržo durklą.

– Labai įdomu, bet pamiršai vieną dalyką, – jis akimirką tylėjo, atidžiai žiūrėdamas į priešininką ir jo ginklą. – Traigonas nemirtingas, kaip žadi įveikti neįveikiamą?

– Matyt, pirmiau teks įveikti tave, – šyptelėjo jis.

– Atėjau čia ne kautis, Traigonas nori, kad perduočiau tau žinutę. Jis žino, kad esi vienas iš sergėtojų, todėl negali tavęs nužudyti.

– Ir kas man iš to, kad jis žino?

– Nes jis žino ir tavo silpnybę, juk tereikia surasti visus tris sergėtojus, kad galėtų tavimi atsikratyti, ar ne? Gali būti laimingas, kol jis to nepadarė, bet ateis diena, kai pralaimėsi ir nebegalėsi gelbėti savo draugės, o jos likimas taip pat nulemtas, pats žinai.

Ravena nieko nesuprasdama įdėmiai klausėsi jų pokalbio. Ką visa tai reiškia? Neptūnas yra sergėtojas? Kodėl pats niekada to nepasakė? Ir ką Melburnas turėjo omenyje sakydamas, kad jos likimas nulemtas? Neptūnas kartą tai jau minėjo, bet nieko konkretaus nepasakė, neva tai gali padaryti tik Arela. Bet iš kur tai žino Melburnas?

Tuo metu berniukas iš visų jėgų užsimojo durklu į priešininką, bet šis tik mostelėjo apsiaustu ir, kaip jam įprasta, tiesiog dingo. Susverdėjęs Neptūnas krito į žolę ir neatsikėlė. Ravena sunerimusi puolė prie jo.

– Ar tau viskas gerai?

– Taip, žinoma, man tik pikta, kad jis čia pasirodė. Mes vis tiek patikrinsime vartus, nesvarbu, ką jis sakė.

– Bet ką darysime, jei vartai tikrai neatsidarys?

– Nebūk tokia pesimistiška, Ravena, mes būtinai ką nors sugalvosime.

Mergaitė padėjo draugui atsistoti ir jie išėjo pro metalines duris. Kol ėjo, ji niekaip negalėjo išmesti minties, apie ką kalbėjo Melburnas, o Neptūnas, atrodo, buvo kažkoks nešnekus ir net nesivargino visko paaiškinti. Kažkas slėgė jo širdį.

– Žinau, ką tu galvoji, – staiga prakalbo jis. – Kad visuomet kažką nuo tavęs slepiu ir panašiai. Bet aš tai darau tik tam, kad nesijaudintum, dabar tau kur kas svarbiau išlaisvinti Arelą iš Nebūties pasaulio, nenoriu, kad galvotum apie kažką kitą.

– Gerai, – linktelėjo ji. – Nepykstu ant tavęs.

– Kai viskas pasibaigs, aš tau viską paaiškinsiu, pažadu.

Ravena tik supratingai pažvelgė į jį, leisdama suprasti, kad nenori jo nei versti, nei jaudinti. Neptūnas kiek aprimo ir tapo toks pat linksmas, kaip įprastai. Beeidami jie šnekučiavosi apie jiems įprastus dalykus: mokyklą, savo vaikystės prisiminimus ir tai, kaip abu ilgą laiką gyveno pas globėjus, nežinodami, kas yra tikrieji jų tėvai. Bet galiausiai kelias baigėsi ir jie vėl sustojo prie Magiškojo kambario durų. Ravenos širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi ir, rodės, tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės. Artėjo tiesos akimirka: vartai atsidarys arba ne.

Be žodžių jie abu puolė į vidų. Mergaitė atsisėdo viduryje apskritimo su pentagrama, išsiėmė iš kuprinės Šešėlių knygą ir atvertė puslapį su burtažodžiais.

– Brangakmenius reikia sudėti tam tikra tvarka, ar ne? – pasitikslino berniukas. – Tai reiškia, kad oniksas turėtų būti...

– Vakaruose, ant kairiojo pentagramos smaigalio, – užbaigė Ravena.

Jis atsargiai patupdė brangakmenį ir per kelis metrus atsitraukė. Daugiau nebereikėjo nieko aiškinti, mergaitė pakėlė priešais save knygą ir aiškiai ištarė:

– _Via temporis, iam clamo ad te via spatti_.

Vaikai laukė. Įtampa tvyrojo ore. Kaip ir praeitą kartą, pentagrama perėjo nuo sidabrinės iki geltonos ir raudonos šviesos. Tuo metu Ravenai iš rankų iškrito knyga ir ji susiėmė už galvos.

– Skauda... žymę... – vos girdimai ištarė.

– Tikriausiai dėl to, kad nėra visų brangakmenių, juk vis dėlto tu esi šeštasis, – susimąstęs suraukė kaktą Neptūnas. – Nieko neišeis, teks susisiekti su Gordonu.


	18. Pasiūlymas

Šešėlių Karalystėje buvo graži ir saulėta vasaros diena. Nedidelio miestelio apylinkėse tvyrojo keistai slogi ramybė, tik kažkur, tarp netoliese esančio miško medžių bei neaukštų kalvelių, girdėjosi skardus varnų karksėjimas. Netoliese tekėjo upė, aplenkdama namus, medžius bei krūmus, nepamiršdama pagirdyti ištroškusių gyvūnų bei augalų. Kai kurie jos krantai buvo labai statūs ir pavojingi, tačiau užteko ir gražių, smėlėtų pakrančių, kurios leidosi nuožulniu šlaitu.

Tačiau netrukus idilė baigėsi, kai kažkur pradėjo gausti laikrodis, pranešdamas, jog atėjo vidurdienis. Dūžiai vienas po kito aidėjo miestelio apylinkėse ir atrodė vis garsesni, vis labiau bauginantys ir paslaptingesni, tarsi perduodantys kažkokią žinią ar pranašaujantys apie greitai įvyksiančią nelaimę...

Gordonas be garso pravėrė savo darbo kambario duris ir smigęs į fotelį ilgai žvelgė pro langą. Maloniai šildanti saulės šviesa veržėsi į vidų ir tik dar labiau išryškino kiekvieną detalę. Visos kambario sienos buvo apstatytos raudono medžio knygų lentynomis, kuriose tvarkingai sudėliotos gulėjo senovinės knygos odiniais viršeliais. Kai kurios jų mėtėsi tiesiog ant grindų, Gordonas pakėlė vieną ir ėmė versti senus pageltusius puslapius, pavargusiomis akimis sekdamas keistų rašmenų eilutes, bet paskui giliai atsidusęs vėl pažvelgė pro langą. Ryškiai raudonas užuolaidas lengvai pleveno silpnas vėjelis, o vidun plūdo iš sodo sklindantis svaigus rožių kvapas.

Tuo metu girgžtelėjo durys. Gordonas pakreipė galvą ir pamatęs dukterį vos matomai šyptelėjo.

– Visą dieną dirbi ir nepastebi, kad jau pietų metas, – sunerimusi ištarė ji. – Atnešiau tau kavos. Galiu pasėdėti kartu?

– Žinoma, Goda, niekada neprieštaraučiau.

Mergaitė atsargiai uždarė duris, priėjusi prie stalo įsitaisė ant fotelio priešais tėvą ir paslinko jo pusėn puodelį.

– Vis dar nieko nerandi?

– Žinojau, kad Neptūnui teks keliauti į Rubėjaus planetą, bet niekada nemaniau, kad būsiu tokioje nežinioje.

– Atrodai pavargęs, gal tau reikėtų pailsėti?

– Tu teisi, trumpam pailsėsiu, o po to vėl kibsiu į darbą.

Goda nužvelgė kambarį, stebėdamasi, koks jis netvarkingas, kiek daug aplinkui knygų, juk dažniausiai čia nebūdavo nė dulkelės. Matyt, darbas buvo ypač svarbus, kad nebuvo laiko susitvarkyti, o ji nenorėjo per daug jam trukdyti, vis tiek niekuo negalėjo padėti. Vis dėlto, nerimas darė savo...

– Jau prieš tai įtariau, kad Neptūnui gali prireikti keliauti į Rubėjaus planetą, – vėl prakalbo Gordonas. – Praėjo tiek daug laiko, kai bandau ją rasti, tikriausiai Traigonas ją užbūrė, dėl to nepavyksta aptikti nė pėdsako.

– Kaip manai, gal tau galėtų padėti Pirmapradžiai dievai? – susimąstė mergaitė. – Jie turėtų viską žinoti, ar ne?

– Ne kartą bandžiau jų paklausti, bet dievai negali kištis į žmonių gyvenimą.

– Tuomet kodėl kartais tai daro?

– Ne viskas taip paprasta, Goda. Jie gali tau perduoti informaciją, kuri nė kiek nepakenks žmonių egzistavimui, bet jei yra nors menkas pavojus, jie yra priversti tylėti, – šyptelėjo jis, švelniai tapšnodamas dukteriai per galvą. – Kai tapsi žyne, sužinosi daugybę naujų dalykų.

– O kada pradėsiu mokytis? Sakei, kad tam reikia net kelių metų pasiruošimo, o aš norėčiau kuo greičiau.

– Būk kantri, tik aš galiu pasakyti, kada ateis laikas. Pirmiausia, kai pradėsime mokslus, papasakosiu tau, kaip susikūrė Visata, tai padės geriau suprasti Ypatingųjų kilmę ir pažinti visus dievus.

– Gerai, – apsidžiaugė ji.

Gordonas baigė gerti kavą ir pakilęs nuo fotelio žengė prie lango. Norėdama jį palaikyti ir tiesiog pabūti šalia, Goda priėjo arčiau. Juto iš Šešėlių girios atsklindančią malonią vėjo gaivą ir tylėdama žiūrėjo į dangų. Po kurio laiko pažvelgė į tėvą, apšviestą auksinės saulės spindulių. Jis atrodė rimtas ir susimąstęs. Mergaitė sunerimo – jau kelias dienas iš jo veido nedingo liūdesio šešėlis. Jai pasidarė be galo gaila, tad prigludo jam prie šono.

– Kodėl tu visada toks liūdnas? – galiausiai paklausė. – Gal nutiko kažkas, ko aš nežinau?

Nenorėdamas per daug jaudinti dukters, Gordonas švelniai nusišypsojo ir pasilenkęs prie jos perbraukė per skruostą.

– Tiesiog pavargau, juk žinai, kad esu Šešėlių Karalystės valdovas, o tai labai atsakinga pareiga.

– Taip, žinau, – linktelėjo ji.

– Vieną dieną, kai aš būsiu nepajėgus, tau teks perimti mano darbą.

– O kas, jeigu aš neįstengsiu? Arba nenorėsiu? – pakėlė į jį akis Goda.

– Gali nebijoti, neversiu tavęs daryti to, kas tau nepatinka, – ramino jis dukterį. – Jei reikės, rasiu kitą patikimą žmogų.

– Gerai, bet vis tiek norėčiau pabandyti ir aš, nenoriu tavęs nuvilti. O gal vis dėlto man patiks?

– Dar per anksti apie tai kalbėti. Juk tau tik dvylika metų, pirmiau turi baigti mokyklą.

– Žinau, – šyptelėjo Goda ir pasilenkė prie stalo paimti puodelio. – Geriau aš jau eisiu ir netrukdysiu tau susikaupti. Tik labai nepersidirbk.

– Žinoma, Goda, žinoma...

Mergaitė jau ėjo prie durų, bet staiga kažką pajutusi apsigręžė. Gordonas piktai suurzgė, išvydęs pažįstamą veidą.

– Ko tau čia prireikė?!

– Atėjau patikrinti, ar neišnykai iš gyvųjų sąrašo, – pašaipiai ištarė Traigonas ir be garso perėjęs raudoną kilimą sustojo tiesiai priešais jį.

– Palik mano tėvą ramybėje, – iškošė pro dantis Goda.

Demonas nužvelgė mergaitę nuo galvos iki kojų. Dar niekada prieš tai nebuvo jos matęs, bet iš jos išvaizdos ir nemalonaus elgesio galėjo lengvai atspėti, kas ji. Kas gi kitas, jei ne paties Gordono duktė, gali taip nemandagiai su juo kalbėti?

– Puikiai žinai, kodėl aš čia, – ignoruodamas ją tarė Traigonas. – Manai nežinau, ką nori padaryti? Kodėl tau taip rūpi Arelos likimas?

– O kodėl tu turėjai su ja taip pasielgti? – atkirto kitu klausimu žynys.

– Neapsimesk, kad nežinojai jos ateities. Viskas nuo pat pradžių buvo išpranašauta, o likimo pakeisti neįmanoma, kaip gali manyti, kad tau pavyks? – demonas tyliai nusijuokė. – Kad ir kaip stengsiesi, Rubėjaus planetos niekada nerasi, nes ją gaubia mano paskleistas blogis.

Gordonas per žingsnį atsitraukė, bet taip pat, kaip ir Traigonas, neatitraukė akių nuo savo priešininko. Goda įsitempusi laukė. Dar niekada prieš tai nebuvo jo mačiusi, bet galėjo aiškiai justi iš jo sklindančią nenusakomą blogio energiją, ir jai net užgniaužė kvapą. Ji nežinojo, kas nutiks toliau, bet melste meldė, kad tik viskas baigtųsi be kovos, nes nujautė, kad tėvas kur kas už jį silpnesnis.

– Labai klysti, jei manai, kad tau paklusiu, – rimtai ištarė žynys.

– Dar pagalvok, ar verta. Būtų kur kas naudingiau, jei prie manęs prisijungtum, – šyptelėjo jis. – Tu esi protingas ir stiprus, būtum man labai naudingas. Jei prisidėtum prie manęs, neliesčiau tau artimų žmonių ir leisčiau turėti Šešėlių Karalystę kiek tik nori.

– Kodėl turėčiau tikėti tavo žodžiais? – primerkė akis Gordonas.

– Nes aš visuomet tesiu pažadą tiems, kurie man paklūsta, ir aprūpinu juos viskuo, ko jiems reikia.

– Tai dar nereiškia, kad sutiksiu su tavo pasiūlymu.

– Kaip nori, gali ir toliau beprasmiškai kovoti su manimi, nors aš tik stengiausi, kad būtų kur kas lengviau.

Traigonas apsisuko ir lėtai perėjo kambarį. Sustojęs prie lango pagaliau atsisuko. Goda negalėjo suprasti jo išraiškos, jis lyg ir šypsojosi, bet ta šypsena buvo kažkokia dirbtinė, ne tokia klastinga, kaip prieš tai. Ką visa tai reiškia? Ar jis bando parodyti, kad taip pat gali būti nuoširdus, ar tai tik bandymas įsiteikti? Mergaitė jo nė kiek nepažinojo, bet nujautė, kad greičiausiai antras variantas, o Gordonas atrodė visiškai ramus, jo ta nenusakoma energija nė kiek netrikdė.

– Beje, dar vienas dalykas, – vėl prakalbo Traigonas. – Jeigu prisijungsi prie manęs, galbūt paleisiu Arelą iš Nebūties pasaulio. Argi nebūtų kur kas paprasčiau?

Žynys tvirtai sugniaužė kumščius. Arela buvo jam be galo svarbi, bet jis nė už ką neketino patikėti šiuo melu, juk ne kartą jau buvo nukentėjęs, puikiai žinojo savo priešininko gudrybes. Be to, su jo pagalba, Arela anksčiau ar vėliau vis tiek bus išlaisvinta, tam Traigono nė kiek nereikėjo.

– Gerai, gali nesutikti, neverčiu tavęs prisidėti, bet ateis diena, kai pasigailėsi to nepadaręs.

Demonas apsisuko ir daugiau nieko nesakęs išnyko. Gordonas kurį laiką žiūrėjo į tą vietą, kur jis stovėjo, ir nieko nesakė, greičiausiai mąstė. Goda nedrąsiai žengė arčiau.

– Tu nesutiksi, tiesa?

Žynys lyg pabudęs iš sapno atsisuko į dukterį ir pačiupęs ją į glėbį pradėjo šiaušti jos tamsius lyg degutas plaukus.

– Nejaugi manimi suabejojai?

– Tėti, liaukis! – juokėsi mergaitė, iš visų jėgų stengdamasi išsivaduoti, tačiau jo rankos buvo per tvirtos. – Liaukis!

– Žinau, kad padėtis komplikuota, bet mums būtinai pavyks, – tikino jis, pagaliau paleisdamas dukterį. – Nėra ko bijoti, jei būtų norėjęs, Traigonas jau seniai būtų manimi atsikratęs.

Goda, žinoma, sutiko su tėvu, ir jau daug ramiau paliko jį dirbti vieną. Gordonas įsitaisė savo pamėgtoje vietoje, bet dar kurį laiką susimąstęs žiūrėjo į dangų.


	19. Chapter 19

Lina kaip įprastai plušo virtuvėje ir ruošė pietus sau ir Agnei. Rodžerio nebuvo, ir ją apniko tik dar didesnis liūdesys. Pastaruoju metu jis retai grįždavo namo, kartais net po kelių dienų, bet kad ir kaip ji bandydavo sužinoti, ką jis tuo metu veikė, jis atkakliai tylėdavo, sakydamas, kad pavargo ir nori pailsėti. Lina puikiai žinojo, kad tai melas, bet ją labiau neramino tai, kad galbūt jis jos nebemyli pakankamai arba netgi turi kitą moterį, juk vis dėlto jie jau labai seniai nesutarė.

Bet didžiausia problema buvo tai, kad Lina vis dar mylėjo Rodžerį ir buvo tikra, kad gali padėti jam pasikeisti. Ji žinojo, kad kitų akimis tai atrodė neįmanoma, bet pažinojo Rodžerį labiau, vis dėlto, kažkada jis buvo geras žmogus, tik viską sugadino jo nepasotinami troškimai.

Moteris giliai atsiduso. Pietums paruošė makaronus su fermentiniu sūriu. Tai buvo vienas iš mėgstamiausių Ravenos valgių. Ji vis dar negalėjo priprasti, kad mergaitės nėra šalia, o Agnė vis labiau ir labiau spaudė ją, norėdama sužinoti tiesą. Ir Lina suprato, kad slėpti nėra ko, vis tiek teks pasakyti, tad nusprendė tai padaryti šiandien.

– Prisėsk, turiu tau pasakyti kai ką svarbaus, – tarė ji, kai mergaitė pagaliau pasirodė virtuvėje. – Žinau, kad jau labai ilgai bandai suprasti, kodėl nepapasakoju tau apie Raveną, bet viskas yra kur kas sudėtingiau.

Agnė tik linktelėjo, stebėdama, kaip mama vikriai pluša aplink stalą, padeda dvi lėkštes ir užkaičia arbatinį. Jos veidas atrodė susirūpinęs, ir mergaitę apėmė tik dar didesnis smalsumas.

– Ravena mano sesuo, aš privalau žinoti, kas jai nutiko.

– Ne, mieloji, Ravenai nieko blogo nenutiko, ji tiesiog paliko mūsų namus.

– Bet kodėl? – net išsižiojo ji.

– Supranti... Ravena sužinojo, kad aš nesu jos mama, o tai reiškia, kad tu nesi jos sesuo.

Agnė minutėlę tylėjo, bandydama suprasti, ar teisingai viską išgirdo. Ravena nėra jos sesuo? Kaip taip gali būti? Ir kodėl tada ji gyveno šiuose namuose, visiškai nieko neįtardama?

– Žinau, kad turi daugybę klausimų, – vėl prakalbo Lina. – Bet aš galiu viską paaiškinti. Ravena mūsų namuose atsirado ne be reikalo, jos tikroji mama, Arela, norėjo, kad aš ją užauginčiau, nes jos tėvas... na, jis net nėra žmogus.

– O kas tada? – net palinko į priekį Agnė.

– Demonas, Tamsos Karalystės valdovas. Tu apie jį niekada negirdėjai, bet jis bando užimti Žemę, o jei tai padarys, mes mirsime arba būsime priversti tapti jo vergais.

– Demonas? – suraukė antakius mergaitė.

– Taip, jo vardas Traigonas, – tikino moteris. – Žinau, kad tai skamba neįtikėtinai, bet būtent dėl jo Ravena turėjo slėptis pas mus. Norėjome, kad ji turėtų normalią vaikystę, todėl nesakėme tiesos, bet galiausiai išaušo diena, kai ji tai sužinojo.

– Ir dėl to pabėgo?

– Ir taip, ir ne. Ravenai buvo labai sunku pasirinkti, ar toliau gyventi pas mus, ar išvykti pas savo tikrąją mamą, bet ji pasirinko antrą variantą, nes jos mamai gresia didžiulis pavojus ir Ravena nori jai padėti. Traigonas įkalino Arelą nebūties pasaulyje ir ji dabar ieško būdo, kaip ten patekti.

– Ir tu jai nė kiek nepadedi? – nusistebėjo mergaitė.

– Labai norėčiau, jeigu galėčiau, bet Ravena nusprendė, kad tai padarys be manęs.

– Nejaugi tavimi nepasitiki? – niekaip nesuprato ji.

– Pasitiki, bet ta kelionė labai pavojinga, Ravena tiesiog nenori manęs į tai painioti.

– Bet ar ji kada nors pas mus grįš?

– Nežinau, galbūt jau nebe, bet tikriausiai mus dar aplankys, – giliai atsidususi Lina užplikino arbatą ir padėjusi puodelius ant stalo prisėdo šalia Agnės. – Tu dar labai jauna ir nežinai daugybės dalykų, bet kai ateis laikas, viską tau papasakosiu.

– Ką turi omenyje?

– Mūsų pasaulis yra visai ne toks, kokį tu jį įsivaizduoji. Galbūt vieną dieną tai pastebėsi, bet dabar pasistenk per daug apie tai negalvoti, tu dar nesi pasiruošusi.

Tuo jų pokalbis ir baigėsi. Agnė nepasakė nei ką galvoja, nei ar tiki tuo, ką išgirdo. Lina bandė suprasti, bet nebuvo tikra. Mergaitė atrodė susimąsčiusi, bet moteris leido jai viską apgalvoti, nenorėdama varginti jos klausimais, kitaip tektų klimpti dar giliau arba netgi meluoti, juk vis dėlto neišdrįso papasakoti, kad nėra jos mama. Bet kaip tai padaryti? Kada žinoti, kad jau laikas? O gal pirmiau supažindinti ją su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, kaip Neptūnas darė su Ravena?

Papietavusi Lina nusprendė išeiti į kiemą įkvėpti gryno oro. Atrodė, tuoj sprogs galva, tiek daug dalykų dar liko padaryti, o net nežinojo, nuo ko viską pradėti. Atsisėdo ant suoliuko ir užsimerkusi bandė pajusti kaitinančios saulės spindulius ir malonų vėjo dvelksmą, tuo pačiu mėgindama surinkti visas mintis, bet staiga pasigirdo žingsniai ir medinių tvoros vartelių girgžtelėjimas. Lina pakreipė galvą jų pusėn ir išvydo prieinantį Rodžerį.

– Kur taip ilgai buvai? – pasitiko jį klausimu.

– Turiu su tavimi pasikalbėti.

– Tikrai? Argi mes turime apie ką kalbėti?

– Tu taip manai? – rimtai ištarė jis. Kas gi jai nutiko? Kodėl tokia atšiauri?

– Žinau, kad pyksti, bet mano darbas labai svarbus, nejaugi nori, kad Traigonas manimi galutinai atsikratytų? Negaliu jam pasakyti, kad tiesiog noriu pabūti su žmona.

– Ne tai svarbiausia. Traigonas atleido tave nuo pareigų, nes vis dar esi sužeistas.

– Suprantu, ką nori pasakyti, bet norėdamas užimti Traigono vietą privalau visą laiką būti budrus. Be to, Oberonas ir Miranda nusprendė palikti savo darbą, ir žinai, ką tai reiškia? Jie atsisako man padėti, dabar privalau viską daryti vienas.

– Argi tai ne ženklas, kad turėtum atsisakyti savo plano? Tau dar ne per vėlu viską pradėti iš naujo.

– Ir kaip siūlytum tai padaryti? Man jau nebeįmanoma pabėgti nuo Traigono, jis niekada nepaliks manęs ramybėje, tad viskas, ką galiu padaryti, tai nuversti jį nuo sosto.

– Manai? O kas kaltas, kad pradėjai tarnauti Traigonui? Aš priverčiau tave?!

Moteris staigiai pakilo ir norėjo bėgti pro duris, bet Rodžeris sugriebė jai už rankos ir atsuko veidu į save. Kurį laiką žiūrėjo, kaip vėjas taršo jos tamsius plaukus, kaip žvelgia į jį pykčio kupinos akys.

– Žinau, kad nereikėjo skriausti tos mergaitės, nes dabar labai gailiuosi tai padaręs... – mįslingu balsu ištarė jis. – Man tikrai būtų labai svarbu, jei būtum mano pusėje.

Lina sustingusi minutėlę žvelgė jam į akis. Akimirką jos žvilgsnis sušvelnėjo, bet paskui vėl prisipildė pykčio.

– Aš žinau tavo gudrybes, manęs daugiau neapgausi. Kodėl ištisai man meluoji? Manai, kad esu tokia naivi ir nieko nesužinosiu?

– Nesuprantu, apie ką kalbi, – jo ranka iš lėto atsileido.

– Neapsimesk, kad nieko nežinai, Neptūnas man viską papasakojo. Tu man melavai, kad likai sužeistas po Traigono užduoties, bet tai buvo melas, iš tikrųjų tai padarė Ravena, nes tu bandei ją nužudyti.

Rodžeris kurį laiką sutrikęs nežinojo, ką pasakyti.

– Ar tikrai gailiesi dėl savo poelgių, ar tik apsimeti? – toliau kalbėjo Lina. – Manai, kad taip įgausi mano pasitikėjimą? Aš tau visiškai nerūpiu, nes kitaip nebūtum susidėjęs su mano pikčiausiu priešu. O gal jis tave išdavė ir neduos to, ko tu taip trokšti? Argi tu nekenti Ravenos dėl to, kad turi jam tarnauti? Visa tai visiškos nesąmonės.

– Aš niekada taip nesakiau.

– Tuomet kodėl nori nužudyti Raveną? Kad jam atkeršytum? Dėl ko? Ar dėl to, kad pats esi kaltas? – piktai atrėžė moteris. – Aš tave perspėjau, kad jis niekada neįvykdys savo pažadų, bet tu manimi nepatikėjai, o dabar nori, kad tau padėčiau. Aš tau sakiau, kad padėsiu tik tada, jei neperžengsi ribos, o tai reiškia, kad neliesi Ravenos, aišku?

– Aš galiu tau viską paaiškinti.

– Norėčiau tavimi tikėti, bet pavargau nuo tavo melų. Aš tau niekada nepadėsiu, privalai gelbėtis pats.

– O kaipgi tavo jausmai man?

– Jie dingo tą dieną, kai pasirinkai Traigoną, o ne mane. Daugiau nebenoriu tavęs čia matyti, susirink savo daiktus ir eik, kur tik nori.

– Tu nesupranti, ką sakai. Žinau, kad vis dar mane myli, bet tavo išdidumas neleidžia to pripažinti, – Rodžeris sugriebė ją už pečių ir eilinį kartą pažvelgė į akis. – Kad ir kaip tau nepatiktų, aš niekur iš čia neisiu. Gerai pagalvok, ar tikrai nori mane prarasti.

Lina nieko nesakiusi išsilaisvino iš jo gniaužtų ir užtrenkė paskui save duris. Ne, šį kartą ji neužkibs. Rodžeris jai priminė ne žmogų, norintį atsiprašyti, o neapykantos pritvinkusį žvėrį, ir vėl bandantį ją apgauti...


	20. Rebeka

Ravena įsitaisė pentagramos viduryje ir susikaupusi ėmė aiškiai tarti burtažodžius:

– _Via temporis, iam clamo ad te via spatti!_

Tačiau šį kartą visiškai nieko neįvyko. Nesužibėjo nė viena pentagramos gyslelė.

– Beprasmiška, daugiau nebandyk, – atsiduso Neptūnas. – Neprisimeni, kas nutiko praeitą kartą? O jeigu skausmas pasikartos?

– Bet ką man daugiau daryti? Negaliu tiesiog sėdėti ir laukti, kada tas Gordonas ras Rubėjaus planetą. O kas bus, jeigu jam niekada nepavyks?

– Turėtų pavykti, tik būk kantri.

– Pats žinai, kad negaliu, kiek dar laiko turėsime būti šiuose tuneliuose? – mergaitė nusivylusi numetė knygą ir krito ant grindų. – Aš tik noriu išlaisvinti savo mamą, kodėl tai padaryti turi būti taip sunku?

Draugas, žinoma, atsakyti negalėjo. Kurį laiką ji gulėjo nejudėdama ir spoksodama į akmenines lubas, tarsi jos padėtų rasti atsakymą. Ir nors nuo kelionės pradžios praėjo tik keturios dienos, jautėsi, lyg šiuose tuneliuose būtų praleidusi visą amžinybę. Pasiilgo ne tik šilto maisto, bet ir minkštos lovos, švelnių mamos apkabinimų ir tiesiog ramybės.

– Kaip gaila, kad neturiu Trišos, ji man pasakytų, ką daryti... – nutęsė Ravena.

– Kas ta Triša? – sujudo Neptūnas.

– Mano mėgstamiausia lėlė. Kai buvau dar labai maža, man ją nupirko mama. Nuo tos dienos, kai man kas nors nesisekdavo, visada stipriai ją apkabindavau, ir tada man pasidarydavo geriau.

Berniukas tyliai nusijuokė.

– Žinau, kad tai skamba kvailai ir dabar tai nė kiek nepadėtų, – tęsė mergaitė. – Bet kas daugiau belieka?

– Gali apkabinti mane, – nuraudo draugas.

Ravena nepakilo, ir toliau spoksodama į lubas. Neptūnas sėdėjo atsirėmęs į sieną, vieną koją ištiesęs ant grindų, o kitą sulenkęs per kelį ir apglėbęs ją abiem rankomis. Mąstė, ką daryti toliau. O kas bus, jei Gordonas tikrai neras atsakymo į jiems taip rūpimą klausimą?

– Mums tikriausiai beprasmiška būti šiuose tuneliuose, – galiausiai prakalbo jis. – Viskas, ko reikia, tai atsiimti iš Traigono brangakmenius ir kažkaip gauti kitus du iš Rebekos, o į Magiškąjį kambarį bet kada galime teleportuotis.

– Tu teisus, – Ravena tingiai pakilo. – Tik ką tada darysime?

– Grįšime į Krištolo rūmus ir lauksime, kol Gordonas ras atsakymą. Galbūt netgi pats galėčiau jam padėti, būtų daug geriau, nei sėdėti čia ir laukti. Be to, galėčiau tobulinti savo teleportacinius gebėjimus, kad mokėčiau teleportuotis pats.

– Puiki mintis, – sutiko ji. – Aš irgi galėčiau pasimokyti, ar man padėtum?

– Be abejo, teleportacija bus labai naudinga.

– Tada viskas nutarta?

– Taip, susirink visus daiktus, o aš telepatiškai pakviesiu Liną, ji turėtų greitai čia pasirodyti.

Ravena nedelsdama įsidėjo į kuprinę oniksą ir Šešėlių knygą. Daugiau nieko išsiėmusi nebuvo, tad užsidėjo ją ant pečių ir pažvelgė į draugą. Jis stovėjo užsidėjęs ant smilkinių pirštus ir stipriai užsimerkęs – susisiekė su Lina. Mergaitę apėmė jaudulys, ji nekantraudama laukė, kol ji pasirodys, taip siaubingai troško ją pamatyti, juk praėjo tiek daug laiko.

– Na štai, palaukime dar minutėlę, – šyptelėjo Neptūnas.

Ravena net sulaikė kvėpavimą, ir štai, netrukus Lina pasirodė. Jos sunerimęs žvilgsnis smigo į vaikus.

– Kas atsitiko? Kodėl norėjai, kad čia pasirodyčiau?

Mergaitės akyse susikaupė ašaros ir neištvėrusi ji puolė Linai į glėbį, rankos tvirtai apglėbė jos liemenį. Moteris juto virpančius pečius ir švelniai šypsodamasi glostė jai galvą.

– Turime bėdą, – ėmė aiškinti Neptūnas. – Jau turėjome visus tris brangakmenis iš tunelių, bet Traigonas du iš jų atėmė. Galėtume pamėginti juos susigrąžinti, tai nėra didžiausia problema, bet juk žinai, kad kitų dviejų brangakmenių šiuo metu gauti neįmanoma, Gordonui niekaip nepavyksta rasti Rubėjaus planetos. Būtų gerai, jei teleportuotum mus atgal į Krištolo rūmus, grįšime čia tik tada, kai turėsime viską, ko mums reikia.

– Suprantu, – linktelėjo Lina. – Įsikibk man į ranką.

Ravena pagaliau susiėmusi paleido ją iš glėbio ir nusibraukė ašaras. Dabar nebuvo laiko emocijoms. Tuo metu Lina priglaudė prie savęs vaikus ir kažką tyliai sumurmėjusi užsimerkė. Mergaitė pajuto malonią vėjo gaivą, kuri apgaubė ją iš visų pusių, ir taip pat užsimerkė, tačiau po kelių sekundžių viskas nurimo. Ravena net aiktelėjo iš nuostabos – jie jau stovėjo Krištolo rūmų fojė. Jai dar niekada nebuvo tekę teleportuotis, jausmas buvo nepakartojamas ir tuo pačiu toks nuostabus, jog ji pamiršo visas baimes ir troško kuo greičiau išmokti tai daryti pati.

Visą popietę vaikai praleido ilsėdamiesi. Ravena niekaip nenorėjo paleisti Linos, vis pasakojo jai apie įvykius, patirtus tuo metu, kai jos nebendravo, kaip pirmą kartą susitiko su savo tėvu ir bandė jį nusmeigti durklais. Lina įdėmiai klausėsi kiekvieno jos žodžio, taip pat buvo jos pasiilgusi ir net nepastebėjo, kaip dangus ėmė temti.

– Na gerai, man jau metas grįžti, palikau Agnę vieną namuose, – pakildama nuo stalo prakalbo ji. – Praneškite man, kai ką nors išsiaiškinsite.

– O gal Agnė galės rytoj ateiti su tavimi? – su viltimi pažvelgė į ją mergaitė.

– Ji dar nieko nežino apie Ypatingųjų pasaulį, nenoriu per daug varginti, ji nepasiruošusi.

– Gerai, tada gal kitą kartą...

Neptūnas palydėjo Liną iki išėjimo, o Ravena tuo metu nusprendė išsimaudyti karštoje vonioje. Jautėsi nešvari po klaidžiojimų tuose pelėsiais ir kerpėmis apaugusiuose tuneliuose, džiaugėsi iš jų ištrūkusi ir galinti kvėpuoti grynu oru, bet tuo pačiu vis dar kankino nuojauta: o kas, jei viskas tuo ir pasibaigs? Jeigu niekada nepavyks išvaduoti mamos? Nors ne, ji negalėjo taip negatyviai mąstyti, juk nežinojo savo ateities, galbūt viskas susitvarkys ir bus kuo puikiausiai, tik nereikėjo taip skubinti įvykių.

Neptūnas parodė Ravenai kambarį, kuriame ji galės miegoti. Skubiai apsivilkusi pižamą ji palindo po antklode, bet miegas kažkodėl netraukė. Šalia ant naktinio stalelio gulėjo oniksas. Mergaitė ilgai į jį žiūrėjo. Nebekaltino savęs, kad nepavyko išsaugoti kitų dviejų brangakmenių, vis tiek būtų turėjusi grįžti į Krištolo rūmus ir niekas nebūtų pasikeitę – tektų sėdėti toje pačioje nežinioje.

Išaušus rytui Neptūnas sudarė dienotvarkę. Iš ryto jis nusprendė mokyti Raveną teleportacijos ir energijos kontroliavimo, o po pietų padėti Gordonui ieškoti Rubėjaus planetos. Ravenai nepatiko, kad kitą dienos dalį ji neturės jokios naudingos veiklos ir galės veikti, ką tik panorėjusi, bet draugas tikino, kad ji turi taupyti jėgas ir negali mokytis visą dieną. Galiausiai mergaitė sutiko.

– Taigi, pradedam? – užsidėdamas rankas ant klubų paklausė Neptūnas.

Vaikai stovėjo prie Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės ir žavėjosi spindinčiais jos vandenimis, kuriuos apšvietė bekylanti saulė. Ravena nesuprato, kodėl draugas pažadino ją taip anksti, bet nesiskundė ir laukė, ką jis pasakys toliau.

– Visų pirma išmokysiu tave kontroliuoti savo energiją, – tarė jis. – Pameni, vieną kartą manęs klausei, ar galiu išmokyti ją nuslopinti, taigi, kai išmoksi kontroliuoti, galėsi ir nuslopinti. O kadangi Traigonui dabar nerūpi, ką tu veiki, nes jis įsitikinęs, kad Arelai nepadėsi, galėsi visiškai nesibaimindama išsilaisvinti iš mano burtų.

– Gerai, – apsidžiaugė ji. – Nuo šiol tau neteks manęs užburti. Tik ką reikės daryti?

– Geriau atsisėskime, o tada parodysiu.

Berniukas įsitaisė žolėje ir sulenkę kojas pasikišo pėdas po sėdyne. Ravena atsisėdo taip pat, įdėmiai stebėdama draugą.

– Tam, kad išmoktum kontroliuoti savo energiją, visų pirma turi ją pajusti, – ėmė aiškinti jis. – Užsimerk ir bandyk savyje rasti Saulės rezginį. Jo centre ir kaupiasi visa magiška energija. Tik jį pajutusi tu gali kontroliuoti jos dydį – kuo ji mažesnė, tuo tavo energiją sunkiau aptikti.

– Bet kaip man žinoti, kada jį pajusiu?

– Magiška energija skleidžia malonią šilumą, kai ją apčiuopsi, įsivaizduok, kad bandai ją paslėpti savyje, tarsi prigesinti. Tik visiškai jos neužgesink, dalį energijos tau reikia pasilikti, kad išgyventum.

– Gerai, pamėginsiu.

Pusę dienos vaikai praleido prie upės mokydamiesi. Kol Ravena bandė rasti savyje šilumą, Neptūnas tobulino savo teleportacinius gebėjimus, persikeldamas iš vienos vietos į kitą, tačiau teleportuotis toliau, nei mato jo akys, kol kas nelabai pavyko. O ir Ravena vis labiau nerimo dėl to, kad jai neišeina rasti tos šilumos. Galiausiai jie nusprendė pabandyti kitą dieną, tačiau mergaitei prireikė dar kelių. Nesitikėjo, kad užslopinti energiją gali būti taip sunku.

– Pagaliau išmokai, – pagyrė ją draugas. – Dabar gali bent kelias dienas pailsėti.

– Ne, noriu išmokti teleportuotis, vis dar turime laiko.

– Na gerai, – sutiko jis. – Bet būk labai atsargi, teleportavimasis išnaudoja nemažai energijos, nenoriu, kad pervargtum.

Ir jų mokslai prasidėjo. Neptūnas paaiškino Ravenai, kad geriausia pirmiau teleportuotis į kokią nors vietą, kurią ji gali matyti, kad ir į kitą upės krantą. Mergaitė išmoko stebėtinai greitai, bet kiekvieną dieną berniukas vis didino atstumus, kad galiausiai ji išmoktų teleportuotis naudodama ne savo regą, o atmintį. Pats vis dar turėjo problemų tai darydamas, tad nesitikėjo, kad pabandžius pirmą kartą Ravenai pavyks.

– Ir kur tu teleportavaisi?

– Į Senuosius Atakanos požemius, – nekaltai šyptelėjo ji.

– Ką?! – apstulbo jis. – Ir tau tikrai pavyko?

– Žinoma, kodėl turėčiau meluoti?

Praėjo mėnuo. Per tą laiką Neptūnas visiškai įvaldė savo teleportacinius gebėjimus ir galėjo daugiau dėmesio skirti Rubėjaus planetos paieškoms. Ravena visą tą laiką praleido Krištolo rūmuose. Norėjo jam kaip nors padėti, bet nežinojo kaip, tad dienomis, kai jo nebūdavo, plaukiodavo upėje arba mokydavosi svaidyti durklus. Kartais ją aplankydavo Lina ir jos pasikalbėdavo apie tai, kas vyksta aplinkui, bet ji negalėdavo užsibūti per ilgai, juk turėjo ir savų bėdų.

Vis didesnis nerimas gniuždė Ravenos sielą. Vieną naktį ji pabudo verkdama. Nė pati nesuprato, kas atsitiko, o jau dūmė Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės pakrante, delne gniauždama mėnulio formos oniksą. Spaudė taip stipriai, jog šis įpjovė odą ir iš žaizdos ėmė tekėti kraujas, bet to nepaisydama ji bėgo tolyn. Protas neįstengė priimti to, kad vis dar negauna jokių žinių iš Gordono ir viskas, ką gali daryti, tai laukti. Troško viską išmesti iš galvos bent trumpai akimirkai, bet neįstengė, pro šalį kaip kokie vaiduokliai lėkė visi prisiminimai. Ravena jautėsi apgauta paties gyvenimo. Visą laiką egzistavusi nerūpestingai bei nesigilindama į nieką, kas jos nuomone nebuvo svarbu, staiga suvokė, kad jos gyvenimas neatpažįstamai pasikeitė. Gal kiek per drastiškai, tačiau ji nieko negalėjo padaryti, kad būtų kitaip.

Vėjas švilpė pro ausis ir kedeno tamsius mergaitės plaukus, o ji bėgo vis greičiau ir greičiau, tiesiog skriejo tolyn, neketindama sustoti iki tol, kol pati to nenorės. Lėkė per aukštą žolę, tiesiai per nedidelį miškelį, dar per vieną lauką, perbrido per upę ir pasiekė nedidelį kaimelį. Tik tada tarsi pabudusi iš transo staigiai sustojo ant nedidelės kalvos ir apsidairė. Visa kaimelio panorama atsivėrė visu savo grožiu. Visžaliai sodai, nedidukai įvairių spalvų nameliai, vieni nuo kitų pastatyti gana nemažu atstumu. Mergaitė suprato nubėgusi gerokai per toli nuo Krištolo rūmų, tikriausiai už keleto kilometrų, bet tą akimirką jai niekas nerūpėjo.

Sunkiai gaudydama orą Ravena krito į žolę ir įsmeigė akis į dangų, paskui iš lėto atgniaužusi kumštį iškėlė kruviną ranką sau tiesiai prieš veidą. Tuo metu sukilo stipri vėjo banga, akyse plykstelėjo žėrinti sidabrinė šviesa, o sveikoje rankoje – melsva psi energija, tad ji atsargiai perbraukė per žaizdą. Negalėdama atsistebėti, kad ir vėl panaudojo gydymo galias, kurį laiką žiūrėjo į delną, kur nebebuvo nė žymelės.

Reikėjo eiti, bet visiškai nebuvo noro. Mergaitė dar kelias minutes pagulėjo, bet galiausiai pakilo ir iš lėto patraukė atgal. Savo lovą pasiekė tik po valandos, o iš ryto atsikėlė pasiruošusi ir toliau atlikti sau įprastus darbus, tarsi nieko nė nebūtų atsitikę.

– Gal gali šiandien pasirūpinti Bastūnu už mane? – pasitiko ją virtuvėje Neptūnas. – Planuoju nuvykti pas Gordoną iš ryto, juk nebereikia tavęs mokyti teleportuotis.

– O tu nemanai, kad tai tęsiasi per ilgai?

– Ką turi omenyje? – traukdamas iš šaldytuvo pieną paklausė jis.

– Visi tie ieškojimai. Nemanai, kad kada nors sulauksime tos dienos, kai bus aišku, kad nieko neišeis?

Berniukas akimirką sustingo. Mąstė apie tai, ką pasakė draugė, bet paskui sunerimusį veidą pakeitė plati šypsena.

– Nesvarbu, kiek teks laukti, mums vis tiek pavyks. Nujaučiu, kad pergalė jau visai netoli.

– Gal jums pavyko rasti kokių užuominų?

– Nežinau, galbūt, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis.

Ravena jo daugiau neklausinėjo, nors jai labai knietėjo. Bet nenorėjo puoselėti tuščių vilčių, jau geriau nežinoti, kol jis nebus tikras, o iškart po pusryčių nulėkė į arklidę. Jie su Neptūnu rūpinosi Bastūnu kiekvieną dieną, ji aiškiai įsiminė, ką tiksliai turi daryti, neramino tik tai, kad galbūt Bastūnas jai nepaklus, nes šalia nėra jo šeimininko, tačiau nujautė, kad viskas bus gerai, juk jie jau pažįsta vienas kitą.

Kai mergaitė atidarė sunkias arklidžių duris, priešais ją atsivėrė ilgas koridorius, esantis tarp daugybės gardų, bet ji tiksliai žinojo, kuriame iš jų uždarytas Bastūnas. Pamatęs ją pro grotų viršų, žirgas garsiai sužvengė, bet Ravena atstumti durų neskubėjo, visų pirma eidama paimti jam pašaro. Pagalbinėje patalpoje buvo pilna visko, ko jam reikėjo: nuo avižų ir šieno, iki šepečių, balnų ir pakinktų.

Mergaitė pastvėrė pilną maišą avižų, sunkiai įkėlė į karutį, papildė jį keletu morkų ir obuolių ir grįžo prie gardo. Bastūnas neramiai trypė kojomis, laukdamas, kol ji atstums duris ir pripildys jo kibirus skanėstais. Pabaigusi ji nuėjo prie žarnos, kad pripiltų šviežio šilto vandens, ir pagaliau galėdama atsikvėpti stebėjo, kaip žirgas net prunkščia iš pasitenkinimo.

Išvesti jį iš aptvaro Ravenai atrodė sunkiausia užduotis, juk jis gali nesileisti arba jai net įspirti, bet vis dėlto ji nusprendė nebijoti ir paėmusi jį už vadžių paragino eiti. Bastūnas iškart pakluso, tad netrukus jau galėjo mėgautis saule ganykloje. O tuo metu mergaitė nusprendė išvalyti jo gardą ir užlipusi į antrą aukštą pasiėmė didžiulį šieno ritinį, kuriuo papildė ėdžias, ir šiaudų, kad paklotų jų garde.

Viską sutvarkiusi, Ravena dar iššlavė koridorių ir išėjusi laukan prisėdo ant suolelio pailsėti. Rūpinimasis Bastūnu padėjo jai labiau atsipalaiduoti ir negalvoti apie tai, kad praėjo jau daugiau nei mėnuo, kai rinko brangakmenius Senuosiuose Atakanos požemiuose, tačiau po poros valandų ji jau nebeturėjo jokios veiklos, ir mintys vėl grįžo. Ravena pažvelgė į šiek tiek apsiniaukusį dangų ir giliai atsiduso. Nesuprato užplūdusių jausmų, kad ir kaip stengėsi.

O po pietų namo grįžo Neptūnas. Beveik tuo pačiu metu pasirodė ir Lina.

– Kodėl taip trumpai buvai pas Gordoną? – nusistebėjo ji.

– Jis sakė, kad turėčiau pailsėti, juk vis dėlto dar teks grįžti į Senuosius Atakanos požemius, negaliu persistengti.

– Gerai, bet mums dar reikia sugalvoti, kaip susigrąžinsime brangakmenius iš Traigono. Kada norėtum tai padaryti?

– Geriausia po to, kai jau turėsime kitus du brangakmenius, juk dar nežinome, ar išvis galėsime juos panaudoti, tada būtų beprasmiška brautis į tvirtovę ir rizikuoti savo gyvybėmis.

– Tu teisus, – sutiko ji.

– Bet argi yra kokių žinių apie Rubėjaus planetą? – įsiterpė Ravena. – Jeigu tų brangakmenių gauti nepavyks?

– Aš jau sakiau tau nesijaudinti dėl to, – rimtai pažvelgė į ją Neptūnas. – Gordonui pavyko rasti kažkokią nežinomą planetą, bet jis dar nėra tikras, ar tai mums reikalinga vieta, todėl nenoriu, kad džiaugtumeisi be reikalo.

– Suprantu, – kaltai panarino galvą ji. – Atsiprašau, daugiau taip nedarysiu...

Tą naktį Ravena vartėsi nuo šono ant šono, niekaip neįstengdama užmigti. Nežinomybė ją kankino labiau, nei ji pati suprato. Net nepajuto, kaip išlipo iš lovos, o basos kojos ir vėl nešė ją Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės pakrante. Nesvarbu kur. Bet kur. Kad tik kuo toliau nuo kankinančių minčių. Bet kad ir ką ji stengėsi daryti, kad ir kaip greitai bėgo, mintys visą laiką buvo su ja. Ir dar kažkada galvojo, kad gali tiesiog pamiršti savo mamą ir toliau gyventi pas Liną. Kaip ji galėjo būti tokia žiauri?

Ašaros užspaudė gerklę ir mergaitė privalėjo sustoti. Keliai sulinko patys, ir susmukusi ji pažvelgė į savo atvaizdą upės paviršiuje. Visa laukymė buvo apšviesta sidabrinės mėnesienos šviesos, pūtė šiltas nakties vėjas, o kažkur tolumoje girdėjosi laikrodžio dūžiai, skelbiantys, jog atėjo vidurnaktis.

Ravena nusiprausė veidą gaivinančiu upės vandeniu, iš lėto pakilo ir vedama mėnulio ėmė eiti į priekį, vis klimpo į balas ir purvą, bet jai tai nerūpėjo, ėjo ir tiek, kol galiausiai pasiekė tą pačią kalvelę, ant kurios stovėjo praeitą naktį. Aplinkui skraidė naktiniai paukščiai, o medžiai juodais kamienais ir šnarančiais dideliais lapais kėlė jai šiurpulį, bet ji stovėjo nejudėdama, susigūžusi, tarsi kažko laukė.

Nebesigirdint laikrodžio dūžiams dabar visą kaimelį gaubė kažkokia gąsdinanti tyla, o netrukus mėnulį užstojo debesys ir apylinkės paskendo visiškoje tamsoje. Mergaitė jau norėjo eiti atgal į Krištolo rūmus, bet buvo tokia pavargusi, jog neįstengdama daugiau žengti nė žingsnio susmuko...


	21. Chapter 21

– Ar jai viskas gerai? – palinkdama prie lovos paklausė Lina.

– Blogiau, nei maniau, – giliai atsiduso Neptūnas. – Visą laiką taip siaubingai jaudinosi dėl Arelos, o aš to net nepastebėjau. Jeigu būčiau žinojęs, būčiau geriau ją prižiūrėjęs, bet ji puikiai sugebėjo paslėpti savo jausmus.

– Kiek laiko ji taip guli?

– Tris dienas. Užbūriau ją miego burtu, kad išsimiegotų be jokių trikdžių ar košmarų.

– Negerai, neleisk taip ilgai miegoti, gali pakenkti. Geriau pažadink ją.

– Gerai, – nenorom sutiko berniukas ir pasilenkęs virš jos uždėjo rankas ant krūtinės. Iš jų pasklido švelni auksinė šviesa, kuri po truputį blėso. Kai galiausiai užblėso visai, jis atsitraukė. Lina palinko arčiau, stebėdama mergaitės pasikeitimus. Jos akių vokai ėmė virpčioti, paskui ji iš lėto pramerkė akis ir kiek sumišusi pažvelgė į juos.

– Kas nors nutiko? Kodėl taip į mane žiūrite?

– Nejaugi neprisimeni? – sunerimo Neptūnas. – Naktį išbėgai į lauką ir praradai sąmonę. Gerai, kad man pavyko tave rasti.

Ravena iš lėto pakilo iš patalo, trindama apsimiegojusias akis.

– Atsiprašau, aš tik norėjau prasiblaškyti.

– Kiek naktų darei tą patį?

– Nežinau, neprisimenu, – gūžtelėjo pečiais ji.

– Daugiau taip nedaryk, jeigu nori išsilieti, tiesiog pasikalbėk su mumis.

– Bet tu sakei per daug nesijaudinti, maniau, kad nenori manęs išklausyti.

– Atleisk, nemaniau, kad ta nežinia tave taip paveiks, – kaltai panarino galvą berniukas. – Bet iš kur man žinoti, kai tu taip gerai slepi savo emocijas?

– Nieko tokio, tai tik mano vienos kaltė, – mergaitė ėmė skubiai rengtis savo pamėgtą baltą suknelę. – Pažadu, daugiau taip nenutiks.

– Šiandien pabūsiu su tavimi, Gordonas supras, kodėl jam nepadedu.

– Gerai, aš jam pasakysiu, – įsiterpė Lina. – Ir pati kartais mėginu jam padėti, bet žinai, kad negaliu ilgai užtrukti, nenoriu palikti Agnės vienos su Rodžeriu.

Įsitikinusi, kad Ravenai viskas gerai, moteris atsisveikino ir išėjo. Neptūnas ir vėl nusivedė draugę į arklidę ir jie kartu pasirūpino Bastūnu. Ravena pakišo jam morką ir jis vos nenukando jai rankos.

– Tikriausiai labai išalkęs, – juokėsi Neptūnas. – Tikrai taip nedarytų tyčia.

– O nemanai, kad jis čia jaučiasi vienišas? – staiga paklausė mergaitė. – Gal jam reikia draugijos?

– Nesijaudink, jis visuomet buvo vienišius, jam sunku sutarti su kitais žirgais.

Vaikai išvedė Bastūną laukan ir kartu sutvarkė jo gardą. Po to Ravena atsisėdo ant suolelio ir ilgai stebėjo, kaip žirgas ramiai rupšnoja žolę, mosuodamas uodega ir vaikydamas jį puolančius mašalus. Pabaigęs šluoti arklidės grindis, Neptūnas įsitaisė šalia jos, mėgaudamasis šiltu vasaros vėju, gaivinančiu jo įkaitusius skruostus.

– Gal išalkai? – pasiteiravo jis. – Tris dienas miegojai.

– Taip, žinoma, – linktelėjo ji.

– Aš irgi. Palauk, ko nors atnešiu.

Jis pakilo, o netrukus grįžo su didžiuliu ąsočiu pieno, dviem puodeliais ir kepalu šviežios duonos. Vaikai susėdo pavėsyje ant žolės ir raikydami duoną ramiai šnekučiavosi. Viskas atrodė lyg ir gerai, Ravena daugiau atskleidė savo nerimo dėl Arelos, o Neptūnas guodė ją ir bandė įtikinti, kad viskas pavyks, tik šį kartą kur kas įtikinamiau, jog ji palaipsniui pradėjo tikėti, kad taip ir bus.

O po pietų nusprendė išsimaudyti upėje, juk diena buvo tokia karšta. Vanduo visuomet padėdavo jai atsipalaiduoti, net ir dabar, išsitiesusi visu ūgiu ji plūduriavo pačiame paviršiuje, leisdama tėkmei nešti ją, kur tik nori. Po kurio laiko išgirdo krioklio šniokštimą ir pakėlė galvą. Prisiminė tą dieną, kai pirmą kartą bandė išsikapanoti, nenorėdama, kad krioklys nusviestų ją žemyn, bet dabar visiškai jo nebijo, užklupus pavojui galėtų tiesiog teleportuotis į krantą. Ir tada Ravena sugalvojo beprotišką dalyką. O kas, jei leisis pagaunama krioklio, bet teleportuosis dar nepasiekusi apačios?

Ir ji nusprendė pabandyti, tik nuo dabar, žinoma, stebėjo, kada pasieks krioklio pradžią, kad spėtų teleportuotis laiku, neišsitėškusi kaip blynas. Akimirka vis artėjo, ji jau buvo visai šalia ir galėjo justi stiprėjančią srovę. Adrenalino banga užplūdo visą kūną, ruošdamasi garmėti kojomis žemyn, ji giliai įkvėpė oro ir užsidengė galvą ranka, bet staiga kažkas pačiupo ją į glėbį ir traukė tolyn nuo krioklio. Ravena nė aiktelėti nespėjo, o po kelių sekundžių pasijuto esanti krante.

– Neptūnai?! – kiek per garsiai reiškė savo nuostabą ji, stengdamasi atgauti kvapą.

– Ne, čia ne Neptūnas, – pasigirdo neatpažįstamas balsas ir tuo pačiu juokas.

Ravena apstulbusi apsigręžė ir priešais save išvydo maždaug savo amžiaus mergaitę. Stengdamasi sulaikyti juoką, toji prisidengė burną ranka ir savo ryškiai žaliomis akimis pažvelgė į ją.

– Kodėl norėjai šokti nuo to krioklio? – kiek surimtėjusi paklausė. – Nejaugi nežinai, kaip tai pavojinga? O jeigu būtum užkliuvusi už akmenų ir susilaužiusi kaulus?

– Aš planavau tele... – Ravena užsikirto, nežinodama, kaip užbaigti sakinį. – O kaip tu taip greitai nugabenai mane į krantą?

– Teleportavausi.

– Tu irgi moki teleportuotis? – mergaitė įdėmiai nužvelgė nepažįstamąją ir pagriebusi nuo akmens rankšluostį ėmė skubiai šluostytis. – Tuomet būsi viena iš Ypatingųjų? Nemaniau, kad pavyks dar kažką sutikti, galvojau, kad tokie dažniausiai gyvena kituose pasauliuose.

– Taip, bet aš čia atvykau ne be reikalo.

Ravenos rankos akimirką sustingo, bet mintyse ji nesurado jokių įtarimų ir spėlionių.

– Tai aš, tavo sesuo Rebeka! – netikėtai išsišiepė nepažįstamoji. – Atvykau tau padėti.

– Negali būti! – mergaitė iš nuostabos pasitrynė akis. – Ar aš sapnuoju?

– Ne, aš tikrai čia, – nusijuokė ji. – Tikriausiai Neptūnas pasakojo, kad buvau Rubėjaus planetoje, ar ne?

– Vadinasi, tau pavyko ištrūkti?

– Teisingai. Atleisk, kad priverčiau taip ilgai laukti, nebuvo taip paprasta įveikti Traigono burtus.

– Tai reiškia, kad galėsi duoti man likusius brangakmenius? – iš laimės net džiūgavo ji.

– Persikelsime į Azaratą, tada juos ir duosiu. Tiesa, to kurį pavogė Rodžeris, aš kol kas neturiu, bet tai ne problema, galiu jį bet kada paimti.

– Gerai, bet pirmiau turiu pasakyti tai Neptūnui. Eime, jo namai štai ten!

Ravena skubiai pasigriebė drabužius ir nubėgo Krištolo rūmų link. Jautėsi lyg ant sparnų. Nejaugi čia tikrai jos sesuo Rebeka? Nejaugi tikrai ištrūko iš Rubėjaus planetos ir dabar neteks keliauti į tą šiurpą keliančią vietą? Mergaitė niekaip negalėjo patikėti, kad taip pasisekė.

– Neptūnai! – atplėšusi bibliotekos duris šūktelėjo ji.

Berniukas pamanė, kad kažkas nutiko, ir skubiai pakilo nuo fotelio, knyga, kurią laikė, iškrito jam iš rankų. Tik tada jis pažvelgė į draugę, kuri stovėjo tarpduryje ir tankiai alsuodama šypsojosi nuo ausies iki ausies.

– Neptūnai, nepatikėsi, kas atsitiko, – galiausiai prakalbo ji. – Rebeka čia! Ji ištrūko iš Rubėjaus planetos!

– Ir pasirodžiau pačiu laiku, nes Ravena kaip tik planavo šokti nuo krioklio, – tarė toji, taip pat pasirodydama tarpduryje.

Neptūnas netekęs amo žiūrėjo į abi mergaites. Visa tai jam atrodė tarsi koks sapnas, kuriuo galėjo vangiai patikėti.

– Tu... planavai šokti... nuo krioklio? – išlemeno jis.

– Argi dabar tai svarbu? – Ravena pribėgo prie draugo ir stipriai jį apkabino. – Rebeka su mumis, o tai reiškia, kad mes dar turime viltį.

– Gerai gerai, supratau, – berniukas vos įstengė atplėšti ją nuo savęs ir jau kiek surimtėjęs kreipėsi į nepažįstamąją. – Tai sakai, tu Rebeka?

– Taip, ta pati, – linkčiojo ji, taisydamasi neklusnias šviesių plaukų sruogas, krentančias į akis.

– Bet... bet kaip tau pavyko ištrūkti?

– Suprantu, kad turi daugybę klausimų, bet būtų geriau, jei pirmiau persikeltume į Azaratą, ten viską ir paaiškinsiu.

– Na, kaip nori, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Ravena, susikrauk daiktus, išvykstame.

Mergaitės daugiau raginti nereikėjo. Ji susirado savo kuprinę, įsidėjo į ją Šešėlių knygą ir oniksą ir nuėjo į kambarį persirengti. Ši diena jai buvo kaip šventė, tad norėdama prieš seserį atrodyti kuo gražiau apsivilko mėlyną, laisvai ant pečių krentančią palaidinukę ir klostuotą sijoną, o prieš išeidama dar žvilgtelėjo į veidrodį. Jos akys tiesiog švytėte švytėjo iš laimės, juk pagaliau po tiek laiko galės vykdyti savo užduotį, plius tai, kad padės jos geriausias draugas ir sesuo. Kas gali būti geriau?

– Na, tai pasiruošę? – paklausė Rebeka, kai Ravena pasirodė bibliotekoje.

Mergaitė linktelėjo. Neptūnas jau stovėjo prie jos ir laukė, kada jie galės teleportuotis.

– Gerai, tada tvirtai laikykitės. _Discede!_

Ravena įsikibo jai į ranką ir stipriai užsimerkė. Netrukus aplinkui pasklido sidabrinė šviesa ir besisukdama lyg sūkurys nugabeno juos į kitą pasaulį. Nors nuo kelionės šiek tiek apsunko galva, mergaitė nedrąsiai apsidairė. Negalėjo patikėti tuo, kas atsivėrė priešais ją. Be abejo, atsidūrė savo gimtinėje, kur Žemės planetos žmonės dar nebuvo kėlę kojos. Aplink juos stovėjo daugybė dangų rėžiančių barokinio stiliaus pastatų, kurie, apšviesti kaitrios popiečio saulės, atrodė tik dar įspūdingiau, o plačios gatvės buvo visiškai tuščios, lyg daugiau nieko kito, be jų, čia nebūtų.

– Paskubėkime, bus dar daug laiko viską apžiūrėti, – paragino Rebeka ir nužingsniavo alėja, apsodinta įvairiaspalvėmis našlaitėmis. – Mūsų namai visai čia pat.

Azarate dabar taip pat vyravo vasaros laikas, tačiau čia, priešingai nei Žemėje, žmonės jau keletą metų nematė nei pūgos, nei audros. Ši vieta gyventojų buvo vadinama ramybės kampeliu, bet kai prasidėjo karas, viskas buvo nusiaubta ir nuniokota Traigono. Ir nors nuo to įvykio praėjo jau daugiau nei dešimt metų, šiuo metu Azarate beveik niekas negyveno.

– Štai čia, – Rebeka plačiai pravėrė duris, leisdama svečiams įeiti į vidų.

Aplinkui buvo labai erdvu ir šviesu, niekas net iš tolo nepriminė Ravenai jos buvusių kuklių namų, kuriuose prieš tai gyveno. Šis pastatas buvo labai prašmatnus, beveik kaip rūmai, ir turėjo daugybę kambarių, eidama koridoriumi mergaitė bandė suskaičiuoti duris, bet jos dėmesį labiau traukė pro didžiulius langus atsiverianti žaliuojančio sodo panorama. Įsivaizdavo jame save, sėdinčią kartu su Neptūnu ir besimėgaujančia ką tik kepta duona ir šaltu pienu, bet vaikydama mintis papurtė galvą. Ne, ji čia atvyko ne pramogauti, pirmiau turi atlikti savo pareigą.

Pagaliau vaikai pasiekė svetainę ir sugužėję į vidų įsitaisė ant jaukios sofos. Rebeka dar nuėjo į virtuvę ir atnešė šaltos gaivinančios arbatos.

– Tai dabar šiuose namuose gyveni viena, ar ne? – pasidomėjo Ravena.

– Kol kas taip, – linktelėjo sesuo. – Kadaise čia buvo mūsų mama ir visas Zeurato Ordinas, argi Neptūnas tau nieko nepasakojo?

– Pasakojo, bet maniau, kad po tiek daug laiko čia bus daugiau žmonių.

– Tiesą pasakius, labai greitai turėtų padaugėti, tereikia surasti Azarą, kad ji padėtų mums atkurti Ordiną.

– Palauk, maniau, kad Azara mirusi, – įsiterpė Neptūnas.

– Aš irgi, bet Gordonas man sakė, kad ji turėtų būti gyva kartu su keliais Ordino nariais, tik niekas nežino, kur jie šiuo metu gyvena.

– Gordonas? – apstulbo jis. – Tu bendravai su Gordonu?

– Taip, jis man padėjo rasti Azaratą, juk negalėjau čia teleportuotis, nežinodama, kaip ši vieta atrodo. Mama man visuomet pasakojo apie Gordoną ir patarė prašyti pagalbos būtent jo.

– Suprantu, – susimąstė berniukas. – Tai jis tave ir ištraukė iš Rubėjaus, ar ne?

– Ne, kodėl taip pamanei? Aš pati ištrūkau.

– Pati? – net aiktelėjo Ravena. – Bet kaip tau pavyko?

– Taip pat, kaip ir pranašavo Febas – panaudojau savo gebėjimus, kad pralaužčiau Rubėjų gaubiantį skydą. Tai padaryti, žinoma, buvo labai sunku, juk vis dėlto jį sukūrė Traigonas, bet man tereikėjo pakankamai ištobulinti savo gebėjimus, todėl užtrukau ilgiau, nei planavau. Tikiuosi, dėl to nekilo labai didelių nesklandumų.

– Šiek tiek. Bet tai niekis, dabar tikrai susitvarkysime, – numojo ranka Neptūnas.

– Tiesa, kol nepamišau, galiu duoti jums brangakmenį, – Rebeka vikriai pašoko nuo lovos ir akimirksniu pranyko už durų.

Ravena prisislinko arčiau kuprinę ir ištraukė iš jos oniksą. Graudu buvo žiūrėti, kad jis tik vienas, bet stengėsi galvoti pozityviai, juk greitai atgaus ir kitus. O netrukus Rebeka grįžo ir ištiesė jai žvaigždės formos smaragdą. Mergaitė kurį laiką žiūrėjo į jį. Akyse po truputį kaupėsi ašaros.

– Kaip gerai, kad tu čia, Rebeka, – sukuždėjo ji. – Jeigu ne tu, dabar nebeturėčiau jokios vilties...

– Nėra dėl ko verkti, viskas taip ir turi būti, – švelniai šypsojosi sesuo. – Be to, puikiai žinome, kur yra kiti brangakmeniai, tikrai nepražūsime.

Ravenos kumščiai stipriai susigniaužė.

– Galbūt, bet tikriausiai Traigonas darys viską, kad mums nepavyktų jų gauti...


	22. Prabudimas

Pirmasis saulės spindulys nedrąsiai nusliuogė Ravenos skruostu ir nuslydęs apnuogintu kaklu pradingo baltuose pataluose. Po jo sekė kiti, daug ryškesni ir kiek drąsesni spinduliai, kurie šiek tiek ilgėliau tyrinėjo mergaitės veidą ir vos vos besišypsančias lūpas. Tačiau po keleto akimirkų jos veido išraiška pasikeitė. Ranka lėtai išlindo iš po antklodės ir uždengė veidą nuo saulės.

– Ak... – atsiduso Ravena ir griebusi antklodės kraštą užsitraukė ją ant galvos, bet po kelių minučių kambaryje pasigirdo Neptūno balsas.

– Pagaliau nubudai. Turiu su tavimi pasikalbėti.

Jo balsas nuskambėjo kaip niekad rimtai. Mergaitė nusimetė antklodę ir atsisėdusi tingiai pasirąžė.

– Gerai, o apie ką?

– Apie Rebeką. Ar tau tai neatrodo įtartina?

– Kas įtartina?

Berniukas sunerimęs prisėdo ant lovos krašto ir nežinodamas, nuo ko pradėti, kurį laiką žiūrėjo į grindis.

– Nenoriu blogai kalbėti apie tavo seserį, bet... man atrodo, kad ji nuo mūsų kažką slepia.

– Kodėl taip pagalvojai?

– Na... visų pirma, ji mums labai mažai papasakojo apie tai, kaip ištrūko iš Rubėjaus planetos.

– O ką ji dar galėjo pasakyti? – gūžtelėjo pečiais Ravena. – Tiesiog įveikė burtus ir pabėgo.

– Būtent tada, kai mums jos reikia?

– Nesuprantu, ką nori tuo pasakyti, mums teko laukti net visą mėnesį, kol ji išsilaisvins.

– Žinau, bet kodėl jai pavyko būtent dabar, o ne po dešimt metų?

– Tiesiog pavyko. Nejaugi manai, kad ji bando mus apgauti?

– Aš nieko nemanau, tik bandau suprasti, kas čia ne taip. Žinoma, tikiu, kad Rebeka yra geras žmogus, bet atidumas niekada nepakenks. Be to, nuo pat mūsų kelionės pradžios galvoju apie vieną dalyką...

– Apie kokį? – susidomėjusi mergaitė palinko arčiau.

– Traigonas niekada nežinojo apie brangakmenius, o tai reiškia, kad įkalinant Arelą Nebūties pasaulyje jam jų nereikėjo, ar ne? – pasitikslino Neptūnas. – Tuomet kaip jis tai padarė? Kaip atvėrė vartus ir ją įkalino?

– Neabejoju, kad tam yra koks nors logiškas paaiškinimas, – Ravena pakilo nuo lovos ir pastvėrė nuo kėdės drabužius. – Galime paklausti Rebekos, jeigu nori.

– Negaliu, man reikia išeiti, paliksiu jus vienas Azarate.

– Bet kur tu eisi? – nustebo ji.

– Atleisk, dabar negaliu sakyti, viską paaiškinsiu vėliau. Rebeka turi tau labai svarbios veiklos, todėl aš tik trukdysiu.

– Labai svarbios veiklos? – kilstelėjo antakius ji.

– Taip, ji pati tau paaiškins.

– Gerai, bet ar tikrai nori mane palikti su ja po visų tų įtarimų?

– Kaip jau sakiau, Rebeka nėra blogas žmogus, ji tau tikrai nieko nepadarys, tiesiog visi tie nutylėjimai man neduoda ramybės. Bet aš galiu ir klysti, galbūt ji tikrai neturi, ką slėpti. Ar tu nieko prieš, kad tau teks pabūti be manęs?

Ravena minutėlę tylėjo. Kambaryje girdėjosi tik šiugždančių drabužių garsas.

– Gerai, – galiausiai tarė ji, skubiai segdama paskutines marškinių sagas. – Tik pažadėk, kad būsi labai atsargus.

– Žinoma, gali būti rami! – norėdamas ją nuraminti, berniukas plačiai išsišiepė ir iškėlė nykštį. – Na, tada iki susitikimo!

– Iki! – jam jau bėgant pro duris šūktelėjo mergaitė. – Pasiilgsiu tavęs!

Neptūnas dingo. Ravena sunkiai atsiduso ir išėjo iš kambario. Namas buvo toks didelis, jog nežinojo, kaip rasti virtuvę, bet tada prisiminė, kad gali pabandyti pajusti Rebekos aurą ir susikaupusi stipriai užsimerkė. Sesuo, žinoma, buvo užgniaužusi savo energiją, bet mergaitė dar pasistengė ir pajuto tą mažą dalį, kurios užgniaužti negalima.

– Labas rytas, – pamačiusi ją pasisveikino Rebeka. – Jau kalbėjai su Neptūnu?

– Taip, jis jau išvyko. Sakė, kad tu turi man kažką pasakyti.

Rebeka padėjo ant stalo dvi lėkštes su omletu ir vieną jų paslinko sesers pusėn.

– Žinau, kad labai nekantrauji išgelbėti mamą, bet teks dar kelias dienas palaukti, dėl to Neptūnas nusprendė netrukdyti. Per tas kelias dienas išmokysiu tave naudotis galiomis, ir tik tada galėsime atsiimti iš Traigono brangakmenius ir kartu išlaisvinti mamą, ką apie tai manai?

– Suprantu, kad aš vis dar labai silpna, bet ar pakaks tų kelių dienų, kad viską išmokčiau? – suabejojo Ravena.

– Ne, nepakaks, bet tau ir nereikia, svarbu, kad sustiprėtum ir mokėtum kontroliuoti savo psi. Visa kita išmoksi vėliau.

– Gerai, tada pradėkime po pusryčių.

Kaip tarė, taip ir padarė, o kad treniruotėms nebūtų jokių suvaržymų, nusprendė išeiti į kokią nors atviresnę vietą. Džiūgaudama Ravena išbėgo pro laukujes duris ir įkvėpė gaivaus ryto oro. Net širdis apsalo iš džiaugsmo. O kodėl nesidžiaugti, kai šiuo metu viskas taip gerai sekėsi? Gal ji ne be reikalo stengėsi?

Perėjusios akmeninį kelią, mergaitės pasuko siauru takeliu ir galiausiai užkopė į neaukštos kalvos viršūnę. Rebeka priėjo prie stataus šlaito ir nužvelgė tolius, kur baltavo ir raudonavo daugybė pastatų. Ravena kurį laiką žiūrėjo į seserį, bandydama suprasti, kokie jausmai užplūdo jos širdį.

– Čia labai gražu, – galiausiai sukuždėjo.

– Žinau, bet dabar metas mokytis, – liūdnai šyptelėjo ji. – Pradėsime nuo pagrindų.

– Gerai, – Ravena patogiai įsitaisė ant žolės. – Įdėmiai klausau.

Rebeka taip pat atsisėdo šalia.

– Visų pirma kiekvienas ypatingas žmogus turi mokėti naudotis astrakineze. Tai galimybė manipuliuoti energijas. Jos būna trijų rūšių: ektoplazminė, psichinė ir astralinė. Mes dažniausiai valdome astralinę, dar kitaip vadinamą tiesiog psi. Kaip valdyti kitas išmokysiu tave vėliau, o dabar labiau gilinsimės į astralinę, gerai?

Ravena linktelėjo.

– Valdantys energiją žmonės gali keliauti astraliniu pasauliu, jį paveikti, matyti dvasias ir netgi padaryti jas matomomis kitiems, – tęsė Rebeka.

– Tai nerealu, – negalėjo patikėti mergaitė.

– Tai dar ne viskas. Jie gali blokuoti kitus nuo astralinių projekcijų ir grąžinti juos atgal į kūnus. Astrakinezė yra pati svarbiausia Ypatingųjų galia, o prie jos prisideda ir biokinezė, gydomoji energija. Panaudojusi ją, tu gali išgydyti sužeidimus vien prisilietimu.

– Tai aš jau moku. Man jau buvo tekę išsigydyti.

– Puiku, – pagyrė ją Rebeka. – Tik įsimink, kad atvirų žaizdų ir lūžių iki galo išgydyti nepavyksta, tai padaryti gali tik labai įgudę burtininkai. Jei nenori, kad sužeistasis kankintųsi, gali tiesiog paleisti nejautrumo burtą.

– Suprantu.

– Abejoju, ar kaip pradedančioji sugebėtum naudotis burtais, bet kuo daugiau žinosi, tuo teks mažiau mokytis ateityje. Yra toks gebėjimas, kaip aiškiaregystė. Jį turintys asmenys gali pamatyti tai, ko nesugeba pamatyti kiti.

– O kodėl ne? – nesuprato mergaitė.

– Todėl, kad balsai dažniausiai būna dvasių. Jų pagalba aiškiaregiai ir pranašai geba numatyti ateities ar praeities įvykius, žmones ir vietas, kurios yra toli ar už psichikos suvokimo ribų.

– Oho, aš kažkada maniau, kad visa tai tik prasimanymai! – aikčiojo Ravena.

– Yra netikslumų, kurių paprasti žmonės niekada nesupras, bet tai mums nekelia jokios grėsmės.

– Gerai, o jei jau apie galias, kokių jų būna dar?

– Na... – Rebeka akimirką tylėjo. – Mes turime tokį neįprastą gebėjimą, kaip astralinė projekcija. Tai sielos gebėjimas atsiskirti nuo kūno. Jį panaudojus tu gali matyti savo kūną iš šalies.

– Tikrai? – nusistebėjo ji. – Ir ką man daryti toliau?

– Naudodama astralinę projekciją gali keliauti įvairiomis dimensijomis ir pasauliais, ir tau nebus jokių kliūčių.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad galėčiau praeiti pro vietas, į kurias paprastai patekti neįmanoma?

– Taip, bet šį gebėjimą turi tik keletas, nežinau, ar tau pavyktų tai padaryti.

– O tu moki naudotis astraline projekcija?

– Deja, bet ne. O kodėl tiek daug klausinėji?

– Na... kai šįryt su manimi kalbėjo Neptūnas... jis minėjo kažką apie tai, kad kai mūsų tėvas įkalino Arelą Nebūties pasaulyje, jam nereikėjo rinkti jokių brangakmenių. Ar gali būti, kad jis naudojo astralinę projekciją?

– Galbūt, – gūžtelėjo pečiais sesuo. – Aš ir pati nežinau, ką jis tiksliai sugeba, mes mažai bendravome.

Rebeka nutilusi pažvelgė į priešais jas atsivėrusią panoramą. Nestiprus vėjas kedeno trumpus jos plaukus. Ravena susimąsčiusi stebėjo seserį, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl ji taip staigiai nutilo. O gal vis dėlto Neptūnas teisus? Galbūt ji iš tikrųjų kažką slepia?

– Yra toks gebėjimas, kaip auros skaitymas, – lyg niekur nieko vėl prakalbo ji. – Žmogus gali matyti pasikeitusias oro vibracijas, jaučia energiją, supančią kitą žmogų, gyvūną ar daiktą. Bet šio gebėjimo, kaip suprantu, mokyti nereikia, juk jį panaudojai ryte, kad mane surastum, ar ne?

– Bet iš kur tu žinai? – net aiktelėjo Ravena.

– Pajutau, kaip išlaisvinai dalį savo energijos, juk nebūtum to dariusi be reikalo.

– Tu teisi, – sutiko Ravena.

– O dabar gana kalbų, geriau pradėkime treniruotę, – Rebeka skubiai pakilo nuo žolės. – Visų pirma norėčiau patikrinti, ar sugebi pirokinezę.

– Pirokinezę? Kas tai?

– Padegimas žvilgsniu. Nevaldantys tos galios gali netgi susideginti patys.

– Vadinasi, mūsų tėvas moka naudotis pirokineze? – susimąstė Ravena. – Ne kartą mačiau jį einantį per ugnį, bet karštis jam nė kiek nepakenkė.

– Nes jis moka gerai valdyti tą galią.

– Ir jei norėtų, galėtų sudegti? – išpūtė akis ji.

– O kam jam to norėti? – nusijuokė Rebeka. – Ir išvis abejoju, ar jį kas nors veikia.

– Tikriausiai tu teisi...

– Nori, parodysiu, kaip tą ugnį sukaupti? Tai nėra pagrindinė galia ir aš pati jos nemoku, bet gal tau pravers?

– Būtų visai neblogai, bet jei netyčia susideginsiu?

– Neturėtum, pirmoji ugnis visada būna labai silpna. Kad ją sukauptum, turi tiesiog justi šilumą savyje, tik užuot ją užgniaužusi nukreipti ją į rankas.

– Galiu pamėginti, bet nesu tikra, ar pavyks iš pirmo karto.

– Bandysime kiekvieną dieną, jeigu turi tą galią, anksčiau ar vėliau ji pasirodys.

– Žinoma. O dabar leisk man susikaupti.

Ravena stipriai užsimerkė ir ištiesė priešais save rankas. Po kelių minučių delnuose pūptelėjo ugnis ir mergaitė aiktelėjusi atplėšė akis. Tačiau tą pačią akimirką ugnis išnyko.

– Tu moki! – apsidžiaugė Rebeka. – Tereikia pasitreniruoti ir galėsi ja naudotis be jokių trūkumų.

Treniruotės vyko kelias dienas. Ravenai niekada labai nemėgo ugnies, bet iš visų jėgų stengėsi kuo greičiau išmokti ją kontroliuoti. Jos sukaupta ugnis vis dar nebuvo labai didelė, bet Rebeka nusprendė negaišti laiko prie vienos užduoties ir išmokyti ją hidrokinezės.

– O kas tai per galia? – išgirdusi tai susidomėjo mergaitė.

– Vandens valdymas. Treniruotė labai paprasta, tik ją geriau atlikti namuose, nes mums reikės vandens stiklinės, – ji suėmė seseriai už rankos ir teleportavosi į virtuvę. – Na štai. Turėsi atsisėsti priešais stiklinę ir mėginti pajudinti vandenį.

– Bet kaip tai padaryti?

Rebeka pastvėrė stiklinę ir pripylusi vandens pastatė ant stalo.

– Turi pajusti vandenį ir sumaišyti savo energiją su jo. Tik tada tau pavyks sukelti bangas. Pažiūrėk.

Mergaitė pasilenkė priešais stiklinę ir kurį laiką įdėmiai žiūrėjo. Galiausiai Ravena išvydo banguojantį vandenį. Iš pradžių jis bangavo vos pastebimai, po to virto audra stiklinėje ir ėmė suktis kaip vandens verpetas.

– Dabar leisk pabandyti man, – nekantravo ji.

– Žinoma. Tik susikaupk ir atsipalaiduok. Svarbiausia pajusti energiją, o tada bus visai lengva.

Ravena patogiai įsitaisė ir įsmeigė akis į stiklinę, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi, sukelti bangų nepavyko. Galią ji įvaldė tik po kelių dienų.

– Tikriausiai atrodo kvaila matyti žmogų, visą dieną spoksantį į stiklinę, tiesa? – susiraukė ji.

– Visai ne, – nusijuokė Rebeka.

– Bet kuo ši galia man naudinga? – joms einant į kiemą pasidomėjo Ravena.

– Visų pirma išmokai geriau valdyti energiją, o antra – kaip jau sakiau, ta galia priešinga pirokinezei, ir žinai, ką tai reiškia? Tu gali ją panaudoti prieš mūsų tėvą ir taip išvengti jo grėsmės. Tos kelios dienos nenuėjo perniek.

– Atrodo, kur kas geriau moku pirokinezę, o ne hidrokinezę, juk išmokau ją žymiai greičiau...

– Taip, bet jas abi valdai visai neblogai. Būtų dar geriau, jei mokėtum sonokinezę. Tai garso ir jo bangų valdymas. Tai darydama galėtum daužyti langus arba stiklinius daiktus ir sukaupti garso kamuolį, bet dabar neturime tam laiko, išmokysiu, kai išlaisvinsime mamą.

– Tikiuosi, bus labai įdomu.

– Žinoma, – šyptelėjo Rebeka. – O dabar galime pradėti ką nors naujo. Kad ir pakelti daiktą jo neliečiant, o tiksliau – naudotis telekineze.

– Neptūnas man apie tą galią jau sakė, bet vis tiek nesuprantu, kaip reikia ja naudotis.

– Tam ir esu aš, – Rebeka ištiesė priešais save rankas. – Dabar pakelsiu tą akmenį į viršų. Stebėk.

Jos akys skaisčiai žybtelėjo, o minčių galia valdomas akmuo iškilo į orą. Stebėdama seserį, vėl grąžinančią akmenį į vietą, Ravena negalėjo patikėti savo akimis.

– Oho, tai neįtikėtina, aš niekada to neišmoksiu!

– Pabandyk, visai paprasta, – tikino ją Rebeka. – Kad viską atliktum, tereikia mokėti valdyti energiją, o tu tai jau moki.

Ravena sunerimusi mėgino atlikti užduotį, vėl kaupdama energiją. Jai pavyko, tačiau akmens į vietą nesugrąžino, jis susvyravo ir su didžiausiu trenksmu krito ant žemės.

– Nieko tokio, tikriausiai išnaudojai per daug energijos, – ramino ją sesuo. – Geriau dabar pailsėkime, mokslus pratęsime vėliau.

Mergaitės nulipo nuo kalvos ir patraukė namų link. Tik dabar Ravena pajuto, kokia ji iš tiesų pavargusi, juk kelias dienas beveik be poilsio mokėsi valdyti vandenį, tad grįžusi namo nusprendė atsipalaiduoti ir išsimaudyti karštoje vonioje. Išsitiesusi visu ūgiu tarp gausybės burbulų susimąstė apie Neptūną. Jau kurį laiką jo nematė. Ir nors žinojo, kad jis grįš, į galvą smigo bjaurios mintys. O jei jis paklius į bėdą? Jį pačiups Traigonas? Arba dar blogiau?

„Įdomu, ką jis veikia, kol aš mokausi? – svarstė ji. – Ar grįš laiku, kai mums jau bus metas iškeliauti? O kas, jei be manęs išvyko ieškoti savo tėvų? Juk jis taip nenorėjo, kad padėčiau, sakė, kad kelionė gali būti labai pavojinga...“

Vienas spalvotas burbulas iškilo Ravenai priešais veidą ir ten sprogo, išvaikydamas visas jos mintis. Mergaitė skubiai nusiprausė ir apsivyniojusi rankšluosčiu grįžo į kambarį pas Rebeką. Toji rankose laikė kažkokį baltą apdarą, o ant lovos gulėjo tamsiai rudas taškuotas sijonas ir švelniai rožinis megztukas.

– Turėtų tikti, – pratarė ji ir nusišypsojusi padavė seseriai drabužius. – Apsivilk.

– Ačiū, – laikydama rūbą Ravena kurį laiką mąstė. – Galiu paklausti?

– Klausk, – kiek nustebo ji.

– Jeigu mūsų tėvas demonas, o mama Ypatingoji, tai reiškia, kad tu irgi pusiau demonė, ar ne?

– Deja, bet ne. Pusiau demonė esi tik tu, o aš esu tiesiog Ypatingoji.

– Iš kur taip gerai žinai?

– Man taip sakė mama, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Rebeka. – O ir mano galios panašesnės į mamos, priešingai, nei tavo.

– Gaila, kad aš nesu tokia, kaip jūs... – nusiminė mergaitė. – Beje, jeigu mes esame iš kitos planetos, turime ir savo kalbą, tiesa?

– Taip, azaratiečių. Be mūsų, jos daugiau niekas nemoka, netgi pats Traigonas, todėl daug kurios istorinės paslaptys ir burtai surašyti būtent ta kalba.

– Kad jis niekada jų nesuprastų?

– Būtent. Gudru, ar ne?

– O tu žinai kokią nors istorinę paslaptį?

– Tiesą pasakius, taip, – pripažino Rebeka. – Bet negaliu jos sakyti, kitaip tai nebus paslaptis.

– Ar tu išmokytum mane azaratiečių kalbos? Vis dėlto, čia mano gimtinė, turiu mokėti.

– Išmokysiu, tik nenaudok tos kalbos be reikalo, azaratiečiai puikiai susikalba ir lietuviškai. Nenorime savo kalbos platinti po kitas tautas, taip tik lengviau tas paslaptis išlaikyti.

– Suprantu, – linktelėjo Ravena ir greitai persirengusi pažvelgė į veidrodį. Gražiai krentantys drabužiai netgi labai gerai tiko.

– Atrodai puikiai, – šyptelėjo sesuo.

– Ačiū, – padėkojo mergaitė, mėgindama į save pažvelgti iš nugaros.

– Beje, kol dar turime laiko, galėčiau išmokyti tave medituoti.

– Medituoti? Kam to reikia?

– Kai pradėsime mokslus, sužinosi. Eime, pirmiausia parodysiu tau meditacijos kambarį.

Kai mergaitės įžengė į patalpą, Ravena net išsižiojo iš nuostabos. Vieta atrodė labai šviesi ir erdvi, joje beveik nieko nebuvo, ant medinių grindų gulėjo keletas baltų meditacijos pagalvėlių, o priekyje jų stiklinės atstumiamos durys atvėrė milžiniško sodo panoramą. Iš jo sklido įvairiausių gėlių kvapai ir girdėjosi čiurlenantis upelis.

– Čia taip nuostabiai gražu! – iš laimės net džiūgavo ji ir įsitaisė ant pagalvėlės, vis dar negalėdama atsigauti po to, ką išvydo. Ši vieta jai atrodė tokia natūrali, tokia nepaliesta žmogaus, jog nujautė, kad galėtų joje prasėdėti valandų valandas.

Tuo metu Rebeka atsistojo šalia jos ir sunėrė rankas už nugaros. Mokslai prasidėjo.

– Meditacija padeda išlaikyti kūno ir dvasios harmoniją, – kalbėjo mergaitė. – Jos dėka galime išmokti valdyti savo vidinę energijos tėkmę ir nukreipti ją reikiama kryptimi. Čia viskas aišku?

– Taip, – linktelėjo Ravena.

– Meditacijos kilmė siejama su dvasinėmis arba net religinėmis tradicijomis. Yra žinoma daugybė jos formų, bet šiandien tave išmokysiu pasyviosios meditacijos. Ji kuria gerovę ir vidinę pusiausvyrą, – Rebeka įsitaisė šalia, po savimi sukryžiuodama kojas. – Daryk taip, kaip aš.

Ravena taip pat sukryžiavo kojas ir tuo pačiu metu, kaip ji, ištiesė rankas į šonus, pirštais lengvai liesdama kelius.

– Teisingai, – pagyrė ją sesuo. – O dabar užsimerk ir skaičiuodama iki keturių lėtai ir ramiai įkvėpk. Tada sulaikyk kvėpavimą, kol vėl suskaičiuosi iki keturių. Tai yra vienas iš kvėpavimo ciklų, jį reikia kartoti kelis kartus.

Kurį laiką Rebeka tylėjo, žvelgdamas į tolygų mergaitės alsavimą.

– Atsipalaiduok, – toliau kalbėjo, lėtai eidama aplink ją ratu. – Leisk visiems troškimams ir jausmams pralėkti pro šalį. Dabar jie nesvarbūs ir visiškai nereikšmingi. Svarbi tik tu.

Ramus sesers balsas Ravenai už nugaros pamažu slopo. Ji jautėsi taip, tarsi skrietų beribėje erdvėje. Nejuto vėjo, kedenančio plaukus, negirdėjo medžių ošimo, upės čiurlenimo ir paukščių čiulbėjimo. Žinojo, kad turėjo viską jausti ir girdėti, bet kūną užliejusi palaima tarsi atėmė pojūčius. Buvo malonu, nors šiek tiek ir baugu užmiršti viską, kas slegia, nuraminti kamuojančias mintis ir pasinerti į nežinią.

Rebeka stabtelėjo, įdėmiai stebėdama mokinės veidą. Jis buvo ramus, tarsi ji būtų miegojusi ir sapnavusi sapną, kuriame nėra baimės, tamsos, slogių minčių ir skausmo. Atsiklaupusi švelniai uždėjo jai ranką ant peties.

– Ak, – Ravena krūptelėjusi atsimerkė.

– Manau, tu jau pasiruošusi meditacijai, – tarė Rebeka.


	23. Chapter 23

Po pamokos Ravena nusprendė prasiblaškyti ir įkvėpti gryno oro. Jautėsi visiškai pailsėjusi, meditacija padėjo atsikratyti įkyrių minčių ir suprasti, kad būtinai įvykdys savo užduotį. Stengdamasi patirti malonumą, ji lėtai ėjo įkaitusiu nuo saulės takeliu, apžiūrinėdama nematytus Azarato kampelius. Dėmesį labiausiai traukė didžiulėje aikštėje įrengtas fontanas su dviem sparnuotais liūtais. Jų grakštūs ir lankstūs kūnai pynėsi tarpusavyje, tarsi būtų sustingę kažkokiame neįprasto šokio judesyje. Mergaitė negalėjo atplėšti akių, atrodė, tarsi jie tuoj atgis ir ims šokti, o iš fontano trykštantis vanduo prieš saulę spindėjo visomis vaivorykštės spalvomis ir taškė jų kūnus.

Vis dėlto Ravena nusprendė apžiūrėti ir kitas vietas. Eidama plačiomis gatvėmis ji bandė įsivaizduoti, kaip būtų praleidusi čia savo vaikystę, jei jos tėvas nebūtų Traigonas ir jai nebūtų reikėję slėptis. Azaratas. Keista buvo žinoti, kad ji dabar ne Žemėje, nors viskas atrodė labai panašiai, jei nežinotų, nė negalėtų pasakyti, kad ši vieta nuo Žemės labai toli...

Po valandėlės mergaitė pasiekė nedidelį ežerą ir pasileido bėgti kalneliu jo link. Gera buvo justi pėdomis šiltą minkštą žolę, priminė jai dienas, kai dar nežinojo, kad yra demono vaikas ir nerūpestingai bėgiojo žaliomis pievomis, kai silpnas vėjelis glostė įraudusius skruostus ir kedeno nesurištus plaukus. Mergaitė nusišypsojo. Taip lėkti galėtų visą amžinybę. Tačiau staiga galvą perskrodusi negera nuojauta privertė sustoti. Ravena įsiklausė į ją supančią tylą. Tuo metu tolumoje įžiūrėjo žmogaus siluetą.

– Felicija? – jai iš nuostabos išsiplėtė akys. Nejaugi čia tikrai ji?

Mergina stovėjo šypsodamasi, blankus, vėjo bloškiamas šešėlis artėjo ežero link. Mergaitės akyse susikaupė ašaros ir ji visu greičiu nuskuodė per pievą. Trokšte troško, kad draugė daugiau niekada neišnyktų, nors kažkas giliai širdyje kuždėjo, kad čia ne ji...

– Fija! – dar kartą pašaukė Ravena. – Fija!

Tačiau ji negirdėjo, jos siluetas iš lėto nuslydo žole ir galiausiai paskendo bangose. Nusivylusi mergaitė susmuko ant žemės ir stipriai prispaudė prie krūtinės grandinėlės pakabuką. Atrodė, tuoj pratrūks, bet paskui iš lėto pakilo, bergždžiai žvelgdama į tyrą vandenį, tikėdamasi dar išvysti draugės šešėlį. Tačiau jis daugiau nebepasirodė, pakrantė taip ir liko tuščia, neramiai skalaujama banguojančio vandens.

Ravena giliai atsiduso. Neturėjo noro daugiau vaikščioti, tad užkopė ant kalvos, kur dar prieš kelias valandas mokėsi įvaldyti galias, ir pažvelgė žemyn. Priešais išvydo besitęsiančias pievas. Toliau nuo jų žvelgė į savo namus – Azaratą. Jame stūksojo tūkstančiai senų pastatų, kurių langai spindėjo nuo besileidžiančios saulės.

Felicija... kaip visa tai galėjo nutikti? Mergaitė niekaip negalėjo suprasti, kodėl ją matė. Ar tai buvo vizija? Jei taip, tai kodėl ji matė būtent Feliciją? Gal tai koks nors labai svarbus ženklas? Gal Felicija tikrai gyva ir bando su ja kaip nors susisiekti?

Po kurio laiko purūs kamuoliniai debesys užstojo saulę. Ravena staiga kažką pajuto ir aiktelėjusi apsigręžė. Priešais ją stovėjo tas pats šviesiaplaukis vyriškis, kuris buvo ir Atakanos požemiuose. Melburnas.

– Ko tau iš manęs reikia? – išmikčiojo ji ir žengė žingsnį atgal, tačiau eiti nebuvo kur, už jos kalva leidosi stačiu šlaitu, jeigu šoktų, užsimuštų.

– Mane čia pasiuntė tavo tėvas, – šyptelėjo jis.

– Ko jis nori?

– Kad užbaigčiau tai, ko nepadarė Rebeka, – vyriškis iš lėto žengė arčiau. – O aš maniau, kad moki naudotis savo galiomis ir manęs daugiau nebebijosi, kitaip nebūtum čia persikėlusi, argi ne taip?

Ravena sutrikusi nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Tos pykčio kupinos akys ir tvirtas, šarvais apdengtas raumeningas kūnas ją tiesiog sukaustė. Ji nė neįsivaizdavo, kaip turėtų kautis su tokiu priešininku.

– Gal ir moku teleportuotis, bet visa kita ne tavo reikalas, – atkirto ji.

– O gaila, nes Traigonas darys viską, kad gautų tai, ko jam reikia.

Mergaitė įsidrąsinusi išsitraukė iš makštų durklus. Nesuprato, apie ką jis kalba, bet pasiruošė gintis, o Melburnas šį kartą buvo atidesnis, kad ir vėl neliktų sužeistas, jau žinojo, kokią ji galią slepia savyje. Ravena stebėjo, kaip jis žengė žingsnį į priekį, jau tiesė durklus, bet staiga jis sugriebė ją už drabužių ir kaip kokią lėlę iškėlė į orą, tiesiai priešais skardį. Mergaitė stipriai užsimerkė ir tuo metu pajuto skausmą krūtinėje. Mėgino sukaupti jėgas ir ištrūkti, tačiau nepavyko.

– Manęs neišgąsdinsi, – piktai iškošė pro dantis Melburnas. – Neatėjau kautis su tavimi, tik norėjau patikrinti, ar Rebeka atliko savo darbą. Pasakyk jai, kad jos laikas greitai baigsis ir jeigu ji nesutiks, su tuo susitvarkys Traigonas.

– Palik ją ramybėje! – staiga pasigirdo Rebekos balsas. – Tai tik mūsų reikalas, kodėl turi ją į tai painioti?

Vyriškis apsigręžė ir šyptelėjęs paleido Raveną. Rankose sušvito auksinė psi šviesa.

– Kiek dar laiko jai meluosi? Anksčiau ar vėliau tiesa paaiškės.

Ravena sutrikusi žiūrėjo į priešininkus, pasiruošusius vienas kitą pulti, ir neturėjo žalio supratimo, apie ką jie kalba.

– Nešdinkis iš čia! – sušnypštė Rebeka ir ištiesė priešais save rankas. – Kai ateis laikas, aš pati jai pasakysiu, tai ir perduok Traigonui.

– Laikas eina. Nemanyk, kad tau pavyks išsisukti, – paslaptingai ištarė Melburnas ir mostelėjęs apsiaustu išnyko.

Mergaitė susmuko. Ravena išsigandusi puolė prie jos.

– Ar tau viskas gerai?

– Taip, žinoma, nesijaudink dėl manęs.

– Bet tu visa drebi, – sunerimo sesuo, padėdama jai atsistoti. – Kodėl Melburnas taip kalbėjo? Ar tai tiesa? Ar tu kažką nuo manęs slepi?

Rebeka tik papurtė galvą.

– Atleisk, negaliu dabar visko pasakoti, bet pažadu, kad ir kas benutiktų, aš nesu blogas žmogus. Ar tu manimi tiki?

– Žinoma, – nė nesuabejojusi linktelėjo Ravena.

– Gerai, o dabar man reikia pamedituoti, gali trumpam palikti mane vieną?

Ir ji tiesiog nuėjo keliu. Nenorėdama trukdyti Ravena namo negrįžo ir dar kelias valandas praleido prie ežero, vis mąstydama apie tai, ką jie kalbėjo su Melburnu. Vis dėlto, Neptūnas buvo teisus, Rebeka kažką slėpė. Tik dar didesnis nerimas užgožė jos širdį. O jeigu Rebeka pakliuvo į didžiulę bėdą ir jai reikia pagalbos, bet užuot viską pasakiusi stengiasi viską sutvarkyti viena? Mergaitė norėjo tiek daug jos visko paklausti, bet nusprendė tiesiog palaukti.

Mėnulio delčia netrukus pakibo aptemusiame danguje, o Ravena grįžti vis dar nesiruošė. Jai patiko visa ta ramybė, kaip banguoja ežero vanduo ir paveikti švelnaus vėjo šnara medžių lapai. Užsimerkusi ji stengėsi pamiršti visus kankinančius klausimus, bet staiga išgirdo šlamesį ir pašoko kaip įgelta. Tuo metu iš krūmų iššoko voverė ir įveikusi dar kelis didelius šuolius priartėjo prie mergaitės.

– Daugiau manęs taip negąsdink, – Ravena šypsodamasi paglostė jai galvą. – Pagalvojau, kad čia ir vėl Melburnas.

Kai dangus ėmė dar labiau temti, Ravena nusprendė, kad metas grįžti namo. Tyliai pravėrusi duris ji perėjo koridorių ir pamačiusi šviesą meditacijos kambaryje nusprendė patikrinti, ką veikia sesuo. Toji sėdėjo ant pagalvėlės, priešais save pasidėjusi sparnuotą skulptūrėlę ir suglaudusi delnus sau prie veido, lyg melstųsi, bet išgirdusi žingsnius apsigręžė ir pamačiusi seserį nusišypsojo.

– Pagaliau grįžai, aš jau seniai nemedituoju. Kur visą tą laiką buvai?

– Tiesiog vaikštinėjau, – mergaitė nedrąsiai priėjo arčiau. – O kas čia per skulptūrėlė, kuriai meldiesi?

– Esi kada nors girdėjusi apie visatą sukūrusius dievus?

– Neptūnas kartą kažką minėjo, bet niekada plačiau apie tai nepapasakojo.

– Ši skulptūrėlė yra Aukščiausiosios deivės Fantazijos. Ji yra viena iš visatos kūrėjų, sukūrusi Dangaus Karalystę ir pirmuosius žemiečius.

– Tikrai? – susidomėjusi Ravena palinko arčiau, norėdama atidžiau pasižiūrėti į deivę. Geltonos, tobulai lygios jos plaukų sruogos priekyje buvo labai ilgos, beveik siekė grindis, o nugaroje jau daug trumpesnės, dengiančios nuogus siaurus pečius. Lengva balta suknelė gražiomis klostėmis kaip nulieta bangomis krito ant žemės, lieknos rankos spaudė lazdą su raudonu kristalu, iš abiejų pusių apsupto sparnais, tarsi bandančiais jį apsaugoti. Deivės veidas atrodė toks ramus ir tyras, jog mergaitė nesugebėjo atplėšti akių.

– Graži, ar ne? – sukuždėjo Rebeka, tarsi nenorėdama jaukti šios tylos minutės.

– Taip... – pritarė Ravena. – Sunku patikėti, kad ji sukūrė visą visatą.

– Fantazija yra kur kas stipresnė, nei atrodo. Beje, jei jau prakalbome apie ją, sklando legenda, kad jos palikuonys vis dar vaikščioja šiomis žemėmis. Vienas jų turėtų būti Azarato princesė.

– Nejaugi? – negalėjo patikėti ji.

– Aš irgi tuo netikėjau, bet mūsų mama labai ilgai jos ieškojo. Šaltiniai teigia, kad princesė turėtų būti kažkur Žemėje, bet kad ir kaip ji stengėsi, viskas buvo veltui.  
Ravena susimąsčiusi minutėlę tylėjo, ir toliau žiūrėdama į nuostabiąją deivę.

– Gal tu ir nustebsi, bet planuoju jau rytoj keliauti į Tamsos tvirtovę ir atsiimti visus brangakmenius, – pakildama nuo pagalvėlės prakalbo Rebeka.

– Rytoj? – sukruto Ravena. – O kaipgi dėl Neptūno?

– Jam nebūtina žinoti, jis tik trukdys.

– Bet Neptūnas galbūt net stipresnis už mus, jo pagalba tikrai labai praverstų.

– Ne, tu nesupranti, aš noriu keliauti viena. Tu liksi čia ir saugosi Azaratą.

Mergaitė apstulbusi pažvelgė į ją.

– Bet... bet kodėl?

Rebeka nusiminusi žengė prie durų. Sesuo negalėjo matyti jos veido, bet nujautė, kad ji nusiminusi.

– Kelionė bus labai pavojinga, juk vis dėlto keliausiu į Tamsos Karalystę ir brausiuosi į mūsų tėvo tvirtovę, nenoriu rizikuoti nei tavo, nei Neptūno gyvybėmis.

– Bet aš negaliu paprasčiausiai laukti! – paprieštaravo ji. – O jeigu Traigonas tave aptiks? Jeigu sugalvos tavimi atsikratyti? Arba dar blogiau?

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, aš išsigelbėsiu. Man vienai bus kur kas lengviau, nereikės galvoti, kaip apsaugoti jus.

– Ar tai reiškia, kad aš tau tik našta? Jeigu taip, dar galiu pasitreniruoti, kad sugebėčiau tau padėti.

– Nereikia, Ravena, per daug treniruočių pakenks tavo kūnui, o tu privalai taupyti jėgas Nebūties pasaulio vartų atidarymui. Tik tada, kai išvaduosime mamą, išmokysiu tave valdyti šešėlius, sukelti vėją ir dar daugiau, bet dabar delsti negalime.

Ravena nusiminusi linktelėjo. Ji tikėjo sesers žodžiais, todėl nusprendė būti kantri, juk vis dėlto lemiama diena artėjo.


	24. Visatos istorija

– Tėti? – Goda prisėdo šalia rymančio prie stalo Gordono. – Ką čia veiki taip vėlai?

Atsisukęs į ją, žynys vos matomai šyptelėjo ir patraukė į šalį šūsnį popierių.

– Kodėl dar nemiegi?

– Nenoriu, – atsiduso ji. – Man labai neramu dėl tavęs. Jei kas nors nutiko, gal galėčiau tau padėti?

– Man viskas gerai, – tikino jis. – Tiesiog nėra lengva valdyti Šešėlių Karalystę, vis mažiau ir mažiau laiko praleidžiu su tavimi.

– Nieko tokio, puikiai suprantu, kad tavo darbas labai svarbus, galiu namuose pabūti viena. Be to, džiaugiuosi, kad Neptūnas ir Ravena pagaliau gali ir toliau vykdyti savo užduotį.

– Taip... – susimąstęs nutęsė jis. – Be to, manau, kad tau jau būtų pats metas pradėti žynių mokslus.

– Tikrai?! – mergaitė iš džiaugsmo net pašoko nuo kėdės.

– Prisimeni, jau minėjau prieš tai, kad visų pirma išmoksi Visatos atsiradimo istoriją. Nežinau, kaip tiksliai tai paaiškinti, bet tai, ką sužinosi, tavo pasaulio supratimą pakreips visiškai kita linkme.

– Bet aš nesuprantu...

– Tuoj suprasi, – švelniu balsu ištarė Gordonas. – Eime į kambarį, parodysiu.

– Tiesiog dabar?

– Taip, nėra ko delsti. Planavau tau parodyti rytoj, bet kuo greičiau išmoksi, tuo bus geriau.

Gordonas pakilo. Daugiau nieko neklaususi, Goda nusekė jį iki kambario ir prisėdo ant sofos.

– Atsigulk ir užsimerk, – ištarė jis, delnu perbraukdamas jai per skruostą.

Mergaitei tai pasirodė keista, bet ji pakluso. Gordonas paėmė dukteriai už rankos ir suspaudė savo delne jos pirštus. Jo akys taip pat pamažu užsimerkė ir jis suglebo šalia. Galvoje iš pradžių šėlo uraganas, įvairūs vaizdai lėkė vienas pro kitą, kol galiausiai viską apgaubė tamsa.

– Kur mes? – paklausė Goda. Šalia jos baltai švytėdamas stovėjo tėvas. – Ar aš sapnuoju?

– Ne, nesapnuoji, – vis dar tokiu pat švelniu balsu atsakė jis, veidas atrodė labai rimtas. – Mes esame visko pradžioje, pažvelk.

Tuo pat metu tamsoje suspindo raudona šviesa ir ėmė skrieti Godos link. Mergaitės akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos, ji aiktelėjus norėjo pasitraukti iš kelio, bet šviesa taip greitai priartėjo, jog ji tik susigūžė ir užsidengė rankomis veidą. Tačiau bijoti nebuvo ko, kai maloni šiluma apgaubė iš visų pusių, Goda įsidrąsinusi atsimerkė. Pro ją tarsi pralėkė sūkuriuojanti ir mirguliuojanti raudonai oranžinė jūra, švelniai glostydama odą ir lengvai praslysdama pro drabužius, tarsi liesdama ją ilgais raudonais pirštais.

Netikėtai Goda pamatė žmogaus veidą. Nors jis buvo apgaubtas ugnies ir keistai blykčiojo, mergaitei pavyko išskirti ryškesnius bruožus. Smaragdinės akys žiūrėjo tiesiai į ją, bet po akimirkos susiliejo su ugnies jūra ir nuskriejo tolyn. Dar kelios raudonos šviesos draiskanos kiek ilgėliau sukosi aplinkui, bet netrukus taip pat išnyko.

– Kas tai buvo? – atsisukusi į tėvą paklausė Goda. Jos veidas atrodė nustebęs.

– Prieš daugybę milijardų metų šioje erdvėje vyravo Tamsa ir Chaosas, – ėmė aiškinti jis. – Iki tol, kol iš Tamsos išniro ta raudona ugnis, kuri perskriejo per tave. Tai Pirmoji Šviesa, pati tyriausia visoje Visatoje. Kaip tik šiuo momentu ji kuria žvaigždynus ir atskiras pavienes žvaigždes. Dar kitaip ji yra vadinama Astraja, Pirmaprade Teisingumo deive.

Goda apsidairė. Toji ugnis, skriedama per erdvę paliko nesuskaičiuojamą daugybę mirgančių švieselių ir nesustodama skriejo vis toliau ir toliau. Tamsoje ėmė žybsėti žvaigždės. Bet staiga ta žvaigždžių šviesa įgavo kažkokį pavidalą, ir ne vieną, o keletą, bet Godai buvo sunku atpažinti, kas tai. O Gordonas, tarsi atspėjęs dukters mintis, tarė:

– Tai pradinė Visatos Kūrėjų, dar vadinamų Dangaus sūnumis, forma.

– Visatos Kūrėjai? – mergaitė netikėdama prisimerkė. – Tai sakai, kad tai jie sukūrė Visatą?

– Taip, – linktelėjo jis. – Stebėk, kas bus toliau.

Goda nežymiai linktelėjo, o kadangi vis dar negalėjo patikėti tuo, ką matė, pažvelgė į tuos šviesos pavidalus, kurie pamažu ėmė atsiskirti vieni nuo kitų ir keisti savo formas. Po truputį pradėjo ryškėti dideli auksiniai jų sparnai ir šviesūs besiplaikstantys plaukai. Nors veidų Goda neįžiūrėjo, spėjo, kad jie neapsakomai gražūs.

Būtybės nuskriejo kiek toliau ir sustoję ratu ėmė telkti savo energiją jo viduryje, delnus nukreipę nuo savęs. Energijos kamuolys vis labiau plėtėsi ir didėjo, bet netikėtai sprogo, viską užliedamas balta akinančia šviesa. Goda išsigandusi riktelėjo, akimis ieškodama savo tėvo, bet šviesa buvo per ryški ir mergaitė užsimerkė.

– Tada, kai jau viską supo Šviesa, Astraja sukūrė devynias planetas, kurios dabar yra labai gerai žinomos žmonėms, – visai čia pat pasigirdo jo balsas. – O Aega, Saulės deivė – magiškąsias, tokias kaip Azaratas, Mozanratas, Tamaranija, Serena ir Rubėjus. Tačiau tai, ką jie padarė, jų nė kiek netenkino, jie norėjo kur kas daugiau, norėjo kažko, kas pagyvintų jų tvarinį.

Tuo metu aplink Godą ėmė suktis penki, įvairiomis magiškomis spalvomis spindintys kosminiai kūnai. Mergaitė žvelgė į juos susižavėjimo kupinomis akimis, tos spalvos buvo tokios neįtikėtinai gražios, o Gordonas stovėjo šalia jos ir tiesiog šypsojosi. Nors šį reiškinį matė tada, kai pats mokėsi būti žyniu, jam pačiam buvo taip pat įdomu, kaip ir jai.

– Ir tada jie nusprendė sukurti kažką, kas atrodo panašiai, kaip jie, bet kad tai padarytų, pirmiausia reikėjo suteikti jiems namus, kuriuose jiems būtų palanku gyventi.

Goda net sulaikė kvapą, kai priešais ją iškilo Žemės planeta, prie kurios ėmė žybčioti keletas mažesnių taškelių.

– Norėdami tai padaryti, dievai pasirinko magiškąsias planetas ir, žinoma, Žemę, – toliau kalbėjo Gordonas. – Veikiant ledui, Acheloja paskleidė šaltį ašigaliuose ir sukūrė visų šaltųjų planetų klimatą, Leukotėja – upes, ežerus ir visus vandens gyvūnus, Metija suformavo kalnus ir suteikė gyvybę sausumos gyvūnams, kai tuo metu Lampetija paskleidė rasą ir sužadino medžius ir augalus, o Aega suformavo ugnikalnius ir žemės drebėjimus.

Jam pasakojant, daugybė vaizdinių lėkė Godai pro akis: kaip formuojasi ir keičiasi žemynai, nutirpsta vandenynai ir pagaliau sužaliuoja gamta.

– Kad Žemė ir kitos magiškosios planetos atrodytų taip, kaip dabar, dievams prireikė daugybės milijonų metų, bet jie džiaugėsi savo rezultatu, – pažvelgė į ją tėvas. – Be to, jiems padėjo žemesnio rango dievai ir palydovės nimfos, kurios įasmenino kuriančiąsias gamtos jėgas ir buvo siejamos su konkrečiomis vietomis, tokiomis, kaip miškai, šaltiniai, upės ar kalnai.

– O kas tada? – nekantravo mergaitė. – Ar jau pradėjo kurti žmones?

– Taip, – linktelėjo Gordonas. – Bet tai buvo kur kas sunkiau, nei iš pradžių atrodė. Pirmuosius žmones sukūrė Aukščiausioji deivė Fantazija, visų Dangaus sūnų lyderė, bet trūkumas buvo tas, kad tie žmonės, priešingai nei dievai, buvo mirtingi. Norėdama suteikti jiems antrą gyvenimą, Fantazija sukūrė Eliziejų, vietą, į kurią patenka mirusių žmonių sielos.

– Pomirtinį pasaulį? – kilstelėjo antakius Goda.

– Taip, – sutiko jis. – O dabar užsimerk, istorija dar nesibaigė.

Mergaitė pakluso, o kai pagaliau atmerkė akis, suvokė stovinti ant akmenuoto jūros kranto, kur tolumoje niršdamos ritosi milžiniškos bangos, daužėsi į uolėtus šlaitus ir vėl grįžo atgal, kažkur toli už horizonto. Ir nors pūtė šaltas vėjas, Goda jo nejuto, tik susižavėjusi stebėjo, kaip virš jūros sklando baltos žuvėdros, karts nuo karto panirdamos į vandenį ir sugaudamos vieną kitą žuvį.

– Daugybę metų dievai stebėjo iš dangaus, kaip žmonės auga ir tobulėja, – prisiglausdamas prie dukters tyliu balsu vėl prabilo Gordonas. – Šešiose planetose viešpatavo taika ir ramybė, nė vienas žmogus net negalvojo apie karą, be to, Dangaus sūnūs rūpinosi, kad gyvenimas būtų lengvesnis.

Klausydama tėvo žodžių, Goda net nepastebėjo, kaip jie atsidūrė prie kalnų snieguotomis viršūnėmis. Mergaitė nebuvo tokių mačiusi, tad begalinė jų didybė užgniaužė jai kvapą. Besileidžianti saulė kitoje kalnų pusėje įžiebė raudoną žaižaruojančią pašvaistę. Snieguotos viršukalnės tylomis tarsi apsupo tą vietą, kur pasislėpė saulė, o papėdėse žėravo rudens laužai, ugnimi blykčiojo laukinės obelys ir kriaušės.

– Tačiau viso to netenkino Anugajaus, Pirmapradžio Gydymo dievo, jis troško sukurti tobulesnę rasę ir galiausiai po daugybės metų tai įgyvendino. Taip gimė pirmieji Ypatingieji, – tęsė žynys. – O į žmones Anugajus žiūrėjo kaip į daugybę trūkumų turinčias būtybes ir norėjo juos sunaikinti. Tai sužinojusi Fantazija priešinosi. Prasidėjo nesutarimai ir sumaištys.

Netikėtai ėmė pūsti žvarbus vėjas, o žydras dangus įgavo ryškiai raudoną atspalvį. Iš juodų apvalių audros debesų pasipylė sunkūs ir dideli lietaus lašai. Dangus tarsi prasiskyrė ir purpurinės šviesos stulpas nusidriekė iki pat žemės. O iš viršaus nusileido nuostabaus grožio angelas, bet vos tik jis kojomis palietė žolę, nuo jo ėmė sklisti tamsa ir šaltis.

– Ką jis daro? – nusigandusi ir kartu pasibaisėjusi paklausė Goda. – Kodėl? Argi jis ne vienas iš Kūrėjų?

– Taip, jis vienas iš Kūrėjų, – pritarė Gordonas. – Tryliktasis, pats galingiausias iš visų. Daugybę metų jis maištavo prieš nustatytas taisykles ir normas, savo viduje slėpė pyktį ir neapykantą, kol atėjo diena, kai jis pasidavė blogiui.

Goda nudelbė akis žemyn ir nurijo seiles. Nors suprato, kad jai nieko negali nutikti, nes tai, ką ji matė ir patyrė buvo panašu į sapną, keista nuojauta vis tiek nedavė ramybės. O jeigu? Jeigu yra tokia galimybė?

Vis dėlto mergaitė vėl pažvelgė į angelą. Jis vis dar stovėjo toje pačioje vietoje, mėlynomis akimis žvelgė kažkur į tolį ir šypsojosi neįtikėtinai baltų dantų šypsena. Bet staiga jo veidas persikreipė iš pykčio, mat iš dangaus nusileido kiti dievai ir apstojo jį grėsmingu puslankiu. Jie ilgai apie kažką kalbėjosi, kol tryliktasis dievas, panaudodamas savo galią, nubloškė kitus dvylika į šalį. Jo sparnų spalva ėmė keistis, aukso plunksnos nusidažė juodai, švelniai bronzinė veido oda įgavo pilką atspalvį, o akys pradėjo žibėti raudonai.

Goda išsigandusiomis akimis žvelgė į jį, norėjo padėti dievams, nors nežinojo kaip.

– Nejaugi juos nugalės? – pažiūrėjusi į tėvą tyliai paklausė ji.

– Ne, visi dievai išsiskyrė nenukentėję, tačiau pasaulis, kurį jie sukūrė, jau nebebuvo toks, koks anksčiau. Anugajaus dėka žmonės pamatė, ką reiškia sukilti prieš tai, kas jiems nepatinka ar yra nepriimtina. Prasidėjo žmonių tarpusavio kovos. Išgyveno tik stipriausieji, – Gordonui pasakojant, pro šalį lėkė griaunamų miestų, kaimelių, varginančių kovų vaizdai, bet mergaitė taip įdėmiai klausėsi pasakojimo, kad viso to beveik nematė. – Alinantys karai sunaikino daug pasaulių, apie kurių egzistavimą dabar mes nė nenutuokiame. Todėl norėdami padaryti viską, kad tai daugiau nesitęstų, dievai atskyrė magiškąsias planetas nuo kitų ir atėmė iš žmonių žinias apie Ypatinguosius.

Žynys kurį laiką įdėmiai žiūrėjo į dangų ir, atrodo, šypsojosi. Godai buvo sunku pasakyti.

– Tačiau patys Ypatingieji taip greitai nepasidavė, jiems buvo leista lankytis Žemėje, bet jie privalėjo slėpti savo galias, – tęsė jis. – Dėl to dabar mes tęsiame jų tradiciją.

– Bet tuomet kodėl kai kurie Ypatingieji turi vaikų su žemiečiais? – nesuprato Goda.

– Buvo skiriamos išimtys, bet tik nedaugelis žemiečių gali slėpti Ypatingųjų egzistavimą.

– Suprantu, – linktelėjo ji. – Bet nejaugi žemiečiai niekada neaptiko tų magiškųjų planetų?

– Ne, nes Žemę nuo jų skiria skydas, kurio joks šiuolaikinis prietaisas neaptiks. Nebent panaudotų burtus, bet tai neįmanoma, nes tik mes, Anugajaus tvariniai, galėtume tai padaryti, – paaiškino Gordonas. – Bet dabar ne apie tai kalbame, turime tęsti istoriją toliau, ar ne? Klausimus galėsi užduoti paskui.

– Žinoma, – sutiko mergaitė.

– Na ir puiku, – atsiduso jis, vėl nukreipdamas akis į dangų. – Po kautynių su Anugajumi atrodė, kad pasaulyje vėl įsigalės taika, tačiau viskas tuo dar tikrai nesibaigė. Norėdamas atkeršyti Fantazijai už tai, kad neleido sunaikinti žemiečių, jis pakurstė kitus dievus taip pat sukilti. Apakinti blogio, kai kurie iš jų virto demonais. Prasidėjo karai ir žemių dalybos. Blogis taip išplito, kad Memnochas, Pirmapradis Mirties dievas, sukūrė Chaosą, į kurį priėmė nusidėjusių žmonių sielas, mat į Eliziejų Fantazija priimti jų nenorėjo.

– O kas nutiko tada? – nekantriai klausėsi jo Goda.

– Visata buvo suskirstyta į keturias dalis. Pirmoji, žemiškoji, priklausė paprastiems žmonėms ir planetoms, kurias jie gali matyti, pomirtinė, kur buvo Eliziejus ir Chaosas, dangiškoji, kurioje gyveno dievai, ir magiškoji, labiausiai komplikuota iš jų visų.

– O kodėl komplikuota?

– Todėl, kad dalindamiesi žemes dievai išskirstė magiškąjį pasaulį į lygiai dešimt karalysčių, bet į jas patekti buvo galima tik pro vartus, esančius Žemėje, todėl magiškoji pasaulio dalis maišėsi su žemiškąja ir nebuvo tokia jau atskirta. Dievai ir toliau galėjo lengvai stebėti žmones. Tai tęsėsi keletą amžių, bet tada Anugajus nusprendė sukurti tarpinius pasaulius, kurie dabar yra įsikūrę tarp karalysčių. Pamačiusi vis labiau plintantį blogį, Fantazija subūrė keletą angelų, kurie iškeliavo į Žemę, tapdami žmonių sergėtojais.

Vaizdai ėmė keistis. Goda įdėmiai stebėjo, kaip daugybė sidabrinių šviesos taškelių, tarsi kokios žvaigždės, leidosi į žemę. Tai jai priminė žvaigždžių lietų.

– Anugajui neužteko žemių, jis nusprendė kariauti ir pasinaudojęs proga užėmė Dangaus Karalystę. O tai buvo didžiulė netektis, nes Dangaus Karalystė buvo pati seniausia ir laikoma visų karalysčių motina, – pasigirdo neramus Gordono balsas. – Tada į Anugajaus pusę perėjo Aladoras, Pirmapradis Tamsos dievas, ir jo sparnai taip pat tapo juodi. Fantazijai nieko kito neliko, kaip apsistoti Azarate ir laukti, kada galės susigrąžinti savo žemes, o vis daugiau ir daugiau dievų apakinti blogio nusprendė ją palikti, tarp jų ir Acheloja, valdžiusi Šešėlių Karalystę.

– Acheloja valdė Šešėlių Karalystę? – apstulbo duktė.

– Būtent, – linkčiojo jis. – Jos sparnai iki šiol nepajuodo, bet nemanau, kad galima ja pasitikėti. Acheloja paskleidė Blogį visoje Šešėlių Karalystėje ir tapo Vyriausiąja žyne, taip sukeldama sumaištį tarp vidinių karalysčių, o padedant Aladorui blogio šaltiniu pavertė ir Sapnų Karalystę, kurią tuo metu valdė Morfėjus. Negana to, įvykiai pasisuko dar sudėtingesne linkme...

– Negali būti, – suaimanavo Goda.

– Memnochas taip pat perėjo į Anugajaus pusę, todėl Fantazija nusprendė, kad to jau gana. Ir vėl prasidėjo mūšis. Isda, Pirmapradė Aiškiaregystės deivė, nusprendė paaukoti Iliuzijų Karalystę, kurią tuo metu valdė, kad kartu su Fantazija įkalintų joje visą po pasaulį pasklidusį blogį, bet Aladoras jas sutriuškino ir užėmė Azaratą. O Iliuzijų Karalystė tiesiog išnyko.

– Bet kodėl jis taip padarė?

– Mes jo planų nežinome, Goda, bet vis dėlto išgyvenome, ar ne? – guodė ją žynys.

– Taip... – linktelėjo ji. – O kas buvo toliau?

– Aladoras nežinojo, kad Fantazija su Memnochu turėjo dukteris, kurias prasidėjus karui atidavė Šviesos Karalystės valdovės Lampetijos globai. Deja, dievai neatskleidžia informacijos apie jų vardus ir mes nežinome, ar tos dukterys vis dar gyvos.

– Gaila... – nusiminė mergaitė.

– Tikriausiai Fantazija taip pasielgė ne be reikalo, gali būti, kad ji nujautė nesėkmę, dėl to ir norėjo apsaugoti savo vaikus, nes po to stojo į kovą su Aladoru, norėdama atsiimti Azaratą. Niekas negali pasakyti, kas tiksliai atsitiko, bet Fantazija mūšį pralaimėjo ir tiesiog dingo be žinios. Praėjo daug laiko. Karai baigėsi. Kaip jau minėjau anksčiau, dievai jau nebetikėjo, kad bus taip, kaip anksčiau, atsiribojo nuo savo sukurtojo pasaulio ir atidavė savo karalystes valdyti Ypatingiesiems. Liko tik Memnochas, Aladoras ir Morfėjus. Visi kiti persikėlė į dangiškąją Visatos dalį ir bendravo tik su žyniais, kas yra žinoma iki šiol. Manoma, kad kai kurie kartais lankydavosi Žemėje paslapčia, norėdami pasigrožėti jos gamta, ir pasirodydavo tik tiems, kurie jais vis dar tikėjo. Tačiau tai jie turėdavo daryti labai atsargiai, mat paprasti žmonės negali matyti jų įprasta materija, nes nuo jų grožio iš karto mirtų, tad labai dažnai pasitaikydavo, kad tiesiog pasireikšdavo per sapnus arba įgavę kitą pavidalą.

Goda nusiminusi stebėjo, kaip pro juos pralekia įvairūs gamtovaizdžiai: nuo žaliuojančių pievų ir smėlėtų jūros pakrančių, iki užšalusių ežerų ir nepralaužiamų ledkalnių. O Gordonas, tarsi leisdamas jai daugiau pagalvoti apie tai, kas įvyko, kelias minutes tylėjo.

– Istorija tuo, žinoma, dar nesibaigė, – galiausiai prakalbo jis. – Po daugybės tūkstančių metų Aladorui ir jo žmonai gimė Traigonas. Užaugęs jis perėmė valdyti Tamsos Karalystę, o Aladoras įsitvirtino Užmaršties pasaulyje, esančiame tarp Tamsos ir Iliuzijų karalysčių.

– Traigonas... – nusipurtė duktė, išgirdusi istorijos tęsinį.

– Negi manai, kad demonai trumpai gyvena?

– Ne, bet vis dėlto keista... – susimąsčiusi Goda papurtė galvą. – Geriau pasakok toliau, kaip sakei, klausimus galėsiu užduoti vėliau.

– Na... kiek žinau, po tūkstančio metų Fantazijos duktė subūrė Zeurato Ordiną ir pagaliau įveikusi Aladorą susigrąžino Azaratą. Jo siela iškart pakliuvo pas Memnochą, bet Aladoras maldavo pasigailėjimo ir naujo pavidalo, kad ir toliau galėtų valdyti Užmaršties pasaulį. Memnochas sutiko ir pavertė Aladorą pusiau šmėkla, pusiau žmogumi. Bet sandėris tuo nesibaigė, norėdamas tapti pilnu žmogumi, jis turėjo gauti žmogaus sielą.

– Ir kieno jis pasiėmė?

– Niekieno. Jam reikia žmogaus, kuris būtų ne silpnesnis už Traigoną, tad tos sielos ieško iki šiol. O jei jau prakalbome apie Traigoną, turėtum pamatyti štai ką...

Tuo metu Goda pasijuto krentanti ir išsigandusi stipriai užsimerkė, bet kai nieko nenutiko, akimis ėmė ieškoti tėvo. Dabar jie sklandė virš karo nusiaubtos vietovės.

– Traigonas buvo vienas iš pavojingiausių Visatos priešų, tik, deja, labai ilgai niekas to nė neįtarė, – liūdnai kalbėjo Gordonas. – Gyvendamas tuos tūkstantį metų, jis stebėjo žemiečių gyvenimą, jų kančias ir skausmą, niekaip negalėdamas suprasti, kodėl jie kovoja dėl savo gyvybių, jei anksčiau ar vėliau juos pasitiks vienoda lemtis. Traigonas manė, kad jų gyvybės beprasmiškos, ir taip pat, kaip Anugajus, troško juos visus sunaikinti ir sukurti pasaulį, kuriame nebūtų jokio skausmo, kur gyventų tik nemirtingi. Žmonės tam nepritarė, ir vėl prasidėjo karas, kurį mes dabar vadiname Pirmuoju Visatų karu. Tas miestas, kurį matai, vienas iš labiausiai nukentėjusių, Elesmeras. Traigono armija jį apiplėšė, nusiaubė ir padegė. Kilo toks gaisras, kad liepsnų jūra miestą apšvietė visą naktį. Iš jo liko tik didelės kapinės, želiančios gatvės ir vos keli gyventojai. Siautėjimas liovėsi tik tada, kai jau buvo sugriauta ir sudeginta trys ketvirtadaliai pastatų, bet mūšiai toliau tęsėsi.

Mergaitė linktelėjo ir ranka lengvai prisidengė burną ir nosį, kai pasikeitus vėjo krypčiai dūmai atslinko į jos pusę. Ugnis vis plėtėsi ir plėtėsi, aplinkui šūkavo žmonės, bet ji nesuprato nė žodžio. Žinojo, kad šios ugnies užgesinti nepavyks. Skruostais ėmė ristis ašaros, ausyse spengė. Sąmonę pervėrė akinantis blyksnis ir ji vos nesuklupo, bet staiga pasijuto stovinti ugnyje, ėmė blaškytis. Norėjo bėgti, bet nerado tinkamo kelio, pro kurį galėtų prasmukti. Parpuolė ant žemės. Karštis, baimė, neviltis, skausmas... Dabar ji viską juto, o ne matė.

Dar vienas blyksnis ir netikėtai Goda suprato, kad nė nebuvo pajudėjusi iš vietos. Tai, ką regėjo, tebuvo vaizdinys. Apėmė keistas jausmas. Gerklę gniaužė baimė. Nuojauta kuždėjo, jog nutiks kažkas labai baisaus.

– Zeurato Ordinas buvo vienintelė viltis įveikti Traigoną, – tęsė Gordonas. – Tačiau kariuomenė buvo per silpna ir privalėjo atsitraukti. Nukentėjo daugybė pasaulių, bet kai vilties buvo jau labai mažai, kelią jam pastojo Fantazija.

– Ji grįžo! – nudžiugo Goda.

– Taip, – šyptelėjo tėvas. – Jos dėka po alinančių keturių metų karas pagaliau baigėsi. Tačiau Traigonas dar nebuvo nugalėtas, tik trumpam pažabotas. Laukė dar daugybė problemų.

Karo nusiaubtas laukas netrukus nublanko. Goda vėl išvydo žaliuojančias pievas ir lengvai nuo vėjo siūbuojančius javus. Gordonas leido jai minutėlę pasidžiaugti ir nurimti po to, ką teko patirti prieš tai.

– Po karo kai kurie dievai nusprendė pamiršti viską, kas įvyko, ir norėjo gyventi paprastą gyvenimą, todėl Fantazija ištrynė jiems atmintį, pavertė žmonėmis ir perkėlė juos į Žemę. Isda taip pat svajojo apie tokį gyvenimą, juolab kad tuo metu įsimylėjo žemietį, bet kol kas dievų buveinės palikti negalėjo, nes turėjo dar šį tą papasakoti...

– Įdomu ką? – jam palikus nebaigtą mintį susidomėjo mergaitė.

– Supranti, Isda buvo Aiškiaregystės deivė ir galėjo nujausti ateitį, bet jos nuojauta ne visada buvo tokia jau tiksli. Tačiau ji nujautė ir tai, kad tai labai svarbu, ir papasakojo Fantazijai pranašystę...

– Kokią pranašystę?

– Kad Kruvinojo Mėnulio naktį, žaibams skrodžiant dangų, gims vaikas, kuris išlaisvins blogį ir amžiams sunaikins pasaulį, – atsiduso Gordonas. – Ravena gimė būtent tą naktį.

– Tai tu manai, kad ji... – Goda nustebusi nutilo, negalėdama patikėti tuo, ką išgirdo. – O kas, jeigu tu klysti?

– Tai gana sudėtinga, – vyras nužvelgė dukterį nuo galvos iki kojų. – Bet, deja, tiesa. Blogiausia tai, kad Traigonas viską išgirdo ir ėmė kamantinėti Isdą. Ji buvo priversta papasakoti jam daugiau. Traigonas sužinojo, kad maždaug po keturiasdešimties metų Zeurato Ordino lyderė įkalins jį Tamsos dimensijoje. Tai jam, žinoma, nepatiko, bet tai, ką išgirdo po to, jį pradžiugino.

– Ir kas tai buvo?

– Deivė pasakė, kad mato jo ateityje didžiulę galią ir šlovę, mat jam pavyks ištrūkti, tik kad tai padarytų, jam reikės Ravenos, kuri pasitarnaus kaip Portalas jo sugrįžimui į Žemę. Traigonas visus tuos metus laukė, kada susipažins su Arela, kad galėtų tą pranašystę įvykdyti ir užimti visas karalystes. Jeigu Isda teisi, Traigonas grįš daug stipresnis nei buvo, tad mes jau dabar ruošiamės dienai, kai teks su juo susidurti.

– Bet kas bus tada? – Goda išsigandusi šiek tiek atsitraukė nuo tėvo. – O jeigu mums nepavyks jo sustabdyti?

– Mes nežinome, bet turime pamėginti jam pasipriešinti. Tai neišvengiama. Tai mūsų likimo dalis. Žinau, kad labai sunku visa tai girdėti, bet taip jau yra.

Goda nežinojo, ką į tai atsakyti, buvo sutrikusi ir pavargusi. Vis dar abejojo, ar tai, ką papasakojo Gordonas, galėtų būti tiesa, nors... Mergaitė lėtai papurtė galvą, tarsi kam nors prieštaraudama ir pakėlė akis į tėvą. Susirūpinusiame jo veide daugiau nieko neįžvelgė, išskyrus nerimą, galbūt dar kažką, ko nesugebėjo atpažinti. Norėjo dar kažką pasakyti, bet vaizdas priešais pamažu pradėjo nykti, kol viską užgožė tamsa.

Gordonas iš minčių kelionės grįžo pirmas, ir vos pramerkęs akis išvydo tą patį kambarį, kuriame užmigdė savo dukterį, o po kelių akimirkų pabudo ir ji. Pamačiusi, kad jie saugiuose namuose, tingiai atsisėdo, trindama apsimiegojusias akis.

– Jau viskas? – slogiu balsu paklausė.

– Iš tikrųjų, dar nevisai, – nekaltai šyptelėjo Gordonas. – Po visko, kas įvyko, Anugajus dingo be pėdsako, Isda galutinai atsisakė dievystės, o kartu su ja iškeliavo ir Febas su Leida, prieš tai parašęs Šešėlių knygą ir paslėpęs ją Krištolo rūmuose. Visa kita, turbūt, jau žinai.

– Taip, tada gimė Ravena ir įvyko Antrasis Visatų karas.

– Puiku. O dabar geriau eik į lovą, jau labai vėlu.

Goda nieko nesakiusi pakilo ir išbėgo pro duris. Gordonas kurį laiką neramia širdimi žiūrėjo į duris, paskui sutvarkė popierius ant stalo ir nuėjęs į dukters kambarį prisėdo ant lovos krašto. Mergaitė jo veide pamatė šypseną.

– Kaip gerai, kad tu šalia, – sukuždėjo ji. – Bet vis dėlto gaila, kad mama išėjo...

– Nenusimink, kad ir kas benutiks, aš visuomet tave sergėsiu. Be to, nepamiršk, kad tai darys ir Dangaus sūnūs, esu tikras, kad jie mus vis dar stebi.

– O tu esi kada nors su jais kalbėjęs?

– Žinoma, ir ne vieną kartą, bet dievai pasirodo tik tada, kai turime kilnių ketinimų, ir gali padėti juos įgyvendinti. Jie netgi geba prikelti žmones, bet tai yra tabu, jei nors vienas dievas nusižengs šiai taisyklei, už tai jo lauks atitinkama bausmė.

– Bet kodėl? – niekaip negalėjo suprasti Goda.

– Kišimasis į mirtingųjų gyvenimą prieštarauja natūraliems gamtos dėsniams. Jei žmogus miršta, vadinasi, taip buvo lemta.

– Suprantu, – nusižiovavo mergaitė. – Labanakt, tėti...

– Labanakt, Goda, šiandien buvo sunki diena, – jis apklostė dukterį šilta antklode ir išjungęs šviesą tyliai išėjo.


	25. Azaros žiedas

Neptūnas stovėjo Hanakuro mieste, prie Tamsos Karalystės vartų, ir atsirėmęs į medį svarstė, ką daryti toliau. Planavo atsiimti iš Traigono brangakmenius, kuriuos jis pavogė, ir dar tą vieną, kurį tvirtovėje paslėpė Rodžeris. Berniukas nežinojo, kur tiksliai jį rasti, bet ketino pasigauti ir iškamantinėti patį Rodžerį. Neturėtų būti sunku, juolab kad jis beveik visą laiką praleidžia Tamsos tvirtovėje, o dabar Neptūnas kur kas stipresnis, jei kils pavojus, tiesiog teleportuosis.

Berniuko ranka stipriai suspaudė prisegto prie diržo kalavijo rankeną. Prireikus jį panaudos, neramino tik tai, kad galbūt nesusivaldys ir... Galvoje iškilo ta diena, kai Febas ir Leida papasakojo jam apie tai, kodėl mama norėjo juo atsikratyti, o tai pamatęs tėvas nusprendė jį apsaugoti ir perdavė jį kitai šeimai.

Neptūnas papurtė galvą, vydamas negeras mintis šalin. Nesvarbu, kas nutiks, žūtbūt paims tuos brangakmenius ir suradęs savo tėvus parodys, kad nėra toks, kokiu jie jį laiko.

Giliai atsiduso ir pažvelgė į apsiniaukusį dangų. Buvo dar labai anksti. Tamsos Karalystėje turėtų būti privisę tik dar daugiau sargybinių. Nesvarbu, vis tiek jis atėjo ne kautis, norėjo tik pasikalbėti su Traigonu. Dar nežinojo, ką tiksliai jam pasakys, buvo aišku tik viena, kad brangakmenių taip paprastai neatgaus. Vis dėlto reikėjo eiti, juk nestovės čia visą dieną, tad atsitraukė nuo medžio ir priėjo Tamsos stulpą. Nužvelgęs jį nuo viršaus iki apačios net pašiurpo nuo jo sklindančio blogio, o kai priėjo dar arčiau, per visą stulpą perėjo raudona elektra.

Į tai stengdamasis nekreipti dėmesio, Neptūnas ištiesė ranką ir iš lėto paniro į juodumą, o kai galiausiai pramerkė akis, jau stovėjo prie įėjimo į Tamsos Karalystę. Prisiminė praeitą kartą, kaip pravėrė tuos nelemtus vartus, norėdamas iš čia pasprukti, tačiau dabar grįžo kur kas drąsesnis ir neketino dangstytis sargybinio šarvais, nes kitaip nepavyktų sužinoti, kur yra brangakmeniai.

Vos tik vartai girgždėdami prasivėrė, priešais Neptūną išniro daugybė sargybinių su ietimis rankose ir kalavijais prie šonų.

– Kas jūs toks? Ir iš kur būsite? – piktai kreipėsi vienas iš jų.

– Neptūnas Nikodemas de Gosbekas, – stengdamasis kuo mandagiau prisistatė berniukas, juk negalėjo jų provokuoti, kad būtų užpultas. – Atvykau tik pasikalbėti su jūsų valdovu, galite mane įleisti?

– Žinoma, bet pirmiau leiskite pasikalbėti su Vyriausiuoju vadu, tik jis gali duoti mums nurodymus.

Neptūnas tik linktelėjo. Sargybinis nelaukdamas nuskubėjo akmeniniu keliu, tvirtovės link. Berniukas jau žinojo, kad jų vadas Melburnas, tik spėliojo, ar bus įleistas į tvirtovę po visko, ką prieš tai joje padarė, o prie jo stovintys sargybiniai ir įkyriai stebintys kiekvieną jo judesį tik dar labiau neramino.

Netrukus sargybinis grįžo kartu su Melburnu.

– Sakai, nori pasikalbėti su Traigonu? – šyptelėjo jis.

– Taip, teisingai išgirdai, noriu tik pasikalbėti.

– Atiduok visus savo ginklus.

Berniukas vos girdimai nusijuokė.

– Kodėl? Manai, kad jį nužudysiu?

– Toks įsakymas. Atiduok viską, ką turi, kitaip Traigonas tavęs nepriims.

Neptūnas suabejojo, bet vis dėlto nenoriai pakišo jam savo kalaviją, paskui pagraibiojo prie diržo ir atidavė durklus, kuriuos pavogė tada, kai paslapčia paspruko iš tvirtovės. Nesuprato, kam to reikia, bet po to pamatė Melburną, išsitraukiantį dvi metalines ringes, ir nustebęs kilstelėjo antakius.

– Ištiesk rankas, – griežtai paliepė jis, o šiam paklusus pridūrė: – Ringės užburtos, negalėsi naudotis savo galiomis. Nuimsiu tik tada, kai išeisi. Jeigu išeisi.

Melburnas apsisuko ir patraukė tvirtovės pusėn. Neptūnui visiškai nepatiko padėtis, į kurią pakliuvo, bet kitos išeities nebuvo, turėjo sekti iš paskos. O blogiausia tai, kad sargybiniai supo jį iš visų pusių ir vis dar atidžiai jį stebėdami ėjo kartu su jais, tarsi jis vis dar galėtų kažką padaryti. Visą laiką tvyrojo nesmagi tyla. Neptūnas galvojo, kaip jam reikės išsisukti iš padėties, jei Traigonas nenorės jam grąžinti brangakmenių po visko, ką jam pasiūlys. O jeigu ir vėl bus nuvestas į požemius ir amžiams turės ten tūnoti?

– Štai čia, – parodė į dvivėres duris Melburnas, kai jie perėjo pakeliamąjį tiltą ir pagaliau pasiekė tvirtovę.

Viduje buvo kur kas jaukiau, nei atrodė iš pirmo žvilgsnio. Nors berniukas buvo čia ne pirmą kartą, dabar labiau atkreipė dėmesį į detales, kad ir į arkos formos langus su grotomis, kurie vieninteliai čia ir priminė, kad ši vieta skirta ne pramogoms. Vis dėlto, keista buvo žinoti, kad mažai kam pavyksta iš čia ištrūkti, tvirtovė nebuvo tokia jau apsaugota, stipresni burtininkai juk galėtų prasibrauti pro sienas. Neptūnas dar nežinojo, bet įtarė, kad jiems pasprukti trukdė kažkas kitas.

Perėję ilgą raudoną kilimą, jie pagaliau sustojo prie didžiosios salės durų. Melburnas plačiai jas atidarė ir leido Neptūnui įeiti pirmam, o paskui jį įėjo dar keli sargybiniai. Traigonas sėdėjo ant nedidelės pakylos, savo įmantriame vyšninės spalvos aksomo soste su aukso porankiais, o už jo ant sienos kabojo Tamsos Karalystės vėliava – raudoname kaip kraujas fone du, besisukantys spirale juodi drakonai.

– Pas jus lankytojas, – nusilenkdamas tarė Melburnas.

– Gali eiti, – paliepė jam Traigonas.

Parankinis atsitiesė ir netrukus pranyko už durų, o sargybiniai liko saugoti savo valdovo. Neptūnas lėtai perėjo kilimą ir sustojo prie pakylos laiptelių. Akimirką dvejojo, bet paskui pagarbiai nusilenkė, priklaupdamas ant vieno kelio.

– Žinau, kad pridariau problemų, bet šį kartą atėjau sudaryti su tavimi sandorį.

– Sakai, sandorį? – susidomėjo demonas, įdėmiai žvelgdamas į pašnekovą.

– Taip. Tikriausiai numanai, kodėl čia atėjau. Norėčiau, kad grąžintum brangakmenius, kuriuos pavogei iš Ravenos.

– O kodėl turėčiau tai padaryti? Kad ir vėl nusiaubtum mano tvirtovę?

– Žinau, kad tau visiškai nerūpi sargybinių saugumas, kad tau nesvarbu, kiek per dieną jų žus, bet...

– Eik prie esmės, – pertraukė jį Traigonas.

– Tu man atiduosi brangakmenius, o aš už tai tau dosniai atsilyginsiu. Ką pasakytum, jei aprūpinčiau tavo sargybinius geresne apranga ir ginkluote?

– Ir kas man iš to? – šyptelėjo jis, žieduotais pirštais kalendamas į auksinius porankius.

– Tai, kad turėdami tvirtesnę ginkluotę sargybiniai geriau apsaugos tavo tvirtovę. O galbūt netgi bus daugiau norinčių tau tarnauti, jei nors kiek atsižvelgsi į jų gyvybes, – stengdamasis kuo ramiau aiškino berniukas. – Mačiau, kaip lengvai prakertami jų šarvai, jei aprūpinsi sargybinius geresniais, jie jausis žymiai saugiau.

– Gal tu ir teisus... – Traigonas susimąstęs pakilo nuo sosto ir lėtai nulipo nuo pakylos.

Neptūnas šiek tiek atsitraukė, nežinodamas, ko iš jo tikėtis, kiek žinojo, Traigonas kartais gali būti neprognozuojamas.

– Dėl apmokėjimo gali nesijaudinti, turiu begalinius tėvų išteklius ir galiu gauti viską, ko tau reikia: šarvus, kalavijus, skydus, ietis ir dar daugiau.

– Gerai, tarkim, sutinku su tavo pasiūlymu ir atiduodu tau brangakmenius. O kas tada? Sėkmingai išvaduoji Arelą iš Nebūties pasaulio, hm?

Traigonas taip staigiai atsisuko į berniuką, jog šis net krūptelėjo iš nuostabos.

– Puikiai žinai, kad įkalindamas ją padarei klaidą. Jeigu nepavyks gauti brangakmenių, ištrauksime ją iš ten kitaip, net jei tai padaryti bus žymiai sunkiau. Žinau, kad yra būdas, pats ją įkalinai net neatvėręs vartų, pavyks ir mums. Be to, puikiai žinai, kad pranašystė skelbia mūsų pergalę.

– Žinau, bet kodėl turėčiau leistis įveikiamas?

– Tam, kad laimėtum tada, kai Ravena ištrauks tave iš Tamsos dimensijos, į kurią tave įgrūsime.

Traigonas minutėlę tylėjo, galvodamas, kaip pasielgti.

– Leisti jums laimėti dabar, kad galėčiau laimėti vėliau? – pasitikslino jis. – Gerai, galiu atiduoti tau tuos brangakmenius, bet nemanau, kad Ravenai pavyks taip lengvai patekti į Nebūties pasaulį.

– Ji nebus viena, aš jai padėsiu.

– Nesvarbu, vis tiek jums nepavyks taip paprastai išlaisvinti Arelos.

– Tuomet pats ją iš ten ištrauk.

– Nepersistenk. Su manimi sutarti, kaip matai, dar įmanoma, bet nesinaudok mano gerumu, kažkokie vaikai nenurodinės man, ką daryti, – Traigonas neskubėdamas ir vėl priėjo prie savo sosto. Tuo metu Neptūnas pamatė jo rankoje žibančius du brangakmenius: topazą ir safyrą. – Tai kaip, sutarta?

– Gerai, – galiausiai pasidavė berniukas. – Bet būtų dar geriau, jei pakviestum Rodžerį, jis žino, kur yra paskutinis brangakmenis.

– Be problemų, – klastingai šyptelėjo demonas. – Bet už tai turėsi man pažadėti dar kai ką...


	26. Chapter 26

Rebeka jau buvo kelyje į Tamsos Karalystę. Tiksliai žinojo, kur vartai, bet baiminosi, kad į tvirtovę pateks sunkiai, juk Tamsos Karalystė priklauso pačiam Traigonui. Bet didžiausią nerimą kėlė tai, kad iškeliavo visiškai viena, nors Ravena tam žymiai prieštaravo ir norėjo keliauti kartu. Tačiau kitaip ji negalėjo, nenorėjo, kad sesuo sužinotų, kaip jai iš tikrųjų pavyko ištrūkti iš Rubėjaus planetos, kitaip daugiau niekada ja nepasitikėtų...

Pagaliau pasiekusi vartus, mergaitė stabtelėjo pailsėti ir prisėdusi ant akmens galvojo, kaip teks pasiimti brangakmenius. Geriausia būtų paslapčia juos pavogti, bet Rebeka žinojo, kad tai nebus labai lengva, nes tvirtovę supa daugybė sargybinių ir lankininkų. Vis dėlto rizikuoti reikėjo, be to, ji vienintelė žinojo, kaip atgauti brangakmenį, kurį paslėpė Rodžeris.

Staiga pajuto kažką už nugaros ir apsigręžusi išvydo prie vartų stovintį vaikiną, įdėmiai žvelgiantį į ją savo giliomis violetinėmis akimis. Jo juodi kaip varno plaukai plazdėjo švelniame vėjyje, o pečiai buvo uždengti tamsiu apsiaustu, pro kurį vos galėjai įžiūrėti gražiai ant kūno kabančią plačią tuniką, per juosmenį suveržtą siauru odiniu dirželiu.

– Ką čia darai? – paklausė jis, kai jų akys susitiko. – Tikiuosi, žinai, kad būti čia labai pavojinga.

– Taip, žinau, – tarstelėjo ji. – O ką pats čia darai?

– Tiesiog keliavau pro šalį ir pastebėjau kažką prie vartų. Pasirodė labai keista, tad nusprendžiau patikrinti, – nepažįstamasis neskubėdamas priėjo prie jos ir mandagiai nusilenkė. – Atsiprašau, kad neprisistačiau, mano vardas Tronheimas.

– Tronheimas? – iš nuostabos net išsižiojo ji. – Ateities vartų saugotojas?

– Taip, tas pats. O iš kur apie mane žinai?

– Man mama daug apie tave pasakojo, kol kalėjau Rubėjaus planetoje.

– Tai reiškia, kad tu Rebeka? – kiek sutrikęs išlemeno jis. – Kaip tau pavyko ištrūkti?

– Labai ilga istorija, papasakosiu kitą kartą, dabar privalau patekti į Tamsos Karalystę.

– Dėl brangakmenių? – vaikinas atsirėmė į medį, visai šalia mergaitės. – Aš viską žinau, Arela pati man papasakojo.

– Tu bendrauji su mano mama? – nustebusi ji pakilo nuo akmens.

– Kartais. Jai labai sunku su kuo nors susisiekti, tad pabendraujame labai trumpai. Tiesą pasakius, labai gerai, kad susitikome, Arela prašė tau perduoti labai svarbią žinią dėl Azaros žiedo. Šiuo metu jis yra Tamsos Karalystėje, tad reikia kuo skubiau jį paimti, kol to nesužinojo Traigonas. Tikriausiai žinai, koks tas žiedas gali būti pavojingas, jei paklius į blogas rankas, mes daugiau nieko nesugebėsime padaryti.

– Suprantu, – susimąstė Rebeka. – Bet kaip man jį paimti? Kur tiksliai jį rasti?

– Tamsos tvirtovės rūsyje turėtų būti medinė skrynia, Arela paslėpė ten žiedą dar tada, kai gyveno Tamsos Karalystėje, – paaiškino jaunuolis. – Geriausia būtų paimti jį paslapčia, nesukeliant ant kojų nei sargybinių, nei paties Traigono.

– Žinoma, – linktelėjo mergaitė. – Galiu tai padaryti be jokių problemų.

– Tik būk labai atsargi, – vaikinas švelniai patapšnojo jai per petį. – Jeigu galėčiau, būtinai tau padėčiau, bet dabar privalau grįžti prie vartų, šiuo metu mane pavaduoja brolis.

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, tikrai susitvarkysiu.

– Palauk, vis dėlto galiu padėti. Nieko prieš, jei duočiau šiek tiek savo energijos, kad galėtum apsiginti, jei tave užklups?

– Na... net nežinau... – suabejojo ji.

– Dėl manęs gali visiškai nesibaiminti, turiu užtektinai galių.

Tronheimas švelniai suėmė Rebekai už rankų. Po kelių sekundžių jo delnai nušvito ryškia auksine šviesa, kuri iš lėto blėso, pereidama iš vieno kūno į kitą.

– Ačiū, – nurausdama padėkojo mergaitė. – Bet ką man daryti su Azaros žiedu, kai jį paimsiu?

– Žinau tik tai, kas privalai jį saugoti, o kaip tai darysi, tai priklausys nuo tavęs. Arela tavimi pasitiki, pati taip sakė.

– Tikrai? – Rebeka tik dar labiau išraudo ir nedrąsiai nužvelgė jo veidą, bet pamačiusi gilių violetinių akių žvilgsnį iškart nusisuko.

– Žinoma. Nors mes dar gerai nepažįstami, gali pasikliauti manimi lygiai taip pat, kaip Arela. Beje, jei jau prakalbome apie Azaros žiedą, gal žinai, kas nutiko pačiai Azarai?

– Ne, deja, tai mįslė. Ji dingo dar prieš Traigonui įkalinant Arelą Nebūties pasaulyje. Manai, kad Traigonas prie to prikišo nagus?

– Gali būti, bet nesu tikras, – vaikinas pagaliau atsitraukė ir sunerimęs pažvelgė į dangų. – Jau kurį laiką bandau rasti jos pėdsakus, bet viskas veltui. Jeigu Azara gyva, tikriausiai atsiribojo nuo Ypatingųjų pasaulio.

– Tuomet kaip su ja susisieksime, kad ji padėtų mums atkurti Zeurato Ordiną? O gal nesupratome pranašystės?

– Atleisk, kol kas nieko pasakyti negaliu, Lorena dar nematė tolimesnių vizijų.

Rebeka nusiminusi sunkiai atsiduso.

– Nujaučiau, kad viskas bus kur kas sudėtingiau, bet negaliu tokiu įtemptu metu jaudinti Ravenos. Kai išvaduosime savo mamą, tada prisidėsime prie paieškų, pažadu.

– Puikiai tave suprantu. Jei kada prireiks pagalbos, iškart kreipkis į mane, būsiu pasiruošęs padėti.

Tronheimas atsisveikino ir apsigręžęs nuskubėjo ten, iš kur atėjo, o Rebeka pagaliau perėjo Tamsos stulpą ir priešais ją atsivėrė milžiniški vartai. Mergaitė vis dar nežinojo, kaip patekti į vidų nepastebėtai, ir nužvelgė akmeninę sieną. Net jei bandytų ją perlipti, būtų užklupta ir sušaudyta lankininkų, tad iš pradžių nusprendė pasivaikščioti po apylinkes ir stengdamasi neatkreipti gyventojų dėmesio apsidairyti, juk dar niekada nebuvo Tamsos Karalystėje, negalėtų tiesiog teleportuotis. Be to, visą šią vietovę gaubė labai negatyvi energija, abejojo, ar pavyktų, net jei pažinotų savo tėvo valdas kaip penkis savo pirštus.

Tamsos tvirtovę supo net dvi gynybinės sienos – vidinė ir išorinė. Užlipusi ant aukštos kalvos ir išsitraukusi iš kelioninės kuprinės žiūronus, Rebeka suskaičiavo net penkis išorinius vartus ir keturis žvalgybos bokštus, kurie buvo pastatyti vienas nuo kito vienodu atstumu. Siena tęsėsi net kelis kilometrus ir atrodė apie dešimties metrų aukščio, o viršuje buvo įrengtos galerijos sargybiniams vaikščioti. Jau iš tolo ji matė blizgančius jų šalmus ir ją apėmė tik dar didesnis pyktis. Neptūnas sakė, kad tvirtovę saugoja ganėtinai mažai sargybinių, bet šiuo metu lyg tyčia jų čia knibždėte knibždėjo, kaip kokių tarakonų. Ką Traigonas sau mano? Kodėl pasamdė juos būtent dabar?

Pasislėpusi tamsiame medžių šešėlyje, mergaitė bandė rasti kuo geriausią praėjimą. Visa tvirtovė buvo pastatyta gana lygioje vietovėje, vietomis apaugusioje tankiomis eglėmis ir pušimis, tik iš šiaurės rytų matėsi besiranganti upė, pagyvinanti visiškai neišvaizdų kraštovaizdį. Jos srauni tėkmė plovė akmeningą krantą ir tiekė vandenį tvirtovės gyventojams, vadinasi, turėjo tekėti iš kažkokio didesnio vandens telkinio, esančio kažkur už sienos, nes viduje jo nebuvo, o pro žiūronus už sienos ribų įžiūrėti nepavyko.

Norėdama įsitikinti, Rebeka keliavo palei visą rytinę sieną ir vis stebėjo, ar matyti tiksli vieta, kur su ja susiduria upė. Dar nežinojo jos struktūros, bet tikėjosi, kad galbūt pavyks praplaukti į kitą pusę, nors Traigonas tikrai nepraleistų pro akis tokio akivaizdaus praėjimo. Tikimybė buvo labai nedidelė, bet vis dėlto, patikrinti vertėjo, tad užsismaukusi ant galvos gobtuvą mergaitė patraukė žmonių numintu takeliu, kartais sustodama prie prekystalių, kad nesukeltų jokių įtarimų. Galiausiai iš tolo pamatė tarp aukštų pušų besislepiančią upę, kuri ir turėjo vesti į tą, kurią matė už sienos. Nujautė, kad užtruko per ilgai, tad paspartino žingsnį. Žmonių aplinkui nebuvo daug, bet didžiausią nerimą kėlė sienoje esančios šaudymo angos. Mergaitė nežinojo, ar lankininkai stebi tik vidų, ar yra pasiruošę šaudyti ir už tvirtovės ribų, nes jei pastarasis variantas, ji turės būti tik dar atsargesnė.

Kuo arčiau buvo upė, tuo žingsniai darėsi atsargesni, o širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks per gerklę – tikslas buvo jau visai netoli. Rebeka užlindo už tankių krūmų ir priėjusi prie kranto patikrino upės gylį. Kaip ir įtarė, dugno nesimatė, o aplinkui buvo pilna medžių ir krūmų, kurie pasitarnaus kaip puiki priedanga, todėl nedelsdama nusimetė kuprinę ir apsiaustą ir saugiai paslėpė juos krūmuose. Reikėjo veikti kuo greičiau ir tiksliau, juolab kad iki pat sienos turės plaukti neišnirdama į paviršių.

Prie kranto augo daugybė meldų, kurie padėjo saugiai įbristi į upę, o netrukus ledinis vanduo visiškai apgaubė mergaitę. Buvo sunku kažką įžiūrėti, tačiau ji suėmė save į rankas ir nusiyrė į priekį. Srovė buvo kur kas stipresnė, nei ji tikėjosi, o kadangi plaukė prieš ją, teko įdėti tik dar daugiau pastangų. Oro atsargos po truputį seko, Rebeka juto, kad ilgai netvers, bet po minutės išvydo priešais save storas metalines grotas. Tai reiškė, kad pagaliau pasiekė sieną, tik į kitą pusę, deja, praplaukti negalėjo.

Nežinodama, ką daryti, mergaitė išniro į paviršių, prie pat sienos, kur buvo priaugę daugybė vandens augalų, tikėdamasi, kad iš viršaus niekas nesilenks pažiūrėti į tokį sunkiai akimi pasiekiamą užkaborį, ir apsidairė. Ši vieta labai priminė užtvanką, bet atliko kur kas paprastesnę paskirtį. Grotos vandenyje buvo tam, kad upė galėtų netrukdoma plaukti po siena, bet pati Rebeka, žinoma, pro jas nepratilptų. Tai jos nei nustebino, nei nuliūdino, nujautė, kad nebus taip paprasta. Reikėjo sugalvoti kitą būdą, mergaitė akimirką dvejojo, ar verta ko nors imtis, bet tada į galvą šovė geniali mintis, tad giliai įkvėpusi oro vėl paniro į ledinį vandenį ir abiem rankomis užčiuopusi grotas tvirtai į jas įsikibo. Po kelių sekundžių aplinkui pasklido auksinė šviesa, savo karščiu lydydama metalą. Tačiau jis buvo toks storas, jog lydėsi lėtai, o Rebekai pritrūko oro, turėjo ir vėl išnirti į paviršių.

Tą patį procesą teko kartoti kelis kartus, kol galiausiai grotose liko skylė, pro kurią gali pralįsti žmogus. Mergaitė dar kartą išniro, tikėdamasi, kad tai paskutinis, ir ėmė spraustis į kitą grotų pusę. Skylė buvo šiek tiek per maža, todėl turėjo saugotis, kad neužkliudytų kraštų, nes įsipjovusi mirtinai nukraujuotų. Tačiau kai išplaukė iš supančių pavojingų pančių, už kelių metrų ją pasitiko dar viena grotinė siena. Rebeka mintyse net nusikeikė. Jeigu darys tą patį, ką prieš tai, bus tik dar sunkiau, nes prie šių grotų teks plaukti didesnį atstumą, o didesnis atstumas reiškė trumpesnį laiką metalo lydymui. Bet tada ji pamatė viršuje oro angą. Nežinojo, kam ji skirta, bet buvo dėkinga, kad nebereikės grįžti atgal.

Anga buvo labai siaura, į ją tilpo tik Rebekos galva ir truputis pečių. Joje tvyrojo visiška tamsa, mergaitė jautėsi klaustrofobiškai, bet stengėsi nepanikuoti ir išnaudoti visą savo laiką. Procesas ir vėl kartojosi, tik dabar Rebeka buvo labiau pavargusi ir oro angoje praleido vis daugiau laiko. Vis dėlto darbą atlikti pavyko ir ji jau plaukė į kitą pusę. Iš pradžių abejojo, ar tik kelio neužkirs dar vienos grotos, bet netrukus išvydo šviesą ir suprato nesanti po siena. Dar tada, kai žvalgėsi ant kalvos, matė, kad vietovė apsupta medžiais, tad visiškai nesibaimindama išniro į paviršių.

Sargybinių matyti nebuvo, o lankininkams vaizdą apačioje užstojo medžiai. Rebeka išlipo į krantą ir išsitiesė aukštoje žolėje pailsėti. Dabar beliko kažkaip praeiti pro vidinę sieną, o vienintelis praėjimas buvo pakeliamasis tiltas. Mergaitė kurį laiką galvojo, ką jai teks tai padaryti, bet delsti negalėjo, tad iš lėto pakilusi išsigręžė šlapius plaukus ir slėpdamasi už medžių ėmė slinkti artyn sienos, vis nukreipdama žvilgsnį į sargybinius, saugančius pakeliamąjį tiltą, bet staiga kažkas užčiaupė jai burną. Rebeka išsigandusi bandė ištrūkti ir sudavė alkūne užpuolikui į šonkaulius. Jo rankos iškart atsileido.

– Tyliau, čia tik aš, – pasigirdo kuždantis balsas.

Mergaitė nustebusi apsigręžė, jos akys net išsiplėtė iš nuostabos.

– Neptūnai? Iš kur čia atsiradai?

– Atvykau padėti, žinau, kad atkeliavai tokį kelią dėl brangakmenių.

– Kodėl? Čia labai pavojinga, galiu susitvarkyti pati...

– Žinau, bet daugiau nieko nereikės daryti, aš juos jau paėmiau.

– Bet kaip? Iš kur žinojai, kaip paimti tą, kurį pavogė Rodžeris?

– Argi tai svarbu? Turėtum džiaugtis, kad padėjau.

– Vis tiek pasielgei neapgalvotai, aš turėjau keliauti čia viena.

– Kodėl taip nenori, kad kas nors tau padėtų?

Prieš atsakydama Rebeka apsidairė, ar aplinkui nematyti sargybinių.

– Jau sakiau, kad čia labai pavojinga, nenoriu į tai painioti nei tavęs, nei Ravenos. Jeigu jums kas nors nutiktų, niekada sau neatleisčiau.

– Ne, čia kažkas daugiau, – papurtė galvą jis. – Tu nuo manęs kažką slepi?

Mergaitė jau sukosi eiti prie kito medžio, kad būtų kuo arčiau gynybinės sienos, bet Neptūnas sugriebė jai už pečių ir pritraukęs arčiau pažvelgė jai į akis.

– Paklausyk, žinau, kad nelinki nieko blogo, bet jei ką nors nuo manęs slepi, aš privalėsiu pasilaikyti brangakmenius sau. Jeigu turi problemų, pasakyk man viską dabar.

Rebeka sutrikusi kurį laiką tylėjo, o Neptūnas kantriai laukė, kol ji pradės kalbėti, vis dar nepaleisdamas jos pečių.

– Gerai, tu mane perpratai, – pasidavė ji. – Bet nepadariau nieko blogo, prisiekiu. Viskas tik per Traigoną, aš melavau, kad ištrūkau iš Rubėjaus pati, iš tikrųjų jis mane paleido.

– Bet kodėl? – niekaip negalėjo suprasti berniukas. – Ką jis planuoja?

– Jis... jis nori, kad būčiau jo parankinė, o aš norėjau padėti Ravenai, todėl privalėjau sutikti, nes tik taip galėjau ištrūkti iš Rubėjaus. Bet tai dar ne viskas, jis žino, kad visą laiką, kol buvau įkalinta, mokiausi įvaldyti savo galias, todėl verčia ištreniruoti Raveną, kad vėliau ji irgi galėtų jam tarnauti.

– Štai kodėl pradėjai ją mokyti! – Neptūnas sudribo ant žemės ir susiėmė už galvos. – Negaliu patikėti...

– Taip, bet tai darau tik tam, kad ji išmoktų apsiginti, o ne taptų jo parankine. Patikėk manimi, neketinu leisti jam pasinaudoti Ravena, planuoju jai slapčia padėti, todėl ir nenorėjau, kad kas nors padėtų man atsiimti brangakmenius. Jeigu Traigonas mus visus pričiuptų, jūs sužinotumėte tiesą iš jo lūpų, o aš norėjau tai pasakyti pati. Vis dar nežinau, ką man daryti, jei Traigonas supras, kad jį apgaudinėju, man galas.

Rebeka kalbėjo greitai ir labai susijaudinusi, atrodė, tuoj pravirks. Neptūnui netgi pasidarė gaila, bet jis nežinojo, kaip ją paguosti. Viskas buvo kur kas sudėtingiau, nei jis manė, juk Rebeka buvo tik dar viena Traigono auka...

– Nesijaudink, mes kaip nors išklimpsime iš šio mėšlo, – pakildamas nuo žemės galiausiai tarė jis. – Bet dabar mums čia nėra, ką veikti, greičiau nešdinkimės, kol mūsų dar niekas nepastebėjo.

– Palauk, tai dar ne viskas, – Rebeka skubiai pačiupo jam už rankos. – Prieš patekdama į Tamsos Karalystę sutikau Tronheimą, Ateities vartų saugotoją, jis sakė, kad Tamsos tvirtovėje turėtų būti Azaros žiedas, aš privalau jį paimti, kol jo nesurado Traigonas.

– Tik pasakyk, kur jo ieškoti, ir aš...

Bet staiga už sienos pasigirdo garsus riksmas ir bendražygiai išsigandę atšoko vienas nuo kito. Tuo metu iš visiškai priešingos pusės atbėgo didelis sargybinių būrys ir juos apsupo. Nepraėjo nė kelios akimirkos, kai iš tvirtovės lyg iš skruzdėlyno pasipylė kariai. Jie buvo apsupti. Rebeka atatupsta atsitraukė ir įvertinusi aplinką suprato, jog bandyti bėgti beprasmiška.

– Ko jums reikia Tamsos Karalystėje? – griežtai paklausė vienas iš sargybinių.

– Ne tavo reikalas! – sušnypštė Neptūnas, bet jam tiesiai priešais veidą sužibėjo grėsmingi kalavijo ašmenys.

Rebeka sustingusi nežinojo, ko imtis. Jai už nugaros stovėjo dar vienas sargybinis, laikydamas kalaviją prie pat jos, jeigu ko nors imsis, šis iškart perpjaus jai gerklę.

– Rebeka! – Neptūnas įtūžęs iš visų jėgų užsimojo ir sukaupęs švytinčią psi energiją kirto šalia esančiam priešininkui per petį, jog šis nė sureaguoti nespėjo. Į visas puses čiurkšlėmis pasipylė kraujas.

Kilo sąmyšis. Berniukas išsitraukė kalaviją ir instinktyviai metėsi į priekį, kai iš tvirtovės prasiveržė dar daugiau vienodai apsišarvavusių karių. Vienas priešininkas puolė iš dešinės, bet jis atrėmė smūgį kalaviju, kirto užpuolikui per ranką ir stipriai pastūmė jį į priekį. Priešininkas rėkdamas užvirto ant kelių savo bendrų ir jie visi it maišai sudribo ant žemės. Dar vienas puolė iš nugaros, bet Neptūnas sugriebė jį už rankos, pervertė per save ir parbloškęs ant grindų kalaviju pervėrė krūtinę. Iškart po to kitas vyras ruošėsi smogti peiliu, bet Neptūnas išmušė ginklą jam iš rankų ir spyrė į pilvą. Šis skriedamas rėžėsi į dar vieną karį.

Rebeka negaišdama nuskubėjo padėti draugui ir netrukus įsiliejo į kovos sūkurį, parbloškė ant žemės kelis priešininkus ir išsitraukusi durklą puolė kitus. Karių buvo daug kartų daugiau nei jų, bet dešimtys jau voliojosi ant žemės, vaitojo ar bandė atsikelti. Jai po kojomis gulėjo daugybė lavonų, tad turėjo per juos perlipti, norėdama nusigauti iki kitų, vis dar kovojančiųjų. Kažkur tolumoje girdėjo, kaip Neptūnas kažką suriko, bet nekreipė į tai dėmesio, pasigriebė nuo žemės ietį ir suspaudusi ją rankoje vienu smūgiu kiaurai persmeigė ją puolantį karį.

Neptūnas tuo metu pasilenkdamas spyrė savo priešininkui per kojas. Šis parvirto ant žemės, bet vėl puolė. Išvengdamas smūgio berniukas metėsi į šoną, o jį puolantysis neišlaikė pusiausvyros ir drėbėsi veidu į žemę. Kova tęsėsi. Čia Neptūnas atsitraukdavo atgal, norėdamas išvengti grėsmės, čia vėl verždavosi pirmyn su didžiausiu psi energijos trenksmu. Kam suduodavo atsakomąjį smūgį, kam tik pro šalį, bet vis tiek stengėsi iš paskutiniųjų apsaugoti Rebeką.

Karių gretos praretėjo greitai, dabar gyvų buvo likę vos keletas, bet staiga dangų užpildė strėlių lavina. Rebeka išsigandusi puolė už didžiulio akmens, bet Neptūnas to nepastebėdamas kiek toliau švaistėsi kalaviju, o kai pagaliau pamatė, jau buvo per vėlu – orą perskrodusi strėlė pervėrė jam petį. Berniukas net nesuriko, tačiau akys prisipildė siaubo ir jis susmuko ant akmenimis grįsto kelio.

– Neptūnai! – riktelėjo Rebeka ir puolė prie jo, bet ją pasitiko antra strėlių kruša. Nenorėdama nukentėti ji apsigaubė psi energijos skydu ir atsiklaupė prie draugo.

– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, aš susitvarkysiu vienas, geriau bėk ieškoti žiedo, – sunkiai alsuodamas prakalbo jis. – Kova dar nesibaigė.

– Negaliu, Neptūnai, vienas tu pražūsi, – paprieštaravo ji, leisdama skydui apgaubti ir jį. – Liksiu kartu su tavimi.

– Rebeka, paklausyk manęs! – berniukas supykęs iš lėto pakilo, ranka spausdamas kraujuojančią žaizdą. – Tai labai svarbu. Pati žinai, kokių galių turi tas žiedas. Eik, aš juos užlaikysiu!

– Negaliu, tu sužeistas, – ji pakilo, su baime žiūrėdama į jų pusėn plūstančius naujus sargybinius.

– Dabar tai nesvarbu, svarbiausia apsaugoti brangakmenius ir paimti žiedą, o tai gali padaryti tik tu, – Neptūnas vos matomai šyptelėjo, bet netrukus vėl susiraukė iš skausmo, sveikąja ranka ištraukė iš kišenės brangakmenius ir įspaudė juos Rebekos delne. – Štai, dabar aš tavimi pasitikiu, saugiai nugabenk juos Ravenai.

– Bet... – bandė paprieštarauti ji.

– Daryk, ką sakau! Bėk!

Mergaitei nieko kito neliko. Linktelėjusi ji panaikino skydą ir perbėgusi per pakeliamąjį tiltą akimirką dar atsigręžė į Neptūną. Jis ėjo į priekį, tiesiai sargybinių pusėn, visiškai be jokios apsaugos, net neapsigaubdamas skydu. Tuo metu dangų perskrodė trečia strėlių lavina. Trys iš jų pasiekė taikinį, bet berniukas to nepaisydamas toliau ėjo priešininkams į nagus. Rebeka daugiau nebeįstengė žiūrėti, tad apsisukusi visu greičiu nuskuodė tvirtovės link. Jos skruostais ritosi stambios ašaros. Kodėl jis turi taip dėl jos aukotis? Ir kodėl taip skaudu žinoti, kad ji pati daugiau nieko negali padaryti?

– Neptūnai... – sukuždėjo Rebeka. – Ne, Neptūnai...

Kadangi visas dėmesys buvo nukreiptas į kautynes, mergaitė galėjo visiškai netrukdoma patekti pro Tamsos tvirtovės vartus. Vos jiems užsidarius viską apgaubė beprotiškai bauginanti tyla. Per visą tą sumaištį Rebeka nieko nejuto, bet adrenalinui po truputį slopstant visi pojūčiai grįžo. Tik tada ji suprato pavargusi, skaudėjo visus raumenis, tad atsirėmė į sieną pailsėti. Kairioji ranka pulsavo nuo joje palikto gilaus rėžio, einančio nuo peties iki pat alkūnės.

Bet gydytis nebuvo laiko, ir nors darėsi vis silpniau, stengdamasi ignoruoti skausmą Rebeka nusvirduliavo koridoriumi. Tvirtovė buvo milžiniška, bet jei Tronheimas minėjo, kad Azaros žiedas rūsyje, pirmiausia reikėjo rasti laiptus žemyn, o tai padaryti buvo kur kas lengviau, nei ji manė – laiptai driekėsi pačiame koridoriaus gale. Rebeka ryžtingai leidosi žemyn. Nors ją kaustė nerimas, netrukus atsidūrė siauroje laiptų aikštelėje, iš kurios vedė tik vienas, amžių amžius nelankytas tunelis.

Mergaitė niūriai nužvelgė akmenines sienas ir tamsius užkaborius, nusikabino deglą ir pirštų spragtelėjimu uždegusi jį sparčiai nuėjo į gilumą.


End file.
